


Draco Malfoy y el regreso de la serpiente.

by ilianabanana



Series: Draco Malfoy and the Gryffindor prince [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Draco Malfoy y el príncipe de Gryffindor, Femslash, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 78,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Continuación de Draco Malfoy y el principe de Gryffindor.Draco Malfoy ha regresado y su única misión es recuperar aquello que mas ama en el mundo usando solo su fuerza de voluntad y su espíritu Slytherin.PostHogwartsDrarry/Harco





	1. Prefacio.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Los personajes e idea original de la trama son propiedad de J.K Rolling y este fanfic solo tiene como fin el de entretener y pasar el tiempo, por lo que, no hay ningun tipo de beneficio monetario de por medio. 
> 
> Nota 2: Una de las dudas que me pareció que podía aclarar sin hacer spoiler en esta segunda trama fue una que me llegó en más de una ocasión por mensaje privado y era la siguiente:
> 
> Al principio de Draco Malfoy y el príncipe de Gryffindor podemos ver la escena donde Voldemort llega con un Harry Potter aparentemente muerto y bueno, esto hace que Draco tome la decisión de regresar en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas, la pregunta de algunas de las lectoras fue; ¿Harry de verdad estaba muerto? 
> 
> La respuesta es no, tal cual presenta J.K en el libro de las reliquias de la muerte, Harry solo se hace pasar por muerto en lo que es trasladado al castillo, pero nadie lo sabía, nadie excepto Narcissa Malfoy como podrán recordar. Eso nos lleva a la segunda pregunta; ¿Que hubiera pasado si Draco no hubiese regresado en el tiempo?
> 
> La respuesta es sencilla, la historia hubiera proseguido tal cual la había escrito J.K con todo y el epílogo donde Harry se casa con Ginny y tiene a sus tres niños, donde Draco se casa con Astoria y tienen a Scorpius.

El amor que ha florecido de la adversidad es el más bello y puro de todos, es el tipo de amor que trasciende barreras, que las encara y las tira abajo. No existe sentimiento más cálido y brillante que el de un amor que se mantuvo intacto ante el paso del tiempo y las circunstancias, y, definitivamente, no existe fuerza más grande y poderosa que aquel amor que se profesa desde lo profundo del ser, desde el interior de un alma que no ha sido corrompida.

Aquel, era el tipo de amor que Draco Malfoy sentía por Harry Potter, era el tipo de amor que lo llevaría a tomar una difícil decisión; sacrificar su propia existencia, su vida y su futuro para salvar la vida de la única persona por la que había sentido algo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle cambiar sus ideales, porque Harry Potter no solo le gustaba por su cara bonita, le gustaba por todo lo que representaba, la valentía de enfrentar su destino con la mirada en alto, el coraje de no sucumbir ante las expectativas de los demás y la pureza con la que sacrificaba su propia vida, su oportunidad de ser un chico normal, para ser el salvador, para ser quién traería la tan anhelada paz.

Debía admitir que al principio aquello era irritante, él siempre había estado lleno de miedo, inseguridades y estereotipos que le habían sido inculcados desde su nacimiento, y ver a Potter soportar todo aquello como si nada le causaba envidia, sentimiento que poco a poco se fue transformando en admiración, luego en respeto, respeto que en algún momento se volvió cariño superficial y finalmente amor, uno que no podía revelar a nadie, pues cuando se había dado cuenta de ello estaba a solo dos pasos de tomar la marca tenebrosa.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, Draco sabía que Harry era su salvación, aunque Potter estuviese lo suficientemente ocupado salvando el mundo y enredándose con Ginevra Weasley o Cho Chang, él lo sabía y lo confirmó en la sala de los menesteres, cuando Potter lo había salvado del fuego a pesar de ser enemigos y él ya había tomado una decisión, pagaría la deuda de vida como un mago honorable y haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para mantener con vida a Harry Potter. Por supuesto que no por eso Malfoy había dejado de ser un Slytherin y se encargó, durante esa larga noche de batalla, de parecer completamente normal ante los ojos de sus aliados mortífagos.

Cuando Potter fue asesinado por el Lord Draco supo entonces que el momento había llegado, había guardado aquel giratiempo desde tercer año, lo había robado de la oficina de Minerva McGonagall y no se había despegado de él ni un momento, lo había mantenido oculto bajo sus túnicas con un encantamiento que lo hacían indetectable a la vista, al tacto o la magia y lo había reservado para un momento como aquel, un momento en que el mundo mágico necesitara una nueva oportunidad, donde Harry Potter, el salvador, la necesitara.

Por supuesto que no siempre había pensado así, desde muy corta edad había asumido su papel en la vida, su papel como un Malfoy y la idea de pertenecer a las filas de Voldemort incluso le entusiasmaba, pensaba que era maravilloso poder vivir en un mundo donde los magos no tuviera que ocultarse, vivir en un mundo donde no todo girara en torno a los muggles y a su poca capacidad para aceptar lo que era diferente. Pero aquella imagen de un mundo perfecto que sus padres, Lucius principalmente, le mostraron se desvaneció cuando la verdad se abrió ante sus ojos, Lord Voldemort no era el salvador de los magos, era un monstruo, uno cruel y despiadado.

Draco no justificaba sus actitudes, nunca lo hacía, se le había enseñado a siempre dar pasos seguros y con la cabeza en alto, pero si algo debía admitir, era que, a partir de sexto curso ya no era su honor sangrepura y Malfoy lo que lo mantenía en el bando de la oscuridad, si no el miedo y el terror. El Lord tenía a su familia perfectamente atada, fieles y obedientes a base de torturas y amenazas a las que sucumbieron con facilidad, después de todo, los Slytherin siempre buscaban el bien propio y aquella no sería la excepción. Por supuesto que Draco se las había arreglado para que nadie supiera sobre sus sentimientos por Potter, pues de haberse enterado, el Lord lo hubiese acusado de traidor de manera inmediata y le hubiera aplicado la  _cruciatus_ hasta la locura.

Ni si quiera él sabía cómo había conseguido aquello de sobrevivir, se limitaba a acatar órdenes con la mirada en el suelo, olvidando que era un Malfoy por completo, situación en la que sus padres también se encontraban. Se limitaba a asentir y a negar en silencio, se obligaba a mantenerse entero aunque cada día era más difícil y aunque en ese momento no se hubiera atrevido a traicionar al Lord, si sabía que no quería vivir toda su vida de aquella manera e imploraba mentalmente que Potter hiciera lo que tuviese que hacer para sacarlo de aquel infierno.

Pero sus súplicas siempre eran escuchadas a medias y las cosas parecían más complicadas que nunca y día a día, semana a semana, mes con mes Draco se convencía de que no había salvación, al menos no para él y casi estaba resignado a aquella idea. Por las noches los sueños de un mundo diferente lo agobiaban, un mundo donde él no era Draco Malfoy, uno donde solo era Draco y podía moverse libremente por el mundo, poniendo su granito de arena para que aquella pesadilla terminara, tal cual Weasley y Granger estaban haciendo, ellos habían podido elegir, elegir la luz, elegir a Harry y aquel, era un lujo que Draco jamás había podido darse.

Recordaba la primera vez que había tenido el giratiempo en sus manos, las veces que había querido usarlo cada que Potter le ganaba en algún duelo con ayuda de sus amigos, las veces que había querido usarlo para estudiar mucho más para un examen en busca de una mejor nota, las veces que incluso había querido usarlo para poder estar en dos lados a la vez y molestar a un Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor a la simultáneamente; ambiciones estúpidas y sin sentido, ambiciones que se alegró de nunca haber cumplido porque de alterar el tiempo debía elegir un objetivo mejor que cambiar la cena en el gran comedor el día de su cumpleaños. Y bajo aquel decreto había guardado aquel artefacto hasta casi haberlo olvidado, casi.

Conforme las cosas se iban complicando Draco fue olvidando su amor por Potter y comenzó a concentrarse en su presente, aquel oscuro y manchado de sangre, y había decidido que solo usaría el giratiempo si sus padres perdían la vida en batalla o si Potter había perdido contra Voldemort. Porque debía admitir que, independientemente de la admiración y el amor no correspondido que sentía por él, Potter era la esperanza de un mundo iluminado y brillante, y tenía que asegurar ese tipo de futuro para su familia, ya después vería como librarse de Azkaban por los crímenes que había cometido aun en contra de su voluntad.

Era un cobarde lo sabía, se había dejado manipular por su padre y sus ideales, se había dejado mangonear por la sociedad sangrepura y lo estaba pagando. Por supuesto que no podía culpar cual crio de todo a sus padres, él también había tomado sus decisiones, unas muy malas y erróneas, pero lo había hecho y aquello solo lo habían terminado de sepultar en el infierno que llamaba vida. Entre las pocas decisiones racionales y buenas que había tomado estaban el haberse mantenido fiel a su familia, eran miserables, pero eran miserables juntos, unidos. Otra de aquellas buenas elecciones había sido el no delatar a Potter cuando lo habían capturado los carroñeros, sabía que de haberlo hecho, la gloria que hubiera recibido su familia por parte de Lord hubiera sido inmensa y que con ello se hubiesen asegurado un puesto firme en el nuevo régimen, pero Draco ya tenía bien claro lo que quería en aquel momento y definitivamente no lo obtendría si Potter moría en aquel momento. Y la última buena elección que había hecho había sido guardar el giratiempo para algo importante como darle a Harry Potter una nueva oportunidad de ganar.

Draco Malfoy era un Slytherin a mucha honra y como tal, era un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos más intensos como lo era su cariño por Harry, aquel a quién solo molestaba de manera inconsciente, para llamar su atención, para probarle al héroe y probarse a si mismo que estaba a la altura, que era un mago digno de cuidado. Si no podía ser llamado amigo por Potter, al menos quería ser considerado un gran rival y mantuvo aquel sentimiento enterrado en lo profundo de su alma, como Severus y su eterno amor por Lily Evans. Y tal vez Draco hubiera estado destinado a ver al hombre que amaba casarse con otra y formar una familia si no hubiera tomado  _aquella_  decisión.

Para el momento en que Draco vio el cuerpo inerte de Harry a los pies de Hagrid, el guardabosque ya tenía bien claro todo, él era Draco Malfoy, heredero de las antiguas y honorables familias Malfoy y Black, él era Draco y amaba a Harry Potter desde que el moreno se había robado su corazón en aquella tienda de túnicas poco antes de ingresar a Hogwarts por primera vez, era el Malfoy que amaba a su familia pero que se había quitado la venda los ojos y sabía que todo aquello estaba mal, jodidamente mal y nuevamente era Draco, aquel que había sido un cobarde, pero que ahora buscaba redimirse por las personas que amaba, un pensamiento muy Gryffindor para su gusto pero el más acertado. Él no era el salvador del mundo mágico, pero era un mago muy inteligente y poderoso y tenía en sus manos una nueva oportunidad para todos y ésta vez, pese a ir en contra de sus principios sangrepura y Slytherin, iba a tomarla.

Estaba decidido, iba a arreglar todos los miserables errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida, iba a ganarse la amistad de Harry Potter y lo iba a ayudar a ganar aquella guerra, como que se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy. Y estaba tan decidido que el pago que las fuerzas superiores que se encargaban de mantener el equilibrio y el ciclo contante del universo le impusieron, le supusieron una nimiedad. ¿Qué era su existencia en comparación con la libertad de todo el mundo mágico? ¿Qué era su vida en comparación con la de Potter? ¿Qué era en comparación con la de sus adorados padres?

Ellosse lo habían susurrado mientras regresaba en el tiempo; una vez que Draco cumpliera su objetivo y ayudara a Harry Potter a vencer a Lord Voldemort él desaparecería para siempre y nadie lo recordaría. Draco Malfoy nunca habría existido, ni para sus padres, ni para todos aquellos que alguna vez le habían conocido. Pero Draco ya había sido egoísta toda su vida y había llegado a la conclusión de que si su última acción le podía redimir y en su camino iba a cumplir su pequeño y frustrado sueño de ser amigo de Harry Potter, iba a hacerlo.

Por supuesto que ni Draco, ni las fuerzas que manejaban el universo mágico y no mágico esperaban que Harry Potter terminaría enamorado del heredero de los Malfoy, porque el hilo del destino se había mantenido firme y Ginevra Weasley ya había sido predestinada al héroe del mundo mágico y nadie se percató del momento en que aquel hilo se quebró, ni de en qué momento Potter había sido unido a Malfoy de manera tan personal e íntima. Aquellas fuerzas imparables, invisibles e invencibles habían quedado bastante sorprendidos por la compatibilidad que el Slytherin y el Gryffindor habían demostrado, sus magias se complementaban de manera natural, igual que sus almas y sus cuerpos físicos, habían logrado lo que nadie en todo el tiempo que el mundo llevaba siendo mundo; habían cambiado el destino y se las habían arreglado para que aquel nuevo mundo no quebrantara la naturalidad del original.

Por supuesto que para tales fuerzas controladoras del tiempo y el espacio aquello había sido una nimiedad, el pago debía ser efectuado o de lo contrario cosas terribles sucederían, nadie podía jugar con el tiempo, alterarlo tanto y salirse con la suya, pero también sucedía que aquellas fueras invisibles todopoderosas no habían conocido jamás a dos seres pensantes tan poderosos y obstinados como lo eran Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, que en conjunto eran una fuerza inamovible, el león y la serpiente, el rojo y el verde, el oro y la plata, la valentía y la astucia, el amor y redención, el dar y el tomar. Harry Potter no existía sin Draco Malfoy y al revés. 

El hecho de que Harry hubiera olvidado a Draco con el paso de los días solo era augurio de un desastre mucho mayor a Voldemort y Grindelwald juntos y la esencia mágica de Malfoy, junto con su alma lo habían sentido, allí donde quiera que estuviese flotando, el sentimiento desagradable de algo oscureciéndose en el noble corazón de Harry lo trajeron de vuelta a la conciencia y rogó e imploró a aquellos seres que regían el universo que le dejasen volver, pues de lo contrario, Harry Potter tomaría el lugar que Tom Riddle había dejado y hundiría al mundo mágico bajo un yugo mucho más cruel y oscuro, pues sin Draco el corazón de Harry comenzaría a marchitarse.

Pero a las fuerzas omnipotentes no les importa demasiado el destino de la raza humana mágica y no mágica, para ellos todo debe seguir un curso, limpio y sin intervenciones superiores, y Draco había tenido que ingeniárselas, había tenido que usar su poco poder mágico para hacer que Harry recordara, que lo recordara y no se perdiera en el camino. Dejó objetos suyos por aquí y por allá, poco a poco su poder se fue desvaneciendo y sabía que de seguir así ya no quedaría nada de él, ni alma, ni la magia (no poseía un cuerpo por lo que la cosa era mucho más complicada) y casi estuvo a punto de desistir, hasta que  _Destino_ se percató de lo que hacía y le propuso un trato; Draco Malfoy podía volver a existir en el mundo físico, solo durante un año, su misión era recuperar la memoria de aquellas personas que era más importantes para él, sus padres, sus amigos cercanos y por supuesto Harry Potter.

Pero  _Destino_ estaba seguro de que aquello sería imposible, él sabía lo infranqueable, inevitable e inflexible que era y no iba a cometer los mismos errores que había cometido cuando  _Tiempo_ había dejado que Malfoy jugara con  _todos ellos_ , se aseguraría de que todo fuese limpio y legal (sin un giratiempo de por medio) y al final demostraría que  _él_ no era algo que se debía tomar a la ligera. Y con aquel pensamiento, aquella fuerza del universo dejó que Draco Malfoy volviera, seguro de que, una vez pasara el año en la tierra de los mortales, tendría a Malfoy de vuelta en aquella nube incorpórea conformada de energía mágica y vida en forma de almas revoloteantes.

 


	2. Capítulo 1.

Draco abrió los ojos sintiéndose extrañamente pesado, había olvidado la sensación que significaba tener un cuerpo sólido y material, había olvidado lo que significaba estar vivo. No sabía donde se encontraba, todo a su alrededor le era completamente desconocido, los edificios, las calles y aquellos objetos que pasaban a gran velocidad frente a él y que, al parecer transportaban personas. Cuando fue capaz de aclarar su mente se percató de que se encontraba metido en algún callejón lleno de cajas olvidadas y basura empaquetada en bolsas negras, y por un momento estuvo a punto de replicar que aquel lugar no era digno de un Malfoy, hasta que recordó.

Con mucho más cuidado del que hubiera querido se puso de pie, el cuerpo entero le dolía, entumecido por la falta de movimiento, se sentía oxidado y movió cada una de sus articulaciones mientras intentaba recordar como se caminaba, como se respiraba con naturalidad y como se pestañeaba sin que pareciera que padecía un tic nervioso. Cuando por fin se encontró al cincuenta por ciento de sus habilidades físicas comenzó a mirarse, vestía exactamente la misma ropa con la que se había marchado, una túnica color negro bastante sencilla y ropa básica debajo, unos pantalones grises de seda y una camiseta blanca con mangas largas y cuello alto, pero a comparación de la última vez que se había visto, se notaba que la prendas le quedaban chicas. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que se había marchado? No podía estar seguro,  _allí_ donde había estado no había nada, ni tiempo, ni espacio ni nada.

Miró alrededor, además de su ropa no había nada más que le perteneciera, ni su amada varita, ni su preciado broche con el emblema de Slytherin y se sentía tan expuesto. Por supuesto que él podía hacer magia sin varita, cosas sencillas como levitar un objeto, cambiar algunas cosas de color o tamaño, un  _protego_  lo suficientemente fuerte para rechazar un encantamiento ofensivo de fuerza media y lanzar  _expelliarmus_ medianamente fuertes, pero definitivamente no podía aparecerse sin su varita y no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro e intentó invocar un  _tempus_ cosa que salió realmente mal, nunca lo había practicado sin varita y su magia se encontraba bastante oxidada, igual que su cuerpo. Se recargó en la pared de ladrillo más cercana y miró el firmamento intentando hacer uso de sus habilidades en astronomía y astrología, debían ser la nueve de la noche más o menos, o eso calculaba.

 _Al menos las constelaciones indican que sigo en Londres._ Pensó con un poco de optimismo.  _Pero no tengo idea de en que parte, no tengo_ _galeones_ _, ni libras, estoy vistiendo prendas dos veces menores a mi talla actual y la gente no va a dudar en_ _tacharme_ _de extraño._ Suspiró.  _Al menos Destino no me mandó a México o algo por el estilo, desde allí hubiera tardado el año entero en volver hasta aquí._  Cerró los ojos con fuerza.  _No tengo ningún plan, no tengo una varita y el tiempo ya ha comenzado a correr... Joder, Draco, ¿eres un Slytherin o no?._  Se regañó.  _Bien, primero lo primero, hacer grande estas cosas._ Pensó mientras se concentraba en hacer más grande su ropa. Ésta, poco a poco fue amoldándose a sus piernas que se habían alargado, a sus hombros que se habían agrandado y a su cintura que se mantenía tan ceñida como siempre.  _Bien, ahora lo segundo._ Tomó aire, usar tal cantidad de magia tras no haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo lo había agotado.  _Hacer que me recuerden,_   _ir directamente con mis padres podría ser mala idea, quiero decir, son demasiado desconfiados y ni si quiera sé si... sé si están libres o en Azkaban... Harry, tendría que ir con Harry, el debería ser capaz de sentirme... debería._ Gruñó con frustración.  _Primero debo recolectar información, no puedo lanzarme a la batalla como si fuera un Gryffindor_ _envalentonado_ _, necesito un plan, y un aliado... Pansy, ¡claro, Pansy! Me voy a presentar en casa de los Parkinson, si muestro las cortesías de los sangre pura y digo que soy un viejo conocido del colegio estoy seguro que me dejarán verla pero... ¿Cómo llego hasta_ _East_ _Midlands sin una varita?_

Decidió que el primer paso era salir de aquel oscuro callejón, el segundo era encontrar a cualquier ser pensante que le pudiera decir donde estaba y si se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de  _Charing_ _Cross_ _Road_ _,_ debía llegar al caldero chorreante y luego al callejón Diagon, no estaba seguro de si los duendes de  _Gringotts_  lo dejarían pasar a la bóveda que por derecho le pertenecía, pero no iba a arriesgarse a llamar demasiado la atención y de todas formas no tenía puesto el anillo familiar que servía como llave y acceso a la fortuna... si el ministerio no la había confiscado. La mejor idea que tenía era llegar hasta  _Ollivander's_  e intentar convencer al viejo tendero de que le pagaría, miró su brazo derecho, al menos la marca había desaparecido, pero en caso de que él hombre se negara a venderle una varita tendría que robarla, tal vez de aún niño incauto o de la misma tienda.

Al salir se percató de que sabía dónde se encontraba, no tan preciso como aquello, la placa en la esquina de la calle marcaba que se encontraba en  _St_ _Anne's_ _Ct_ muy cerca del  _Soho_ _Square_ , al cual había ido una vez en toda su vida, los  _Falmouth_ _Falcons_  lo había pedido prestado para un partido contra el  _Puddlemere_ _United_ y el ministerio se había encargado de poner todas las protecciones anti muggles, su padre le había dicho que se encontraban bastante cerca del callejón Diagon, o al menos lo suficientemente cerca en escoba o aparición.

No le había sido difícil encontrar a alguien que diese indicaciones, al parecer aquel barrio no descansaba y su vida nocturna era bastante agitada; jóvenes y adultos paseaban de aquí por allá, conversando y bromeando mientras disfrutaban del viento templado, Draco concluyó que se encontraban en primavera. Al parecer  _Charing_ _Cross_ no se encontraba lejos, si tomabas un taxi o un autobús, pero como Draco no tenía idea de que era un taxi o un autobús, y tampoco tenía dinero muggle, decidió que caminaría.

Londres por las noches era hermoso, las luces que iluminaban las calles y los edificios lo hacían lucir mucho más mágico de lo que un mago sangrepura como Draco pudiese imaginar, todo allí era completamente normal, pero él no dejaba de preguntarse como era que funcionaban aquellas cosas que alumbraban, como se movían aquellos objetos que transportaban gente o que era aquello que soltaba música tan estridente cuando pasaba frente a algún pub. Se hizo la nota mental de pedirle disculpas a Harry sobre alguna de las ocasiones en que expresó no querer saber nada del mundo muggle, quería saber y le pediría a Harry que le enseñara, pasearía con él por aquellas calles, igual que la pareja de enamorados que caminaba frente a él, tomados de las manos y sonriendo estúpidamente.

Después de casi una hora y media de caminata lenta Draco por fin divisó el Caldero Chorreante. No pudo evitar levantar el rostro cuando al entrar los magos y brujas que se encontraban disfrutando de una cena lo miraron con curiosidad y hasta un poco de conmoción. Casi podía adivinar por sus miradas que le estaban encontrando el gran parecido que tenía con su padre, pero también podía ver la incertidumbre, porque nadie podía estar seguro de que aquel joven realmente fuese pariente de Lucius Malfoy. Draco agradeció que la comunidad mágica fuese tan... comunicativa y no tan grande, el rumor de que un chico con pinta de Malfoy había llegado a Londres podía hacer que las cosas con sus padres se aligeraran a la hora de decirles la verdad; que él era su único hijo y heredero, uno que había desaparecido por una buena causa.

Sin retrasarse demasiado caminó entre la gente, no habían ya muchas locales abiertos a esa hora, pero aquello no impedía que algunos magos salieran a divertirse a los pub y tabernas, Draco sabía que Ollivander's debía estar cerrada, eran ya casi las diez y un poco menos, o al menos eso decía el reloj que había colgado en una de las paredes del Caldero Chorreante. Llegó hasta el local de varitas sintiéndose más decidido que nunca, no llevaba encima nada de valor que pudiera cambiar por su varita, pero ya tenía un plan, uno muy Slytherin y estaba seguro de que se saldría con la suya, como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

Tocó la puerta del local, recordaba haber oído una vez que Ollivander vivía en la parte superior de la tienda, o al menos así había sido hasta antes de que los mortífagos lo secuestraran durante la guerra y esperaba que nada de eso hubiese cambiado. Tocó una vez más, un poco más fuerte, si el dueño no aparecía en los siguientes minutos intentaría desbloquear la puerta con magia sin varita y si aquello no funcionaba entonces se pararía frente alguno de los pubs y robaría la varita de algún mago lo suficientemente borracho como para recordar el rostro de su asaltante.

Pero Ollivander no salió y las protecciones de la tienda habían sido claramente reforzadas,  no sería posible entrar únicamente con un  _alohomora_ y no creía ser capaz de hacer algo mucho más poderoso con la magia tan oxidada y sin varita. Tomó aire y llegó a la conclusión de que era el momento de usar trucos mucho menos legales.

Se encontró regañándose mentalmente mientras caminaba de regreso a la salida del Caldero Chorreante, imaginaba que obtener una varita directamente de Ollivander no sería sencillo, pero al menos esperaba poder obtener una varita sin dueño, ya que la lealtad del artefacto casi siempre suponía un problema para el nuevo poseedor, sobre todo si se ganaba la varita con métodos poco honorables como lo que Draco estaba por hacer.

Con la habilidad de una serpiente permaneció en las sombras, aguardando, su objetivo era cualquier incauto que estuviese solo y lo suficientemente bebido para que no representase un problema a la hora de arrebatarle la varita. Era esencial que el objetivo estuviese tan borracho que no pudiese caminar correctamente, pues así Draco se aseguraba de no ser reconocido y de tener una ventaja sobre su oponente que no podía hacer magia de verdad en aquel estado. Pero Draco sabía que, si de verdad quería encontrar a alguien tan vulnerable debía esperar, porque era demasiado temprano para encontrar por el callejón a alguien tan bebido.

Intentó mantenerse concentrado, pero después de una hora su mente comenzó a viajar sin que pudiera detenerla y pensó en Harry, en sus ojos verdes llenos de luz y vida, en sus alborotados cabellos negros que le daba un toque tan infantil y desaliñado que lo hacían adorable, en su sonrisa, dulce y cálida, y se preguntó si aquella visión que había tenido se volvería real si no lograba su objetivo, no importaba desde que punto lo mirase, Harry no se parecía ni por poco a Voldemort o a Grindelwald y no se le ocurría ni una sola razón para que el héroe decidiera volverse uno de los malos, porque, Harry era sinónimo de amor y justicia juntos, era mucho más fácil que él mismo decidiera volverse un mago tenebroso a que Harry tomara aquel camino. Pero él lo había sentido, el corazón de Potter había comenzado a marchitarse y Draco estaba tan fuertemente conectado a él que si hubiese tenido un corazón propio este se hubiera alterado.

Aquello había sido el detonante, lo que lo había hecho despertar de su letargo no existencial, Harry por fin lo había olvidado, su corazón estaba cambiando y Draco había  _visto_ el futuro que le deparaba al mundo mágico si aquello se volvía realidad y no era nada bonito, porque si Harry Potter podía amar con todo su corazón, podía odiar con la misma intensidad si éste se terminaba de marchitar. No se había puesto a reflexionar sobre ello hasta ese momento, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente él tendría la culpa, ambos estaban ligados, amarrados uno a otro, pero Draco no existía y el corazón de Harry estaba atado a nada, a Draco siendo nada.

 _Es tan_ _malditamente_ _romántico que no lo entiendo._ Pensó el Slytherin con una sonrisa en el rostro.  _Pero probablemente esté en lo cierto y ahora que estoy de vuelta probablemente el vínculo se ha reforzado. Él fue el último en olvidarme, soportó un año y medio más que el resto y debió ser difícil ¿Cómo se habrá sentido? Probablemente desubicado, o tal vez pensó que estaba perdiendo la razón... incluso mis padres me olvidaron al momento, pero él, él soportó y no me soltó hasta que no pudo más... Supongo que aquello fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de él, siempre parece dispuesto a lograr lo imposible._

—Eh... —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolo sobresaltar y maldecirse por haber sido tan descuidado. — Yo a ti te conozco... —Draco se dio la vuelta con precaución, sabía que aquello era imposible, él no existía para nadie. La persona a sus espaldas era un hombre joven, al menos Draco no le conocía de nada. —O en realidad no... —Dijo el chico de cabellos negros y ojos avellana. —Pero eres bastante guapo —Draco sonrió, el tipo estaba borracho e intentaba ligar con él.

No creyendo su buena suerte el rubio alzó una ceja de manera coqueta y sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, sabía que Harry no lo recordaba, pero eso no significaba que él mismo hubiera olvidado lo que tenía con Potter, o al menos, lo que tenían antes de que tuviera que marcharse.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó con voz varonil, escucharse por primera vez casi le hizo sobresaltarse, su voz había cambiado bastante en aquel tiempo.

—Liam... —Respondió arrastrando las vocales y sonriendo tontamente. Draco lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente, buscando la varita que no parecía a la vista. —Y tú debes ser un ángel. ¿Puedo llamarte así? —Draco quiso decir que no, que era estúpido y ridículo, pero no podía darse el lujo de ahuyentarlo, el chico había llegado hasta él, tambaleándose de borracho y dispuesto a ser su víctima. —No eres de por aquí —Agregó entrecerrando los ojos, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Francia —Dijo con simpleza. —Dime Liam... No tendrás tu varita por aquí, ¿no? Acabo de llegar y planeaba comprar una —Señaló Ollivander's —Pero ya estaba cerrado y necesito hacer un...  _Lumos_... —¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan mal mentiroso? No lo sabía, seguramente era culpa de Harry, había pasado sus últimas semanas de vida rodeado de Gryffindors y sus cualidades eran tan contagiosas como la peste.

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó Liam, en un momento extraño de lucidez, como si sospechara.

—Iba hacia el caldero, jugando con un viejo anillo familiar y lo deje caer por accidente, rodó hasta esta oscura esquina —Liam asintió distraídamente, como si le costara bastante trabajo entender lo que el rubio decía. — ¿Entonces...?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y metió su mano dentro de la túnica de donde sacó su varita, se veía dispuesto a hacer el encantamiento él mismo, pero Draco le interrumpió.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Liam lo miró como un niño a quién acaban de encontrar haciendo una travesura. —No debes hacer magia bajo la influencia de ninguna bebida embriagante, nunca. —Merlín, ¿cómo se puede ser tan irresponsable? —Agregó mientras sutil y delicadamente le quitaba la varita de las manos.

—¡Ey! ¡No fui yo quien perdió un anillo justo en esta fea y oscura esquina! Si no fueras tan guapo y jodidamente sexy no...

Pero el chico no pudo terminar su atropellada frase la cual se componía de palabras lentas y arrastradas, Draco no perdió el tiempo y se apareció directamente frente a la propiedad de los Parkinson, ya le devolvería la varita a su dueño en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, por el momento no creía que fuese a reportarla, estaba demasiado borracho como para pensar en aquello, aunque no demasiado si había sabido apreciar lo atractivo que era. Malfoy estaba feliz de no haber tenido que recurrir a una táctica más íntima como un beso, no se sentía capaz de hacerle algo así a Harry.

Aparecerse era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, era un medio de transporte rápido y eficiente, y aunque muchas personas se quejaran de la incomodidad en el estómago, para él, no había manera más mágica de ir de un lugar a otro, tal vez, solo tal vez, viajar en dragón, pero aquello solo lo había hecho una vez, cuando había irrumpido en Gringotts junto a Potter y sus amigos y había sido fantástico.

Frente a él se dibujó la mansión de los Parkinson, no era tan grande como Malfoy Manor, pero tenía su encanto. Con un movimiento de varita dejó que su magia se mostrara ante los dueños de la propiedad y en menos de un segundo un viejo elfo apareció haciendo  _ploop_ _._

—Bienvenido a la residencia Parkinson, joven invitado, Hikpt le da la bienvenida —Hizo una profunda reverencia. —Las protecciones han anunciado a un mago sangrepura sin malas intenciones, pero es mi deber como elfo de la noble casa Parkinson preguntar su nombre y el motivo de su visita antes de dejarlo entrar.

Draco que ya conocía el protocolo asintió calmadamente y con rostro serio, dejó que su magia fluyera a través de su cuerpo, afirmando quién era, un mago de linaje puro y noble.

—Mi nombre es Draco Prince —Había decidió usar el apellido de soltera de la madre de Severus, esperando a que Pansy lo reconociera y accediera a verlo, pues todos sabían que no habían más Malfoy en todo el mundo y sin su existencia escrita, los únicos que quedaban eran sus padres. —Vengo a ver a la señorita Pansy, soy un viejo amigo del colegio. —Sintió como las protecciones de la mansión vibraban, aceptando su verdad a medias. El elfo inclinó la cabeza en asentimiento, dispuesto a desaparecer de ahí, tal vez en busca de la consulta de sus amos, el ojigris lo detuvo. —Por favor, dígale a la señorita Parkinson que  _la emperatriz, el caballero y el dragón_   _están en las mazmorras_.

El elfo asintió una vez más y desapareció con un nuevo  _ploop_ _._ Draco miró el cielo, era ya bastante tarde, tal vez media noche, sabía que según las cortesías sangre pura, era de muy mal gusto hacer visitas tardías y sin avisar, pero no quería esperar, necesitaba comenzar a mover sus piezas si quería ganar el juego.

El cielo despejado era bellísimo y Draco no había podido evitar recordar los veranos que había pasado junto a sus amigos en aquellos jardines, corriendo y jugando al quidditch, conversando y compartiendo dulces. Le encantaba molestar a Vincent o Gregory con algo especialmente cruel pero divertido y que Pansy lo regañara solo para ser defendido y apoyado por Blaise. Suspiró pensando en que, si no lograba convencer a sus seres queridos de que él en realidad era  _alguien_ aquellos recuerdos se perderían para siempre. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al haber cambiado el futuro, pero la sensación de nostalgia y abandono eran bastante fuertes. Se prometió que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad los invitaría a todos de nuevo a Malfoy Manor y tendrían el mejor partido de quidditch que hubiesen tenido nunca, incluso invitaría a Weasley y a Granger, tomarían jugo de calabaza y cuando arrebatara la snitch de las manos de Harry (porque lo haría) le pediría beso como premio, como aquel que se habían dado en navidad por primera vez, durante su cuarto año.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron ante él, lo habían invitado a pasar. Sin retrasarse más atravesó los jardines con paso elegante y ligero, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, una enorme de madera sólida y tallada de manera exquisita, aquella que había visto muchas veces, aquella que había atravesado como si se tratase de su propia casa. La puerta de madera se abrió para él, no sin que antes las protecciones se aseguraran, una vez más, que sus intenciones no eran malas.

Pansy estaba de pie al centro del recibidor, estaba diferente, eso era más que claro, Draco podía verlo en sus verdes ojos y no era el hecho de que estuviese vistiendo una pijama nada elegante de lana, una que no resaltaba para nada la linda figura que tenía, ni el hecho de que no hubiese hecho el más mínimo intento por arreglar su negro cabello, el cual le había crecido hasta la mitad de la espalda, Draco jamás se lo había visto tan largo. Pansy estaba diferente porque lo miraba diferente, le miraba como el desconocido que era, lo miraba con recelo y sospecha, y aquello no le gustó, Pansy había sido su amiga desde que tenía memoria, habían sido compañeros de travesuras desde que habían tenido edad suficiente para correr y huir de los regaños de sus padres y la manera en que lo escrutaba no le agradó, le hizo sentir más invisible que nunca. Una cosa era estar consciente de que nadie lo recordaría y otra muy diferente era estar plantado ente la situación real.

—Buenas noches señor Prince —La voz de Pansy era una que Draco conocía muy buen, una que mostraba cual segura estaba de que aquel nombre era falso y que aquello la hacía desconfiar. —Mi elfo ha anunciado a un viejo amigo de la escuela, pero la verdad es que no había ningún Prince en mi generación, ni en ninguna cercana. ¿Quién es usted? —No bajaba las defensas, Draco lo había notado, la chica mantenía la varita en la mano, lista para atacar de ser necesario.

—Tienes... Tiene razón —Se corrigió mientras recordaba que no existía familiaridad entre ellos. — Mi apellido no es Prince, es Malfoy, soy hijo de...—Pansy alzó una ceja incrédula. Lo interrumpió.

—Los Malfoy no tienen descendencia, el apellido morirá con Lucius y Narcissa.

—Escucha, Pansy...

—Señorita Parkinson —Le corrigió, aferrándose más a la varita. Draco sacó la suya y la dejó en el suelo, cansado de ser tomado como una amenaza, Pansy pareció relajarse ante el gesto.

—Señorita... —Se corrigió mientras pateaba la varita hacia ella. —Sé que va a sonar extraño, y solo merlín sabe lo Gryffindor que es esto que estoy a punto de hacer pero no se me ocurre nada más y es que es tan jodidamente complicado explicarlo, pero Pansy, debes escucharme, soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, soy tu mejor amigo desde que nacimos, junto con Blaise, Vince y Greg formamos nuestro grupo inseparable de Slytherin insoportables, salimos cuando teníamos trece y terminamos poco antes iniciar nuestro cuarto año en Hogwarts, fuimos inseparables hasta que comenzaste a salir con Granger y yo con Potter y luego la guerra y sé que no recuerdas nada porque usé un giratiempo para cambiar el futuro por uno donde Harry no muriera, pero ahora  _ellos_ me han dejado volver y necesito que me ayudes o desapareceré de nuevo y... —Había hablado rápido, sin detenerse, sabía que sonaba como un loco, pero aquello no fue lo que le hizo detenerse, si no el hecho de que no podía escuchar su propia voz.

—No te he escuchado... —Dijo con lentitud. —Después de que dijiste que habías usado un... giratiempo... —Draco intentó explicarlo de nuevo pero no salía ninguna palabra de su boca.

 _No puedo decirle de ellos, o del trato._ Pensó con pesar.  _Estaré rompiendo algún tipo de regla que no conocía._

—¿Se está burlando de mí?

—No, Pans, claro que no, pero al parecer no puedo decir mucho... —Respondió con resignación.

—Solo mis amigos me dicen así, por favor no se tomes esas confianzas.

Draco tomó aire, pensando en sus posibilidades.

— _La emperatriz, el caballero y el dragón_   _están en las mazmorras_. —Recitó. —Eso fue lo que hizo que accedieras a verme ¿No? —Pansy no respondió. —Lo usábamos antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, nuestro código para reunirnos, tú eras la emperatriz, Blaise el caballero y yo el dragón. —La pelinegra mostró un pequeño chispazo de debilidad, Draco supo que iba por el camino correcto. —Yo te regalé tu primer brazalete, oro puro, incrustación de esmeralda, porque combinaba con tus ojos, no te lo quitaste nunca, hasta que Blaise casi lo rompe por accidente, entonces decidiste guardarlo en el alhajero que te dio mi madre, Narcissa, aquel de cristal que tiene grabadas tus iniciales. Yo te enseñé a hacer tu primer  _lumos_ , después de que te quedaras encerrada por accidente en el armario de limpieza de los Zabini, le tenías miedo a la oscuridad, solo tenías seis años, soy el único que sabe que ...

—Te equivocas —Le interrumpió. —Nosotros, Blaise y yo, —aclaró — no decíamos eso, no había ningún dragón en nuestro código y no tengo ni he tenido nunca en mi posesión un brazalete de oro con esmeraldas —Lo miró con furia. —Y no sé, no tengo idea de como supiste lo del alhajero, o el incidente en el armario, solo sé que quiero que se marche joven Malfoy —Dijo su apellido haciendo comillas con los dedos. —Márchese sino quiere que llame a los aurores o lo maldiga yo misma.

La mujer dio la vuelta, dejando la varita que Draco había robado en el suelo.

—Pero Pa...

—Buenas noches, y no regrese nunca. Si sabe lo que le conviene se irá del país, a los Malfoy no les va gustar nada escuchar que hay por ahí alguien haciéndose pasar por un hijo que nunca tuvieron.

Draco se quedó un momento más mirando las escaleras, incluso pudo escuchar la voz de Granger en el segundo piso, preguntándole a la Slytherin si se encontraba bien. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que Pansy, su mejor amiga de toda la vida no regresaría estiró la mano y con un  _accio_ atrajo su varita para salir de la casa inmediatamente.

Se quedó de pie bajo el frio viento de la madrugada sintiéndose miserable y maldiciéndose por haber actuado tan impulsivamente, sin un plan había lucido como un loco de remate en busca de un poco de atención y lo peor era que probablemente sus padres fueran puestos en alerta; un apuesto chico de cabellos palatinados va por ahí haciéndose pasar por un Malfoy...

Bufó, había confiado ciegamente en que su amiga reaccionaría, había ignorado a su parte racional y ahora que sus esperanzas habían sido aplastadas llegó a la conclusión de que debió escuchar a aquella vocecita. Necesitaba un plan, necesitaba pensar, no volvería a presentarse ante ninguno de sus seres queridos sin antes haberlo planeado meticulosamente, como el Slytherin que era.

 _¿Qué esperabas Draco? ¿Qué podías llegar con un montón de basura_ _sentimentalista_ _y ella de pronto te recordaría? Joder que esta es la vida real y ellos no te lo van a dejar fácil._ Se regañó.  _Actuaste_ _como un completo imbécil, echaste a perder tú primera oportunidad, pero te_ _asegurarás_ _de ganar el siguiente_ _round_ _, tal vez_ _Blaise_ _sea buena idea._

Resignado decidió buscar un lugar muggle donde pasar la noche, sería más fácil colarse ahora que contaba con magia.


	3. Capítulo 2.

Se sentó en el sofá sintiéndose solo y desesperado, había pasado ya un mes desde que había regresado y no había avanzado absolutamente en su plan de hacer que todos lo recordaran de nuevo. No podía decir que era su culpa, las cosas eran mucho más difíciles de que lo aparentaban, había descubierto que no podía decir la verdad sobre nada, algún tipo de magia le impedía decirlo o escribirlo, si intentaba hablar, al llegar a la parte de aquel mundo no físico donde había estado encerrado su voz se desvanecía hasta dejarlo afónico y si intentaba escribirlo la tinta se evaporaba hasta no dejar rastro y Draco llegó a la conclusión de que no lograría nada sin decir la verdad y como no podía hacerlo entonces solo le quedaba esperar a que el tiempo límite pasara para volver a desaparecer.

Era frustrante y la soledad no ayudaba en nada, cada día que pasaba se sentía más miserable y débil, sin esperanzas. Sabía que debía seguir luchando por recuperar su vida, por recuperar a sus amigos, a su familia y a Harry, pero cada vez le era mucho más complicado y pronto comenzó a sentirse como cuando se encontraba prisionero en la mansión y Voldemort gobernaba su vida.

Se encontraba en una casa muggle de pequeño tamaño, los dueños se encontraban de vacaciones y no volverían hasta dentro de unos días y él había aprovechado eso para colarse. Aquella se había convertido en su rutina desde que Pansy lo había echado de su casa, pasaba unos cuantos días en alguna casa u hotel muggle que se encontrara libre de residentes, robaba comida de las neveras y tomaba la ropa que podía y la ajustaba a su tamaño. Por las noches se aparecía en Hogsmeade o en el Callejón Diagon con la única misión de encontrar algún ejemplar del profeta tirado por el piso para poder leerlo con tranquilidad desde la comodidad de alguna de sus residencias temporales.

No se sentía como el mismo, se sentía como un extraño al que no conocía y al que comenzaba a odiar, una persona débil y llena de miedo, sentía que, si Pansy que había sido su mejor amiga desde que eran muy pequeños no le creía, nadie lo haría y se sentía completamente desalentado ante aquella idea. No quería desaparecer de nuevo, no era que estar  _allá_  fuera desagradable, pero definitivamente prefería estar en el mundo físico, ahí permanecía, su lugar era en Malfoy Manor, junto a Harry Potter.

Cuando había hecho el trato había estado muy convencido de que era lo correcto y cuando tuvo que pagar el precio, lo hizo con la seguridad de que estaba bien, de que era lo justo, pero en aquel momento, sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas y con un montón de ejemplares del profeta desparramados por el suelo sentía que ahora que había probado la vida nuevamente no quería dejarla ir.

Constantemente se encontraba pensando en Harry Potter y en todo lo que habían compartido juntos, las noches en aquel salón en desuso en Hogwarts, las bromas, los dulces y las tareas, pensaba en los celos, los besos, las caricias y las palabras de aliento, en las peleas, las discusiones y los malentendidos, pensaba en aquella ocasión en la que habían hecho el amor en la enfermería, la manera tan dulce y suave en que ambos se habían portado. Su relación nunca había sido muy normal, Harry era el elegido y él un espía de la orden en las filas de Voldemort, ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de detenerse a pensar en lo que pasaba entre ellos, no al menos después de cuarto año, habían pasado por tantas cosas, unas más dolorosas que otras y a pesar de todo, el amor que Draco sentía por Harry no había menguado ni un poquito, incluso el rubio creía que se había intensificado.

Pero aquel sentimiento solo le hacía más miserable, podía sentir el lazo que lo unía a Harry como si se tratara de una extremidad más de su cuerpo y dolía, porque sabía que si no estaban juntos en aquel momento, jugando al quidditch o tomados de la mano en alguna cursi cita por el Valle de Godric era por su culpa y ahora, Harry lo había olvidado como todos y él no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer para recuperar aquel pedazo de felicidad.

Aquella situación era completamente diferente a ninguna que Draco hubiera vivido con anterioridad, no era una tonta discusión más con Harry por que prefería a los leones sobre él, o porque se había ido a meter a un lugar sumamente peligroso; todas aquellas situaciones tenían su solución, bastaba con que Harry lo mirase a los ojos y alguno de los dos dijera una tontería para aligerar el ambiente y entonces todo volvía a la normalidad, volvían a ser amigos. Y tenía miedo, porque sabía que si encontraba a Potter y lo miraba a los ojos lo único que encontraría sería indiferencia, porque él no lo reconocería y bastaría con aquella mirada para derrumbarlo.

Sabía que estaba actuando como un cobarde, sabía que debía arriesgar si quería ganar, pero el solo pensamiento de que se estaba aventurando en una misión completamente imposible de lograr le deprimía y joder que se odiaba por eso.

 _Eres el príncipe de las serpientes, maldita sea._ Se regañaba mientras con un movimiento de varita amontonaba los ejemplares del profeta en una esquina de la pequeña salita.  _Eres un Malfoy, tienes que hacer algo, tienes una oportunidad y tienes que aprovecharla... no puede ser peor que enfrentar a Voldemort y tú ya hiciste eso y ganaste._

Con una renovada esperanza que sabía que se desvanecería en cuanto se diera cuenta que no tenía un plan en concreto se puso de pie, dispuesto a tomar un baño, había estado ejercitando un poco y se sentía sucio. Había visto en el armario del dueño de la casa un conjunto que quería probarse, había descubierto que la ropa muggle era bastante cómoda y definitivamente más ligera que las túnicas de mago, y le gustaba.

Con ayuda de los diarios había concluido que habían pasado tres años desde que se había marchado, y aunque él ya lo sospechaba desde el principio, le era difícil acoplarse a la idea de que no tenía dieciocho, si no veinte. Cuando era mucho más pequeño se imaginaba a sí mismo a esa edad ya casado, con un heredero en camino y con total poder sobre las acciones de la familia, su padre siempre se lo había dicho y él había aceptado aquella vida como el único camino a seguir. Pero en su lugar se encontraba olvidado, en una casa muggle que no le pertenecía, completamente solo y vistiendo prendas que tampoco le pertenecían, escondido del mundo mágico como si fuera un exiliado y tratando de encontrar una solución a sus problemas, sin éxito aparente.

Se dio una ducha lenta en busca de inspiración y seguridad, en busca de su personalidad Slytherin que parecía haber sido opacada por las costumbres Gryffindor que había adoptado al pasar tanto tiempo con Harry, necesitaba de toda su astucia para convencer a todo el mundo que él real que era parte de su mundo y de sus vidas, necesitaba que el recuerdo de Pansy rechazándolo se alejara de su mente, pues aquello solo le hacía sentir fracasado y desalentado.

Se vistió con la misma lentitud con la que se bañó, colocándose un conjunto bastante sencillo, unos  _jeans_ color negro, una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y una chaqueta de jeans azul claro en conjunto con unas zapatillas deportivas tan blancos como su camiseta. Recogió su aún húmedo cabello rubio el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros en un pequeño moño sobre su cabeza.

Apenas había terminado de arreglar su lacio y brillante cabello cuando el sonido de la aparición proveniente del piso de bajo le hizo sobresaltar. El pánico pronto se hizo presente, no había razón alguna para que algún mago lo visitase, él no existía para nadie y el simple pensamiento de que, quienquiera que estuviese en la planta baja solo lo buscara para causarle problemas le hizo sentirse agobiado.

No había tenido tiempo de tomar unos cuantos víveres ni ropa, pero aquello no le importó, ya encontraría otra casa y se llevaría todo lo necesario para seguir subsistiendo. Caminó sigilosamente hasta la cama matrimonial que se encontraba en la habitación y cogió la varita que descansaba sobre el colchón, había estado punto de desaparecerse cuando una voz bastante conocida le llamó.

—¿Draco?

Se quedó quieto, intentando adivinar si aquello era una trampa y lo estaban buscando por haber robado la varita que sujetaba entre manos o por haber afirmado ser hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

—¿Draco, estás aquí? —Volvió a llamarlo aquella voz.

Ahora estaba seguro, la dueña de esa voz era Pansy Parkinson, la misma que lo había echado de su casa, aquella que no le había creído en absoluto nada de lo que le había dicho. Y lo estaba buscando. Pasó largos segundos pensando en que hacer, si bajaba y resultaba que Pansy solo lo estaba buscando para llevarlo ante los Malfoy para acusarlo de su vil "mentira" entonces estaba jodido, pero si resultaba que su mejor amiga había decidido creer en él, aunque fuese solo un poco entonces era una ventaja, una que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Bajó las escaleras de la pequeña casita luciendo precavido, expresión que Pansy no pasó desapercibida, pues en cuanto Draco se dejó ver, la chica cambió su semblante curioso por uno medianamente avergonzado.

Pansy vestía una lujosa túnica color escarlata que le resaltaba la bella figura que poseía, y su ahora cabello largo estaba sujeto en un abultado moño en su cabeza, haciéndola lucir sofisticada y hermosa. Draco había estado a punto de preguntar qué era lo que quería, pero se detuvo cuando su mirada encontró en la muñeca de su amiga cierto brazalete con incrustaciones de esmeralda, aquel que Pansy había negado tener en su poder un mes atrás.

Parkinson tomó la pieza de joyería y la tocó con cierto cariño, mostrando ante Draco una mirada arrepentida, aquella que muy pocas veces le había visto.

—Hola... —Dijo ella con voz algo avergonzada. —Te estuve buscando...

—Pansy... —Fue lo único que el rubio fue capaz de decir, la esperanza que creía perdida se renovó en su pecho como un fénix renaciendo de las cenizas.

La chica tomó asiento en el sofá, su apariencia desencajaba completamente de la decoración de aquella casa muggle, Draco la imitó ahora sintiéndose más relajado.

—Antes que nada quiero decirte que no he podido recordar nada —Y ahí fue cuando sus esperanzas fueron destruidas completamente. —Quiero decir, lo he intentado... —Suspiró. —Después de que te marchaste de mi casa hace un mes la curiosidad me invadió, fui a revisar mi alhajero y me encontré con esto —Dijo señalando la pulsera. — Te juro que yo había abierto aquella cosa un millón de veces y nunca la había visto... Y no solo eso, encontré muchas más cosas, joyas y túnicas en mi armario, cosas que nunca había visto y que me eran tan familiares... Mi prometida cree que estoy loca, no está de acuerdo con que yo, bueno, este aquí y no lo sabe, pero yo necesitaba saber... —Lo miró a los ojos, como intentando reconocerlo. —Tengo una caja de recuerdos, ahí tengo muchas cosas de mis años en el colegio, había un bonche de cartas enorme, muchas eran de pláticas durante el verano, el nombre del remitente se había borrado, y yo no recordaba haberlas recibido nunca y eso era muy extraño... —Rebuscó entre los bolcillos internos de su túnica y sacó una fotografía mágica. —Entre las cosas estaban varias fotografías, esta de aquí... —Se la tendió a Draco, él la sujetó con delicadeza y al mirarla no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa. — Nos la tomaron en cuarto año, la última vez que la vi solo estábamos Blaise, Greg, Vince y yo en ella, antes de ir al baile de Navidad por el torneo de los tres magos... ahora hay alguien más pero su rostro sale completamente borroso —Draco miró la fotografía recordando, aquella había sido su última fotografía, la habían tomado antes del baile, antes de que todo se complicara con el regreso de Voldemort. —Y estoy tan confundida, porque ésta no es la primera vez que alguien llega a nuestras puertas haciéndose llamar "Draco" y...

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el rubio, completamente confundido ante aquella declaración. —¿Hay gente haciéndose pasar por mí?

Pansy asintió distraídamente, como si estuviese recordando algo.

—Cuando la guerra terminó —comenzó a relatar. —Potter no lo pasó muy bien, pasó los primeros meses jurando y perjurando que necesitaba ayudar a un tal Draco, creímos que había tenido un colapso nervioso por todo lo que pasó y la información rápidamente se coló y todos los medios de comunicación mágica hablaron sobre ello; el héroe del mundo mágico había perdido la cabeza como resultado del trauma que la guerra le había dejado, por supuesto que nadie le creía, nosotros no conocíamos a ningún Draco, mucho menos un Draco Lucius Malfoy, pero Harry estaba tan convencido de que era real que... —Suspiró —Tuvimos que llevarlo a terapia, Hermione estaba hecha un desastre, se desvivía por él, Potter estaba fatal y entonces un día amaneció como si nada... Le preguntamos por Draco y él solo dijo que no sabía de que hablábamos... —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —El punto es que cuando la noticia se extendió no parábamos de recibir visitas y cartas de muchos tipos haciéndose pasar por el tal Draco, querían aprovecharse de la debilidad de Potter, y Weasley y Hermione estaban furiosos, Harry estaba bastante delicado y no ayudaba a su recuperación que cientos de farsantes se hicieran pasar por alguien que no existía para ganar fama o dinero.

—¿Y por qué decidiste creer en mí? Quiero decir... ¿qué crees que me hace diferente?

—Cuando llegaste hace un mes le pediste a mi elfo que me dijera una frase que solo Blaise y yo conocíamos y aquello me dio curiosidad, por eso accedí a verte y merlín, casi me dio un infarto cuando te vi, eres idéntico a Lucius... pero miras igual que Narcissa y luego empezaron a aparecer objetos en mi habitación... —Se sonrojó ligeramente. —Había una carta de amor, por la fecha no debía tener más de doce, era para "mi dragón". Contigo las cosas fueron realmente diferentes y en cuento me percaté de que, tal vez había sido un error haberte echado de mi casa comencé a buscarte. No he hablado de esto con nadie, después de todo lo que ha pasado me creerían loca, pero quiero escucharte, quiero que me digas que está pasando.

Draco asintió con gesto pensativo. Sabía que no podía hablar del  _otro mundo_  ni de las fuerzas que manejaban el universo, pero sí que podía hablar del giratiempo. Y así lo hizo, habló del pacto de sangre que había hecho por haber alterado la línea de tiempo y el cómo había tenido que desaparecer para cubrir el pago de haber jugado con algo tan delicado como el tiempo. Cada vez que su voz se iba y no le dejaba hablar de algo intentaba con otra cosa y así, después de más de tres horas de habla ininterrumpida terminó por explicar todo lo que había sucedido.

Al finalizar Pansy lo miraba de otra manera, como si por fin comprendiera un montón de cosa que creía inexplicables.

—Tenemos que llamar a Blaise... —Dijo la chica con aire meditativo.

—¿Crees que me crea?

—No te lo puedo asegurar, pero yo te creo... —Le sonrió. —Aún... aún no te recuerdo, pero mi cabeza está confundida y quiero ayudar, tenemos que recordarte o vas a desaparecer...

Draco suspiró, entre aliviado y preocupado.

—Creo que va a ser difícil... me quedan solo once meses y solo he podido hablar contigo...

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué no intentaste buscar a tus padres o a Severus?

—Porque estaba asustado, no encontraba una manera de acercarme sin correr riesgos, sabía que tu no me hechizarías, pero ellos son otra cosa, si llegaban a la conclusión de que estaba mintiendo no me iban a dejar salir con vida, el honor Malfoy no soportaría una burla y Severus es todo un caso...

—¿Seguro que íbamos juntos a Slytherin? ¿Seguro que eres un sangrepura?

Draco se puso de pie, claramente ofendido.   
—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Los Slytherin podemos tener miedo pero nunca lo demostramos y tu pareces un Hufflepuff nacido de muggles entrado a su primer año de colegio...

—Claro que no... —Volvió a sentarse, admitiendo mentalmente que tal vez su amiga tenía razón.

—Aún no me has dicho por que te ocultabas.

Draco miró su varita.   
—No tenía nada cuando llegué, ni si quiera mi varita... Esta se la robé a un muchacho que intentó coquetear conmigo, estaba borracho.

Pansy soltó una carcajada.

—Perdona por haber dudado de tu estatus como Slytherin.

—Yo era el príncipe... —Recordó con nostalgia.

Hicieron silencio un momento.

—¿Dónde crees que esté tu varita? —Lo preguntó con real curiosidad —Quiero decir, ¿dónde crees que estén todas tus cosas? —Draco se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo que responder. —Crees que estén en tu casa?

—No lo sé, cuando me fui solo me había llevado mi varita y un broche que Harry me regaló en navidad, y cuando volví solo traía puesta mi ropa, tuve que caminar por Soho hasta el callejón Diagon y me he estado vistiendo con ropa robada —Se miró.

—La ropa muggle te queda bastante bien —Le alagó. —A Mione le encanta pero mis padres se morirían si me vieran vistiendo así.

—Oh, da por hecho de que mis padres tampoco lo aprobarían, sobre todo mi padre, si me aparezco con esto en Malfoy Manor no solo no me va a creer, va a llamar a los aurores y me va a acusar de estafador. —Ambos rieron como en nos viejos tiempos.

—¿Y ya tienes un plan? ¿Tienes idea de cómo vas a comenzar?

—Mi segunda opción era Blaise, pero no he dado con su ubicación actual, intenté contactar con la señora Zabini y no se fio un pelo de mí, no soltó información.

—No creo que haya sido por eso —Aseguró Pansy. —Blaise está saliendo con Ronald y a su madre no le agradó saber que se estaba involucrando con un traidor a la sangre.

Draco se quedó congelado.   
—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que atinó a decir. —Imposible... —Intentó decirse a sí mismo. —Es una locura...

—Lo sé, tampoco yo me lo esperaba.

—Joder... pero si Blaise lo odiaba tanto como odiaba a Potter y hasta una vez bromeamos sobre eso... Y además... Él estaba con Nott ¿Qué pasó con Nott? —Lo último lo había dicho casi histérico.

—Pues terminaron, Nott lo pasó muy mal después de la guerra, con su padre en Azkaban y esas cosas... Blaise no se sentía a gusto con él y terminaron, pero aún son amigos.

—Una mierda, Blaise no puede salir con la comadreja.

—¿Qué, por qué no?

—Pues porque... bueno, no es que tenga una razón específica, solo es extraño. Quiero decir, se la pasaba diciéndome que no podía involucrarme con Potter porque era un Gryffindor y ahora él sale con Weasley.

—Las personas cambian, Draco —El rubio suspiró, rindiéndose.

—Lo sé...

—Tengo una idea —Dijo Pansy de repente, dejando de lado el tema amoroso. —Nuestro siguiente objetivo será Potter.

—No lo sé... no soportaría que me rechazara...

—Lo querías mucho...

—Lo amo, Pans... Lo amo más que a nadie...

—Supongo que por eso lo nuestro no funcionó ¿No? —Draco sonrió con gesto de disculpa.

—Algo así.

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es conseguir a Potter como aliado, él fue el único que no te olvidó cuando el resto lo había hecho, creo que será fácil que recuerde y una vez que tengamos su apoyo podemos convencer al resto... y de camino espero poder recordar.

Draco sonrió en agradecimiento, se sentía tan feliz que estuvo a punto de llorar y lo hubiera hecho pero había acordado volver a ser una serpiente y los Slytherin no lloraban.

—Tengo un plan —Le dijo la chica. —Pero primero necesitamos encontrar tus pertenencias.

Draco la miró con una sonrisa cómplice, tal vez Pansy no lo recordaba pero la tenía como aliada y aquello era más que suficiente por el momento.


	4. Capítulo 3.

Pansy Parkinson se había unido a las filas de los inefables hacía poco más de un año y había aprendido un montón de trucos que en la vida cotidiana no eran muy útiles pero que, en el caso de Draco Malfoy eran verdaderamente relevantes, por supuesto que ella no estaba autorizada para usar estos encantamientos y artimañas frente a nadie y mucho menos a enseñarlos como si se tratase de un curso básico en Hogwarts, la gracia de pertenecer a los inefables residía en el misterio de sus asuntos y Pansy no iba a romper con eso a riesgo de ser despedida y desmemorizada, pues era bien conocido que cualquier inefable que se propusiera revelar el secreto de sus funciones en el departamento de misterios sería severamente castigado y sin posibilidad de redención.

Por eso, cuando Pansy se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan, Draco se limitó a obedecer silenciosamente y sin preguntas, pues tampoco estaba en posición de replicar nada, después de casi dos meses por fin había avanzado un poco y se había ganado la confianza y el apoyo de su amiga de la infancia, cuyas habilidades como inefable estaban a punto de ganarle algo más, a Harry Potter.

Ambas serpientes habían acordado ir a por Potter por dos razones, la primera y más importante de todas era que Harry parecía tener una conexión con Draco más allá que con el resto, pues había sido el único de entre todos que no había olvidado al rubio de buenas a primeras, esto podía dar entrada a que Potter de verdad pudiera recordar a Malfoy en su totalidad y no como Pansy, que pese a haber creído en el rubio no tenía memorias de éste. Y la segunda razón era que Draco se estaba muriendo de ansiedad, el hecho de saber que Harry podría no recordarlo nunca le hacía sentir sumamente miserable, no creía ser capaz de vivir en un mundo donde él no era nada para el héroe del mundo mágico, pese a que en otro tiempo (aquel que había cambiado) aquello era una realidad.

Por supuesto que su amiga había notado aquel naciente miedo en sus ojos y se había encargado de intentar tranquilizarlo y asegurarle que todo saldría perfectamente bien. Draco se sentía como cuando se encontraba en plena guerra, actuando como doble agente, con aquella necesidad de Harry invadiéndole cada centímetro de piel, creciendo desmesuradamente y sin control dentro de su pecho hasta hacerle sentir que todo iba a explotar. Por supuesto que en aquel momento había sido capaz de esperar por casi tres años, y justo en ese instante no se sentía tan fuerte, no quería esperar más de lo que ya había esperado para volver a estar junto a él.

Con ayuda de Pansy y sus habilidades misteriosas, de las cuales no iba a preguntar nada, había recuperado varias de sus cosas las cuales habían terminado en Hogwarts y en Malfoy Manor, cosas como el broche de Slytherin que Harry le había regalado durante su primer año en el colegio, la snitch que Harry le había ganado durante tercer año, cuando él había estado sensible del brazo por el ataque del hipogrifo, un álbum de fotografías vacío que Harry le había dado de cumpleaños y una libreta de piel verde de dragón en cuya primera hoja descansaba la única foto que tenía con Harry, una que el difunto Colin Creevey les había tomado en su primer partido de quidditch juntos, aquel primer Gryffindor contra Slytherin donde ambos habían estado tan felices que habían olvidado por completo disimular que no eran amigos.

Draco se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber cambiado la continuidad del tiempo. Porque en aquel tiempo que él había creado había conocido a Harry Potter y no solo a Harry como el príncipe de los leones o el elegido, sino como amigo, como confidente, como compañero, como apoyo y como amante. Si, era verdad que al principio se había sentido abrumado, tenía catorce cuando se había enterado de la arrolladora verdad y no se lo había tomado nada bien, se había sentido terriblemente culpable de haberle arrebatado a tantas personas su futuro y de haber alterado tanto los hechos que hasta había considerado regresar nuevamente para detenerse a sí mismo de hacer aquella locura.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, pese a haber comprendido la gravedad de sus acciones y de haber pagado con su propia existencia sus errores sentía que si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, sin duda regresaría en el tiempo una vez más y volvería a trazar aquel camino que le había tomado poco más de siete años. Volvería a desaparecer del universo si aquello significaba que el corazón de Harry Potter sería suyo, por una noche como aquella que ambos habían compartido en la enfermería antes de que todo se desatara de manera tan cruel. Volvería a desaparecer por salvar a sus padres de las garras del Lord, volvería a alterar el tiempo por la vida de Severus.

Y en realidad si lo pensaba bien, las cosas que habían cambiado eran nimiedades, es decir ¿Qué tan importante podía ser que la comadreja y Granger no terminaran juntos? Pansy se veía muy feliz con la sabelotodo y Draco no podía evitar sentirse feliz por ella. Aunque debía admitir que Blaise y Ronald teniendo una relación era lo más extraño que jamás hubiera imaginado, aunque claro, él y Potter tampoco era la cosa más normal del universo. Sus padres no habían terminado en Azkaban gracias al cambio en los sucesos, Severus estaba vivo, igual que el amado padrino de Potter e incluso aquel chico Fred Weasley había permanecido con vida a cambio de la vida de su hermano Peter, o como fuese que se llamara. Si hasta se atrevía a pensar que le había hecho un favor al mundo al alterarlo todo.

—¿Todo listo cariño? —La voz de Pansy lo sacó de su ensoñación y de sus reflexiones matutinas. —Ya he preparado todo, hoy es la última sesión del cara rajada con el psicomago, Mione me ha dicho que va a acompañarlo, como siempre, se quedaron de ver a las diez en Grimmauld Place, después de eso se van a encontrar con Weasley y van a almorzar antes de ir al ministerio.

—Estoy nervioso... —Confesó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá del apartamento de su amiga, aquel donde se había estado quedando desde que ella había acordado ayudarle.

—Merlín, Draco, has aguantado cosas peores que éstas, no creo que esto sea peor que tener a-quien-tú-sabes en tu mesa.

—No lo entiendes Pansy, si Harry no me quisiera nunca más yo...

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a morirte? ¿Qué eres un Hufflepuff enamorado de quince años? —Draco bufó fastidiado porque sabía que cuando se trataba de Harry se comportaba como todo menos un Slytherin. —Escucha, sé que es complicado y que sería terriblemente devastador para ti si no llega a recordarte, pero no por eso vas a dejar de intentarlo.

—Lo he amado desde que tenía catorce, incluso desde antes que eso, he esperado por él por muchos, muchos años.

—¿A caso estás dudando de sus sentimientos?

—No puedo dudar de algo que él no recuerda Pansy, y ese es precisamente el problema... Harry,  _mi_ Harry me quería, me dijo que me amaba y yo le creía por que podía verlo en sus ojos, pero éste chico, el auror novato de veinte años si bien no es un completo desconocido, tampoco es el mismo chico que se enfrentó a Severus con tal de que no me llevara a Malfoy Manor, no es el mismo que me besó durante el baile de navidad de cuarto año. —Pansy lo miró, como analizando sus palabras. —Cuando se trata de Harry yo solo puedo actuar de dos maneras, o increíblemente inseguro o como un tonto Gryffindor envalentonado.

Pansy soltó una carcajada cariñosa.

—Te entiendo, Draco, créeme que lo hago, —negó divertida— los Gryffindor tienen algo que nos hace actuar a los Slytherin como reverendos idiotas, su aura es bastante contagiosa y cuando menos te das cuenta...

—... Te encuentras profundamente enamorado de aquellas cosas que creías que eran los peores defectos del mundo —Completó con divertida resignación. —No quiero perderlo, no lo soportaría, lo amo demasiado y él... nosotros... —Suspiró frustrado, eliminando cualquier rastro de diversión anterior.

—Si lo que dices es verdad... —Dijo Pansy después de unos segundos de silencio, sentándose a su lado y sujetando su mano. —Potter te recordará y nos va ayudar para que no tengas que marcharte de nuevo —Le sonrió con cariño y acomodó una de sus plateadas hebras de cabello detrás de su oreja. — ¿Siempre has tenido el cabello así de largo?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, siempre lo he tenido corto, cuando llegué aquí fue como si no lo hubiera cortado en los tres años que pasaron.

—Creo que se te ve hermoso y apuesto a que a Harry le va a encantar —Draco se sonrojó ligeramente. —¿Por qué no vas a ponerte la túnica que te preparé para hoy? , tienes que estar por la tarde en el ministerio. ¿Tienes la libreta? —El rubio asintió y se la mostró. —Bien, iremos preparando a Potter poco a poco, como planeamos, ya tengo la poción  _multijugos_  y la loción que tomamos de Malfoy Manor... ¿Por qué la loción?

Malfoy sonrió con cariño y nostalgia.

—Por qué es lo que Harry olía con la poción de  _amortenia_.

—...Merlín, es tan malditamente cursi que creo que voy a llorar... —Draco golpeó ligeramente el hombro de su amiga. —Están hechos el uno para el otro, créeme, Dragón.

El rubio abrió los ojos en demasía, no podía creer que Pansy le hubiese llamado de aquella manera y una sensación de familiaridad se extendió entre ellos, como en los viejos tiempos. Pansy pareció confundida al principio, pero finalmente sonrió amplia y brillantemente.

—Creo que comienzo a recordar... —Anunció con clara emoción en su tono de voz. —¡Creo que comienzo a recordar! —Soltó una carcajada y luego abrazó a su amigo. — Vamos, es la señal de que todo saldrá bien.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, más positivos que nunca.

—¿Recordaste algo en concreto? —Preguntó el ojigris con

—No lo sé —Respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa —Pero fue como si... como si algo se encendiera dentro de mi cabeza, como si te conociera de toda la vida y entonces el sobrenombre se me vino a la cabeza. Nunca me has dicho que te decían así, entonces supuse que yo...

—Tú y mi madre me llaman así desde siempre, Harry a veces, no mucho. Prefiere llamarme idiota engreído.

Pansy soltó una carcajada divertida y entusiasta para finalmente decir:

—Venga, que ya es hora.

El plan era bastante sencillo, iban a colar en casa de Potter varios objetos que pudieran recordarle la vida que había llevado con Draco antes del pago por el cambio de tiempo, entre los objetos se encontraban los broches que ambos habían intercambiado, aquellos que los identificaban como los príncipes de sus respectivas casas y que en secreto era un amuleto que protegía su relación, la snitch que Potter le había dado a Malfoy tras su segundo juego de quidditch como buscadores de sus respectivas casas, la loción que Harry sin querer había revelado oler al exponerse a la amortenia, la poción de amor más fuerte del mundo, la libreta en la que habían compartido cientos de charlas y secretos, y finalmente la varita de Draco, aquella con la que ambos se habían enfrentado al Lord y habían vencido. Una vez que predispusieran a Potter con aquellos objetos más significativos Draco usaría la libreta para comunicarse con él e intentaría presionarlo para recordarlo, no le diría su nombre, no le diría nada, dejaría que la conexión que había entre ellos hiciera todo el trabajo,

Pansy, con sus habilidades de inefable se había encargado de todo y Draco solo debía esperar a que fuese la hora indicada para aparecer en el ministerio con su respectiva libreta en mano y hacer que Harry reaccionara, hacer que lo recordara y no lo odiara por haberse marchado de aquella manera tan prematura y poco sensible. Entonces cundo llegó la hora partió.

Se había colocado la túnica negra con la que había llegado, la cual su amiga había mandado arreglar, pues se encontraba bastante raída por los combates que había sostenido durante la batalla de Hogwarts y ahora estaba como nueva y a su medida. Se había mirado en el espejo un millón de veces, recibiendo de éste un millón de halagos por su físico y uno que otro consejo para disimular el claro nerviosismo que se había acentuado en su cuerpo.

Entonces ahí se encontraba, en el elevador del ministerio, camino al departamento de aurores, con el rostro serio e indiferente pero con las piernas hechas gelatina. Estaba seguro de que la única razón por la que se había mantenido de pie era para evitar las miradas de sospecha que los trabajadores le echaban desde que había llegado vía red flu. No sabía si lo miraban así por su gran parecido con su padre o por el simple hecho de ser un completo desconocido. Por supuesto, también había podido divisar las miradas de interés de los miembros más jóvenes del personal, de aquellas miradas que le recordaban lo atractivo que era y aquello le hizo sentirse ligeramente más seguro.

Esperó a estar completamente solo dentro del elevador para colocarse un encantamiento desilusionador, el cual no esperaba que durara mucho por la cantidad de protecciones que había en el ministerio. Pansy le había enseñado un método que le iban a permitir camuflarse con el entorno desafiando las protecciones, pero el encantamiento tenía su límite y Draco debía actuar antes de que el efecto se desvaneciera y Harry comenzara a preguntarse por qué había un atractivo joven rubio frente a su oficina sin hacer otra cosa más que observarlo.

Caminó en silencio entre oficinas y aurores yendo de un lado a otro, sintiéndose realmente nervioso, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y fervor, haciéndole creer que sería descubierto por aquel sonido. Pansy le había dicho que la oficina de Harry se encontraba hasta al fondo, bastante apartada del resto, a petición del mismo Potter al cual le gustaba tener privacidad cuando trabajaba. Mientras se acercaba, Draco no dejaba de imaginase como luciría el joven héroe, pese a haberlo visto en algunas notas del profeta y corazón de bruja, sentía que sería diferente ver a Harry Potter, al de verdad.

Si había creído que su corazón no podía latir más rápido se había equivocado, su órgano vital solo se había detenido un segundo para retomar sus pulsaciones con mayor velocidad cuando finalmente se plantó frente a la ventana de la oficina de Potter, el auror. No había cambiado demasiado, debía admitir, pero definitivamente había dejado de ser aquel joven de casi dieciocho años que había visto por última vez y es que, el entrenamiento como auror había hecho maravillas en Potter. Su cuerpo había ganado masa muscular y había crecido un poco, aunque Draco estaba seguro de seguir siendo más alto. Su cabello estaba tan desordenado como siempre, pero sus facciones se habían endurecido bastante y aquel niño que había conocido a los once años había desaparecido por completo. Y mientras Harry revolvía un montón de papeles de sus cajones Draco no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se sentiría besarlo mientras sus fuertes y entrenadas manos lo sujetaban con fuerza.

Entonces se le cortó la respiración, Harry había levantado la vista y lo estaba mirando, cosa que era imposible porque él aún tenía encima el encantamiento desilusionador. Se sumergió por unos segundos en los verdes y brillantes orbes del auror, ahora estaba seguro de que no le miraban pero aquello no aminoró su anhelo y mientras Harry bajaba la mirada a su escritorio donde colocó la libreta de piel roja de dragón, Draco se confirmó una vez más que estaba realmente enamorado de aquel hombre de morena y brillante piel.

Fue cuando Harry estuvo a punto de cerrar la libreta que Draco reaccionó, no era momento de pensar en lo muy guapo que Harry se había puesto, si no de actuar y recuperarlo. Con un ágil movimiento de varita, abrió la libreta en la última página y dibujó un triángulo en la cabecera de la hoja; inmediatamente todas las conversaciones que él y Potter habían mantenido desde finales primer año hasta cuarto aparecieron en la hojas, dibujándose lentamente, trazo a trazo, letra a letra, palabra a palara y finalmente oración a oración.

Aquello había funcionado, la atención del moreno estaba totalmente en aquella libreta y Draco dio un vistazo alrededor, asegurándose de que seguía tan solo como cundo llegó. El auror se tomó su tiempo para asegurase de que el objeto no fuera de magia negra y Draco sonrió ante ello, al menos Harry había demostrado ya no ser el muchacho confiado y descuidado del colegio. Potter comenzó a leer lo que plasmaban las hojas de su libreta cuando, Malfoy supuso, se había asegurado de que nada malo pasaba con el objeto y le fascinó ver como la verde mirada del moreno cambiaba constantemente, como su expresión pasó de curiosidad a plena comprensión, tal vez se había percatado finalmente de que aquel objeto le pertenecía de verdad.

—¿Quién?.. ¿Quién?—Draco vio a través del cristal como Potter formulaba aquellas preguntas.

Ligeramente nervioso y excitado por la sola idea de poder recuperar a la persona que amaba trasformó su varita en una pluma que escribía sin necesidad de tinta y escribió en su libreta;

 _"Harry, soy yo"_ Quería decir más, pero había acordado con Pansy que lo mejor era dejar que Potter lo recordara solo... o no.

Potter rápidamente buscó una pluma, la encontró entre su desastre de papeles, justo junto a la tinta.

" _¿Quién? ¿Quién eres?"_ Se apresuró a escribir. El corazón de Draco latía a mil por hora, ¿sería que Harry si lograría recordarlo? ¿Sería que aquella noche no volvería a dormir solo?

" _Soy yo, soy yo, por favor, tienes que recordar"_ Escribió el rubio, poniendo todas sus esperanzas y corazón en aquella frase. Su magia comenzaba a descontrolarse por los nervios y la ansiedad haciendo que el piso temblara ligeramente, pero Harry no lo había notado.

Inmediatamente después el ojiverde sacó de su túnica la varita de espino que le pertenecía a Draco y el pequeño broche con el emblema de Slytherin de su pantalón, los colocó sobre la libreta y los miró como si tuviese ante él las piezas de algún rompecabezas.

 _Si amor, vas por buen camino, casi lo tienes._ Pensaba el rubio del otro lado del cristal, implorando a los dioses que aquello sucediera, que Harry lo recordara.

Draco vio a Harry tomar su varita nuevamente y se sintió repentinamente reconfortado y parte de algo más grande que su propio ser. Potter usó un encantamiento que le permitió ver los últimos hechizos lanzados por la varita de Draco. Un  _protego_ , con el que Malfoy había ayudado a proteger a todos los presentes en el gran comedor de la pelea contra Voldemort. Y un  _Expelliarmus,_  aquel que Harry había lanzado contra el Lord, aquel que le había dado la victoria _._ Pero Harry no parecía impactado por aquella información y la esperanza de Draco comenzaba a esfumarse, porque lo que Potter sentía en ese momento probablemente era mera curiosidad...

Entonces una nueva idea surgió en la cabeza del Slytherin, Harry  _tenía_ que recordarlo con aquello _._

 _"Patronus"._ Escribió con su pulcra letra, le había costado trabajo sostener la pluma por la manera en que su mano temblaba.

Para alivio de su propia sanidad mental el pelinegro se enderezó sobre su cómoda silla casi de manera inmediata y blandiendo su propia varita dijo:

— _Expecto patronum_  —Al instante, su ciervo se materializó enfrente de la sala, Draco había perdido visibilidad de lo que ocurría dentro de la oficina por la luz que emanaba el patronus.

Draco tomó de nuevo la pluma de manera temblorosa y le pidió a Harry lanzar un nuevo patronus, esperando a que entendiera que debía hacerlo con su varita, la varita de espino y pelo de unicornio.

— _Expecto Patronum_  —Aquel encantamiento salió de la oficina hasta lo oídos del rubio casi como un susurro, alentado por el silencio que los rodeaba.

El rubio esperó en silencio, mientras sentía su propia magia aflorar y llegar hasta su varita del otro lado de la pared. Y entonces ocurrió, Harry Potter había tomado la varita de espino y de ella salió una luz plateada que poco a poco fue tomando forma, no era el ciervo, era un pavo real blanco y orgulloso, el patronus de Draco.

Y tras lo que parecieron horas interminables la voz de Potter, que se le antojaba la más hermosa del mundo dijo:

—Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Tal vez Draco hubiera vislumbrado el tono triste con que Harry había pronunciado su nombre su no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado sumergiéndose en sus propios sentimientos. Una enorme y creciente felicidad se había instalado en su pecho y amenazaba con hacer que su corazón se desprendiera de su cuerpo y comenzara a bailar. Estaba tan feliz que ni si quiera se había percatado del momento en que había dejado que las lágrimas se resbalaran por su rostro, ni en el momento en que su propia magia había terminado por romper el encantamiento desilusionador, dejándolo completamente visible.

 _"Draco, Draco, por merlín, ¿Dónde estás?"_ Harry le había escrito, había escrito su nombre.

Tardó solo unos segundos en recobrar ligeramente la compostura, lo suficiente para que su letra fuese legible y le respondió:

" _Mira por la ventana frente a ti"._

Se sentía nervioso, pero aquello dejó de tener importancia cuando los patronus comenzaron a desvanecerse en una danza de luces plateadas y la silueta de Harry comenzaba a acercarse hasta la salida, y Draco estuvo casi seguro de que se había quedado aire, éste le había abandonado, pero no importaba, él solo necesitaba a Harry para poder seguir con vida.

Y ahí estaba él, Harry Potter le miraba, le miraba de verdad, con las cejas fruncidas en una expresión de infinita felicidad y confusión a la vez, parecía tan ansioso de preguntarle cosas, pero a Draco no le sorprendió que Harry se guardase las dudas para después; nada más abrir la puerta, el auror se había lanzado sobre él y le había acariciado el rostro, como si creyera que se iba a evaporar en cualquier momento.

Lloraba, ambos lo hacían, eran lágrimas de felicidad y añoranza que dejaban ver lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Se miraban, se bebían con los ojos, repasando las facciones del otro, idolatrándose, amándose en silencio, con el verde contra la plata, complementándose. Y finalmente, sellaron aquel reencuentro con un profundo y necesitado beso, similar al que habían compartido la vez que habían hecho el amor por primera vez, y fue dulce, tierno y lleno de luces de colores que se colaban bajo sus párpados. Era un beso bañado en saliva y lágrimas de alivio, porque se tenían el uno al otro, porque finalmente volvían a estar juntos. 


	5. Capítulo 4.

Harry estaba enojado, Draco lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta; la manera en la que se quedaba quieto en un solo lugar y sin mirarlo, la forma agitada en la que respiraba, la manera en que cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho y la manera en la que su ceño se mantenía fruncido, aquella manera que, antiguamente se le antojaba realmente adorable y que en ese momento le imponía temor.

Por supuesto que Malfoy no esperaba lo contrario, sabía que Potter estaba en todo su derecho de estar furioso, pero no esperaba que aquello le afectara tanto, había peleado con él anteriormente, incluso había soportado sus miradas de reproche y asco cuando se fingía mortífago. Tal vez ahora era porque ambos sabían la totalidad de la verdad, no había más cosas por ocultar, excepto, tal vez, que Draco no había podido decirle a Harry nada sobre él volviéndose un lord tenebroso a causa de un corazón marchito.

Ambos se encontraban sentados dentro de la oficina del auror, Harry desviaba su mirada hasta un mapa de Londres que tenía colgado en la pared, como si este fuese más interesante que Draco, quien estaba en sentado en una silla frente al escritorio del auror, mantenía su vista fija en Potter y su semblante intentaba lucir indiferente, aunque por dentro muriera de ansias ¿Es que Harry no pensaba decirle nada?

Nada más había terminado el ferviente beso que habían compartido, Potter se había separado del rubio, había apoyado su frente contra la de su acompañante un segundo, había tomado aire y lo había arrastrado hasta la oficina, prácticamente lo había obligado a sentarse frente a él y le había exigido una explicación, Draco sabía, aquel tono que el moreno había usado con él era casi seguro que era el mismo que usaba para entrevistar a sus sujetos, era su voz de auror. Cuando el rubio comenzó a hablar no lo interrumpió, dejó que le explicara todo desde el comienzo, ahora era su propia boca la que explicaba los hechos y no un montón de recuerdos obtenidos mediante  _legeremancia_. Durante todo ese tiempo Potter no lo miró ni una sola vez, y Draco comenzó a creer que no volvería a mirarlo o hablarle nunca.

Por eso, después de casi dos horas de hablar sin parar y el silencio se instaló en la oficina decidió que si Harry no quería saber nada de él en aquel momento se pondría de pie y se marcharía hasta el departamento de Pansy y comenzaría a idear un nuevo plan para ganarse la confianza de Blaise. Pero ya había pasado casi media hora, el ojiverde permanecía en silencio y Draco no había encontrado las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie y marcharse. Le parecía divertido como antes, cuando era un chico le parecía tan sencillo largarse indignado por cualquier cosa que Potter hiciera para enfadarlo, pero sabía que aquella situación no era ni por poco similar, primero, porque ninguno de los dos era un niño inmaduro, segundo, estaba casi seguro de que la actitud de Potter se debía a la manera en que había desaparecido de su vida y estaba seguro que de estar en su lugar, él hubiera reaccionado mucho peor, al menos Harry no lo había corrido de su oficina.

Pero el silencio comenzaba agobiarlo, no se creía capaz de mantener la máscara de frialdad ni un segundo más, las manos le sudaban, sus piernas temblaban y si el jodido héroe no se dignaba a decir absolutamente nada en los próximos segundos estaba seguro de que comenzaría a rogar por su perdón y no quería rogar, no porque le molestara mostrarse así ante Harry, sino porque en realidad no se arrepentía de sus acciones, sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Tomó aire ruidosamente, Harry se removió en su silla y con un movimiento casi imperceptible empujó hasta el rubio todas sus pertenencias. Draco tomó el broche de Slytherin y se lo colgó en la túnica, solo por tener algo que hacer, tomó la varita de núcleo de pelo de unicornio y ésta lo reconoció al instante haciendo vibrar su magia como en los viejos tiempos. Draco se percató de que Potter no cargaba con su snitch, pero tampoco se animaba a preguntar por ella. Draco se acomodó en su asiento y suspiró, cansado.

 _Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco..._  Comenzó a contar mentalmente.  _Seis... siete... ocho... Estoy llegando a diez Potter... nueve... vamos, di algo..._

 _—_ Necesito tiempo... —Dijo Potter, rompiendo el silencio con su voz. —Necesito pensar, necesito procesar todo esto... Tú... yo... ahg... —Tomó aire y lo soltó. —Necesito pedirte que te vayas...

La sangre del rubio se congeló en aquel mismo instante y la ansiedad que sentía anteriormente se transformó en miedo, uno que le calaba hasta los huesos y que aun así se esforzó por no demostrar. ¿Qué necesitaba tiempo? ¿No le había bastado con tres años? Draco se puso de pie, intentando parecer completamente indiferente y frio, tal cual le había enseñado Severus, mucho tiempo atrás.

Sabía que no debía sentirse ofendido, podía entender que para Harry no fuera sencillo, todo había pasado muy de repente, podía entender que sus recuerdos estuviesen confusos o que se sintiera abrumado por su repentina aparición, podía ponerse en su lugar y entenderlo, pero no por eso aquellas palabras le habían hecho menos daño y cuando la serpiente se siente atacada suelta veneno.

—Supongo que todo el tiempo que estuve desaparecido no fue suficiente para el héroe —Respondió con sorna, ofendido y dolido. Anotó rápidamente la dirección del apartamento de Pansy en un trozo de pergamino y lo dejó sobre la mesa. —Cuando haya aclarado todo, su majestad, puede localizarme en ésta dirección.

—Malfoy... —Harry había pasado las manos por su rostro, claramente agotado. Pero a Draco eso no le importó, estaba demasiado ocupado reparando en que no le había llamado por su nombre.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, siempre has sido lento para algunas cosas —Caminó hasta la salida, con libreta en mano y luchando por no comenzar a gritar de frustración. No podía darse el lujo de actuar así, ya no era un niño, se supone que ambos habían madurado ¿no?

—Escucha, solo necesito tiempo para pensar, no ha sido fácil para mí y....

Draco se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte y le dedicó al auror una mirada de enojo, el león se quedó en silencio por aquel gesto, conociendo al rubio lo suficiente para recordar que aquella mirada le pedía que cerrara la boca si no quería empeorarlo todo.

—Entiendo que puedas estar confundido, pero es una lástima que no llegaras a esa conclusión antes de besarme como lo hiciste... como si me extrañaras.

—No estás poniéndote en mi lugar.

—Ni tú en el mío, Potter —Ambos se quedaron en silencio, batallando con la mirada. Draco cerró los ojos. —Tómate todo el maldito tiempo del mundo, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

No dejó que respondiera, sabía que lo mejor era marcharse antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Se sentía lastimado, muy herido. Su mundo se había derrumbado con aquella simple frase y no podía evitar sentirse miserable, sabía que con Harry Potter las cosas no serían sencillas y lo había reafirmado en cuanto el beso terminó, sabía que Harry lo había extrañado, pero también había podido ver en sus ojos inseguridad y duda, un sentimiento que jamás le había dedicado a su relación, desde siempre, Harry había demostrado estar dispuesto a ser su amigo y posteriormente su novio, nunca había dudado de nada que hubiera entre ellos, y justo en aquel momento lo estaba haciendo, justo cuando Draco más lo necesitaba.

Caminó hasta el ascensor, esta vez ni si quiera se preocupó en ocultarse tras un encantamiento desilusionador, sabía que lo estaban mirando, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado procesando todo como para tomarle la más mínima importancia. En su cabeza comenzaba a aflorar la posibilidad de que Harry no quisiera volver a verlo nunca más, pese a haberlo recordarlo. Sabía por Pansy que el héroe había necesitado poco más de dos años de terapia para superar su desaparición y tal vez, después de casi tres años, el beso que le había dado solo le confirmó que ya no lo quería.

Su corazón se hizo pequeño al llegar a esa conclusión. No, no podía ser, Harry,  _su_ Harry no podía haber dejado de quererlo, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, no después de todos los sacrificios que habían hecho el uno por el otro, no después de todos los momentos. Debía tranquilizarse, no estaba pensando con tranquilidad, estaba siendo fatalista, Harry solo necesitaba procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, es decir, su ex novio desaparecido había regresado de solo merlín sabe donde después de tres años de ausencia, después de tres años en terapia.

El elevador se detuvo finalmente en el atrio del ministerio y Draco bajó intentando pelear contra la necesidad de volver hasta la oficina de Potter y asegurarse de que no iba a perderlo una vez más. Bajó distraídamente, consiente nuevamente de las miradas curiosas que todos le daban, al menos hasta que sintió una mano en su muñeca. El tacto había sido bastante delicado, pero lo había hecho detenerse y salir de su ensoñación llena de futuros trágicos en los que su romance con Harry Potter era simplemente imposible.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron el cuerpo de su interventor no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo que supo disimular rápidamente. Si antes había parecido distraído, ahora había adoptado de nuevo su máscara de Malfoy; cabeza en alto, semblante indiferente, ligeramente sorprendido. Y una vez que tuvo control total de sus emociones, como el Slytherin que era se animó a sonreír casualmente.

—Tú —Dijo tranquilamente. —He venido a buscarte —El sujeto lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero claramente derritiéndose por la sonrisa que la serpiente le había brindado, si hasta había aflojado su agarre. Era claro que no se había percatado de la mentira.

—¿A si? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Sí, he venido a traerte esto —Draco metió una mano de su túnica para extraer la varita. Liam sonrió abiertamente, claramente aliviado de haber recuperado su herramienta.

—Merlín, no sabes la falta que me hizo... —Dijo mientras la tomaba con delicadeza, soltando a Draco completamente. Después de unos segundos miró al rubio, como sospechando. —Pero... tú la robaste...

Draco pensó que por el tono de suspicacia mal aplicado que el tipo debía ser un Gryffindor, pero se ahorró el comentario y se encogió de hombros.

—La tomé prestada — Respondió con simpleza. —Te lo dije aquella noche, acababa de llegar y necesitaba una varita.

—¿Y te pareció correcto robarla a un borracho?

—¿Qué eres un auror? —Preguntó Draco divertido. —Te la estoy devolviendo, si la hubiera robado no la hubieras visto nunca más. Además, eso te enseñará una lección, no debes acercarte a un extraño.

—Por muy atractivo que te parezca... —Completó el chico de manera meditativa. Draco enarcó una ceja y negó divertido.

—Bueno...

—Liam.

—Liam, gracias por no haberme denunciado a las autoridades —Le extendió la mano y el pelinegro la tomó. —Y lamento haber tenido de abusar de tu estado de alcoholismo, aunque debo decir que si tuviera que hacerlo lo haría de nuevo —Liam soltó una carcajada ante la confesión.

—Sé que debe ser difícil pero... —Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña tarjeta cuyas letras aparecían al contacto. —A la siguiente no tendrás que robar nada, esa es mi dirección, puedes pedirme la varita cuando quieras o...

Draco sacó de su túnica su propia varita y se la mostró con tranquilidad.

—No creo que sea necesario, pero es muy amable de tu parte —Intentó ser amable, pero la verdad era que solo quería volver a casa, no podía ponerse a ligar con su relación con Harry pendiendo de un hilo. —Ahora, debo marcharme.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —Le detuvo con una gentil mano en el hombro.

—Y no pienso decírtelo.

Liam puso la mejor cara de incredulidad que Draco hubiera visto nunca.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y arriesgarme a que me denuncies por haberte quitado tu varita? —El chico lo pensó po un momento y luego sonrió complacido.

—Si hubieras estudiado aquí seguramente hubieras sido Slytherin—Draco sonrió. —Mira... desconocido, no voy a denunciarte, tienes mi palabra de Gryffindor y los Gryffindor tenemos palabra. Pero me gustaría invitarte a una cita y como mínimo me gustaría poder llamarte por tu nombre para hacerlo. —Draco miró al chico, parecía ser más o menos de su edad, pero no le sonaba de nada, probablemente porque el único Gryffindor a quien siempre le prestaba atención era Potter.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó por curiosidad.

—Cumplí vente hace poco... No me digas que solo sales con mayores.... —Draco negó, pensativo, el chico debía ser de la misma generación que la comadreja y Colin Creevey.

—En realidad no salgo con nadie, Liam... No estoy interesado en una relación, ni en nada y... además pareces tener problemas con el alcohol.

Si el pelinegro se ofendió no lo demostró, en su lugar pareció pensarlo detenidamente.

—¿Ya sales con alguien o algo así?

Draco lo miró silenciosamente, y la sombra que se instaló en sus ojos no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante quién comprendió que se había metido en un terreno peligroso. ¿Qué si salía con alguien? No lo sabía, Harry Potter, el hombre que había amado desde el colegio le había besado después de tres años de ausencia, luego, lo había tratado sin tacto y prácticamente le había gritado por una explicación, luego, lo había ignorado por casi cuarenta minutos y finalmente lo había corrido de su oficina de manera nada amable, prácticamente diciéndole que iba a tomarse tiempo indefinido para pensar ¿pensar qué? Solo Potter lo sabía, pues Draco tenía bastante claro que lo quería y que quería estar con él.

El rubio suspiró, cansado.

—Es complicado. Ahora debo marcharme.

Draco dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, y tal vez se hubiera internado de nuevo en sus pensamientos, si otra interrupción temprana no hubiera hecho su aparición. Apenas había llegado a la chimenea que lo llevaría red flu al apartamento de Pansy cuando la voz de Liam le detuvo.

—¡Oye! —Le gritó, llamando la atención de los presentes. El chico había corrido solo un poco para alcanzarlo, cuando finalmente lo hizo se detuvo y tomó aire, colocó su mano en el hombro de Draco, amablemente y sonrió. —Ya sé que dijiste que no querías citas y esas cosas pero ¿Aceptarías tomar un café conmigo? Como amigos, ya sabes, quiero oír sobre Francia, nunca he estado ahí. Y yo puedo hablarte sobre Londres, aunque han pasado un par de meses desde que llegaste puedo mostrarte lugares interesantes, soy auror novato y...

—Así que si eras auror... —El chico sonrió y afirmó efusivamente.

—¿Entonces...? Podría pasar por ti cuando termine mi turno, termino a las seis y...

—De hecho, Jones, tienes guardia ésta noche y Draco no está disponible —El rubio quién se encontraba acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja no pudo evitar tensarse cuando aquella voz interrumpió, sonando claramente enojado.

Liam giró para ver al intruso, había estado a solo un poco de convencer a aquel chico de cabellos rubios y bellos ojos grises de aceptar salir con él. No le sorprendió encontrarse con Harry Potter, conocía bastante bien su voz, pues si bien no era su jefe, lo habían mandado como refuerzo del héroe del mundo mágico en varias ocasiones, y lo respetaba, pero no iba a dejar que le arruinara sus planes. Al menos podía agradecerle a Potter haberle revelado el nombre del chico.

—Draco, lindo nombre —Dijo Liam, pasándose por el arco del triunfo lo que el otro auror le había dicho. El rubio asintió distraídamente, evitando mirar a Potter directamente y entonces Liam comprendió. —Oh... así que nuestro auror estrella es la parte "complicada" por la que no aceptaste mi invitación. ¿Están saliendo o algo, Potter? —Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

Draco, quién hasta el momento, se había encontrado más interesado en ver al montón de gente que iba y venía del ministerio por fin clavó su vista en el moreno, Liam y Harry mantenían una batalla silenciosa de miradas, pero era obvio que Jones iba ganando, con su pregunta había logrado descolocar al ojiverde, quién no parecía capaz de responder un sí o un no. Aquello hizo que el corazón de Draco se volviera repentinamente pesado y la desilusión que lo invadió solo se comparaba con aquella que había sentido cuando había estado encerrado en Malfoy Manor a merced del Lord y nadie iba en su rescate.

—Vamos, Potter, no puede ser tan difícil —Dijo Draco con claro dolor y enojo en la voz. —Sí o no, es todo lo que tienes que decir, hasta alguien como tú podría.

Como león enjaulado, Harry miró a sus dos captores, sintiéndose acorralado y amenazado, sabía que solo debía dar una respuesta, pero no se sentía listo para ello y se arrepintió de haber ido tras Draco sin haber aclarado nada en su mente con anterioridad.

—No... —Dijo finalmente, presa del pánico y se arrepintió casi de inmediato, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Draco que estaban llenos de dolor. Jamás lo había visto así de franco, Malfoy parecía haber dejado su alma al descubierto y lo que vio le hizo sentir miserable. —Draco, no, espera, yo no quise...

—Es suficiente —Le interrumpió el rubio, quien aferraba con fuerza la libreta verde de piel de dragón entre las manos. —No quiero oírte. —Harry creyó por un momento que lo vería llorar, pero como siempre, Draco mantuvo la máscara, impasible y no le gusto, mierda, lo había arruinado todo. —Liam, lo siento, tal vez en otra ocasión.

Y con paso firme Draco Malfoy se transportó vía red flu hasta su apartamento. Tenía el corazón roto, de eso no había duda, pero ya encontraría la manera de sanarlo, por el momento debía concentrarse en no desaparecer de nuevo y para eso debía seguir avanzando, debía contactar con Blaise. 


	6. Capítulo 5.

Draco se encontraba sentado tras la barra junto a Jimmy, el barman del lugar, aquella noche en particular había mucho menos gente, probablemente porque era miércoles. El sonido de la música de Jazz en vivo amenizaba todo en conjunto con los juegos de luces azules y moradas que daban a todo el lugar el toque de relajación y sofisticación que resaltaba lo muy exclusivo que era. Draco había conseguido aquel empleo solo un mes atrás, días más, días menos, y le gustaba, realmente lo disfrutaba. Ser camarero no era algo que hubiese pensado que terminaría haciendo, sobre todo con la cantidad de dinero e influencias que tenían los Malfoy, pero su vida nunca había sido como planeaba y allí se encontraba, mirando a los músicos esperando a algún nuevo cliente que atender.

Había decidido buscar un trabajo principalmente por que la idea de tener que depender de Pansy para sobrevivir no le agradaba demasiado, la chica le había dado un techo donde dormir, uno donde no debía preocuparse por si los dueños llegarían antes de lo planeado o no, le había provisto de comida y bebida, e incluso de ropa para que no se viera en la muy penosa necesidad de seguir asaltando las alacenas y los closets de los muggles. Pero aunque Draco estaba realmente agradecido con ella, había llegado a la conclusión de que, como mínimo debía de aprender a ganarse su propia comida. Es verdad que seguía viviendo en el departamento de Pansy, pero se había rehusado a seguir abusando de su amistad y pronto se embarcó en aquella nada emocionante aventura llamada vida adulta.

Su búsqueda no había dado muchos resultados en un principio, él no era nadie en el mundo mágico, no había podido concluir sus estudios después de la guerra y aunque lo hubiese hecho, sus papeles lo mostraban como hijo de los Malfoy y nadie le iba a creer que lo era, así que su única opción era buscar algo en el Londres muggle, donde, si bien no existía tampoco (al no estar registrado en su mundo) siempre podía usar un pequeño encantamiento  _confundus_ para ayudarse.

Había intentado con entrevistas en todos los sitios que le parecían atractivos, en tiendas de ropa como vendedor, en hoteles como recepcionista, en restaurantes como metre e incluso en una librería como consultor. Pero resultó que sabía menos del mundo muggle de lo que esperaba y fracasó en casi todos sus intentos, no sabía usar una computadora, no sabía demasiado de las cortesías muggles y definitivamente sus costumbres le eran realmente extrañas. Sabía que necesitaba un trabajo sencillo, pero que le diera lo suficiente como para comer toda la semana, necesitaba aprender de los muggles antes de ambicionar algo más y cuando leyó el anuncio en que solicitaban camarero en un club nocturno de lectura y jazz supo que aquello era lo que había estado esperando.

Había usado magia para crear papeles falsos y había lanzado un encantamiento al entrevistado para convencerlo de que él era su mejor opción, que debía aprender, pero que lo era. Draco se sabía un hombre inteligente, autodidacta y de rápido aprendizaje, aprendió todo lo que debía saber sobre el negocio después de tres días y su jefe estaba maravillado con su trabajo, Malfoy era encantador y aquello le fascinaba a los clientes; era refinado y atento, nadie se resistía a sus ojos grises ni a su sonrisa cortés cuando recomendaba el postre o la bebida de la noche.

Había aprendido a sujetar la charola con los pedidos con naturalidad y agilidad, él pensaba que era como mantener el equilibrio al volar en la escoba y él era bastante bueno en la escoba. Había aprendido a servir todo con eficiencia y amabilidad, ganándose así buenas propinas por parte de sus clientes. Había memorizado todo lo que se servía y lo había probado todo para asegurarse de dar las mejores referencias cuando los clientes preguntaran por una recomendación.

El lugar era generalmente tranquilo, los clientes eran personas maduras y refinadas, sin rayar en lo snob, quienes la mayoría del tiempo iban por la buena música, que era la mejor parte del  _Blue Jazz Club_. Los clientes tomaban una de las pequeñas mesas redondas, a veces se dedicaban a tomar algo mientras se relajaban al ritmo del jazz y leían un libro o atendían algunos asuntos de trabajo, revolviendo papeles y moviendo los dedos en conjunto con la música.

Draco había aprendido a apreciar y degustar la música muggle, sobre todo la que se tocaba en su trabajo, era relajante, exótica, sensual e hipnotizante. Le encantaba la manera en que los músicos parecían entregar toda su alma en cada nota, en cada canción y pronto se encontró preguntándose si él algún día sería capaz de hacer algo tan bien y con tanta pasión. Sabía que no debía pensar en ello, sus planes a futuro debían concentrarse en no desaparecer de aquel mundo y tal vez, solo tal vez, si todo salía bien, ya podría pensar en ello.

Era verdad que se había atrasado demasiado en su plan original, habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que regresara y hasta el momento solo había logrado que dos personas lo recordasen, Pansy quién se había ido por un tiempo, a un asunto de trabajo que no podía revelar y Potter, quién después de su encuentro en el ministerio y de la pequeña discusión que habían tenido no habían vuelto a hablar, y no porque Potter no lo quisiera, pues después de haber roto el corazón del rubio con sus insensibles palabras no había tardado ni un día en buscarlo para pedirle perdón. Pero el orgullo de Malfoy se encontraba demasiado lastimado como para ceder así como así y como Harry se encontraba bastante ocupado siendo auror, no había habido tiempo suficiente para aclarar nada. O mejor dicho, para que Harry aclarara algunas cosas, pues Draco sabía perfectamente lo que sentía.

—Pareces demasiado pensativo el día de hoy –Le dijo Jimmy tendiéndole un pequeño baso con ginebra.

—No podemos beber, estamos en horas laborales —Dijo con tranquilidad y aun así tomó el vaso de cristal, bebiendo su contenido lentamente.

A Draco le fascinaba el trabajo de Jimmy, quien por nada del mundo dejaba que le llamaran James, decía que era un nombre horrendo, le encantaba porque la elaboración de bebidas era bastante similar a la de pociones, y Draco amaba crear pociones, siempre había sido particularmente bueno en ello y Severus le había enseñado las mejores técnicas desde que había aprendido a cortar los ingredientes por su cuenta. Por supuesto que no eran lo mismo, pero se asemejaban. A veces le gustaba comparar los colores de los diferentes cocteles con las pociones que conocía.

—Ya, pero no hay mucha gente el día de hoy —Se excusó su compañero, acompañándolo con una copa de brandy. —No me has dicho, en que tanto estás pensando. Generalmente eres callado, pero hoy es diferente —Sonrió. —Ya sé, estás pensando en tu novia, la linda chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro que vino a verte una vez.

—Ella no es mi novia —Aclaró una vez más. —Pero si, estaba pensado en ella.

Pansy se había marcho de Inglaterra hacía un destino desconocido para el rubio casi al tiempo que éste había comenzado a trabajar. Apenas habían comenzado a formar el plan que lo llevaría hasta Blaise cuando la chica anunció que debía marcharse y que no sabía cuando volvería, por supuesto que Draco había comenzado a planificar por su cuenta y casi tenía algo conciso, pero era esencial contar con las habilidades de inefable de su amiga, por lo que debía esperar, consultarle sus ideas y finalmente ejecutar las acciones necesarias.

Para su alivio, Pansy había logrado recordarlo por completo una semana antes de marcharse, había sido muy lenta y paulatinamente, con pequeños flashes de recuerdos perdidos, imágenes a medias que le invadían de vez en cuando, a mitad del trabajo o al dormir y Draco no sabría describir la alegría con la que su amiga lo había mirado cuando se apareció a la mitad de la sala de estar del apartamento. Lo había abrazado y le había besado las mejillas con muchísima emoción, incluso había llorado de la felicidad. Por supuesto que la felicidad duró apenas unos minutos, pues casi de inmediato la chica había comenzado a golpearlo en las costillas con el ceño fruncido mientras le reclamaba el haberse marchado así, sin más. Draco comenzaba a creer que todos reaccionarían de aquella manera, primero estarían feliz de verlo e inmediatamente después comenzarían a gritarle. Al menos Pansy no le había pedido tiempo de nada, como el estúpido de Potter.

Con las suaves notas del piano resonando en su cabeza comenzó a pensar en Harry, una vez más, y se preguntó si no había sido demasiado duro con el chico, pronto se respondió que no, que Potter tenía merecido el que le ignorara olímpicamente después de haber aclarado que entre ellos no había nada, y frente a Liam. No había tenido nada de tacto, pero Harry nunca se medía demasiado a la hora de soltar la lengua, habían tenido problemas por ello en el colegio y se habían dejado de hablar por semanas, en aquel momento solo llevaban un par de meses y Harry si lo había buscado, era él el que lo había evitado, pero no podía ser de otra manera, se sentía herido y traicionado.

Estaba sopesando la idea de escribirle al moreno cuando la puerta del local se abrió y Jimmy le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro para traerlo de vuelta al mundo real, a aquel club de jazz. Draco se enderezó y se aseguró de darle a su compañero una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras caminaba hasta la mesa donde otra de sus compañeras, Mariana, había guiado al cliente. Se acomodó el ya largo cabello rubio y se acomodó el uniforme antes de llegar frente al hombre que había tomado lugar en un rincón bastante apartado del resto.

—Buenas noches, caballero —Dijo tendiendo el menú sobre la mesa. —Mi nombre es Cael y ésta noche estaré atendiéndole. —Se mantuvo firme, el hombre vestía una gabardina marrón y un sombrero que le cubría casi todo el rostro, algo de muy mala educación, pensó Draco, pero su trabajo no era juzgar a sus clientes, si no atenderlos. —La bebida especial de la noche es nuestro  _diamond cocktail,_ elaborado con Champagne Charles Heidsieck Vintage del año de su preferencia, cognac Remy Martin Louis XIII, angostura y un terrón de azúcar. Recomiendo lo acompañe con las entradas que se encuentran en la segunda página de nuestro menú. —El hombre tomó el menú entre manos y comenzó a leer. —Puedo retirar su chaqueta y su sombrero sin ningún problema. —Agregó y el hombre asintió distraídamente.

El hombre se desprendió de la gabardina y del sombrero, tendiéndoselo a Draco, éste lo tomó con delicadeza y lo colgó en un pequeño perchero junto a la mesa. Las luces azules y púrpuras iluminaron el rostro del joven en la mesa, su piel era blanca y su cabello castaño y muy lacio, estaba perfectamente peinado, su nariz estaba ligeramente torcida y sus ojos verdes escrutaban el menú, al parecer sin intención de hacer nada más, había algo raro con aquel tipo, pero Draco decidió que no iba a romperse la cabeza con ello y se marchó después de anunciar que regresaría en unos minutos para tomar la orden.

Un par de personas más entraron, eran las nueve y media de la noche, pronto comenzarían a llegar más clientes. Draco se dedicó a observar al hombre al que debía atender, sus movimientos, sus gestos, todo le parecía extraño y familiar pero no estaba seguro de lo que ello significaba. El hombre bien podía ser un mago, tal vez hijo de algún socio de su padre, uno que tuviera su edad más o menos y solo hubiese visto un par de veces. De algo estaba seguro, no era cliente frecuente de ahí, él ya había memorizado los rostros y hasta algunos de los nombres de sus mejores y más concurridos clientes y aquel castaño no figuraba de nada.

Al ver que aquel joven no estaba listo para pedir se enfrascó en atender a una pareja que había llegado; un hombre y una mujer que parecían estar en alguna especie de cita, y aun así, la mujer no dejaba de lanzarle miradas coquetas y sonrisas juguetonas que Draco respondió con un gesto cortes y profesional antes de dejarlos solos para mirar la carta.

Finalmente fue hasta la primera mesa, el castaño de ojos verdes había dejado de mirar la carta y parecía listo para pedir. Draco tomó la orden sin problemas y volvió con ella minutos después, tarta de melaza con una pizca de ron y un café negro. Dejó el azúcar, unas cuantas servilletas y el pedido en la redonda y pequeña mesa, mientras una melodía especialmente sensual sonaba de fondo, esa noche la banda parecía más inspirada que nunca. Tal vez era el ambiente, tal vez era la música o las luces, pero cuando el joven lo miró directamente a los ojos y le agradeció con grave voz, no pudo evitar sentir que algo dentro de él se derretía. Aquellos ojos verdes le gritaban que no apartara la vista, pero aquello había comenzado a ser incómodo, es decir, aquel era un club exclusivo, no como aquellos bares en Soho donde podías ligar con una mirada, tener un poco de sexo en alguno de los baños y luego marcharte, no que él lo hubiera hecho, pero había ido a visitar el ambiente nocturno de aquella zona y aunque era bastante divertido, lo consideraba de poca clase, por lo que no había ido más de dos veces.

Se marchó con un:  _Si necesita algo más no dude en llamarme._ Y se dedicó a las otras tres mesas que le correspondían. Caminó elegante y lentamente hasta cada una de ellas, llevando y trayendo órdenes, recibiendo agradecimientos y halagos por parte de la clientela. Le gustaba aquel momento de la noche, aquel donde había movimiento, en que el club lentamente comenzaba a llenarse de murmullos de las pláticas que comenzaban a tener lugar, de las risas casi silenciosas y de los tarareos inconscientes de aquellos que iban a disfrutar de las melodías únicas de los chicos en el escenario.

—¿Serás mi mesero ésta noche? —Preguntó una ya conocida voz a sus espaldas y Draco sonrió caminando detrás de Liam quién se dirigía a la mesa de siempre, muy cerca del escenario.

—¿Lo de siempre? —Preguntó el rubio.

—Por favor, Dra... —Carraspeó y Draco rodó los ojos. —Cael, si eres tan amable.

Draco fue y volvió un momento después con una taza de té chino y unos cuantos cubitos de azúcar que dejó sobre la mesa.

—No habías venido —Dijo acomodando todo en su lugar.

—Una misión, estuve fuera dos semanas, me mandaron como refuerzo de Potter —Draco sintió, indiferente, ahora entendía por qué las cartas de disculpa de Harry habían cesado durante esos días. Aquello representó un alivio, al menos Potter no se había cansado. —Creí que estaba prohibido hablar con los clientes de manera tan informal.

Draco sonrió y retomó su postura profesional.

—Tiene razón —Le dijo. —Llámeme si necesita algo más.

—Cael, espera... yo... no he tomado nada de alcohol en dos meses... y tu dijiste ya sabes, mi problema con la bebida y...

—No creo que sea el mejor lugar, ni el momento —Le reprendió con tono educado. En ese momento una mano se levantó, era una de sus mesas y debía atenderla. —Hablaremos después, si quieres ordenar otra cosa no dudes en llamar —Sonrió tranquilamente y se alejó.

El joven castaño de la primera mesa se había ido, sólo lo había llamado para que lo notara y recogiera el pago y la propina que era mucho más de lo que Draco esperaba, era demasiado si era sincero. Tomó el dinero de la cuenta y la llevó hasta la caja, guardó su propina en los bolsillos de su delantal y siguió con su trabajo hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana, pensando en aquel hombre misterioso de hermosos ojos verdes.

La escena se repitió casi todos los días, el joven castaño que no le dirigía la palabra más que para ordenar llegaba entre las ocho y media y nueve de la noche, se sentaba en la misma mesa, aquella más alejada del escenario y del resto de la gente, siempre vestía su gabardina marrón y sombrero el cual le entregaba a Draco nada más había llegado a atenderle. Pedía la tarta de melaza con ron, un café negro para acompañarlo y pasaba las siguientes dos horas mirando el escenario, aunque Draco casi hubiera podido jurar que lo sentía siguiéndolo con la mirada cuando se dedicaba a otras cosas. El hombre se marchaba a las once u once y media, hora en que Liam llegaba por su infusión de te chino, alzaba la mano y se marchaba antes de que Draco pudiera llegar para despedirse como indicaba el reglamento del personal, la paga siempre estaba sobre la mesa, junto a una jugosa propina que él recogía.

Fue hasta después de casi un mes que se dio cuenta y se sintió tonto por no haberlo hecho antes, los gestos, los movimientos y las expresiones se lo habían dicho desde la primera noche, tal vez el rostro no era el mismo, pero aquellos ojos verdes sí que lo eran, aquel hombre de gabardina, solitario y silencioso no podía ser otro que Harry Potter.

Sonrió complacido, mientras la melodía invadía sus oídos y miraba al hombre leer la carta como todas las noches, a veces Harry era extraordinariamente impredecible. Aquellos ojos verdes se posaron en él y sonrió coquetamente, si Potter quería jugar, él jugaría y ganaría. Harry tras su máscara se tensó, no esperando esa reacción de su parte, seguramente.

Y olvidando el pleito que los había mantenido distanciados se acercó hasta la mesa para tomar la orden.

 _Esta vez, Potter, la snitch es mía._ Pensó antes de saludar cortésmente a un Harry que no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba. 


	7. Capítulo 6.

Se sentía estúpido, completamente estúpido y todo era culpa de Pansy, no podía ser de nadie más, era única y exclusivamente de su mejor amiga, la cual no parecía mucho más contenta que él. Pansy y Draco se encontraban en un banco de madera, vistiendo como muggles y escondidos tras un enorme periódico al cual le habían hecho un encantamiento para poder ver a través de él como si se tratase de un cristal, y estaban espiando a Blaise Zabini que estaba a la mitad de una cita con Ronald Weasley en el parque de atracciones.

El príncipe y la princesa de Slytherin se habían vestido a jugo casi sin querer, una camiseta blanca, pantalones negros y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color en juego con unas zapatillas deportivas igual que la camiseta, por supuesto que ya habían peleado sobre quién lucía mejor con aquel conjunto, y aunque nadie había ganado, no se les podía culpar, ambos lucían extremadamente bien con aquel estilo rebelde y completamente muggle. Draco incluso había pensado que, de no estar hasta los huesitos por Potter, Pansy hubiera sido su chica ideal.

Pero lo que a Draco le molestaba no era que Pansy hubiera decidido vestirse igual que él, ni que los lentes de sol fueran tan molestos, o que tuviese que teñir mágicamente su cabello de color azul eléctrico, si no el hecho de tener que esconderse e ir tras su mejor amigo mientras soportaba los arrumacos y los besos que se le antojaban sumamente desagradables. Porque por amor a merlín, Zabini no había podido escoger a una pareja que le quedara tan mal, y es que no era que Weasley fuera feo, para nada, e incluso creía que sus pecas eran parte de su encanto, pero era torpe, demasiado, no tenía clase, ni un poco, carecía de todos los estándares establecidos en un mago de sangre pura, Ronald era simple y sencillamente demasiado Weasley.

El pelirrojo caminaba ligeramente desgarbado, tal vez a causa de su altura, aunque Pansy creía que aquello no era una excusa, Draco era casi tan alto como él y caminaba erguido y con todo el porte de un príncipe. Masticaba grotescamente, hablaba y reía con la boca llena de comida, escupiendo pedacitos de palomitas de maíz en el camino y reía escandalosa y llamativamente, sin nada de recato, era, sin duda, la cosa más opuesta a Blaise Zabini en todo el universo.

Mientras Pansy acomodaba su largo cabello, ahora rosa, y acomodaba sus lentes de sol de forma circular sobre su nariz, un tanto fastidiada, la mente de Draco comenzó a intentar comprender como era que todo había pasado. Recordaba muy bien que de entre el trío dorado Ronald era el que más les desagradaba y ni Malfoy, ni Zabini habían desaprovechado nunca una oportunidad para meterse con él y hacerle la vida imposible. Y si bien Draco había hecho las paces con Weasley cuando se unieron para recuperar los últimos horrocrux de Voldemort, y hasta habían bromeado juntos, eso no significaba que creyera que hacía buena pareja con su mejor amigo. Y si le hubieran dado a escoger, él definitivamente hubiera preferido que Nott siguiese con Blaise.

Pensaba lo extraño que le parecía, pero también lo gracioso que era que precisamente él pensara de aquella manera, cuando no existía persona más opuesta a él que Harry Potter, y habían sido esas diferencias las que los habían llevado a pelear una y otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo los había complementado y los había estabilizado en un punto medio, en el que no eran ni Draco, ni Harry, si no Drarry y aquello, al rubio, le parecía perfecto. También estaba el caso de Pansy y Hermione, quienes no eran precisamente opuestas, ambas eran bonitas e inteligentes, aunque bien podían discordinar en el tema de la moda, ya que Granger, al igual que sus dos mejores amigos no parecía muy adepta a vestirse decentemente. El encanto de su relación era que precisamente Granger era una sangresucia, cosa que Pansy había detestado hasta que comenzó a salir con ella.

Blaise que vestía como un muggle bastante elegante iba de la mano con Ron quién vestía como si acabase de despertarse y hubiera escogido sus prendas con los ojos semi cerrados, no combinaban para nada y definitivamente no se le ajustaban al cuerpo como debían y Draco pensó que, cuando todos lo recordaran irrumpiría en su recamara, quemaría todo su guardarropas, en especial aquella camiseta de los  _chudley_ _cannons_  y lo obligaría a comprar algo decente, menos naranja, nadie debería comprar cosas color naranja.

Pansy hizo un sonido de disgusto cuando Blaise tomó a su chico del rostro y lo besó con cariño, sin importarle que su boca estuviera llena de la mayonesa y mostaza del  _hotdog_ que se estaba comiendo como si nunca hubiera probado algo mejor en su vida. Draco tomó aire al ver la cara de su amigo, estaba claramente enamorado y contra eso nadie podía hacer nada. Si bien Weasley era un desastre, era el desastre de Blaise y aquello estaba bien, después de todo, Draco en carne propia había descubierto lo amigable, valeroso y fiel que podía ser Ron, si hasta lo había ido a consolar tras la muerte de Lavander en la batalla final.

—No entiendo exactamente por qué estamos haciendo esto —Dijo Draco de repente, sacando una pequeña cajita de goma de mascar de su chamarra de cuero y colocándose uno en la boca, le ofreció uno a Pansy que declinó la oferta sin apartar la vista de la pareja que se había detenido en una atracción donde tirar latas con una pistola falsa era el objetivo.

—Porque Blaise muy rara vez sale de la oficina y necesitamos observar su actitud y sopesar las posibilidades de ir a hablar directamente con él, como hiciste conmigo o irle dejando pequeñas pistas como a Potter.

—No veo que haya cambiado demasiado, es decir, sus refinados gustos ahora pueden ser objeto de cuestionamiento, pero creo que sigue siendo el mismo chico que conocemos desde que éramos niños.

—En realidad, es precisamente eso por lo que debemos observarlo, porque no estoy segura de que sea así. Es decir, conmigo actúa como siempre, pero Weasley... él tiene mucha influencia en él ¿sabes? Y si se entera que un "Draco" más ha llegado no dudará en pedirle a Blaise que juntos vayan a denunciarte, Ronald, junto a Mione, se desviven por Potter, lo cuidan como si fuese su hijo y la coma... Ronald, no va a dudar ni un segundo en alejar a cualquiera que quiera inestabilizar a su mejor amigo, y Blaise no va a dudar en complacerlo, aún si eso significa maldecirte, llevarte a san Mungo y luego llevarte al ministerio por estafa.

Draco lo pensó por un momento, pero finalmente asintió mientras veía a la pareja alejarse, lentamente, ninguno de los dos había ganado nada en el juego y ahora parecían dispuestos a subir a alguna montaña rusa. Los dos Slytherin doblaron el diario y se pusieron de pie cuando lo creyeron prudente, no querían que Blaise sospechara nada, el chico era muy suspicaz y si se daba cuenta que aquella extraña pareja de cabellos de colores parecían seguirles no dudaría en plantarse frente a ellos y encararles. Por supuesto que la que más tenía por perder era Pansy, quién solo había cambiado su color de cabello, al igual que Draco, con diferencia de que al rubio nadie lo recordaba.

Parkinson y Malfoy compraron un algodón de azúcar cada uno y se pararon frente a la montaña rusa a la que llamaban el espiral, parecía bastante peligrosa, o al menos eso pensaba Draco quién nunca se había subido a ninguna, y aunque llevaba poco más de cuatro meses viviendo entre muggles, muchos de sus artefactos no terminaban de inspirarle confianza.

Vieron a Ronald y Blaise esperar por un largo tiempo en la fila, mientras ellos habían decidido apartarse un poco y sentarse en otro banco de madera bajo un árbol, donde un puesto de perritos calientes los cubría, pero les dejaba observar bien a su sujeto que aún no subía a la atracción.

—Esto es aburrido... —Dijo Pansy recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. —Subamos a alguno.

—Ni bajo la  _imperius_  —Aclaró el rubio, mientras se metía a la boca el último trozo de su algodón de azúcar que era del mismo color de su cabello.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes ¿verdad?

—¿La tuya no? —Ella negó con la cabeza y Draco hizo una exagerada muestra de sorpresa que hizo reír a su amiga.

—Vinimos hace un año, durante verano, idea de Mione, Potter pasaba demasiado tiempo enfrascado en el trabajo y no salía demasiado, así que organizó la salida. Es más fácil para los que participamos en la última batalla venir al mundo muggle sin ser acosados por los periodistas. Potter es quién más lo padece y estoy segura de que te acosarían tanto como a él si te recordaran.

—... ¿Pansy?

—Mhm...

—¿Crees que lo lograré...? quiero decir, ¿crees que lo lograremos? Que me recuerden...

Pansy sonrió tristemente, mientras se llevaba la mano a una de sus orejas, donde acarició de manera inconsciente unos pendientes que Draco le había dado durante navidad, cuando aún estudiaban en Hogwarts y eran novios.

—Por supuesto que sí, sé que han pasado ya cuatro meses y que solo tenías un año, y que estamos yendo algo lento... pero no es algo sencillo, no podemos lanzarnos cual Gryffindor a la batalla, debemos planear, observar, analizar, crear y ejecutar, es mejor ir lento pero seguro ¿No crees? —Lo decía con firmeza, pero Draco no pasó por alto el ligero tono de inseguridad que había usado. —Además yo te recuerdo por completo, igual que el idiota de Potter y Blaise te recordará, después de todo eres su mejor amigo, incluso creo que podemos hablar con Greg inmediatamente después, él confía en nosotros tres, y si le contamos la verdad nos va a creer y poco a poco comenzará a recordar.

—Supongo que la parte difícil son mis padres y Severus. Los tres son bastante desconfiados y supongo que después de la guerra aquello se ha incrementado —Ella asintió, confirmando.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando a Blaise y Ronald subir finalmente a la montaña rusa, ninguno de los dos lo diría, pero estaban aterrados, no podían concebir la idea de un Draco inexistente nuevamente, no podían perderse nuevamente. Pese a lo que muchos creyeran, el volverse a encontrar solo había hecho las cosas más difíciles, Draco no estaba dispuesto a marcharse de nuevo, no ahora que tenía una oportunidad de vivir y Pansy no podía soportar la idea de que su mejor amigo se desvaneciera de nuevo y se sentía culpable por haberlo olvidado por tanto tiempo. Ahora que lo tenía no iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran y haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para ayudarlo, para aprovechar esa nueva oportunidad.

Pansy se recostó en el hombro de su amigo, sujetó su mano cariñosamente y besó su mejilla, buscando reconfortarlo y reconfortarse, ambos sabían, aunque no dijeran nada, que era lo que sentían y la inseguridad era el principal sentimiento que flotaba entre ellos. El sonido de un  _clic_ los sacó de sus pensamientos y se apartaron el uno del otro lentamente, en busca de lo que había causado aquel sonido. Un camarógrafo, había un camarógrafo detrás de un montón de arbustos. Pansy se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó a Draco de la mano.

Caminaron a paso rápido hasta una cabina fotográfica y desaparecieron de ahí para aparecerse en el apartamento de Pansy, quién parecía sumamente contrariada. Dejaron que el glamour que habían aplicado en sus cabellos desapareciera y recuperara su color natural, se sentaron en silencio mientras que Draco, con un movimiento de varita ponía a trabajar la tetera.

—No entiendo cómo nos encontraron —Dijo la chica finalmente, recargándose en el sofá.

—No entiendo como nos reconocieron... —Agregó Draco, quién después de una pequeña pausa dijo. —Blaise...

—¿Blaise?

—Se desapareció al baño durante un rato, ¿recuerdas? Un rato demasiado largo. Puede que te haya reconocido y haya llamado a los del profeta...

—Pero... ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, Pans... pero será mejor que nos apresuremos a hablar con él. Tal vez el siguiente lunes que tampoco tengo que trabajar, por ahora vuelve a casa y habla con Granger, no queremos que piense cosas equivocadas, y es mejor que le expliques todo antes de que el profeta haga de las suyas.

La pelinegra asintió y con un beso en la mejilla como despedida se apareció del apartamento, seguramente hasta casa de Granger o la mansión Parkinson, donde pasaban la noche generalmente.

Draco sabía que Zabini era demasiado astuto como para no percatarse, pero confiaban en que estaría tan inmerso en Weasley que no se fijaría en nada más. Se habían equivocado y aquello podía causar problemas, porque él comenzaría sospechar que algo sucedía y hablar con él sobre un supuesto mejor amigo que no iba a recordar podía convertirse en una tarea imposible. Por supuesto que Draco tampoco era idiota y se había percatado de que las fotografías que le habían tomado junto a Pansy los mostraba bastante juntos, prácticamente acurrucados y tomados de la mano, todo el mundo mágico sabía que Pansy y Granger salían desde el colegio y los del profeta no iba a tardar en avivar la llama del caos con sus chismes y no perderían la oportunidad de hacer que Pansy quedara como una infiel, con un muchacho completamente desconocido, aparte de todo. Solo esperaba que Granger confiara en su prometida lo suficiente como para no hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Pero como siempre, Draco había estado equivocado. Se despertó ligeramente sobresaltado por el sonido de aparición que se había generado en la sala del apartamento. Sabía que solo Pansy y él tenía acceso mediante aparición a aquella propiedad, por lo que se tomó tiempo para desperezarse y colocarse las pantuflas antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando lo hizo, se arrepintió de haberse tomado tanto tiempo, si, su visitante era Pansy, como había pensado, pero no solo eso, la chica tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos rojos, como si de un momento a otro fuese a soltarse a llorar. Cargaba un par de maletas que parecían mal hechas y un ejemplar del profeta totalmente arrugado en la misma mano con la que sujetaba la varita.

—Voy a matarlo, Draco, en serio voy a hacerlo —Fue lo único que dijo, su voz se quebraba, pero no dejó que ninguna lágrima cayera por su rostro.

Pansy le tendió el diario al rubio y éste lo tomó con tranquilidad, suponía que Pansy le contaría lo ocurrido nada más terminar de leer la nota, por lo que se puso a ello nada más tomó asiento. El periódico estaba abierto en una columna en la sección de celebridades, hasta arriba había una fotografía mágica del momento justo en que Pansy lo había besado en la mejilla y se había acorrucado en su hombro.

_¡_ _ESCANDALO_ _! ¡_ _HERMIONE_ _GRANGER_ _, LA BURLA DEL MINISTERIO POR INFIDELIDAD!_

_La tarde de ayer recibimos en nuestras oficinas un aviso de carácter anónimo en el que nos aseguraban que Pansy Parkinson, la prometida de Hermione J. Granger se encontraba en el mundo muggle acompañada con un joven misterioso. Nuestro enviado llegó justo a tiempo para tomar la fotografía que encabeza ésta columna y en la cual se puede apreciar perfectamente bien la manera tan_ _acaramelada_ _en la que Parkinson y su acompañante se encontraban._

_Los dos amantes se habían asegurado de cubrir sus identidades cambiando de color sus cabellos y usando accesorios_ _muggles_ _en el rostro, sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente para que Parkinson pasara desapercibida y ahora todos nos preguntamos si el compromiso que Granger y Parkinson habían anunciado sigue en pie._

_Cabe decir que nadie ha podido identificar al chico misterioso, y ya comenzamos a sopesar la opción de que tal bombón sea de origen muggle, lo que causaría problemas a Parkinson, pues revelar el secreto mágico está terminantemente prohibido._

_Hemos escrito a la pareja en busca de una declaración oficial, pero solo hemos recibido maldiciones por parte de Granger, a quién no encontramos de muy buen humor. Solo nos queda esperar, probablemente éste sea el fin de uno de los romances más largos y emblemáticos de nuestro tiempo._

Draco dobló el artículo y dejó el trozo de papel sobre la mesita frente al sofá, Pansy había tomado asiento a su lado, miraba sus manos con aflicción y se removía incómodamente. Malfoy jamás la había visto tan triste y atribulada.

—Ella se enojó contigo... —No era una pregunta, Pansy asintió y tomando aire respondió:

—Sé que debí decirle a noche, pero pensé que era mejor esperar a tener el artículo y explicarle la verdad, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ya habían llegado un par de lechuzas del profeta, eso la puso en sobre aviso y yo tuve que explicarle todo, por supuesto que las cartas llegaron con una copia de las fotografías... No me creyó nada, Draco, nada, me gritó y se fue de casa, mis padres estaban ahí y fue todo un escándalo, horrible... La seguí hasta la casa de sus padres, no tengo idea de si les dijo algo, pero no me dejaron verla. Ésta mañana que llegó el diario no lo soporté más y vine para acá, con mis cosas... no quiero dormir en esa habitación sin ella... —Y entonces sí que soltó una lágrima que hizo que Draco rápidamente la atrajera hasta él, para tranquilizarla. —Blaise lo hizo a propósito, Draco, seguramente porque Weasley se lo pidió. —Ahora lloraba de verdad, pero la furia era palpable en su tono de voz.

—¿Cómo habrías reaccionado tú si hubieras visto a Harry disfrazado con otra persona? Hubieras querido que yo lo supiera... Trata de ponerte en el lugar de la comadreja.

—¿Y qué excusa tiene Blaise? Él es mi amigo, ¿no se suponía que debía preguntar antes de sacar sus conclusiones?

—Iremos a hablar con él, sin planes, ni nada, debemos aclarar todo, toma un baño y vístete, iremos a su oficina antes de que empiece mi turno en el trabajo, después hablaremos con Hermione, así que deja de llorar como si fueras una Hufflepuff y concentra toda tu energía en patear el culo de Blaise ¿entendido? —Ella asintió sorbiendo por la nariz. —Y tranquilízate, Granger es inteligente, pronto se dará cuenta de su error.

Una hora más tarde ya estaban en el callejón Diagon, vistiendo túnicas bastante formales y con el ceño fruncido, dispuestos a tomar cartas en el asunto. Se habían aparecido justo frente a la oficina de su amigo, la secretaria ni si quiera levantó la vista, se limitó a darles la bienvenida y a anunciarlos con su jefe, Draco y Pansy estaban enojados, pero lo habían disimulado bastante bien.

Entraron haciendo gala de todos sus modales y si a Blaise le sorprendió ver a aquel extraño (Draco) no lo demostró en lo más mínimo, su mirada era indiferente, aunque el rubio había vislumbrado un poco de culpabilidad cuando Pansy se sentó frente a él y lo miró fríamente.

—Hace mucho que no venías por aquí... —Dijo Zabini, dándoles la bienvenida. —Y veo que vienes bien acompañada.

—No he venido de cortesía, Zabini, eres un traidor, no puedo creer que llamaras a los del profeta para exhibirme como infiel —Pansy nunca se iba con rodeos, y en aquella ocasión tampoco era la excepción. —Ni si quiera te tomaste el tiempo de preguntar lo que ocurría, eras MI amigo y me apuñalaste por la espalda.

Zabini le dio una mirada fugaz a Draco, quién se mantenía impasible y en silencio.

—¿Y que creías que pensáramos? Estás en el Londres muggle, disfrazada y acaramelada con... —Miró de nuevo al rubio. —Era claro lo que sucedía.

—¿Claro para quién? ¿Para ti o para Weasley? —Blaise se acomodó en la silla, claramente Pansy había dado en el clavo. —No puedo creer que te dejaras convencer de aquella manera, hemos sido amigos desde que aprendimos a hablar y tú te dejaste convencer por una verg...

—Suficiente, Pansy —Intervino Draco. —Creo que lo mejor es aclarar todo.

Draco miró a Zabini con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a hablar, a explicar lo del giratiempo, el pago y su nueva oportunidad, podía leer la incertidumbre en el rostro de su amigo, pero no dejó de hablar y de explicar todo, incluida la razón por la que él y Pansy se encontraban escondidos. Al finalizar el rubio se puso de pie, caminó hasta la silla de su mejor amigo y le plantó un golpe en el rostro, uno bastante fuerte y dijo:

—Nunca, Blaise, nunca nos traicionamos entre nosotros y lo que le hiciste a Pansy fue horrible —El moreno se sujetaba la nariz sangrante, con los ojos abiertos de manera exagerada. —Tendrás suerte si Granger la perdona, pero si no lo hace, nos encargaremos de hacerte imposible la existencia. —Tomó a Pansy de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta. — Ah, y Blaise, revisa tus viejos álbumes de fotografías, tal vez encuentres algo interesante. —Suspiró al ver a su amigo y antes de salir agregó. — L _a emperatriz, el caballero y el dragón_   _están en las mazmorras_.


	8. Capítulo 7.

Tal vez habían sido las palabras secas y las amenazas, o tal vez había sido el golpe que le había dado en el rostro, Draco no lo sabía y en realidad no le importaba demasiado, lo único importante en aquel momento era que Blaise estaba ahí y lo miraba como si estuviera realmente arrepentido, como si por fin comprendiera un montón de cosas que anteriormente eran un misterio. Había llegado a su departamento hacía solo cinco minutos y Pansy ya había intentado maldecirlo treinta veces, con imperdonables y todo. Draco había tenido de intervenir, aliviado de no haber estado en el trabajo mientras aquello ocurría.

El moreno había tardado dos semanas en darse cuenta de la verdad, y ahora estaba ahí de pie, con maletas en mano y luciendo sumamente arrepentido, pero aquello no era suficiente para Pansy, que se sintiera mal no iba a hacer que Hermione le creyera que entre ella y Draco en realidad no había nada y definitivamente no iba a devolverle el compromiso que habían roto. Por supuesto que Draco lo comprendía, lo cruel y vengativa que podía ser Pansy si se sentía herida y Blaise había acabado con su relación, su compromiso y su amistad con Granger.

Por supuesto que Pansy también estaba consciente de que tratar con Blaise sería necesario si no quería que su mejor amigo se esfumara como tres años y medio atrás, así que cuando Draco invitó a pasar al traidor ella no se opuso, se limitó a mirarlo de la manera más fiera posible y a mantenerse alejada de él. Claro que Draco tampoco había sido ingenuo y se había asegurado de quitarle a su amiga su varita y de no permitirle meter mano en el té que se estaba preparando en aquel momento en la cocina con ayuda de magia.

Todo era realmente incómodo y Draco casi podía compararlo como cuando los había reunido durante sexto año para contarles que él en verdad no era un mortífago, sino más bien un agente infiltrado de la orden; al principio sus amigos lo habían mirado mal, llenos de desconfianza, se había instalado un silencio horrible y penetrante, como ninguno que hubieran experimentado antes y que justo en ese momento estaban experimentando de nuevo, solo que en esa ocasión no era Draco el objeto de reproches. Pansy miraba a Blaise con odio y luego a Draco con fastidio, Blaise miraba a Pansy con arrepentimiento y a Draco en busca de ayuda y Draco los miraba a ambos con resignación, temiendo que algo se hubiera roto entre ellos y no pudiera ser reparado. 

El rubio se acomodó en el sillón grande, el cual compartía con Pansy y con un movimiento de varita apareció frente a ellos la tetera y tres tazas, el líquido se sirvió por si solo y la cuchara flotante llena de azúcar puso en cada uno la cantidad exacta con la que cada uno tomaba el té; Draco dos cucharadas, Pansy una y Blaise dos y media, Draco pensó que tal vez debía ir en busca de algunos pastelillos, pero no le animaba mucho la idea de marcharse y dejar a aquel par de idiotas juntos, sabía que Pansy no se resistiría y si debía golpear a Blaise al estilo muggle lo haría, y sabía que su amigo se sentiría tan culpable que no levantaría ni un dedo para detenerla, y Draco pensaba que Blaise ya había recibido lo que merecía con el golpe que le había propiciado en su propia oficina, dos semanas atrás.

Pronto el único sonido que se escuchó en la salita fue el de Draco tomando el líquido de su taza de porcelana, el chico siempre tenía cuidado a la hora de sorber, pero el silencio era tan sepulcral que aquel mínimo ruido sonaba exageradamente. Malfoy invocó un  _tempus_ no verbal y sin varita, con la taza de té en los labios, pronto tendría que marcharse a trabajar y nadie se había atrevido a decir nada, sabía que debía ser Blaise quién diera el paso, pero su paciencia se agotaba y juraba que, si nadie decía nada en los próximos segundos los dejaría molerse a maldiciones.

Draco suspiró, sus amigos se miraban entre ellos y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo malo ocurriera, así que retomando su puesto como príncipe de Slytherin y líder de las serpientes tomó la varita de Pansy y se la tendió, dispuesto a dejar que pasara lo que debía pasar. Por un momento sus amigos no se lo creyeron. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, Malfoy puso a sus amigos de pie y redujo los mueves de la sala hasta casi desaparecerlos, dejando un amplio espacio frente a la chimenea.

—Si van a portarse así, lo mejor será que sea legal, no quiero problemas en el ministerio en este momento, así que, si alguno de los dos muere podremos decir que fue consensuado, bajo las reglas de un duelo mágico en el sentido estricto de la palabra —Comenzó a decir con indiferencia. —Ahora, colóquense de frente con la varita frente a su rostro, yo seré el mediador.

La chica y el moreno lo miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco, ninguno se movió para obedecer, ni levantó la varita, por su mente solo pasaba lo muy raro que podía ser Draco en algunas ocasiones, pero ambos eran Slytherin y pronto comprendieron las intenciones del rubio, así que lo único que pasó fue que Blaise se animó a hablar después de casi cuarenta minutos en aquel incómodo silencio que solo se había interrumpido por la loca idea de Draco de tener un duelo mágico a la mitad del apartamento.

—Lo siento Pans... Me dejé llevar por Ron, él estaba furioso porque pensaba que estabas engañando a su mejor amiga, y como yo tengo contactos en el profeta me pidió que lo hiciera —Suspiró. —No me obligó ni nada, lo hice por voluntad propia y estuvo mal, debí confiar en ti, pero últimamente habías estado tan extraña... Y ahora entiendo por qué, debo admitir que si me lo hubieras contado no te hubiera creído, pero... —hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Draco— ahora lo entiendo, de verdad que sí, me costó algo de trabajo encontrar los álbumes de fotos y mis pertenencias de Hogwarts, después de la guerra yo no me sentía muy cómodo con recordar, mi madre tenía casi todo en la mansión principal, en Italia, y llegó apenas hoy en la mañana, cuando vi las fotografías fue como si algo se hubiera iluminado en mi mente, siempre había una persona más en la fotografía y ver el rostro era imposible, pero yo sabía que eras tú —Ahora se dirigía a Draco. — No he recordado mucho, pero encontré... —se aclaró la garganta —cosas... y... pensé que podrían estarme diciendo la verdad.

Draco asintió lentamente, Blaise había hablado lentamente, como midiendo cada una de sus palabras, esperando no ofender a los chicos frente a él. Malfoy reacomodó todo en la pequeña sala y tomó asiento donde antes para inmediatamente después apurar su té.

—Pansy tardó casi un mes en recordarme de verdad —Aclaró —supongo que fue resultado de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, por supuesto yo podía contarle todas las experiencias que compartimos, pero es cuestión de... bueno, no lo sabemos realmente, Potter me recordó al instante.

—¿Harry Potter? ¿Él sabe de todo esto? ¿Y por qué no les ha dicho nada a sus amigos? —Preguntó Blaise. —Si lo hubiera hecho tal vez Ronald no hubiera sacado todas mis cosas de su casa cuando le conté lo ocurrido, aparte de mentiroso me acusó de traidor.

—Merecido lo tienes, bastardo —Murmuró Pansy antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

—Por qué Potter está asustado, el muy cobarde no sabe como tomar mi regreso, teme salir lastimado de nuevo, supongo, me pidió tiempo para asimilarlo, han pasado tres meses, aunque claro, no le dije que si no lograba que todos me recordaran desaparecería, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera apoyado... no quería forzarlo a nada...

—¿Cuál era tu relación con él exactamente?

—Salíamos, oficialmente, con exclusividad y esas cosas... —Intentó que su voz sonara indiferente, y hasta movió una mano para restarle importancia, pero sabía que el dolor era palpable en su voz. —Eso no importa ahora, puedes quedarte con nosotros en la habitación de invitados, yo puedo dormir con Pansy. Es importante que convivamos lo más posible. —La pelinegra frunció el ceño pero no se opuso y Blaise simplemente asintió. —Ahora, si me disculpan, debo alistarme para marcharme al trabajo. No se asesinen y mejor busquen una manera de hablar con Greg sin que el pobre sufra un colapso nervioso.

—Yo... creo que deberíamos esperar —Intervino Blaise mientras Draco caminaba hasta el baño. —Esperar a que yo pueda recordar, es decir, hay evidencia que prueba que están diciendo la verdad, pero me gustaría poder recordar primero antes de involucrar a alguien más.

—Bien —Respondió Draco con una sonrisa conciliadora. —Entonces tal vez deberían planear como convencer a Granger de que Pansy no la estaba engañando, y será mejor que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo Blaise.

Y con esas palabras se dirigió a tomar una ducha. Se colocó el uniforme inmediatamente después y sobre este el broche de Slytherin, bien escondido bajo la chaqueta, peino su largo cabello rubio y se colocó su loción favorita, se aseguró de que sus zapatos estuvieran bien lustrados antes de mirarse en el espejo mágico una vez más, el cual le lanzó un montón de halagos por su apariencia y finalmente salió a la sala, donde sus amigos aún estaban en silencio, bebiendo té.

—Será mejor que arreglen pronto sus problemas, los necesito a ambos para no desaparecer —Se despidió de Pansy con un beso en la mejilla y de Blaise con un apretón de manos.

Se apareció en un callejón a dos cuadras del club, aún era verano por lo que el viento de la noche no eran tan incómodo, era treinta y uno de Julio y aquel era el día perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan que había tardado casi un mes en tomar forma. Sabía que debía esperar aún un par de horas para poder hacer algo, así que cuando llegó al local simplemente se dispuso a limpiar las mesas, los clientes no tardarían en llegar, era viernes y generalmente tenían la casa llena.

Los músicos comenzaban a preparar sus instrumentos, afinando y montando todo con sumo cuidado, Jimmy preparaba un par de cocteles para ellos y le había pedido a Draco llevarlos hasta el escenario una vez que terminara de sacudir las sillas y éste lo había hecho casi de inmediato. Los músicos aceptaron la bebida con agrado, la pianista con más agrado que el resto, pues era bien sabido que gustaba de Draco y aunque nunca se había animado a decirle o insinuarle nada, sus ojos resplandecían y se sonrojaba ligeramente cuando él se acercaba, era el miembro más joven del grupo y su papá tocaba el saxofón. Draco pensaba que era bonita, su piel era oscura, al igual que sus ojos y su rizado cabello, tenía una figura espectacular y unos labios carnosos bastante atractivos, pero aunque se lo hubiera propuesto, Malfoy no se sentía capaz de proponerle nada, Harry estaba tan profundo en su corazón que la sola idea de estar con alguien más le parecía aberrante, él sabía, por que recordaba, que en la otra línea de tiempo seguramente no era así, pero no por eso su realidad cambiaba y dejaba de quererlo.

Le había seguido a Harry el juego del anonimato por poco más de un mes, haciéndole creer que no sospechaba absolutamente nada, sirviéndole como al resto de los clientes y atendiéndolo de la misma manera, poco a poco había comenzado a dejar entrever interés y no precisamente del tipo profesional, le hizo notar que lo había catalogado como cliente frecuente apartándole siempre la misma mesa apartada de todo y teniendo lista la tarta de melaza con ron que siempre pedía para su llegada y aunque Harry había parecido bastante abochornado al principio, pronto lo dejó pasar.

Nunca hablaban, al menos no demasiado, Harry se limitaba a asentir y negar de manera monótona y sin mirar al rubio del todo. Había sido Draco quién había comenzado con las preguntas casuales como a que se dedicaba, si disfrutaba del ambiente, o que era lo que le gustaba del club que lo hacía volver todas y cada una de las noches. Por supuesto había sido discreto, estaba prohibido hablar con los clientes de cosas demasiado personales y que no se ajustaran a lo meramente profesional, aunque de todas maneras Potter no decía gran cosa, a tal punto de hacer dudar a Draco y hacerlo pensar que, tal vez se había equivocado y aquel joven no era Harry Potter.

De todas formas esa noche confirmaría todo, era el cumpleaños de Harry y había pedido una tarta en las cocinas, si Potter reaccionaba, entonces no habría duda y de paso le demostraría al héroe que lo había descubierto espiándolo todas las noches en el trabajo, y si el hombre no reaccionaba bien podía aplicarle un  _confundus_  discreto y hacerle creer que él la había ordenado. Aunque de verdad esperaba que aquel fuera Harry, pues aquello mantenía viva su esperanza de retomar la relación que habían dejado atrás.

A las ocho en punto el grupo en el escenario comenzó a tocar una melodía relajante e hipnotizante, diez minutos después la gente comenzó a llegar y a ocupar las mesitas más cercanas al escenario y entonces la noche comenzó de verdad para Draco, que para las nueve ya tenía a su cargo doce mesas y ninguna era la de Harry porque él no había llegado. Las diez, las once de la noche y la mesa tuvo que ser ocupada por un grupo de personas bastante jóvenes y con toda la pinta de intelectuales.

A las once y media Draco ya había perdido toda la esperanza de que Potter se apareciera por allí, la verdad es que había considerado que tal vez Potter hubiera tomado aquella noche para convivir con sus amigos, pero había conservado la pequeña ilusión de que fuera a verlo, aunque fuera por costumbre.

Se dedicó a llevar y traer pedidos hasta que Liam llegó poco antes de media noche y se sentó bastante cerca de la barra, pues su mesa de siempre ya se encontraba ocupada, pidió su té de siempre y Draco lo atendió gustoso, el muchacho tal vez lo había notado un poco decaído y había decidido subirle el ánimo. Para cuando dieron las doce el lugar ya estaba a un tercio de su capacidad y todo se había relajado bastante, fue cuando Draco pudo acercarse a Liam quién no había dejado de mirarlo en toda la noche.

—Hablé con tu jefe —Le dijo en voz baja, apenas audible por la música en vivo de Jazz. —Me ha dicho que puedes salir temprano el día de hoy, así que pensé que podíamos ir a Soho a beber algo en un ambiente diferente, no que éste me incomode, pero estaría bien cambiar un poco de aire ¿Qué dices?

—¿Hablaste con mi jefe o le lanzaste un hechizo? —Preguntó Draco entre divertido e indignado, mientras fingía limpiar la mesa de Liam.

—Vamos, será divertido, un par de copas, nos relajamos un poco del trabajo y platicamos un poco, cosas que hacen los amigos los viernes por la noche, los amigos normales, claro está.

Draco lo pensó un poco pero finalmente accedió, no le hacía gracia ir a algún bar vestido de camarero, por lo que primero hizo una parada en su apartamento, donde Liam esperó sentado en la sala. Pansy y Blaise se habían ido a dormir al parecer y Malfoy no tardó mucho en cambiarse por algo menos formal. Un conjunto completamente negro de  _jeans_ y camiseta con una chaqueta de piel verde que Pansy le había regalado, sujetó su cabello en un moño sobre su cabeza y aunque había pensado en cortarlo un poco no lo había hecho.

Finalmente, la serpiente y el auror se aparecieron en un callejón cerca de la zona con bares y clubes y comenzaron a caminar lentamente, admirando las luces de neón que desprendía cada negocio. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraño y no por el hecho de frecuentar otro tipo de ambientes, si no porque aquello le recordó que había pasado demasiado tiempo alejado del Londres mágico, no había puesto un pie en él desde que había ido a ver a Blaise a su oficina, y tampoco había sido una visita turística, pero por alguna razón añoró volver a su elemento y pensó que, si sus amigos no tenían mucho trabajo les pediría ir a tomar un helado al callejón Diagon, como en los viejos tiempos.

Liam lo guió entre charlas sobre el último trabajo que le habían asignado y bromas sobre los bares donde al parecer era un requisito estar semidesnudo para poder entrar y finalmente llegaron hasta un club bastante más grande que el resto, la música sonaba de manera exagerada por la calle, mezclándose con las canciones de los locales más cercanos, parecía de ambiente bastante más tranquilo que el resto y aquello fue lo que convenció al rubio para entrar tras el auror, quien parecía muy orgulloso con su elección.

—Por qué no buscas una mesa en el segundo piso mientras yo voy por algo de beber —Le dijo mientras señalaba la barra del otro lado de la pista de baile que Draco ni si quiera se molestó en atravesar, fue directamente a la escalera, y subió.

Había una mesa cerca del balcón que daba directamente a la pista donde decenas de cuerpos se meneaban al ritmo de aquella melodía de música pop que Draco no podía reconocer, buscó con la mirada a Liam a quien encontró esperando en la barra las bebidas que había prometido. La canción cambió por una que si conocía,  _take_ _on me_  de  _a-ha_  una de las pocas canciones muggles que disfrutaba aparte del jazz, por su ritmo pegajoso. Miró a la gente brincando y cantando aquella canción, parecían estarse divirtiendo demasiado y Draco pensó que podía pasársela bien después de todo, o al menos así había sido hasta que, de entre todas las cabezas danzantes reconoció un par de cabelleras pelirrojas que destacaban del resto.

Ronald Weasley estaba bailando junto a Hermione Granger entre risas y comentarios que por obvias razones él no podía entender, pero lo que lo dejó paralizado no fue aquello, si no el hecho de que Harry Potter también se encontrara ahí, luciendo espectacularmente sexy y acompañado de Ginevra Weasley, ambos se besaban efusivamente, sin ningún tipo de pudor y aquello además de hacerlo sentir miserable y traicionado lo hizo enfurecer. Buscó con la mirada algo, cualquier cosa para desquitarse y pronto divisó la mesa donde Luna charlaba junto a Dean y Seamus.

— _Imperio_  —Susurró hacia Luna a quién le ordenó ir hasta la pista de baile y buscar a Weasley, una vez que la rubia llegó hasta allí rompió el encantamiento y dejó que todo explotara, vio a Lovegood llorar y marcharse de ahí, a Potter recibir una cachetada y a la Weasley debatiendo entre ir tras su novia o permanecer ahí, vio a Ronald claramente enojado con su hermana y su mejor amigo, a Hermione tratando de clamar todo y finalmente dejó que su magia fluyera.

La cara de terror de Harry cuando volteó al segundo piso tal vez le hubiera hecho sentir satisfacción, pero no, nada de lo que había hecho le había reconfortado, al contrario, le había hecho sentir más miserable que nunca. Ahora sabía que no había vuelta atrás, Harry había tomado su decisión y él no entraba dentro de sus planes. Ahora entendía por qué Potter no se había aparecido en su trabajo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo esos dos habían tenido alguna relación ilícita.

Se maldijo por dejar que una lágrima cayera por su rostro y volvió a maldecirse porque Potter lo había notado. Se dijo que aquella sería la única que derramaría por él, que a partir de ese día se encargaría de borrar todo lo que sentía por el héroe, se juró que a partir de ese momento nada de lo que hubiera pasado antes importaba, ni el beso en navidad, ni la noche en la enfermería, se encargaría de borrar a Harry Potter de su mente, de su piel y de su corazón.


	9. Capítulo 8.

Draco Malfoy se había caracterizado toda la vida por su sagacidad y suspicacia, si bien durante sus primeros tres años en el colegio solía ser más bien torpe, culpa de la infancia más que otra cosa, en aquel momento, a sus veintiún años, con la madurez y la experiencia como agente doble en las filas de Lord Voldemort, era muy difícil que algo pasara y él no pudiera deducir de que se trataba. Por eso, después de pensarlo una y otra vez, y tras haber observado más de cerca el fenómeno, Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que algo realmente extraño estaba pasando. No había necesitado de mucho para llegar a aquella conclusión, Granger y Weasley saliendo de repente a todos lados, juntos y en un plan de coqueteo tan descarado que el Profeta no tenía abastecimiento para tal escándalo. Que Pansy y Blaise hubieran olvidado, al parecer que eran, mutuamente, la razón por la que sus noviazgos habían terminado y que comenzaran a pasar más tiempo del necesario en plan romántico y finalmente, que él mismo se hubiera encontrado con Astoria Greengrass un día por el callejón y que ésta pareciera genuinamente interesada en él pese a ser un completo extraño sin una fortuna y un estatus del cual presumir.

Todo aquello había pasado demasiado rápido y sin precedentes, había sido como abrir los ojos un día y todo lo vivido con anterioridad no hubiese sido más que parte de un sueño, uno donde Blaise y Pansy eran pareja, Weasley y Granger llevaban años de enamorados y Astoria era la persona destinada para él. Pero él sabía, porque podía recordar sin verse influenciado por nada, que aquello no podía ser real. Sin embargo sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas una noche a mediados del sexto mes de su estadía en el mundo físico, cuando un sueño bastante extraño lo invadió, como una premonición del futuro.

Él se encontraba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, pero no era más el chiquillo de trece años que, junto a sus padres esperaba el expreso de Hogwarts, no, él estaba de pie junto al andén, con Greengrass tomada de su brazo, luciendo notablemente más madura, y junto a ellos, un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos grises, idénticos a los suyos. Astoria, sujetaba al joven de once años en un cálido abrazo y le decía algo que él no escuchaba, pues estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a un grupo de personas del otro lado del andén, Harry Potter, junto a Ginevra Weasley y tres niños, la chica idéntica a la Weasley y el mediano, la viva imagen de Potter y entonces no tuvo duda, lo que él estaba presenciando era una imagen del futuro, porque aquello no podía ser un sueño, se sentía diferente, se sentía palpable.

No tardó en comprender que sin importar que hubiese alterado el tiempo las cosas volverían a su origen y el beso que Harry y Ginny habían compartido un par de semanas atrás solo había sido el inicio. La naturaleza estaba reclamando lo suyo, estaba poniendo todo en orden nuevamente, un orden que Draco había alterado y que ahora volvería a ser establecido, un mundo donde Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no eran más que conocidos, donde ambos tenían a sus respectivas familias viviendo una vida completamente diferente a la que ellos habían planeado mientras habían estado juntos. Y no podía decir que aquello le hacía sentir precisamente mal, pues la visión de su futuro vástago, Scorpius, como le había llamado Astoria, le había calado profundo, haciéndolo sentir anhelante, quería a ese niño, pues era suyo, suyo y de Astoria Greengrass.

Pese a todo, sus sentimientos por Harry no habían cambiado ni un poco, le amaba tanto como le había amado desde el colegio, e incluso más, no había día en que no pensara en él y se preguntara si Harry seguiría intentado obtener su perdón por aquel beso con la Weasley, sin saber que junto a ella tenía un futuro bastante feliz. Porque aquello había podido verlo en su rostro, Harry parecía genuinamente feliz de tener ahí a sus tres hijos, sonriendo, a punto de disfrutar de aquella experiencia única que solo Hogwarts podía ofrecerte. Se le veía feliz y enamorado de Ginevra, se le veía satisfecho con su vida y eso solo le hacía reafirmar la seguridad de que, tal vez, debía dejar que las cosas se reacomodaran, porque aquello así estaba destinado a ser, él no podía darle a Harry tres niños como los que había visto en aquella premonición y el moreno definitivamente no podía darle a Scorpius y él se había enamorado de aquel niño que era tan idéntico a él y le daba miedo renunciar a ello.

Sin embargo creía que no podía dejar su vida en manos del destino, pese a que ésta fuerza mágica pareciese tan poderosa e inevitable, quería ser dueño de su propio futuro, quería ser él el que tomase las decisiones y obtener sus consecuencias, no quería ser manejado por nada, no como sus amigos quienes parecían haber sucumbido ante esta inapeable fuerza, olvidando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ya había tenido suficiente siendo un títere de Dumbledore y Voldemort en su momento, se había librado de las cadenas y había tomado las riendas de su propia vida, se había enamorado de Harry Potter y había hecho por él cosas maravillosas e increíbles, había salvado a sus padres de la miseria, de Azkaban y había resguardado su apellido con sus acciones, no estaba dispuesto a que nadie, ni  _Destino_ , ni  _Tiempo,_ ni nadie volviera a dictar sobre su vida, él era libre, había luchado por aquella libertad, se la había ganado e iba a mantenerla consigo.

Sabía que de resistirse al destino solo  _los_ haría enojar, sabía que era seguir jugando con cosas mucho más fuertes y poderosas, cosas más allá de su comprensión y aun así le importaba un comino, porque sabía lo que era ser una marioneta y no le gustaba nada, no iba a pasar por ello nunca más, así que con mucho pesar se había despedido del recuerdo de un no nacido Scorpius Malfoy, y se concentró en sus objetivos a corto plazo, que ya no eran no desaparecer de aquel mundo, si no darles a sus amigos la libertad de amar a quién eligieran sin que ninguna fuerza superior los controlara.

Pero pese a proponérselo no tenía idea de por donde comenzar, ya sabía de antemano que no podía revelar nada sobre aquellas fuerzas que se empeñaban en obtener el mismo resultado pese a estar viviendo experiencias diferentes, así que solo le había quedado hacer de cupido y recordarles a sus amigos quiénes eran los dueños de sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos con los que definitivamente habían tenido historia, y no un repentino enamoramiento sin sentido. Pero estaba resultado mucho más difícil de lo que creía, sin poder dar explicaciones todo se tornaba raro.

Una cosa que le había sorprendido bastante, había sido que, pese a todo, Potter seguía frecuentándolo en el trabajo, se había ido a parar allá a la noche siguiente del encuentro en Soho, usando nuevamente su identidad falsa, hasta que, tal vez comprendió que Draco sabía la verdad, pues no lo había atendido en tres días y lo miraba con fiereza, y entonces, si había aparecido con su apariencia de siempre, luciendo terriblemente avergonzado. Draco comenzaba a creer que Potter no se estaba viendo influenciado por el destino que los estaban forzando a seguir, pero no por eso le ofendió menos que el auror se besara con la chica Weasley y, aunque se hacía un poquito del rogar, sabía que no podría posponer más su reencuentro.

Por eso, aquella noche de viernes, después de que Potter no se hubiera aparecido por tres días y finalmente apareciera con vendajes en los brazos, finalmente se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, unos que no acostumbraba escuchar porque generalmente eran terriblemente molestos y abrumadores. Decidió atender al auror personalmente, anunciándole a Jessica, su compañera que por lo general lo hacía gustosa, probablemente porque le gustaba el moreno, que se encargaría de las mesas del fondo y comenzó su turno.

Potter como siempre, había llegado más temprano que el resto de los clientes, ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de ir con ropas muggles, vestía la túnica de los aurores, aquella color negra con dorado, lucía algo descuidado físicamente y sus brazos estaban envueltos en vendas mágicas, Draco las reconocía como aquellas que evitaban el sangrado por alguna maldición que se curaba lentamente, similar a las que le habían puesto a él cuando Harry le había lanzado aquel  _Sectumsempra_  en sexto año.

El rostro del moreno lucía cansado, tal vez no había dormido en días y aun así se había presentado al club, Draco había comprendido que si no se había aparecido tres días había sido por trabajo, una misión que probablemente acababa de terminar. Y verlo ahí, en aquel estado, hizo que el rubio se ablandara un poco, por eso cuando llegó y tomó la orden, decidió usar un tono de voz neutral, uno que no demostrara su preocupación por esas heridas, pero que tampoco lo hicieran sonar hostil.

—Bienvenido, señor Potter ¿lo de siempre? —Preguntó con su pequeña libreta en manos, junto al menú, en caso de que quisiera pedir algo más. La suave música de Jazz sonaba en el ambiente, aligerando la tensión entre ellos, sobre todo la que Harry demostraba con su rostro afligido.

—¿A qué hora termina tu turno? —Preguntó con urgencia, desesperado. Draco solo arqueó una ceja, como evaluándolo. —Por favor. Draco, necesito hablar contigo, necesito que me escuches... 

El rubio lo paró con una mano, mirando alrededor, sabía que Harry había sido lo suficientemente sensato como para no elevar la voz y aun así temía haber sido pillado hablando así con un cliente. Nadie había estado al pendiente del casi ruego que el moreno había soltado, así que Malfoy, soltando aire, decidió que era el momento, que no podía seguir retrasando aquello. Hizo una mueca, pensativa, solo para hacer sufrir a Potter un poco, debía desquitarse de que le hubiese pedido un tiempo y que se hubiese besado con otra, y hacerlo estallar de nervios parecía buena idea en ese momento. Infantilmente miró sus uñas y luego comenzó a apuntar la orden en su libreta, mantenía un rostro indiferente y casi podía escuchar los dientes de Potter rechinar por los nervios. Cuando decidió que había sido suficiente suspiró, fingiendo bastante bien una resignación que no sentía, pues se sentía demasiado ansioso por volver a estar con Harry y dijo:

—No termino hasta media noche el día de hoy —La sonrisa de Harry afloró, iluminando por completo el lugar, y de repente, para Draco, no era el Jazz, ni las luces moradas y azules lo que ambientaba el club, si no aquella hermosa sonrisa. Iba a derretirse por ella cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado obvio, así que recuperando la postura agregó. —Sin embargo, me temo que tengo otros asuntos que atender, quedé con Liam Jones ésta noche.

Y ahí estaba, el rostro de Potter cambió radicalmente, dándole a Draco lo que buscaba, una expresión pura de celos y rabia, pensaba que aquello era lo mínimo que el ojiverde necesitaba como castigo, que sintiera un poquito de lo que él había sentido cuando lo había visto con Grinevra.

—Lo estás haciendo a propósito —Declaró el auror con los dientes apretados. —Es tu forma de desquitarte.

Draco sonrió inocentemente, completamente complacido de que Potter lo conociera tan bien.

—Bastante suspicaz para un Gryffindor... —Le dijo con burla, sintiéndose de nuevo como un chiquillo de trece años, molestando a su mejor amigo. Harry frunció más el ceño, si es que eso era posible, pero finalmente tomo aire y lo soltó, Draco comprendió que Harry no seguiría cayendo en sus provocaciones, así que simplemente dijo. —Nos vemos en la puerta trasera del club a las doce y cuarto, por ahora, disfrute su velada, en seguida estará su pedido.

Harry ni se molestó a replicar que no había pedido nada, simplemente se limitó a sacar de entre su túnica un montón de papeles y comenzó a revisarlos mientras Draco llevaba la orden a las cocinas y a la barra para finalmente dedicarse a las otras mesas que ya se habían llenado. A las diez en punto Liam llegó y saludó al rubio pidiendo lo de siempre, por supuesto que el auror no se había perdido el que de repente, Harry Potter hubiera decidido aparecerse en aquel local precisamente y se preguntó si él habría sido el culpable, pues continuamente hablaba con sus amigos del trabajo sobre el fantástico chico rubio que había conocido y que trabajaba entre muggles.

Draco no se perdió el hecho de que Harry parecía mirar a Liam discretamente, pero emanando una fuerza mágica lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran y Jones correspondía pero retando a Potter directamente con la mirada. Y Malfoy debía admitir, era divertidísimo, le causaba gran placer saber que Potter sentía algo por él, pese a haberle pedido tiempo. Por supuesto que, como no era su intención tener que parar un duelo ilegal a mitad de un lugar completamente muggle, le había pedido a su amigo y a su ex que se mantuvieran tranquilos, lo último que necesitaba era a Harry Potter en Azkaban por haber matado a un auror sin razón aparente y por haber expuesto al mundo mágico, no que Liam no fuera un buen mago, pero Harry era... bueno, era Harry Potter y muy pocos magos se podían comparar con él, y Draco estaba orgulloso de poder decirse uno de esos pocos.

Su turno terminó con únicamente un par de vasos que habían explotado de la nada en las mesas cercanas a las del moreno, Draco por supuesto no les había cobrado nada a los comensales y los había arreglado con magia nada más había podido estar en un lugar apartado y oscuro. Caminó hasta los vestidores, aquellos que nunca utilizaba pues no le hacía mucha gracia cambiarse frente a sus compañeros y salió por la puerta trasera, aquella que daba a un callejón llena de cajas y contenedores de basura.

Harry ya se encontraba ahí, descuidadamente recargado sobre la pared de ladrillos frente a la puerta y lucía tan nervioso como cuando se habían dado su primer beso en navidad, antes de que adoptara aquella apariencia Gryffindor y lo hubiera incitado a besarlo, por supuesto. Draco ajustó su jersey y su bufanda, el otoño que estaban viviendo más bien parecía invierno, pues hacían falta solo un par de grados menos para que nevara y no, no estaba exagerando. Harry sacó su varita y lanzó sobre él un encantamiento de calefacción, aparentemente la razón por la que él mismo no estaba muriendo de frio, y justo cuando se disponían a aparecerse de ahí la voz de Liam interrumpió.

—Creí que saldríamos hoy —Le reprochó.

—Te dije que tendríamos que posponerlo en cuanto llegaste ¿Lo olvidaste? —El chico pareció enrojecer ligeramente, tal vez no creyendo que Draco se atrevería a mencionarlo.

—¿Y tú olvidaste lo que él te hizo? Con la cantidad de lámparas que hiciste explotar en el club en Soho, cualquiera diría que sería difícil de superar.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, sintiéndose ligeramente afectado, una cosa era que él mismo se reprochara aquel asunto y uno muy distinto que alguien más se lo recordara. Sintió a Harry tensarse a su lado y dispuesto a reclamar.

—Ese es asunto mío —Intervino antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer nada. —Buenas noches Li, nos veremos después.

Tomó a Harry del brazo y los apareció de allí hasta otro callejón igual de oscuro. Harry tal vez había esperado ver el apartamento en donde Draco se estaba quedando, aquel que no había tenido el valor de visitar pese a sr un Gryffindor ejemplar, por miedo a que las protecciones lo pulverizaran por ser él.

—Estamos solo a unas calles del  _London_ _Eye_  —Le dijo el rubio y comenzó a caminar. — Nunca he podido montarme, creí que ahí podríamos hablar sin problemas.

Harry asintió distraídamente, siguiendo a Draco entre calles iluminadas por los letreros de algunos negocios y el conjunto de apartamentos que rodeaban el rio. Era bastante tarde y al ser una zona residencial no se veía tanta gente como en la zona de los bares y clubes. El silencio entre ellos era ligeramente abrumante, pero no tanto como aquella ocasión en la oficina del auror y Draco podía sentir la diferencia, ya no había inseguridad por parte de Harry, tal vez, al final había aclarado sus sentimientos y él había hecho bien en darle un tiempo.

La calle pronto se vio alumbrada únicamente por las farolas y el London Eye, que giraba lentamente, recogiendo a algunos pasajeros y dejando a otros en el suelo, Draco sabía que éste funcionaba las veinticuatro horas, pero que la mayoría de las personas lo visitaban por las noches, en busca de un paisaje lleno de luces y una vista majestuosa del  _Big_ _Ben_  que solo se podía obtener a esa hora. Se formaron como el resto de la gente, a diferencia de que el resto mantenía una animada plática pese a ser casi la una de la mañana.

Cuando finalmente fue su turno, Draco ejecutó un  _confundus_  no verbal y sin varita sobre el dependiente y las personas que iban detrás de ellos para que los dejaran subir completamente solos a la cabina, pues era bien sabido que debían subir en grupos de hasta seis personas. Y cuando ambos finalmente estuvieron solos, uno frente al otro, completamente de pie y completamente a merced del lento movimiento de la gigantesca rueda elevándolos fue que se animaron a mirarse a los ojos.

Draco se sentía nervioso, la manera en que Harry lo miraba ya no denotaba miedo o aflicción, si no seguridad, y aquella mirada había sido la misma que le había regalado antes de su primer beso, cuando lo había sujetado por la túnica, retándolo a dar aquel paso tan importante que ambos sabían que debía suceder, que ambos deseaban que sucediera y se preguntó si Potter estaría retándolo de aquella misma manera, después de tanto tiempo.

Enseguida supo que sí, Harry se acercó con pasos firmes y el no retrocedió ni un poco, al contrario, levantó el rostro, con petulancia y miró a su acompañante con la expresión más neutral que tenía. Potter lo sujetó del blazer del uniforme, aferrando la tela con sus puños y jalando al rubio hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo, parecía tan serio como Draco, pero a esa distancia, el ojigris podía sentir los latidos de su corazón golpetear, combinándose con el ritmo de su propio corazón que latía igual de fuerte y rápido.

Entonces lo supo, supo que era lo que Harry le pedía, le rogaba, porque se reflejaba en sus verdes ojos como si fuera un libro escrito en perfecto inglés. Y se sintió como un crío, se sintió como aquella vez en segundo, cuando había mantenido un duelo con Potter y le había dicho:

—¿Asustado Potter? —Las palabras salieron de su boca, sin poder evitarlo y comenzó a creer que aquello ara algún tipo de promesa silenciosa entre ambos, una que les daba fuerza para seguir adelante.

Y entonces pensó en Scorpius, en Astoria, en Harry, sus hijos y su esposa, aquella visión de una vida ideal que de seguir como iban jamás llegaría y se sintió egoísta. ¿Era justo apartar a Potter de la vida ideal que le deparaba el destino si decidía unirse a la chica Weasley? Miró los ojos de Harry, que se clavaban en él como si el tiempo se hubiesen detenido y entonces se respondió que sí, joder, si, se merecían aquello y más, ya había pasado gran parte de su vida viendo por los demás, por sus padres, por Potter, por Blaise, por Pansy. Era momento de ser un Slytherin de verdad y pensar en él, en su felicidad, aquella a la que había renunciado por años. Que se jodiera el destino, él era el dueño de su propio camino y aquella travesía la quería hacer junto a Harry James Potter, no junto a Astoria, aun si eso significaba que nunca tendría a Scorpius entre tus brazos.

Como si el tiempo hubiera retomado su ritmo normal, Harry respondió:

—Ya no más, Malfoy, nunca más.

Y se besaron, fue un beso lleno de cariño y anhelo, similar al que habían compartido en su regreso, pero lleno de mucha más seguridad, una promesa de algo que iba a durar eternamente o al menos así fue como Draco lo sintió. Antes de que aquello se transformara en un beso demasiado apasionado para estar en un sitio público ambos se separaron, sus magias combinadas habían calentado el compartimento y los cristales se habían empañado, ante esto ambos soltaron una risita avergonzada y Harry rápidamente se encargó de desvanecer aquel vaporcito que los invadía, dejando que, por primera vez, el escenario Londinense lleno de luces los invadiera.

—No me hubiera molestado tener aquí mi primera vez —Soltó el pelinegro. —Quiero decir, la enfermería no es el lugar más romántico, fue sensacional pero...

Draco quién aferraba al pelinegro por la nuca sonrió y negó divertido.

—Este es un lugar público, no seas exhibicionista.

—Draco, lo siento tanto —Dijo finalmente, sujetando al rubio por las caderas, firmemente, como temiendo que se escapara. —Por el beso con Ginny, por haberte pedido tiempo, es solo que yo... estaba aterrado, tenía miedo de estar contigo, enamorarme más y que te desvanecieras de nuevo, fue horrible para mi ser el único capaz de recordarte, me estaba volviendo loco y mi cobardía no me dejó permanecer a tu lado... Pero yo, nunca, nunca dejé de amarte, te lo juro y aquel beso con Ginny, no sé lo que nos sucedió, te lo juro, no voy a decir que estaba borracho, porque no lo estaba y al parecer ella tampoco, simplemente estábamos bailando, como había bailado con Mione o Luna y de repente pasó, fue como...

—Estar bajo la  _imperius_...

—Si... ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Suspiró y se aferró más al cuerpo de Draco, atribulado. —No importa, cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que habían hecho ambos entramos en pánico y luego Luna nos vio y tú estabas ahí también... nosotros nos dimos cuenta después de eso que no sentiamos nada, pero seguimos sin explicarnos por qué... Yo no quería lastimarte, Draco.

—Lo sé —Dijo finalmente. —Y yo sí sé exactamente lo que ocurre pero... —Acarició su rostro, Harry pareció relajarse. —No puedo decírtelo...

—¿No puedes? —El rubio negó y comenzó a contarle sobre el futuro siendo ajustado nuevamente por fuerzas mágicas poderosas e incontrolables, pero por más que hablaba ningún sonido salía de su boca, como si estuviese mudo y Harry comprendió. —Oh... —Dijo. —Literalmente no puedes...

—Lo siento...

—Por eso no estás enojado, sabes que no fue mi culpa —Draco asintió con una sonrisa —¿Y si lo sabías por que no dejaste que lo arregláramos antes? —El rubio pensó en su visión del futuro.

—Algo más que no puedo decirte, lo siento...

—¿Y lo de Jones? —No lo dijo con reproche, si no con genuina curiosidad y Draco sonrió de manera petulante, recordándole a Harry al Draco de catorce años con el que fingía peleas por los pasillos.

—Eso lo hice por diversión —Respondió con sinceridad, ganándose un pellizco en la nariz. —Y porque me dolió verte con ella pese a no ser tu culpa... —Admitió finalmente. —Pero no voy a disculparme por eso, tú celoso eres la cosa más sexy que he visto nunca, haciendo explotar vasos de cristal y fundiendo focos. —Harry se puso rojo hasta las orejas, avergonzado de su actitud. — Escucha... ¿Tú... Has notado a tus amigos un poco extraños?

—¿Te refieres a que parece que de repente están enamorados? —Draco asintió. —¿Tiene que ver con todo  _éste_ desastre?

—Sí, y Pansy y Blaise están igual y necesitamos hacer algo, pronto... Dices que tú y la comadrejilla reaccionaron después del beso ¿no? —Harry asintió. — Me pregunto su funcionará igual para todos...

—¿Qué pasa si dejamos las cosas así?

—Pasa que ellos no estarían eligiendo de verdad, es como si les obligaran ¿entiendes? Y no merecen vivir en una mentira... No que me guste mucho la pareja que Blaise y Weasley hacen pero...

—...ellos deberían poder elegir libremente...

—Si y lo peor es que no se dan cuenta, ¿sabes? —Harry asintió.

—¿Pero no deberíamos concentrarnos en hacer que tus padres te recuerden?

—No quiero que si dejamos pasar más tiempo todo se complique... —Evitó decirle que solo tenía seis meses antes de volver a desaparecer si no lograba que lo recordaran —Podemos trabajar en ambas cosas, pero preferiría ayudarlos primero. Además —Sonrió. —Contigo todo va a ser más fácil.

—Jamás volveré a apartarme —Lo besó de nuevo. —Estaré contigo para siempre.

—¿Para siempre? ¿Lo prometes?

—Para siempre, mi Dragón.

Y mientras el  _London_ _Eye_  terminaba su ciclo, alejándose de las luces de los edificios y las estrellas, ellos comenzaban uno nuevo que pactaron con un beso cálido, tierno y lento, demostrándose así que aquella promesa era verdadera y eterna.


	10. Capítulo 9.

Se encontraban sobre el sofá, acurrucados uno contra otro mientras la chimenea calentaba el gélido ambiente, aún estaban en otoño pero el clima parecía querer congelarlo todo, incluso había nevado un poco la noche anterior. En Londres nadie se explicaba porque el clima parecía tan enojado con ellos, aunque a Harry y Draco no parecía molestarles en absoluto que hiciera el frio suficiente para tener el pretexto perfecto y abrazarse de aquella manera durante las tardes que Harry no debía ir a trabajar. Apenas y cabían en el sofá, no era que fuera pequeño, era más bien que ellos habían crecido demasiado, incluso los pies de Malfoy sobresalían un poco de la longitud del mueble, por mucho que se encogiera para evitarlo.

Draco abrazaba a Harry por la espalda en busca de calor mientras una manta con los colores de Gryffindor los cubría, al principio era agobiante para el rubio que todo fuera tan escarlata, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar rodeado de colores verdes y opacos que aquel rojo le parecía ligeramente irritante y, aunque se quejaba con más frecuencia de la que quería, en el fondo sabía que no había color que quedara mejor con Harry. Pese a todo agradecía que Potter y su familia remodelara el número doce de Grimmauld Place, pues había tenido oportunidad de mirar el lugar por fotografías que su madre alguna vez le había mostrado y antes de eso era terriblemente tenebrosa, ahora, sin embargo, era cálida, hogareña, luminosa y bien decorada, era bastante sutil, no podía decir que humilde, pues la casa Black jamás lo sería, pero ahora carecía de sus muebles ornamentados y de madera oscura.

Si bien Draco llevaba bastante tiempo pasando algunas tardes junto a Harry en aquella casa, nunca se había topado directamente con Lupin o Black, aunque podía declararse culpable de eso, pues siempre se encargaba de escapar antes de que ambos hombres regresaran del trabajo, Remus de Hogwarts donde daba clases y Sirius de su taller en el Londres muggle donde daba mantenimiento a vehículos no mágicos, Harry decía que principalmente motocicletas.

Por supuesto que Potter se había percatado de la manera en que Draco parecía tener de repente muchas cosas que hacer cuando su padrino y la pareja de éste estaban por llegar a Grimmauld Place, y si, le parecía ligeramente irritable no poder presentarlo como su novio, como merlín mandaba, pero entendía la situación y tampoco era que pudiera darle demasiadas explicaciones a su familia, no podría decirles ni si quiera su verdadero apellido, pues todos sabían que los Malfoy no tenían descendencia, y era por ello que nunca había replicado nada y se limitaba a hacer un puchero bastante infantil para su edad cuando el ojigris anunciaba que era hora de marcharse.

Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras Draco acariciaba su rebelde cabello, no intentaba acomodarlo, el rubio se había rendido desde su tercer año del colegio prácticamente. Pese a todo los mechones del moreno eran suaves y Malfoy disfrutaba con el tacto contra sus dedos que se deslizaban con facilidad, contrastando su pálida piel con lo oscuro de las hebras de cabello del héroe. El ojigris no podía evitar pensar, cuando se encontraban así, que Potter de verdad parecía un cachorro mimado y la sola idea lo hacía sonreír tiernamente.

En momentos como aquellos, ambos pensaban en lo mucho que se querían, y era extraño, pues nunca antes habían tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo de aquella manera tan normal, sobre todo porque Potter parecía ser un imán humano de tragedias y sucesos extraordinariamente perturbantes, y no era que la normalidad les molestara, pero era extraño definitivamente que pudieran acaramelarse de aquella manera sin que nada amenazara su integridad física y mental, pues si ignoraban el hecho de que Draco solo tenía cuatro meses para convencer a sus padres y Severus sobre quién era en verdad, todo era relativamente ordinario.

Harry suspiró tranquilamente, disfrutando de las caricias que estaba recibiendo, había tenido una semana particularmente dura, alguna fuerza mágica inexplicable estaba causando estragos en Londres, el Támesis se desbordaba sin razón aparente, uno que otro temblor azotaba la ciudad, la noche duraba más de lo que normalmente lo hacía y la energía mágica de los magos Londinenses parecía estarse viendo realmente afectada por ello, a tal grado de que un simple  _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_  podía causar una peligrosa explosión, sobre todo cuando algún mago particularmente débil lo intentaba. Sin embargo, cuando Draco llegaba a casa y lo mimaba como en aquel momento podía olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en lo que era más importante, Draco Malfoy estaba con él, después de un largo camino, uno que habían podido superar.

Draco alzó la vista para mirar el reloj sobre la chimenea, era miércoles y debía entrar a trabajar a las siete y media, aún faltaba una hora para ello, pero no tenían más de media hora antes de que Black retornara de su trabajo. Suspiró con pesadez, detestaba tener que apartarse de Harry, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Potter pareció escuchar su suspiro, porque alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, para encararlo, luciendo realmente adormilado.

—No tienes que marcharte si no quieres —Le dijo con voz suave y ronca. —Sabes que puedes quedarte, a Sirius no va a molestarle.

—Sabes que van a hacer preguntas que no podemos responder y no quiero mentir... No quiero tener que decir que soy solo un amigo, es molesto.

Ambos se enderezaron sobre el sofá, quedando sentados uno junto a otro, aún apretujados y cubiertos por la manta, el crepitar del fuego era lo único que podía escucharse. Harry escurrió una mano por debajo de la manta y sujetó la de su compañero, apretándola gentilmente, buscando darse tranquilidad. Draco sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, el plata y el esmeralda chocando y conectándose casi de manera automática y entonces ahí estaban, mirándose como si no existiera nada ni nadie más en todo el universo, y aquello era perfecto.

Sin poder contenerse más se fundieron en un beso tranquilo y dulce, casi temeroso e infantil pero cargado de pasión y amor. Harry enredó sus manos en la cabellera rubia de Draco quién había decidido que no cortaría más su cabello y aquello le fascinaba, el rubio por su parte acariciaba el pecho del moreno suavemente, al mismo ritmo que llevaban en el húmedo beso. Se bebían mutuamente, como si la saliva ajena se tratase del néctar más dulce que jamás hubieran probado y comenzaban a preguntarse si alguna vez dejarían de sentirse de aquella manera, tan sobrepasados por esos sentimientos que parecían no detenerse, que parecían crecer a cada segundo sin oportunidad de controlarlo.

Aquel beso aumentó de velocidad y de intensidad, llevándolos a un nuevo nivel de éxtasis, uno menos inocente, uno acelerado y lleno de pequeños jadeos que comenzaban a inundar la sala de estar. Harry aferraba cada vez con más fuerza la nuca de Draco, como si de aquella manera pudiera fundirlos, el rubio acariciaba con mucho menos cuidado el entrenado abdomen del auror, deleitándose con sus bíceps bien marcados y sintiendo aquella ligera incomodidad en la entrepierna, aquella que se hacía cada vez más conocida conforme pasaba el tiempo, porque Draco sabía, sabía lo que Harry quería, lo que él mismo deseaba y sin embargo no era capaz de darse aquel gusto.

Y entonces se detuvo, se apartó del beso lentamente, con sus pálidas mejillas arreboladas y sus labios rosados e hinchados por la sesión de besos que se había transformado en lujuria rápidamente.

—No, por favor... por favor... —Rogaba Harry, intentando atrapar los labios del rubio nuevamente, nada dispuesto a volver a dejar aquello a medias. —Aún hay tiempo, tenemos tiempo, Draco, por favor... No otra vez...

Draco ya había sujetado al moreno por los hombros intentando mantenerlo a raya y sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, no era que no deseara tener sexo de verdad con Harry, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, porque solo Merlín sabía lo mucho que el ojiverde le gustaba, lo muy atractivo que le era su cuerpo bien entrenado, lo ardiente que era ante sus ojos, lo jodidamente sexy que le parecía, y sin embargo no podía dejarse llevar únicamente por sus deseos, no sin haberle dicho que volvería a desaparecer si no lograba que sus padres y Severus Snape lo recordaran.

Había evitado el tema por miedo, temía que si Harry lo sabía quisiera alejarse de nuevo, temiendo salir lastimado nuevamente si no conseguían su objetivo, sabía que era estúpido, que Potter lo quería, lo amaba, pero la inseguridad seguía allí y cada que tomaba el valor para decírselo el sentido de auto preservación Slytherin que lo caracterizaba le gritaba que no sobreviraría a un abandono más y se callaba, convenciéndose mentalmente de que se lo podría decir cuando todo hubiera pasado, cuando ambos hubieran recuperado sus vidas y pudieran permanecer juntos sin amenazas, sin problemas y ésta idea era alentada por el hecho de que Blaise lo había recordado por fin, después de casi dos meses y con su ayuda habían intentado convencer a Gregory de la verdad, una verdad que el chico aceptó sin problemas, asegurando que había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar en su vida después de la batalla de Hogwarts.

El trio de plata no se sorprendió demasiado por la confesión de Gregory Goyle, pues era bien sabido el enorme cariño que le tenía a Draco, a quién veía como un hermano mayor, uno que siempre lo había protegido. Y fue precisamente Goyle la persona a quién menos tiempo le tomó recordar a Draco, después de Potter por supuesto, había bastado con tres semanas, un montón de fotografías y relatos sobre su infancia y los años en Hogwarts.

Draco sabía que estaba siendo injusto, que debía decirle a Harry la verdad, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo sin alertarlo, se había prometido a sí mismo no ocultarle más cosas y confiar en él, pero en aquellas situaciones maldecía no haber sido un Hufflepuff, uno que pudiera expresar sus sentimientos y problemas fácilmente confiando ciegamente sin sentirse inseguro.

Harry lo sujetó de la camiseta, una muggle que él le había regalado; completamente negra y con una frase que rezaba " _Bad_ _Boy",_ nada más verla había pensado en él y en lo bien que le luciría y aunque Draco generalmente decía que el gusto de Potter era pésimo aquella le había encantado.

Los labios del moreno lo volvieron a aprisionar en un momento de debilidad, y se estaba derritiendo, joder que estaba pasando a estado líquido rápidamente, invadido por la manera tan necesitada en la que Harry-ardiente-Potter lo estaba besando. Su cerebro se apagaba, y no podía dejar que se apagara, necesitaba poner todo en orden antes de llegar más lejos, necesitaba... necesitaba... Nada más importó cuando la mano de Potter se coló bajo su camiseta, recorriéndolo con premura, pasando sus dedos por su abdomen bien formado, quemándole, calentándole a niveles que no eran para nada normales, Draco culpaba a la abstinencia, pues nunca, a sus veintiún tiernos años había tenido una experiencia sexual aparte de la que había mantenido con el mismo Potter en sexto grado, antes de que la guerra explotara, antes de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

Y sabía, Draco sabía que Harry era tan inexperto como él, se notaba en la manera rápida en la que hacía las cosas, como si el tiempo no fuera suficiente, como si necesitara de un par más de manos para tocar todo lo que quería, para devorar el cuerpo del rubio y no dejar ni una migaja. Y aquello lo encendía y le hacía soñar con el día en que ambos tuvieran práctica y aquellas sensaciones se incrementaran, si es que aquello era posible.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá nuevamente, con el cuerpo del auror aprisionándolo y restregándose, inconscientemente contra él, haciendo que sus erecciones se frotaran por encima de la ropa, incrementando aún más la temperatura de la sala. Y Potter lo besaba por todas partes, usando más saliva de la que debía, pero Draco pensó que estaba bien así, succionaba torpemente la piel de su cuello y sin embargo no parecía avergonzado de demostrar que nunca había hecho algo como aquello.

Los jadeos se intensificaron en boca de Draco, Harry gruñía con desesperación y halaba de la ropa de su acompañante como si la detestara, haciéndole saber que sobraba, que no la necesitaban y que la quería lejos, quemándose en la chimenea si era posible, y Malfoy estaba tan caliente que solo atinaba a repetir el nombre de su amante en un susurro casi inaudible, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde, que ya no tenía tiempo de aclarar nada, que, en ese momento lo único que quería era descubrir junto a Potter aquella nueva faceta, quería saber lo que era el sexo de verdad.

Pero entonces el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose los hizo detenerse, Harry lloriqueó de frustración, no creyendo su mala suerte, porque de todos los días, Sirius había decidido llegar temprano precisamente aquel día, en que Draco por fin había cedido a entregarse de aquella manera. El rubio por su parte no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado, al menos aquel hecho le había dado tiempo para decirle la verdad a su novio, ya después terminarían con aquello, y con después, se refería a que esperaba que fuera lo más pronto posible, pues no creía ser capaz de seguir sobreviviendo con masturbaciones, no después de haber experimentado lo que era el contacto humano, el contacto de Harry.

—Estoy en casa —Anunció Black mientras irrumpía en el salón y su voz menguaba, posando sus ojos en el intruso y solo entonces Draco atinó a recordar que no se suponía que debía estar ahí.

—Sirius, hola —Si antes Malfoy pensaba que Potter era pésimo disimulando en aquel momento lo confirmó. El pelinegro se había levantado como resorte y había comenzado a intentar acomodar su cabello, mientras su voz temblaba como si tuviera quince años. —Ll-llegaste temprano. —Tartamudeó y si Draco no hubiera estado tan avergonzado se hubiera dado un golpe en la cara.

Con toda la gracilidad, el porte y la elegancia de un Malfoy, Draco se puso de pie, acomodando su lacio cabello rubio con un movimiento de manos, se acomodó la ropa de manera casual, alisando su camiseta y cuando el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hubo disipado, caminó hasta el padrino de su novio, quién los miraba como intentando decir algo y sin saber exactamente qué. El ojigris le extendió la mano con educación y con voz calmada, como si nada hubiera pasado dijo:

—Señor Black, un gusto, Draco  _Moreau_ , espero no haberlos importunado con mi visita.

Sirius tomó su mano, con gesto que intentaba ser cordial pero que denotaba completa confusión y Draco se preguntó como alguien como Sirius Black había podido escapar de Azkaban, pues parecía bastante torpe. Al menos podía estar seguro de que Remus era el que mantenía el orden en aquella extraña familia, Black y Potter eran un caso perdido, completamente perdido.

—¿Francés? —Fue lo único que Sirius pudo decir, mirando hacia Harry quién se encogió de hombros, siguiéndole el juego a su novio. —Bueno pues... bienvenido señor  _Moreau_... Disculpe la pregunta pero usted... usted...

—Es un mago, Sirius —Se burló Harry.

—Bien, si, genial, no que nos molesten los muggles, pero sabe que no podemos ir por ahí revelando el secreto y... bueno, iré a preparar algo para cenar.

Y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí. Dejando a un Harry bastante desilusionado y aun Draco más bien divertido.

—Solo está huyendo —Aclaró Harry. —Él no sabe cocinar nada.

—Eso fue bastante obvio —Aclaró Draco, sentándose de nuevo junto a Harry. —Debo marcharme, debo tomar una ducha antes de ir al trabajo.

—¿Tu turno termina a las diez, cierto?

—¿Me llevarás a cenar? —Preguntó con tono dulce, pasando uno de sus pálidos dedos por la nariz de Potter, ambos sonrieron de manera cursi.

—Sabes que sí —Acarició su mejilla. —¿Qué tal ese restaurante mexicano que tanto te gusta?

—Es una cita —Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. — Ahora debo irme, despídeme de tu padrino ¿Si? No parece muy sensato ir a buscarle la cara en este momento —Harry asintió.

Con un beso más se despidieron y Draco se puso de pie, tomó la pequeña urna con polvos flu que se encontraba junto a la chimenea y arrojó un puñado al fuego. Se transportó a su departamento, aún tenía bastante tiempo antes de que empezara su turno y aun así fue hasta el baño y se duchó mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de decirle a Harry la verdad, solo esperaba recibir una respuesta positiva, porque no estaba dispuesto a perder a Harry nuevamente.

Con mucha aflicción terminó de vestirse y tardó más tiempo del necesario frente al espejo, no mirándose, ni recibiendo halagos, sino más bien perdido en sus pensamientos. En ese momento el sonido de la aparición se hizo presente y pudo reaccionar, lo había olvidado, Pansy había tenido una cita con Granger para intentar arreglar las cosas, a petición de Draco y Harry.

El rubio caminó hasta la sala de estar mientras intentaba arreglar su cabello en un moño sobre su cabeza, había pensado en cortarlo, pero Harry siempre le decía lo mucho que le gustaba y ya no tenía el corazón para hacerlo, no que le incomodara, pero no le agradaba mucho que aquel estilo le hiciera lucir parecido a su padre, lo amaba muchísimo, pero el rencor de haberlos arrastrado a él y a su madre a las fauces de Voldemort seguía ahí y seguramente no lo superaría hasta que pudiera sentarse frente a él a hablar.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó Draco, intentando sonar indiferente.

—No lo sé —Respondió con sinceridad. —Nos la pasamos bien, como en los viejos tiempos, ella aún no se cree del todo que no eres mi amante, pero no cree que Potter sea capaz de mentirle... pero... —hizo una pequeña pausa. —Creo que ha comenzado a sentir algo por Weasley, no me lo dijo, pero yo... bueno, lo noté.

—Escucha Pans, ustedes se conocen desde cuarto año, comenzaron a salir poco después del baile de navidad, han pasado por un montón de cosas... si tú la quieres no la dejes ir.

—Ese es el problema, creo que yo he comenzado a sentir cosas por Blaise...

—¿En base a qué?

—¿Qué?

—Si Pansy, ¿en base a que?... quiero decir, si, nos conocemos de toda la vida, somos todos como hermanos, pero... ¿no te parece muy extraño que de repente hayas comenzado a sentir "algo" por Blaise?

—Bueno si... —Reflexionó, luego miró a su amigo. —¿Esta es otra de esas cosas que sabes y no puedes decir verdad?

Draco asintió complacido.

—Bingo —Respondió y ambos sonrieron.

—Debo volver y decirle que la quiero —Soltó con entusiasmo. —¿Por qué no sugeriste nada así antes? —Cuestionó tomando su abrigo nuevamente.

—Porque tú debías darte cuenta, todo debía ser natural y tu sacaste el tema hasta ahora —Se encogió de hombros.

—Todo esto es tan extraño... y pensar que ahora no es culpa de Potter si no tuya —Draco frunció el ceño, como incómodo y arrepentido. —Oh... no, no querido, no le dije por que sea tu culpa, quiero decir, tu causaste esto, gracias a ti la conocí y... —Sujetó su hombro. —No te culpes, estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes y tienes todo mi apoyo, aunque no lo comprendo por completo sé que hiciste lo mejor y yo te apoyo completamente ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Estás consolándome? —Preguntó con burla, aligerando la situación. —Creo que lo pensé mejor, salir con Granger te hace mal, te quita lo Slytherin.

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro, amistosamente.

—Ja, Ja, que divertido, dragoncito. Como sea, por mi puedes hundirte en depresión todo lo que quieras, yo iré a recuperar mi relación y mi compromiso.

—Usa protección, por favor.

—¿Qué somos muggles? —Ambos echaron a reír. —Si todo sale bien... volvamos al parque de atracciones, todos juntos... Sin los cabellos de colores y esas cosas...

—Pero aún podemos vestirnos igual ¿cierto?

—Ni muerta, cariño. Nos vemos más tarde, suerte en el trabajo.

Draco asintió y ella se apareció de allí, le alegraba que su amiga al fin hubiera comprendido, solo esperaba que Granger cooperara y todo regresara a la normalidad entre ellas. Cuando finalmente dio la hora, Malfoy marchó al trabajo, pensando en su mejor amiga y en la mejor manera de decirle a Harry que solo tenían cuatro meses para lograr que todos lo recordaran o desaparecería nuevamente.


	11. Capítulo 10.

El ambiente era tranquilo y relajante, la luz de las velas lo alumbraba todo de manera romántica y sutil, la suave música del pianista en una de las esquinas de la sala hacía todo mucho más agradable y la manera en que todos parecían estar en su propio mundo daba a aquel restaurante la privacidad suficiente como para mantener una charla importante sin que el resto de los clientes se enteraran de nada más. Draco y Harry se encontraban en una mesa cerca de una ventana, lo que les daba una vista al  _Big Ben_ espectacular y llena de las luces nocturnas de Londres. Sostenían los menús entre las manos, pero sin mirarlos en realidad, demasiado ocupados en dedicarse sonrisas cargadas de amor y felicidad, cualquiera que los mirara podía estar seguro de que esos dos estaban pasando los momentos más preciosos de su relación, pues los sentimientos que emanaban eran meramente puros y positivos, tan intensos que contagiaban el ambiente.

Draco fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, después de que Harry le guiñara un ojo de manera coqueta, haciéndolo sentir como una avergonzada Hufflepuff de quince años en su primera cita, el rubio concentró su atención en el menú, dispuesto a escoger de una vez por todas algo que pedir para cenar, era lunes y como siempre, no tenía que ir a trabajar. Había mucho de donde escoger, la comida italiana era de sus favoritas, aunque tampoco era que pudiera escoger cualquier cosa, su trabajo como mesero no le daba para mucho y había tenido que ahorrar bastante para poder aceptar finalmente ir junto con Potter a aquel restaurante, por supuesto que su novio había insistido en pagar todo, pero Draco simplemente no podía permitirlo. Sabía que Harry contaba con una gran cantidad de dinero principalmente por la herencia de los Black, pero no por eso iba a aprovecharse.

Con el paso del tiempo Draco se había acostumbrado a vivir medianamente bien, pero en momentos como aquel, era que extrañaba los lujos que los galeones podían otorgarle, sobre todo cuando encontraba algo que pensaba perfecto para Harry y él no podía darse el lujo de comprárselo como un regalo sin razón aparente, pues de hacerlo se quedaría sin comer el día entero. Sabía que a Harry no le molestaba en absoluto que no mantuviera su posición económica, pero sí que le preocupaba que no ganara lo suficiente para subsistir. A veces, Draco encontraba su alacena a reventar y la nevera completamente surtida, sabía que era el ojiverde quién llevaba todas esas cosas generalmente cuando él se encontraba en el trabajo, pues desde que Pansy se había arreglado con Granger y se había marchado, ni él ni Blaise parecían muy preocupados por llenarla. A veces, Harry llegaba con bastante ropa muggle y se la regalaba con el pretexto de haber pensado en él nada más verla, aunque Draco sabía, por como lucían las prendas, que Pansy había estado involucrada.

Una parte de él, la parte Malfoy se sentía ligeramente ofendida, no le agradaba para nada aquello de la caridad, se había burlado de los Weasley por años y ahora él se encontraba en peor situación, sin la prolífica familia, claro estaba. Pero la otra parte, la parte "Draco" se sentía enternecida y conmovida por la manera en la que Harry parecía preocuparse por él, le hacía sentir importante, le hacía sentir amado como nunca y aquella era la única razón por la que no le pedía a su novio que se detuviera, porque le hacía sentir estúpidamente dichoso tener a alguien como Harry Potter, alguien que se había convertido en sinónimo de "hombre ideal"; todo un caballero, amoroso, sincero, puro, amable, maduro y a la vez infantil, sonriente, gracioso y honesto. A veces un desastre total, distraído y un poco torpe, pero Draco pensaba que aquello también era parte de su encanto y pronto se encontró inmerso en "el efecto Potter" esa aura que hacía que todos amaran al héroe y se sentía dichoso de que pese a todo, Harry solo pareciera tener ojos para él.

—¿Ya sabes lo que vas a ordenar? —La preguntó el auror y Draco solo negó con la cabeza.

La verdad es que Malfoy no podía sentirse más feliz que en aquel momento, tenía el amor de Harry, a sus amigos y una vida tranquila en comparación con la vida que había llevado desde que había conocido a Potter en el colegio y aquella felicidad le hacía olvidar los atroces acontecimientos de su pasado, como la guerra, la búsqueda de los horrocrux, el que hubiera asesinado a Dumbledore, las violaciones en su propia casa durante el tiempo que fue prisionero del Lord, el que hubiera tenido que actuar como un hijo de puta para ganarse el favor de Voldemort y el uso de imperdonables. Junto a Harry, todo ello le parecía una pesadilla, una de la que había despertado mucho tiempo atrás, una que Harry borraba con sus besos y sus caricias durante las tardes acurrucados en el sofá.

Le había pedido a Harry reunirse en aquel lugar con la intención de tener una velada agradable y poder revelarle por fin aquello que le había estado ocultando, el tiempo había pasado volando para él y solo tenía tres meses de acción antes de que el límite llegara y luego fuese imposible hacer nada para solucionarlo, junto a Pansy y Blaise había estado buscando la manera de convencer a Severus de la verdad, mientras que con Harry había coordinado el asunto de sus padres, quienes, después de que fueran salvados de Azkaban por Potter lo tenían en un muy alta estima. Y sin embargo tres meses le parecían poco, le había costado casi nueve meses convencer a sus amigos y a Harry de la verdad y estaba convencido de que, con Severus y Lucius habría un gran problema, pues ambos hombres eran desconfiados (como debía ser) y tercos, y temía que aquello fuese un impedimento, que fuese una traba tan difícil de superar que al final no consiguiera su objetivo y tuviera que marcharse de nuevo.

El solo recordar aquella visión donde Harry se volvía un mago tenebroso a causa de su desaparición lo hacía temblar, no podía concebir que un corazón tan tierno y dulce como el de Potter se marchitara a tal grado, casi que prefería que se casara con la Weasley y tuviera a sus tres retoños a dejarlo caer en tremenda oscuridad. Y no podía permitirlo, debía hacer hasta lo último que estuviese en sus manos para evitar aquel acontecimiento y por supuesto no podía decírselo a nadie, así que se limitaba al hecho de que desaparecería si no lograba su objetivo.

Afuera estaba nevando fuertemente, razón por la que el restaurante parecía estar prácticamente vacío, el viento azotaba con fuerza, mucho más fuerza que nunca y hacía frio, uno que solo era amortiguado por la calefacción del lugar que de todas maneras no era suficiente, por lo que Harry, muy amablemente había aplicado en ambos un encantamiento no verbal para mantener el calor, uno que al invadir el cuerpo de Draco le había erizado los bellos de la nuca y lo habían hecho sentir un poco más tranquilo, pero solo un poco pues no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y sabía que no estaba siendo muy bueno disimulando, pues Harry había levantado su vista del menú más de una vez, tal vez sintiendo su magia descontrolarse a causa de los nervios. Aun así Potter no había preguntado nada y Draco no podía estar más agradecido por ello.

Ahora que el momento de las miradas cursis y acarameladas había terminado, el rubio se planteaba una y mil maneras de contarle a Harry la verdad, podía actuar como un Malfoy o un Slytherin y ser directo, crudo y sin darle vueltas a nada, simplemente soltarlo como si aquello fuera un asunto poco importante, o podía ser un poco más sensible, explicar todo tranquilamente, pero tomando en cuenta que Potter podía enojarse, podía mostrarse genuinamente preocupado, pero a la vez seguro de que todo saldría bien. Y aunque sabía que la segunda opción seguramente sería mejor valorada por Potter el darle vuelvas al asunto solo lo iba a hacer sentir más aprehensivo y no estaba seguro de querer entrar en pánico en aquel momento.

Decidió que lo mejor era que todo se diera de manera natural al principio, conforme la conversación avanzara se dedicaría a planear el siguiente paso, quería llevarlos a ambos hasta una costa segura, un lugar donde ambos pudieran hablar tranquilamente, sin entrar en el pánico que significaba fallar en su misión, un lugar que le asegurara que aquello no iba a terminar en un Harry Potter furioso, haciendo estallar la botella de vino y los candelabros y en el mismo, tan angustiado que su magia terminaría por romper las mesas y sillas de madera, resquebrajándolas. Así que, cuando terminaron las entradas entre miradas cariñosas y sonrisas discretas y el mesero llegó por fin con la sopa, prometiendo traer el platillo principal nada más terminaran, Draco decidió que era momento de comenzar a tantear el terreno.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —Preguntó casualmente, tomando una cucharada de su sopa  _minestrone_ , haciendo uso de sus largos años de educación de sangrepura. Notó como Harry lo miraba comer, con una mirada entre avergonzada y resignada, tal vez pensando que sus modales no eran tan finos como los suyos.

—Es un lugar bonito, la comida es deliciosa y eso, pero...

—¿Pero? —Se limpió la boca con una servilleta de tela y miró a su novio sonrojar, como cuando tenían catorce y se mandaban miraditas significativas a través del salón.

—Pero la mejor parte eres tú, tú eres lo más hermoso en el lugar —Y rápidamente se metió una cucharada de sopa a la boca, junto con un trozo de  _baguette,_ llenando sus mejillas como una ardilla y si aquello no hubiera sido una de las cosas más hermosas y tiernas que Draco hubiera escuchado nunca seguro hubiera hecho un comentario irónico sobre su manera de comer.

En lugar de ser mordaz y ligeramente gilipollas como era la costumbre, Draco sonrió ampliamente, Harry no lo miraba, parecía bastante concentrado en mirar las verduras flotando en su caldo, pero Draco sabía, sabía que Potter podía sentirlo, toda la felicidad que aquellas palabras le habían hecho sentir, porque su magia lo expresaba claramente y hacía vibrar el ambiente de manera tranquila y relajante. Y él pudo sentir como el nerviosismo y la vergüenza de su acompañante era transformada en satisfacción, al darse cuenta de la manera en que el rubio se había tomado sus palabras.

Harry sorbía la sopa sin nada de cuidado y masticaba tronando la boca, a veces, levantaba la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado y con sus morenas mejillas teñidas de rojo carmesí y Draco solo podía sonreír aún más, pensando en que era fantástico que pese a ser uno de los mejores aurores de Londres y de ser el salvador del mundo mágico, aquel toque infantil y descuidado no hubiera desaparecido, y se enamoró aún más de él, sabiendo que se complementaban como nada en el mundo; orden y caos, blanco y negro, dulce y agrio, duro y suave, verde y gris.

—¿Recuerdas que te mencioné algo sobre una charla, cierto? —Preguntó tomando el último trozo de pan de la canasta, los platos de la sopa habían sido retirados y pronto les traerían el plato principal. Harry asintió, mostrándose repentinamente nervioso, haciendo que Draco se preguntara que estaba pasando por su mente. —¿Está bien si la tenemos ahora mismo?

El moreno se acomodó en su asiento, un poco más serio que momentos antes, alisando el saco de su traje muggle color negro y acomodando su cabello, aunque ambos sabían que era imposible. Draco no pasó por alto que aquello era bastante extraño, pero de todas maneras ya había tomado el valor para hablar y no podía desviarse del tema principal preguntándole si ocurría algo.

—Cuando nos reencontramos —hizo un pequeña pausa para acomodarse en su asiento, mientras el mesero ponía en su mesa la  _melanzane alla parmigiana_  y luego se marchaba, no sin antes volver a llenar sus copas con vino — te conté todo lo que había ocurrido y bueno, no lo tomaste muy bien que digamos.

—Solo estaba un poco confundido, temía salir lastimado de nuevo y... —Suspiró pesadamente. —No era mi intención lastimarte, dragón, en serio. Soy bastante inmaduro aún y bastante inseguro, lo lamento tanto, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber pasado tantos meses lejos de ti—Draco sonrió enternecido y negó con condescendencia.

—No estoy reprochándote nada, Harry, solo quería recordarte, recordarnos, precisamente, lo duros que fueros esos meses, no me gustaría que volviéramos a pasar por eso... no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, matamos a Voldemort  _juntos_ ¿recuerdas? —El ojiverde sonrió y asintió.

—No importa lo que pase, no volveré a ser un cobarde, me quedaré contigo, siempre —Aquello que sonó a una promesa hizo que Draco por fin tuviera el valor de soltar aquello que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

Tal vez Harry notó su cambio de actitud porque rápidamente su cara adquirió un matiz entre expectante y nervioso, Draco cerró los ojos y tomó aire, Harry se removió una vez más y entonces el rubio soltó con rapidez:

—Si no logramos que Severus y mis padres me recuerden volveré a desaparecer.

—Sí, acepto... espera, ¿qué?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Draco con los aojos abiertos de par en par, no podía ser posible... Harry de verdad había creído que él le pediría... ¿Y había aceptado? La felicidad que Potter había reflejado en su rostro, el nerviosismo y la expectación, todo se había esfumado y había sido reemplazado por genuino pánico, pánico que Draco había querido evitar a toda costa, necesitaba que Harry le diera seguridad no que le enfundara miedo, porque él ya estaba asustado.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, sabía que te enojarías conmigo y no quería que volvieras a apartarte de mí, pero ahora tengo poco más de tres meses y  _te necesito_ , necesito que estés conmigo y me ayudes con esto...

—¿Quieres decir que la cena y todo esto fue para tranquilizar el ambiente? —Preguntó un poco más tranquilo. —¿Para prepararme y que no entrara en pánico? —El rubio asintió y Potter suspiró, pasando sus manos por su cabello, claramente procesando todo. —Deberíamos estar buscando a Lucius y a Narcissa, no cenando, Draco... ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—¿No estás enojado? —Preguntó afligido, aquello hizo que Harry terminara de ablandar el semblante, comprensivo.

—Claro que no, mi amor, ¿cómo podría? —Draco soltó una risita. —¿Qué? —Preguntó el pelinegro, al parecer no comprendiendo que era lo divertido de todo aquello.

—Nunca me habías llamado así... ya sabes;  _mi amor._

Harry se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero lo superó rápidamente y tomó la mano del rubio sobre la mesa, aferrándola con delicadeza y mucho cariño.

—Bueno, creo que podría decirlo siempre.

—Parecemos un par de Hufflepuffs enamorados —Se burló Draco con una sonrisa radiante. —Y me encanta —Se levantó de su silla y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a su novio, dulcemente. —Entonces... —Continuó cuando regresó a su asiento. — ¿No vas a hacer una rabieta por que no te lo conté antes?

—¿A caso mi apellido es Malfoy? —Draco alzó una ceja divertido, mientras Potter se sonrojaba, tal vez recordando la confusión de momentos atrás.

—Aún —Aclaró el rubio. —Tú... ¿de verdad pensaste que..?

—¿Qué esperabas? —Preguntó avergonzado, mientras continuaba con su comida y Draco hacía lo mismo con la suya. —Quiero decir... restaurante italiano, estos trajes muggles finos y a la medida, el ambiente más romántico del mundo, ésta cena... tú, luciendo endemoniadamente bien... no sé, a mí me pareció lo más lógico.

—La verdad es que, con todo esto yo no pensé... no había pensado en ello...

—Lo sé, lo entiendo, yo sólo, creo que solo me dejé llevar —soltó una pequeña carcajada, sincera y que le decían a Draco que todo estaba bien. —Solo... tú... ¿tú quieres verdad? Que tú y yo...

—Por supuesto —Le respondió con seguridad. —Cuando todo esto termine y todo vuelva a la normalidad podremos planearlo —Harry asintió y sonrió enormemente. — Y Harry...

—Mmh... —Respondió con la boca llena de comida.

—Creo que... creo que podemos intentar, ya sabes, tener sexo —El pelinegro se atragantó, tosiendo exageradamente y escupiendo algo de comida, Draco le tendió un vaso con agua, preocupado de que el amor de su vida muriera aquella de forma tan absurda, asfixiado con espárragos.

—¿Podemos? —Preguntó Potter, una vez pasó la crisis de asfixia.

—Sí, es decir, antes me negué porque, si después de decirte esto, te marchabas yo... no me hubiera gustado que nosotros... Merlín ¿Por qué es tan difícil ser sincero? Odio lo sentimentalista. —Harry soltó una carcajada y el rubio hizo un gesto de molestia, ligeramente ofendido. — Vuelve a reírte y me retractaré, no me acostaré contigo hasta el día de la boda.

Potter se calló de golpe, tomándose muy en serio la amenaza. Draco continuó con su comida, con sus mejillas bañadas en un rubor rosita que Harry pensó lo hacían lucir terriblemente adorable y la a vez sexy, tan digno y altivo, como cuando estaban en el colegio. La cena continuó en silencio hasta la hora del postre, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, una idea había cruzado por la cabeza de Harry y no sabía cómo expresarlo en voz alta.

De repente, el gélido viento del exterior se estrelló contra el cristal de la ventana junto a la que estaban sentados, haciéndola temblar escandalosamente, solo para instantes después un poco más de viento volviera a chocar contra ella y la rompiera en mil pedazos. Draco, quién se encontraba más cerca del cristal pudo hacer un escudo mágico no verbal y sin varita, unos cuantos trozos de cristal le habían alcanzado y le habían causado cortes en su níveo rostro. Volteó a ver a Harry, quién se encontraba intacto, lo sujetaba por la cintura, de manera protectora y miraba hacia el exterior, sintiendo.

—Llama a tu jefe —Le dijo Draco, consciente de que aquello lo había causado una fuerza mágica bastante fuerte.

—Lo lamentamos mucho señor —Se disculpaba el mesero. —Nuestros cristales son bastante resistentes y...

Pero el hombre no terminó de decir nada más, el viento y la nieve se empezaron a colar por la ventana rota, rompiendo más cristales a su paso, no solo de aquel restaurante, si no de varios locales cercanos. Era imposible ver por la cantidad de nieve que había, y el frio era tan gélido que paralizaba los huesos. Harry miró a su alrededor, todo estaba lleno de muggles, por lo que sacar la varita sería difícil y no podía ser indiscreto, no si no quería causar un alboroto mayor. Entonces, mientras él cavilaba un plan, escuchó a Draco susurrar  _imperio_ hacia el mesero y decir:

—Lleve a todos a las cocinas, ahí estarán seguros, yo llamaré a la policía.

—¡Draco!

—Por favor, Harry, ahora no —Rebatió. —Ahora debes ir al ministerio y alertar a los aurores, necesitamos protecciones antimuggles, estamos en la zona más concurrida de Londres. Yo me quedaré aquí intentando detener esta locura, pero necesitamos más gente.

Harry suspiró y se apareció de allí cuando no quedó ni un muggle a la vista dentro del restaurante, resignado y algo conmocionado. Draco en cambio sacó su varita y cerró los ojos, la magia que sentía era bastante extraña, no parecía pertenecer a un mago en concreto, era más bien como una fuerza natural y poderosa. Harry le había comentado que cosas así habían estado pasando a lo largo de toda la ciudad, una falla en el flujo mágico de la zona, habían dictaminado algunos inefables, según le había dicho Pansy, por eso es que en los últimos meses habían tenido tan mal clima y noches mucho más largas de lo normal.

Draco sabía, su cita se había arruinado y probablemente tendría que salir de allí antes de que los aurores llegaran y le cuestionaran cualquier cosa. Suspiró cansado, le urgía ser recordado por todos, al menos así, no tendría que ocultarse.


	12. Capítulo 11.

El clima había empeorado, las nevadas y granizadas habían alcanzado un nivel catastrófico, acabando con varios objetos de fácil quiebre tanto en el Londres mágico como en el muggle, sobre todo en el primero, donde los magos y brujas no solo eran atacados por tormentas de nueve, si no que sus magias se veían terriblemente afectadas, causando estragos con encantamientos sencillos; explosiones, heridas de gravedad, quemaduras, entre otras cosas y absolutamente nadie sabía lo que sucedía. Los inefables trabajaban día y noche en busca de una razón lógica a aquel montón de sucesos que no parecían tener explicación, los aurores corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de mantener todo bajo control, auxiliando a los magos y muggles en todo lo que podían, los desmemorizadores no podían descansar con la cantidad de hechos mágicos que se manifestaban frente a los no magos y de los que tenían que encargarse.

En pocas palabras todo era un caos y el ministro estaba por perder la cabeza por la cantidad de quejas y reportes que llegaban a su oficina diariamente, cartas que por supuesto no podía responder. U El Profeta estaba haciendo de las suyas, adjudicándole el clima y los sucesos extraños a un nuevo mago tenebroso que no había dado la cara y aquello solo había sembrado el pánico entre la sociedad mágica que no dejaba de reclamar a Harry Potter nuevamente como salvador.

La situación era abrumadora, sobre todo para Draco que tenía más problemas en los que pensar. Pese a vivir en el Londres muggle, alejado del foco de caos podía resentir el cambio de la magia y aunque no le afectaba demasiado, sí que era molesto que algunos de sus artefactos electrónicos explotaran por hacer uso de la aparición. No sabía lo que ocurría y tampoco se hubiera quebrado la cabeza pensando en ello si su mejor amiga y su novio no hubieran estado tan ocupados en ello.

Había intentado no ser egoísta y demandarles más tiempo de lo que podían darle, así que se había limitado a planear su siguiente movimiento únicamente con Blaise, quien no había arreglado las cosas con Ronald y el pelirrojo se encontraba tan ocupado como Harry salvando muggles que seguramente ni había pensado en ello, lo que para Draco era una ventaja, si, sonaba egoísta, pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder al único aliado que aún podía permanecer a su lado, no cuando ya faltaba tan poco para lograr su objetivo, convencer a Severus Snape de la verdad.

Snape había mantenido su puesto como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts después de que la guerra y los juicios terminaran, por supuesto el profesor había salido bien librado de todo; había podido comprobar sus servicios a Dumbledore como agente infiltrado en las filas de Voldemort y con el testimonio de Harry no había tenido muchos más problemas. Blaise se había encargado de preparar al jefe de la casa de Slytherin para una "gran noticia", habían acordado ir aquel sábado cargando con pruebas físicas, recuerdos que Pansy, Greg y Blaise habían acumulado con el paso del tiempo, habían decidido que Severus usaría Legeremancia en Blaise y de ser posible en Gregory, quienes le dejarían ver todo.

Sabían que aún con todo aquello era posible que Severus dudara, Draco estaba consciente de la cantidad de pociones y hechizos que existían para modificar la memoria, pero confiaba en que la habilidad nata de su padrino para la  _legeremancia_ fuera suficiente para meterle la duda, de mínimo, sabía que probablemente le haría tomar  _veritaserum_ , y él lo haría, aunque pudiera resistir sus efectos sin problemas, Severus le había enseñado a hacerlo, como parte de su entrenamiento de espía. Y Draco esperaba que, con Severus de su lado fuera fácil meterse a sus padres al bolsillo, no dudaba de su madre, algo en el fondo le decía que ella reaccionaría tan rápido como Harry, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su padre.

Lucius siempre había sido un hombre terco y difícil, lo quería, como un hijo debe querer a su padre, pero hacía mucho tiempo que se había quitado la venda de los ojos y sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz. Sabía que si Lucius no había pisado Azkaban había sido únicamente por Harry, sabía que su padre merecía de menos una cadena perpetua, un castigo del que se había librado porque Potter lo amaba demasiado como para dejar a su padre pudriéndose en la cárcel y en el fondo Draco se lo agradecía, aunque ni él mismo hubiera podido perdonarlo por haberlo arrastrado, a él y a su madre a las garras de Voldemort, por dinero, por poder.

Tal vez el problema principal residía en que Draco no quería que su padre le recordara, sabía que aquello traería problemas y él no se sentía con la fuerza de enfrentarlo. Lo había traicionado, había traicionado sus ideales por Harry Potter, lo había dejado en vergüenza frente al Lord por haberse marchado con el enemigo y no había cruzado una sola palabra con él después de que todo terminara y temía que su padre lo culpara por haber perdido la batalla, temía que lo señalara, había pasado casi toda su vida intentando agradarle, hacerle sentir orgulloso, y temía, realmente le daba miedo que cuando su padre lo recordara no hiciera más que repudiarlo.

Draco pensaba que no le importaba perder su fortuna o su apellido, pero le hería profundamente pensar en el cariño perdido de su padre, si, le tenía algo de rencor por todo lo que le había hecho, pero no por eso dejaba de quererlo, después de todo, Lucius había sido por años su ejemplo a seguir, su héroe, él le había enseñado a volar en escoba, le había enseñado diferentes idiomas y hechizos que cambiaban de dificultad conforme iba creciendo, le había llevado a diferentes partidos de quidditch, siempre le había consentido con los juguetes y los dulces más caros. Lucius no era muy expresivo, pero con él siempre había sido cariñoso, al menos en la intimidad de Malfoy Manor.

Se colocó la túnica que llevaría aquella tarde, una color negra bastante formal con algunos adornos tejidos en hilo dorado, se arregló su cabello en una coleta rubia que caía por su espalda y que rápidamente se acomodó sobre un hombro. Sabía lo muy parecido que era a su padre con aquellas fachas, pero era justamente aquello lo que buscaba, un reconocimiento a primera vista de Severus, que lo comparara de inmediato con el monarca Malfoy y que comenzara formarse ideas en la cabeza desde el primer momento, Draco sabía como funcionaba la cabeza de su padrino y esperaba que aquel conocimiento fuera suficiente para persuadirlo.

Blaise se paró detrás de él, buscando un espacio en el espejo para arreglarse el cuello de la camisa. Habían acordado quedar con Goyle en Hogsmeade al medio día, el chico había conseguido que Snape saliera de las mazmorras después de años para reunirse con él en su pequeña casa en el barrio, donde vivía desde que sus padres habían sido condenados a Azkaban. Blaise le había dicho, que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, que Snape parecía genuinamente interesado y que tanto él, como Greg no habían hecho más que picar esa curiosidad durante días. Pero Draco no estaba asustado por que Severus no apareciera, si no por su reacción, era bien sabido que su padrino no se medía a la hora poner las cosas en orden y no quería volver a pasar por el  _Sectumsempra_ una vez más.

Se aparecieron en la entrada del pueblo y ambos comenzaron a caminar por entre los caminos llenos de nieve, conociendo el camino a la perfección, pues habían ido de visita a casa de Gregory en más de una ocasión. Habían muchos alumnos de Hogwarts pese al mal clima (pero es que el clima era malo todo el tiempo últimamente), los chiquillos corrían de aun lado a otro con las manos llenas de dulces o artículos de broma y Draco no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, las de veces que se había prometido ir con Harry al pueblo bajo la capa invisible, y nunca habían cumplido esa promesa, siempre ocurría algo que se los impedía y terminaban yendo por su parte, solo se encontraban por las noches, después de la cena en el aula en desuso para compartir sus anécdotas en Hogsmeade.

-Parece que fue hace una eternidad cuando veníamos aquí -Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa melancólica. -Era divertido.

-Lo era -Respondió Draco y ambos siguieron con su camino.

La casa de Gregory era bastante sencilla, después de la guerra el ministerio había confiscado todas las pertenencias de los Goyle y pese a haber confirmado, por la palabra de Severus que Greg era un espía al igual que él, solo le habían dejado lo básico para salir adelante, una pequeña propiedad en el mundo mágico, algo de oro para sobrevivir en lo que encontraba un trabajo y sus ropas, todo lo demás se lo habían llevado. Pese a todo, su amigo parecía bastante cómodo viviendo de aquella manera y Draco lo comprendía, el llevaba bastante tiempo viviendo a justas cuentas y jamás se había sentido más feliz.

Nada más llegar las protecciones les dieron acceso y su amigo no tardó en abrir la puerta y dejarlos pasar, el frio del exterior pronto fue desapareciendo por la calidez de la chimenea del salón. Blaise y Draco tomaron asiento en un silloncito bastante cómodo, mientras su anfitrión preparaba algo de café para todos. Finalmente Gregory se sentó junto a ellos, estaban algo apretujados, pero no les importaba demasiado, era agradable pasar tiempo juntos como en los viejos tiempos, a excepción de que Vincent no aparecería en ningún momento.

Hablaron sobre cosas de su vida cotidiana y bromearon sobre sus años en Hogwarts hasta que las protecciones del lugar vibraron nuevamente y la puerta sonó, sabían quién estaba del otro lado, por lo que el ambiente se tensó ligeramente. Los tres Slytherin intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, repasando lo que debían hacer mentalmente. Gregory se puso de pie finalmente y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Severus, que lucía su máscara de frialdad de toda la vida. Impasible.

Tal vez, en alguna situación diferente, Malfoy hubiera disfrutado realmente del rostro de incredulidad que Severus había puesto al mirarlo, tal vez en otro momento se hubiera reído fuertemente y se hubiera burlado de su padrino por días y días, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho en ese momento si Severus no hubiera prácticamente volado hasta él y lo hubiera sujetado por la túnica, amenazándolo con la varita bajo su mentón.

 _Bueno_. Pensó Draco.  _Al menos no me lanzó un avada directamente._

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó Snape con su ya conocido tono bajo y amenazante, Draco jamás creyó que lo usaría contra él, pero habían muchas cosas en su vida que jamás hubiera creído y que sin embargo estaba viviendo.

-¿No cree, Severus, que lo mejor sería sentarnos? -Intervino Blaise, tranquilamente, tal vez tan sorprendido como Draco por la manera en que Severus había reaccionado, más tranquilo de lo que habían imaginado.

Pero Snape no se apartó ni bajó la varita, solo aferró más su agarre y entrecerró los ojos. Draco pudo sentir como su padrino intentaba atravesar sus barreras mentales y solo por diversión las reforzó y mostró una sonrisa ladina, sabía que Severus estaría orgulloso de él por no ceder tan fácilmente... si lo recordara, claro estaba.

-Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy -Respondió finalmente, con prepotencia. Severus intentó mirar de nuevo en su mente y ésta vez el rubio no se opuso. Sabía que no encontraría nada, él no podía revelar nada por ningún medio, pero sus amigos sí que podían.

Fue obvio el momento en que el profesor de pociones se percató de que había extraño con la mente del chico, una mente que seguramente veía en blanco, pese a no haber barreras y aquello era imposible, pues todos guardaban memorias. Definitivamente jamás había visto un caso igual y Draco pudo ver en sus ojos una chispa de curiosidad y fascinación, una que pensaba utilizar a su favor. El agarre del hombre menguó y finalmente lo soltó. Con un rostro completamente nuevo, Snape tomó asiento en el pequeño sillón individual y esperó con una ceja alzada.

-Tú -Le dijo a Zabini, como cuando eran sus alumnos -Explícate.

El moreno comenzó con el relato, el como Draco se había aparecido con Pansy un día y le habían contado la verdad, las cosas que había encontrado en su casa, cosas relacionadas con Draco y que,  _casualmente_ cargaba en ese momento, junto con otras tantas que Pansy le había dado, el como una vez que Parkinson y él pudieron recordar buscaron a Greg, quién tomó el lugar de Blaise y continuó la anécdota a partir de ahí. Un relato que tardó casi tres horas en ser finalizado y explicado, Snape, por supuesto, como buen Slytherin no había mostrado nada, ni sorpresa, ni suspicacia, pura neutralidad y a Draco le recordó a ese Severus que era un agente doble, aquel que le había enseñado sus mejores trucos.

Malfoy suponía que su padrino estaba sopesando todas las posibilidades, pues nada más terminar la anécdota todo se había quedado en silencio. Snape no le había pedido hablar por lo que el rubio, como si tuviese trece nuevamente, se quedó en silencio. Sabía que antes de hablar, Severus iba a ver todas las posibilidades, no iba a jugársela y revelar nada por accidente, primero debía averiguar si no había algún tipo de encantamiento o poción interviniendo. Pero después de un momento el silencio comenzaba a volverse insoportable, por lo que Malfoy pensó que debía presionar un poco, impresionar.

-Conozco muchas cosas sobre ti, Severus -Dijo con voz tranquila, la misma que usaba su padre para los negocios. -Cosas que no le has revelado más que a las personas más cercanas a ti, como el asunto de Lily Potter, Evans con anterioridad -El hombre se tensó ligeramente, no esperando esa confesión. -Nunca le has mostrado tu patronus a nadie más que a Dumbledore, Potter y Weasley por accidente, pero sé que es una cierva. Sé también que tú no mataste a Dumbledore, así como también sé que aún te preguntas que pasó aquella noche en la torre de astronomía. -Se inclinó hacia adelante, Snape permanecía lívido. -¿Quieres que aclare ese momento? Yo maté a Dumbledore, bajo sus propias órdenes por supuesto. Yo soy el heredero de los Malfoy, aquel que traicionó a Lord Voldemort y se unió al ejército de Harry Potter, dueño de la varita de Sauco, yo, Severus, soy tu ahijado y fui tu pupilo, tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé de artes oscuras y pociones.

El hombre no respondió, por lo que Zabini intervino.

-Está diciendo toda la verdad, Severus. Sabemos que no puedes leer su mente, nadie puede, es como... parte del trato, pero sí que puedes leer las nuestras, estoy seguro de que te darás cuenta enseguida su fueron alteradas, aunque no es el caso. -El profesor lo miró, un segundo, tal vez cediendo. -Por favor, necesitamos que creas, o él va a desaparecer de nuevo.

Snape miró a Draco con indiferencia e inmediatamente después se giró hasta Blaise para comenzar con la sesión de  _legeremancia_ que tardó bastante tiempo en concluir. Una lechuza interrumpió el momento y Gregory se acercó hasta la ventana para dejarla pasar, el ave se posó en las piernas de Draco que seguía observando a su padrino hurgar en la mente de su mejor amigo. Tomó la nota de la lechuza y esta se marchó sin esperar respuesta. La carta era de Harry y decía:

_Querido Draco,_

_Espero que todo esté saliendo bien con Snape, lamento no haberte acompañado pero aquí es todo un caos, el país entero está sumido en catástrofe, pero sin duda los lugares más afectados son aquellos con gran concentración de magia y como sé que estás en Hogsmeade te escribo para que tengas cuidado; un escuadrón cerca de ahí nos ha dicho que hay_ _dementores_ _sueltos por la zona, les atrae la magia descontrolada que rodea las zonas mágicas. Sé que sabes hacer un patronus muy fuerte, pero no me gustaría que nada te tome por sorpresa._

_Pd_ _. No_ _decaigas_ _por Snape, es un hombre bastante extraño, tarde o temprano entenderá._

_PD2. Necesitamos hablar sobre tu trabajo, no creo que sea seguro salir solo por las noches con ésta situación._

_Te ama, Harry._

Draco suspiró, y guardó la carta dentro de su túnica. Cuando Severus terminó con Zabini comenzó con Goyle, así que el intercambio de información duró hasta el atardecer, y tal vez nadie había dicho nada, pero todos sabían que Severus Snape estaba cayendo, era un hombre de hechos, y ellos se los estaban dando. Snape era rígido, pero no era necio, no cuando las cartas estaban en la mesa, a la vista de todos.

-Debo admitir -Dijo el hombre finalmente. -Que es bastante convincente. Y un caso bastante particular. -Se veía agotado, tal vez por haber usado tanta magia en tan poco tiempo. - Lograste robarle a Minerva un giratiempo y lo usaste para salvar a Potter y ahora nadie te recuerda.

-¿Significa que me crees?

-Significa, Draco, que creo en los hechos -El rubio sonrió complacido, ya esperaba esa respuesta. -Pero sinceramente no creo poder hacer nada por ti, nada salvo intentar recordar y me temo que eso no está en mis manos.

-Potter tardó solo un par de horas en recordarme, supongo que por el vínculo que existe entre nosotros, la que más tardó fue Pansy, casi dos meses, no sé a qué se deba.

-Supongo que a la disposición que tenga cada sujeto -Aclaró Gregory. -Y no tarde demasiado, pocas semanas.

-En todos mis años de profesor, siempre creí que Potter era el único que traía problemas de tal magnitud.

-Créeme, Sev, yo también lo creía -Severus abrió los ojos solo para mirarlo mal por el sobrenombre.

-Aún no confío en ti -Declaró finalmente. -Pero voy a trabajar en encontrar la verdad, y créeme, soy muy bueno en eso.

-Nadie ha dudado de ello.

Draco se puso de pie, mirando a los tres hombres en la sala.

-Debo marcharme, Harry me espera en el apartamento, o al menos en eso habíamos quedado, con lo ocupado que está por todo ese descontrol de magia inexplicable...

-Dime, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que es culpa tuya? -Preguntó Severus de pronto, Draco frunció el ceño. -Es bastante sospechoso que justo cuando tu plazo de un año está por terminarse una onda mágica desconocida invade Inglaterra, causando caos y disturbios, una fuerza mágica que según escuché, llegó a principios de abril, bastante débil... ¿no fue por esas fechas que llegaste?

-¿Crees que es cosa mía?

-Creo que, si lo que dices es verdad, la magia es parte de la naturaleza, y tú la alteraste. Es lógico que busque retomar su curso, enderezar el camino, tal vez, lo mejor sería que desaparecieras de nuevo, después de todo hiciste un pacto y si no otorgas nada a cambio por el favor que se te concedió las cosas podrían empeorar.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia y respondió.

-Me importa una mierda -Severus le correspondió la sonrisa.

Salió de la casa de Gregory sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, había movido bien sus piezas y se había ganado a Severus, o al menos había logrado que pensara en todo lo que le habían contado, solo esperaba que no tardara tanto en recordar, no tenía mucho tiempo y aún debía hablar con sus padres. Caminó hasta la entrada del pueblo, estaba atardeciendo y la tormenta de nieve estaba empeorando, sin embargo quería recorrer aquellas calles una vez más, recordando el pasado y pensando en el futuro.

Solo a un par de metros de su destino pudo sentirlo, el ambiente se había tornado mucho más frio y las calles se habían oscurecido lentamente, había algo de neblina, comenzó a sentirse repentinamente triste y pesimista; pensaba en que no lo lograría en que no lo lograría a tiempo y tendría que marcharse de nuevo, dejando el corazón de Harry que poco a poco se marchitaría. Y estaba tan concentrado en aquella sensación que cuando divisó a los dementores era demasiado tarde. Sintió que se desmayaba, el aire le faltaba y los recuerdos de la guerra le asaltaban como si los estuviese viviendo en aquel momento.

Y entonces una luz apareció, un patronus que no reconoció, una serpiente, una enorme como un basilisco, pero delgada y mucho menos aterradora. Cuando reaccionó correctamente desenfundó su propia varita de su túnica, los dementores se alejaban pero no estaba de más darle un poco de ayuda al otro patronus.

- _Expecto_ _patronum_  -Dijo con voz algo débil, intentando recuperar al aliento.

Si antes le había costado respirar, después de ver su patronus definitivamente nada de aire entró a sus pulmones; no estaba, su pavorreal no estaba, en su lugar había aparecido un...

-Precioso león, Malfoy -Le dijo aquella voz a sus espaldas, el león y la serpiente ahuyentaban a los dementores con efectividad.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Le preguntó a Harry con emoción. -Tu ciervo, mi pavorreal... se han ido...

-No se han ido, ellos siguen ahí, pero se han transformado, tomaron la forma de aquello que nos da fuerza para invocarlos...

Draco asintió viendo a ambos patronus alejarse, uno a lado del otro.

-Son hermosos.

-Lo sé...

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Terminé antes mi turno y pensé en recogerte -Sacó de su túnica dos escobas miniaturizadas. -Pensé que podíamos hacer una carrera.

Draco sonrió con malicia y tomó la pequeña escoba.

-Cuidado con los dementores, Potter, no quiero que caigas de la escoba, como es tu costumbre.

-Ja, ja, que divertido, Malfoy. No era yo el que estaba a punto de recibir  _el beso_  hace menos de diez minutos.

Entre bromas levantaron vuelo, sin sospechar que Severus Snape los observaba, recordando vagamente un momento similar en su vida, muchos años atrás.


	13. Capítulo 12.

Estaba nervioso, joder que lo estaba. Se sentía como nunca en la vida, las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, joder que ni cuando se enfrentó cara a cara con el Lord se había sentido de aquella manera, y se sentía estúpido porque aquello no era ni la mitad de riesgoso, no era ni la mitad de impactante y aun así, el que tuviera que presentarse ante la familia de Harry como su novio formal le hacía sentir terriblemente nervioso y ansioso. Por supuesto que a él le hubiera encantado posponer aquel momento para cuando todos lo hubiesen recordado, pero después de analizar todo, tanto él como sus amigos habían llegado a la conclusión de que era importante que aquello sucediera.

Estaban a solo un par de meses para que el juego llegara a su fin, de que el tiempo límite por fin llegara y su último movimiento tenía que ser perfecto, no tenía más margen de error y era  _necesario_ mover todas las piezas que tuviera disponibles y a la mano; aquello incluía meterse a la familia de Harry poco a poco y finalmente introducirse junto con el héroe al mundo mágico. ¿La razón? Era muy sencillo, Draco creía que la mejor manera de introducirse ante sus padres era haciéndose conocido, necesitaba que lo viesen en los periódicos y se preguntaran porque aquel joven lucía tan similar a Lucius, o porque parecía mirar igual que Narcissa, idea de Severus, por supuesto.

El plan era bastante sencillo, Draco se daba a conocer en el mundo mágico como la pareja de Harry Potter, uno de los magos más famosos del mundo, Narcissa y Lucius, al estar tan inmiscuidos en la alta sociedad mágica escucharían los rumores y no perderían el tiempo averiguando todo sobre el nuevo novio del héroe, tal como hacían cada que una nueva figura pública aparecía, como parte de una costumbre la cual les permitía saber si acababan de encontrar a algún nuevo socio o algún rival en el mercado. Severus aseguraba que no encontrar nada de Draco atraería su atención, así como la de todo el mundo y la gente comenzaría a especular, comenzarían a preguntar por qué aquel atractivo y bello joven parecía tener parentesco con los Malfoy, y por supuesto, ni Lucius ni Narcissa serían la excepción.

Tenían dos meses, dos meses para que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se mostraran al mundo lo más posible, en citas poco discretas que atrajera la atención de los periodistas que nunca parecían completamente satisfechos con los chismes que involucraran a Potter. Tenían exactamente dos meses y no solo porque el tiempo del trato se terminara, sino porque justamente ese día los Malfoy daría una fiesta en la mansión, una gigantesca a la que Harry estaba invitado y Draco como su pareja podía entrar sin problemas.

Pansy les había dicho que Narcissa había organizado el evento como uno de caridad, mucha gente importante asistiría, magos poderosos y adinerados en busca de jugosos tratos que cerrar y contactos que establecer. Por supuesto que los Parkinson estaban invitados, igual que los Zabini. Harry también había recibido su invitación, pues si bien nunca asistía a esos eventos, Narcissa jamás había dejado de considerarlo en su lista de invitados, como agradecimiento por su ayuda durante los juicios y por haberlos librado del Lord.

Aquella era una oportunidad única, los Malfoy muy rara vez se dejaban ver públicamente, algunos magos aún consideraban que no merecían su libertad y habían sufrido más de un atentado el primer año después de que la guerra terminara, esto causó que los Malfoy decidieran encerrarse en la comodidad de su mansión y se dejaran ver única y estrictamente para lo necesario. Aunque siempre hacían una fiesta, al menos una vez al año, para socializar con sus importantísimos contactos en el ministerio y en el mundo mágico.

Draco no podía saber si era una coincidencia o no que la fecha de la fiesta fuera justamente el día en que todo terminaba, pero se sentía presionado y asustado, aquella era su primera y última oportunidad de recuperar a sus padres, a sus amados padres y sabía que, de no lograrlo aquella no solo sería su última oportunidad, sino también su última noche en ese mundo. Confiaba en que su lazo familiar facilitaría todo, que, al igual que con Harry, ellos no tardaran más que unas horas o minutos en recordarlo, confiaba ciegamente en ello pues era su última esperanza de recuperar lo que había perdido, lo que había cambiado por el bien del mundo mágico; su vida, su futuro.

Por supuesto que para no tomar desprevenidos a los Weasley y a los Black-Lupin habían decideron anunciar su relación como una formal y de bastamente tiempo, lo que no era mentira, pero a la que de todas maneras le iban a agregar bastantes detalles falsos para que todo fuese más creíble. Los encargados de los detalles habían sido los Slytherin por supuesto, se les había dado bastante bien eso de inventarse una historia completa que concordara con las fechas y los sucesos de los últimos diez meses, Severus, un maestro del engaño y a quién solo le había tomado una semana recordar a su querido ahijado había hecho gran parte del trabajo, con ayuda de Greg, Pansy y Blaise, por supuesto. Y no que Draco no quisiera ayudarles, sino que sus amigos habían decidido que él solo debía concentrarse en pensar lo que le diría a sus padres el día de la fiesta. Draco sabía que no querían ponerlo más ansioso de lo que ya estaba.

Halloween y Navidad habían pasado con prisas, Draco y Harry habían estado tan ocupados con sus propios asuntos que ni si quiera se habían detenido a celebrar, sobre todo desde que los extraños sucesos meteorológicos que azotaban Londres comenzaron a empeorar, creando una concentración de magia bastante turbia por todo Inglaterra, atrayendo dementores, gorros rojos, boggarts y un montón de creaturas más que se veían tentados por aquella fuerza mágica tan particular y los magos del ministerio casi tenían tanto trabajo como el que habían tenido cuando Voldemort estaba haciendo de las suyas. En solo los últimos días habían muerto más magos por explosiones repentinas de magia en el Londres mágico que en toda la historia, habían reportes de muggles experimentando un montón de sucesos inexplicables como objetos que levitaban y luego se incendiaban por si solas y coches poniéndose en marcha sin razón aparente, cobrándose una cantidad de víctimas no mágicas importantísima.

Pero sin duda, el cambio más notorio había sido el del clima, se encontraban ya a finales del invierno y la nieve no daba señales de ceder, ni el viento huracanado, ni las granizadas espectaculares, o las tormentas eléctricas a medio día, todo apuntaba a que pronto sería el fin del mundo y nadie encontraba una razón aparente. En solo dos meses el mal se había extendido a diferentes países de Europa, pero ninguna parecía tan afectada como el Londres mágico y Draco comenzaba a considerar seriamente que todo era su culpa, había roto el equilibrio del mundo al no pagar su deuda, al volver, y aunque a veces le parecía que era mejor simplemente desaparecer, su lado Slytherin no le permitía volver a portarse tan noblemente como la primera vez que había alterado todo.

Así que finalmente ahí estaba, vistiendo ropa muggle bastante sencilla y con su cabello recogido sobre su cabeza, un tanto despeinado, dándole un aire despreocupado y juvenil. Sabía que lucía bien, Harry que se encontraba en el sofá del apartamento lo miraba con enorme apreciación, sus ojos verdes prácticamente le gritaban: "Se te ve genial, pero lucirías mejor sin nada encima" y aquello lo hacía sentir seguro, pero solo un poco, no creía ser capaz de superar los nervios.

Si él y Harry no habían tenido sexo como habían acordado no había sido por que no quisieran, porque vaya que querían, había sido más una cuestión de tiempo y de prioridades, ambos tenían cosas que atender y en ese momento el planear sus últimas jugadas era mucho más importante que una noche de sexo. Aquello solo les había dado el tiempo suficiente para averiguar, investigar, porque si bien ambos eran unos hombres hechos y derechos, la verdad es que de sexo entre hombres sabían poco o casi nada y Draco creía que sus experiencias en la mansión contaban para nada, él no planeaba lastimar a Harry como lo habían lastimado a él. Por supuesto que después de aquella cena en el restaurante italiano no habían tocado más el tema, Harry demasiado ocupado en su trabajo como auror y Draco demasiado inmerso en el tema de sus padres.

Sabía que la cena sería algo casual, Harry había intentado tranquilizarlo con eso, pero la verdad era que Draco no se creía capaz de mantener una conversación realmente larga con un montón de Gryffindors, no sin comportarse como cuando asistía al colegio claro estaba y como sabía que Harry no le permitiría ser un estúpido arrogante y petulante, pues entonces había decido que se quedaría en silencio, fingiendo que no estaba ahí. Claro que también podía adoptar aquella personalidad que usaba para atender a los muggles en su trabajo, aquella carismática y encantadoramente formal, pero tampoco tenía muy claro de si quería mostrarse de esa manera. 

Pansy asistiría con Granger, quién extrañamente había logrado recordarlo solo un par de días atrás, todos estaban impresionados, pero eran grandes noticias, pues el problema de la "infidelidad" había sido cerrado finalmente y se había pasado página, al menos en ese caso, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de la relación de Ronald y Blaise. El pelirrojo se encontraba sumamente ofendido, no entendía como era que Blaise había preferido la amistad con Parkinson a su relación, y como Blaise estaba cansado de explicarle las cosas simplemente no habían arreglado nada. Weasley había comenzado a verse con una Hufflepuff y Zabini le había dado la oportunidad a Nott de volver a verse.

—¿Listo? —Le preguntó el pelinegro a sus espaldas, sujetándolo por la cadera con cariño y besando su nuca. Draco asintió dándose un vistazo más en el espejo que le soltó un montón de halagos.

Finalmente ambos salieron vía red flu al número doce de Grimmauld Place donde seguramente ya todos se encontraban esperando. Draco se sentía nervioso, sí, pero la mano de Harry sujetando su cintura le hacía sentir ligeramente más estable, así que cuando aterrizaron en la sala y se encontraron con una pandilla enorme de pelirrojos pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo, gesto que Harry agradeció conmovido.

—Me alegra ver que ya todos están aquí —Dijo un sonriente Harry y Draco creyó que la casa podía mantenerse iluminada únicamente por aquel gesto de su novio. Todos estaba ahí, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny (milagrosamente acompañada por Luna), Ronald, Hermione con Pansy, Sirius y Remus. —Veo que Charlie y Bill no han podido llegar... —Reflexionó.

—Te mandan sus disculpas, cariño —Se excusó Molly, genuinamente avergonzada y Harry sonrió aún más restándole importancia.

Todos permanecían sentados frente a la chimenea, mirando a la pareja como esperando una introducción más amplia, lucían genuinamente interesados en Draco y no de mala manera, lo que aligeró el ambiente bastante. Lupin quién acababa de entrar con una charola llena de pastelillos comenzó a repartirlos mientras Harry guiaba a Draco hasta un sofá donde únicamente cabía una persona, haciéndolo sentar de manera caballeresca.

—Me alegra que hayan acudido a mi invitación, sé que últimamente todo ha sido un caos, pero de verdad necesitaba reunirlos el día de hoy —Comenzó a decir el pelinegro, sujetando la mano de Draco, quién se sentía como un rey. —Verán, el motivo de haberles pedido que vinieran es simplemente presentarles a Draco Moreau, mi novio. Llevamos bastante tiempo saliendo y aunque hemos sido discretos hemos pensado que es momento de llevarlo un poco más allá y no quería que  _El Profeta_  ni nadie más se los dijera... esto... él, es muy importante para mí y me gustaría que lo trataran como parte de la familia.

—Por supuesto, claro que sí, Harry, cariño, oh, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, creí que nunca saldrías con nadie y estaba preocupada porque alguien como tú necesita formar una familia. —Comenzó a decir Molly, poniéndose de pie y levantando a Draco de su asiento para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo al que Harry se unió de inmediato. —Y míralo, es tan guapo —Apretó las mejillas de Draco con delicadeza, éste, que no estaba acostumbrado a tales muestras de afecto sonrió sintiéndose adolorido del rostro. —Y hacen una pareja muy boni...

—¿Dijiste Draco? —Preguntó Remus, seriamente.

Y todos se quedaron en silencio, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba. Draco vio a Remus aferrar su varita dentro del pantalón, a los gemelos poniéndose de pie, como si de un momento a otro se le fueran a hechar encima. Pansy quién reaccionó rápido como una serpiente, se colocó frente al rubio y los miró a todos de manera desafiante, Harry también sujetó su varita, de manera más descarada y nada discreta, dando a entender que defendería a su novio de ser necesario.

—Por favor, no hace falta que se pongan así, sé lo que están pensando pero no es así —Comenzó a decir la pelinegra. —Draco es amigo mío, nos conocemos desde niños y no es un estafador.

—¿Demasiada coincidencia, no Parkinson? —Atacó Ron, más por el rencor que le tenía a la chica por haber arruinado su relación con Blaise que otra cosa.

—Pansy está diciendo la verdad Ron —Defendió Hermione. —Draco no tiene nada que ver con lo que le pasó a Harry al terminar la guerra, el nombre solo ha sido una coincidencia.

—¿Lo que le sucedió a Harry? —Preguntó Draco, fingiendo ignorancia, Potter le siguió el juego.

—Ven amor, te lo explicaré —Respondió el ojiverde, lanzándoles a sus amigos falsas miradas de reproche, como si le hubiera desagradado realmente que tocaran el tema de su terapia.

El rubio y el moreno se alejaron subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se encerraron en la habitación de Potter. El auror puso un encantamiento de insonorización y ambos echaron a reír inmediatamente.

—Bastante Slytherin, Potter —Felicitó Draco, Harry se inclinó exageradamente, haciendo ademán de despedirse de alguna audiencia invisible.

—Gracias, muchas gracias.

—Ahora solo debemos esperar a que ellas les expliquen la historia falsa de nuestro romance y entonces podremos comenzar con nuestra parte.

—¿Trajiste la moneda?

—Si, en cuanto sea el momento Granger la activará y entonces bajaré gritando.

—¿No sientes que es un poco exagerado?

—Severus dijo que era perfecto y yo confío en él, el hombre es bastante bueno en eso de fingir —En ese momento la moneda en el bolsillo de Draco comenzó a calentarse, aquella era la señal. — No olvides detenerme, o no volveré —Amenazó Draco divertido. —Esto es como cuando fingíamos peleas por los pasillos ¿recuerdas?

—Solo espero no tener que hechizarte esta vez.

—¡Já! Como si pudieras.

Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación y se puso repentinamente serio, Harry supo que había comenzado. El rubio bajó las escaleras con pisadas fuertes, emanando magia y haciendo temblar los candelabros, como si temblara.

—¡Draco, por favor! —Exclamó Harry a mitad de las escaleras, sabiendo que todos escuchaban. La madera de los escalones rechinaba a causa de la magia de Malfoy.

—Me voy a casa, Harry —Anunció. —No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras. Me hiciste quedar en ridículo.

Potter se acercó y lo sujetó para que se detuvieran justo a un par de metros de la puerta de entrada a la sala, donde todos podrían escucharlos forcejear y discutir, e incluso, verlos si se asomaban lo suficiente.

—Por favor, tienes que entender, ellos solo están preocupados... no sería la primera vez que...

—¡Pero yo no soy como los otros y te lo he demostrado! ¡Lo mínimo que merecía era que me prepararas! ¡Sabías lo nervioso que estaba por estar frente a tu familia y definitivamente que me miraran como si les diera asco no ayudó! ¡Me voy, me largo!

Se zafó del agarre del ojiverde y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra la pared, pasó frente a la puerta de la sala, consciente de que todos le miraba. Caminó hasta donde sabía que estaba la puerta de salida, cuando desapareció de la vista de su público volteó solo para encontrarse a Harry parado frente a la sala, arrojándoles a todos miradas de enojo y decepción bastante bien fingidas y Draco pensó que Harry definitivamente hubiera sido un Slytherin excepcional, juntos hubieran podido ser los reyes.

Draco forcejeó con la puerta, tirando de ella una y otra vez, sabía que no se abriría, Hermione la había cerrado con llave, como parte del plan, para darle tiempo a Harry de alcanzarlo. El moreno lo hizo apenas se aseguró de que todos sus amigos parecían genuinamente arrepentidos, se acercó al rubio a paso firme, sujetándolo y apartándolo de la puerta.

—Draco, por favor...

—No, Harry... ¿Qué se supone que piense ahora? ¿Por qué estás conmigo? ¿Por qué me llamo igual que una alucinación? ¿Soy algo así como tu forma de satisfacer tu capricho? —Ya no gritaba pero si había elevado la voz.

—No, Dragón, claro que no, yo te amo, te amo a ti, no porque... ahg... por favor, tienes que creerme.

Draco guardó silencio, fingiendo que lo pensaba seriamente.

—No voy a volver ahí, Harry, ellos me odian.

—No importa, no tenemos que quedarnos, podemos ir a cualquier parte —Lo sujetó el rostro con cariño, Draco soltó un suspiro que no necesitó actuar.

Alguien aclarando su voz a sus espaldas les hizo voltear, Draco colocó su mejor rostro de aflicción y Harry lo aferró con fuerza, fingiendo reconfortarlo.

—No tienes que marcharte —Dijo Ginny. —Sé que no hemos reaccionado muy bien, pero entiende, Harry es uno más de nosotros y no soportaríamos que... si lo hubieras visto comprenderías.

—Lamentamos mucho haberte tratado así —Se disculpó Arthur saliendo de la sala.

—¿Podrías perdonarnos? Personalmente no creo haber reaccionado muy bien —Agregó Remus. —¿Podríamos iniciar de nuevo? A Sirius y a mí nos encantaría darles nuestra bendición. —El padrino de Potter asintió.

Y Draco se sintió profundamente conmovido, ellos habían montado todo ese drama previniendo que aquello sucedería, previniendo que no sería bien recibido y Severus había tenido razón en que si quería ganárselos debían jugar con sus sentimientos, después de todo eran Gryffindors. Y si, había sido acertado, pero Malfoy no había evitado sentirse un poco culpable al mentirles, lucían tan arrepentidos, tan nobles y tan honestos que por un momento no le agradó tanto ser un Slytherin. Miró a Harry, este realmente lucía agradecido y orgulloso de su familia y Draco no pudo estar más feliz de saber que Harry estaba rodeado de personas tan buenas.

Y extrañó a sus padres como nunca antes, sintiéndose repentinamente solo. Miró a Pansy junto a Granger, muy cerca de la puerta de la cocina y ella le sonrió, tal vez leyendo su expresión, buscando reconfortarlo silenciosamente y él se lo agradeció enormemente mientras les dedicaba a todos una sonrisa sincera, una llena de gratitud.

—Lamento el escándalo... —Y lo dijo de corazón. —Yo... debí tomármelo mejor.

—Nosotros debimos escuchar antes de señalar —Aclaró Sirius. —La verdad es que cuando nos encontramos la última vez no pensé demasiado en tu nombre y me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

Draco asintió y sonrió un poco más, sintiéndose más Gryffindor que nunca.

—Sé que Draco es sincero conmigo —Aclaró Harry finalmente, sonriendo. —Su patronus cambió, él me ama, su pavo real se transformó en un león. — Miró a todos lucir repentinamente más conmovidos que nunca y Draco se sonrojó hasta las orejas. —Y el mío también lo hizo —Miró a Draco y acomodó un mechón de su rubio cabello tras su oreja. —Mi ciervo se fue y nos dejó una bella serpiente albina.

El silencio se hizo presente, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir la atmósfera encantadora que se había formado entre ellos, al menos hasta que el estómago de Ronald rugió tan fuerte que fue escuchado por todos y tuvieron que ir a cenar. Draco jamás hubiera pensado que estar entre tantos leones se sentiría tan bien, estaba genuinamente feliz de haber sido aceptado y esperaba de todo corazón que después de que todo terminara aceptaran sus disculpas por haber tenido que mentir. El resto de la noche pasó entre risas y bromas, entre la comida deliciosa de Molly Weasley y el postre de Lupin, entre anécdotas de Harry cuando pasaba los veranos de Hogwarts en casa de los Weasley y con los gemelos intentando que Draco probara sus dulces. El rubio pensó que solo faltaban sus padres para ser el hombre más feliz del mundo y supo que lo lograría, que no podría desaparecer, que quería más tardes como aquellas, con Harry a su lado, siendo parte de su vida. 


	14. Capítulo 13.

Draco llegó prácticamente corriendo a San Mungo, había tenido que salirse del trabajo y aunque no tenían tantos clientes aquella noche, por el terrible clima que no parecía ceder, su jefe no había estado muy contento con la idea hasta que Draco había tenido que decir la verdad, habían atacado a su novio y estaba internado en el hospital.

Gracias a su plan de hacerse famoso en el mundo mágico como el nuevo novio de Harry Potter, ya no temía ir por allí recibiendo miradas de sospecha, ahora todo el mundo conocía su rostro, todos sabían quién era y lo respetaban. Por ello, cuando llegó al hospital, la recepcionista ni si quiera se molestó en preguntarle si necesitaba algo, inmediatamente le dio instrucciones de como llegar a la habitación donde se había trasladado al héroe y después de dedicarle una sonrisa que intentaba calmarlo, agregó que enviaría de inmediato al medimago encargado para que le confirmara lo que ella ya le había dicho, Potter estaba bien, a salvo y que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Malfoy se plantó frente a la sala de espera de la cuarta planta, en la que ya se encontraban Granger y la comadreja junto con toda la pandilla de Weasleys y Sirius Black, todos parecían tranquilos, al parecer la mujer de la recepción no le había mentido y Harry estaba perfectamente bien.

Se sentó junto a Fred (o George, no sabía cual era cual) quien se encontraba bastante ocupado hablando con la comadreja menor y se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de su novio, la 418.

Apenas había comenzado su turno cuando una lechuza había aparecido por la puerta principal causando un alboroto. Por supuesto que Draco reaccionó rápido, la atrapó usando de pretexto que de pequeño su familia tenía un criadero y desapareció tras la puerta de empleados. El ave, por supuesto, llevaba una carta para él; Harry había sufrido un accidente, su escuadrón se encontraba tratando de controlar a un troll que hacía de las suyas muy cerca del rio, la concentración de magia había sido demasiada y había causado una explosión accidental. El troll había sido reducido y todos los aurores habían salido lastimados, pero Potter, como siempre, pensó Draco, se había llevado la peor parte; su magia era más fuerte que la de cualquiera y había sido la detonante del accidente, aunque todos sabían que se debía al descontrol mágico que últimamente estaba teniendo lugar en Inglaterra.

Harry había sufrido de una fractura en la pierna derecha y quemaduras en todo ese lado del cuerpo, también su ojo del mismo lado había sido ligeramente dañado y aunque se estaba recuperando, su visión había disminuido notablemente y tal vez Draco hubiera hecho un chiste sobre su ceguera antes del accidente peor estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por el auror. Se sentía como cuando estaba en el colegio y le tocaba sentarse a esperar a que Potter saliera bien librado de alguna de sus aventuras a las que no estaba invitado por lo general y era horrible.

Se encontró pensado en que dejaría su trabajo, al menos por un tiempo, pediría permiso para cuidar de Harry, a quién le habían otorgado algunos días de incapacidad para que se recuperara por completo. Pensó en que, pese a lo desafortunado del incidente podían sacarle provecho, pensó que podrían pasar juntos los días y recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido ocupados en sus propios asuntos, pensó que, por fin era  _el momento_.

No faltaba mucho para la fiesta de los Malfoy en la mansión, tres semanas exactamente y su plan para acercarse a los anfitriones estaba completamente armado, con planes extras de la "a" a la "z" por si algo salía mal y ahora Draco solo debía concentrarse en él y aunque le hubiera gustado invertir ese tiempo en Harry no podía, el trabajo lo estaba consumiendo, ser auror en esas fechas no era fácil y Malfoy lo comprendía, o al menos lo intentaba. Sabía por Granger que Pansy estaba tan o más ocupada que el héroe con todo el caos mágico que estaba teniendo lugar y Draco pronto se encontró pasando tiempo con la sabelotodo; Blaise estaba demasiado ocupado dándole celos a Ronald con Nott, Harry y Pansy trabajaban, y además, aparte de Granger, nadie lo recordaba. No era del todo malo, de hecho, Draco pensaba que hasta era un poco entretenido; Hermione era sumamente inteligente y culta, no era sangre pura, eso era verdad, pero aquello era fácil de olvidar con las grandes habilidades de la chica para casi todo, todo excepto la cocina, la pobre parecía tan perdida como él.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando Granger se sentó a su lado y Ronald lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, no porque Ron lo odiara a él, era más bien que odiaba que fuese amigo de Blaise "el traidor". Draco recibió a la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa por no haber llegado directamente a saludar, pero todos parecían tan ocupados que él se había limitado a sentarse y mezclarse con ellos como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Hermione pronto comenzó con la explicación que ya le habían dado en la recepción e inmediatamente la charla cambió en torno a Pansy quién se encontraba haciendo algo misterioso como una inefable ejemplar pero que había prometido llegar lo antes posible. Se entretuvieron en cosas banales y hasta bromearon un poco hasta que llegó Blaise acompañado de Theo, ambos enfundados en túnicas lujosas que indicaban que acababan de salir de alguna reunión de negocios. Draco supuso que Ronald había hecho mala cara o algo, por que Granger se excusó y se fue con él a la esquina más apartada de la sala mientras Malfoy se iba con Blaise a un lugar más apartado.

—Te pedí que vinieras solo —Le dijo el rubio a su mejor amigo y luego miró a Nott. —Sin ofender Theodore, tú no eres el problema, pero sabes que... —El castaño agitó la mano restándole importancia.

—Draco, tú eres mi mejor amigo, Potter es tu novio y Theo el mío, no me importa lo que piense Weasley.

—Solo no quiero un escándalo aquí, es un hospital y Harry está allá dentro, descansando de un feo accidente —Señaló la habitación con la cabeza.

—Lo sé mamá gallina, nos portaremos bien —Draco asintió con resignación. — Greg me mandó una lechuza, no ha podido zafarse del trabajo.

—Me imaginé aquello, Hermione me ha dicho que Pansy probablemente llegue más tarde —Le confirmó.

—¿Qué te han dicho del cara rajada?

—Está bien, pero no lo llames así Blaise, por favor —El moreno sonrió con diversión y Nott negó divertido. —Solo están terminando de checar su estado y pronto nos dejarán pasar a verlo. Granger me ha dicho que me han puesto primero en la lista —Lo dijo un poco avergonzado —Al parecer Black a rezongado un poco, pero al final a cedido —Los tres Slytherin miraron al padrino de Potter que se removía inquieto sobre su asiento, como si fuese un niño de cinco años bastante aburrido.

No mucho tiempo después el medimago encargado apareció por el pasillo y le indicó a los presentes que pasarían a ver al paciente conforme a la lista de visitas que habían elaborado y Malfoy no tardó en ponerse de pie del asiento y caminar hasta la habitación de Harry, no sin antes agradecer a todos con la mirada por haberlo dejado ir primero, suponía que lo habían hecho más por Harry que por él, pero aquello no le importaba demasiado, él tenía suficiente con saberse importante en la vida del moreno y que todos lo supieran.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza pese a que el doctor le había dicho que Harry estaba completamente despierto. Del otro lado, dentro de la pequeña habitación que se encontraba prácticamente a oscuras, Harry descansaba sobre la cama, mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos las cuales estaban vendadas y parecía estar pensando en algo realmente importante, algo serio. No sabía si interrumpir su momento de reflexión, Harry por lo general detestaba ser interrumpido cuando estaba en esa faceta, pues le costaba mucho volver a concentrarse.

No tuvo que interrumpir, Harry notó su presencia un par de segundos después y cuando lo miró le sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que aquella seriedad se desvaneciera casi de inmediato. Draco le sonrió de vuelta y se adentró al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él y tomando asiento junto a Harry a quién le tomó la mano de inmediato, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo.

—Estaba preocupado —Le confesó, mirándolo como si fuese a regañarlo, pero Harry sabía que en realidad no estaba enojado con él. —Mira que herirte con tu propia magia...

—Sabes que no fue mi culpa —Contestó el moreno, divertido.

—¿Dolió mucho? —Harry asintió, él no era de los que se hacían los valientes.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que creí —Draco sonrió ampliamente.

—Presumido...

Después de un momento en silencio Harry dijo:

—Cuando todo pasó tuve una visión —Draco, quien hasta el momento había estado ocupado jugando con las vendas en las manos de Harry y disfrutando del silencio, alzó su mirada hasta su novio. —Me vi causando un montón de caos por todas partes, comandando gente para hacer daño, fue horrible, era como si me hubiera convertido en Voldemort... —Draco lo miró serio, sabía lo que Harry había visto, él también lo había hecho y se preguntó si podría confesarle lo que aquella visión significaba, pero antes de poder decir algo Harry continuó. —Me sentía vacío, como si no pudiera sentir nada más aparte de odio y frustración y eso estaba causando estragos en mí y en todo lo que me rodeaba, fue una sensación bastante fea y luego...  _Alguien..._  o algo, no lo sé, me dijo que tú me habías... que tú, bueno, que tú me habías salvado de aquello —Sonrió cálidamente y Draco pensó en que seguramente había sido  _Amor. ­­_ —También me dijo que teníamos que seguir trabajando, que casi lo logramos, que casi llegamos y luego... —De repente se puso serio, igual que cuando Draco había entrado a la habitación — _Alguien_  más me dijo que era tu culpa... lo del clima, la magia descontrolada haciendo volar las cosas, los accidentes, las creaturas como los dementores siendo atraídas por esa magia... y... me dijo que la única manera de que todo se detuviera era que  _regresaras_  —Había miedo en su voz. Draco se puso de pie, se habían atrevido a usar a Harry y su buena voluntad para que se rindiera, eso era jugar sucio...  _Destino_ estaba jugando sucio.

—¿Vas a entregarme? —Le preguntó sintiéndose inseguro, presa del pánico.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota —Harry se alteró tanto como Malfoy. —Pero tenemos que buscar una manera de que esto termine, tú vas a quedarte aquí para siempre y no sé si...

—¿Si qué? ¿Si podrás vivir a mi lado sabiendo que tenías en tu mano la oportunidad de salvar al mundo de nuevo? —Draco sabía que aquello no era verdad pero temía que Harry decidiera por el bien común y no por ellos dos, que le pidiera marcharse para que aquel caos terminara.

—Draco, por favor, no es el momento, entiendo que te sientas abrumado, pero en realidad yo... bueno, estuve pensando en otra cosa... —El rubio se quedó de pie junto a la cama, pensando, Harry se estiró con una mueca de dolor y tomó su mano. —No estoy seguro de que funcione y aún tengo que pensármelo pero ten por seguro que perderte no es una opción.

Malfoy se sentó nuevamente, con el alma en un hilo y la mano de Harry como única ancla a la tranquilidad, sabia, claro que lo sabía, lo mucho que Harry lo amaba, pero también sabía que el héroe siempre había sido un Gryffindor ejemplar, uno que había sacrificado su propia vida por todos y no quería que esta vez sacrificara lo que tenían con tal de mantener la seguridad de la mayoría. En los últimos meses en que todo había empeorado, había muerto mucha gente a causa de las catástrofes mágicas, tanto muggles como magos y sabía que Harry no se quedaría sentado, no si tenía una solución.

Harry pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, o eso pensó, pues no encontró otra razón para que el auror jalara de él y lo besara tranquilamente, muy lento, tratando de infundirle tranquilidad, paz y amor. Draco se alteraba bastante rápido, pero Harry sabía cómo tratarlo, como hacerlo calmar, como detener la tormenta y Malfoy sabía que no había mejor lugar para él que entre los brazos de la persona que más amaba.

—Lo siento —Susurró cuando Harry se apartó de él y recargó su frente contra la del rubio. —Es solo que estoy algo... ansioso... en tres semanas todo se decidirá y yo... tengo miedo Harry... —Potter abrió mucho los ojos, aquella era la primera vez que Draco le decía en voz alta lo que sentía, siempre se había mostrado seguro y fuerte, y en ese momento, al verlo tan frágil sintió que de pronto era más fuerte.

—Es normal tenerlo, yo lo tendría... —Dijo besando su mejilla y Draco soltó una risita amarga.

—Tú eres Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, vuelas sobre dragones, los enfrentas, rescatas magos ineptos, detienes magos oscuros, peleas contra basiliscos vuelas en hipogrifos e irrumpes en dependencias del ministerio altamente protegidas como si se tratara de tomar el desayuno...

—Y tú eres Draco Malfoy, quién aceptó ser amigo del chico con más problemas en el mundo, quién creó su primer patronus sin entrenamiento previo, quién aceptó ser un agente infiltrado, ignorando el riesgo que aquello implicaba, aceptaste la misión de matar a Dumbledore, protegiste a tu familia como nadie que yo haya conocido, peleaste a mi lado, también montaste en un dragón e irrumpiste con nosotros en Gringotts, y  _juntos_ derrotamos a Voldemort, cambiaste tu existencia por mi vida y un mundo libre de Riddle, soportaste los maltratos y humillaciones cuando estuviste cautivo en la mansión y no te quejaste ni una sola vez, joder Draco has hecho cosas maravillosas, eres la persona más valiente que he conocido.

Draco lo miró, jamás lo había visto de aquella manera, para él, Harry siempre había sido el héroe, el que se llevaba toda la gloria porque se lo merecía, y hasta cierto punto, se desacreditaba a sí mismo. No que sintiera celos por la gloria de Harry, al contrario, siempre se había sentido orgulloso, él era un Slytherin, siempre actuaba por su conveniencia y Harry no, él actuaba por amor a la humanidad. Y si bien sus acciones no habían sido desinteresadas, pues casi siempre había calculado todo minuciosamente (excepto tal vez, lo del patronus), jamás se había detenido a mirar sus propios logros y que Harry se lo mencionara con tal emoción le hacían sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo y un poco más fuerte.

Sonrió discretamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, odiaba ser sentimental pero Harry siempre había logrado tocar algo dentro de él que le hacían sentirse ridículamente enamorado y emocionado y entonces decidió que podía con todo lo que viniera después, que lo haría por Harry y el futuro que les prometían.

—Voy a renunciar al trabajo —Dijo finalmente. —He decidió que cuidaré de ti mientras estés en este estado, Lupin y Black tienen trabajo que atender y yo he juntado suficiente para mantenerme con vida al menos un mes.

—Sé que te encanta tu trabajo...

—Tú eres más importante... además, en poco menos de tres semanas será la fiesta y quiero pasar la mayor parte del tiempo contigo... todo lo que pueda...

—Espero que no sea porque piensas que no lo lograremos. —Draco sonrió altivamente, recordándole a Harry al chico del colegio que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Claro que no, Potter, después de esa noche tendré que ponerme al corriente con mis estudios y comenzar a hacerme cargo de algunas de las acciones de mi familia y probablemente no tendré el mismo tiempo —Harry sonrió satisfecho y Draco lo besó. —Ahora debo salir, los demás deben estar ansiosos por verte.

El moreno asintió y Draco salió de la habitación. Los amigos de Harry pasaron uno a uno, a veces de dos en dos, esa noche Harry tenía que quedarse en observación, pero al día siguiente podría ser llevado a casa, así que mientras la fila interminable de Wasleys terminaba de pasar, Draco aprovechó para volver al trabajo y presentar su renuncia, iba a extrañar aquel lugar, llevaba varios meses trabajando ahí y le había cogido cariño a la gente y al lugar, a la música y al ambiente. Por supuesto su jefe le había casi rogado que no se marchara, él solía atraer bastantes clientes y hasta le había ofrecido un aumento, pero la respuesta fue rotunda, Draco se negó y explicó las razones. Su jefe finalmente se rindió y prometió enviarle su liquidación al día siguiente, pese a no haberlo despedido y Draco prometió enviar el uniforme lo más pronto posible, pues aún lo traía encima.

El rubio salió del local por la puerta de empleados, no había podido despedirse de nadie, estaban en horario laboral y no podía interrumpir, pero se prometió que lo haría al día siguiente, cuando fuera a entregar el uniforme antes de que abrieran. Estuvo a punto de aparecerse cerca de San Mungo cuando una fría mano le detuvo y le llevó a otra parte.

La sensación de aparición por lo general le gustaba, pero aquella le había tomado por sorpresa, haciéndolo trastabillar un poco cuando sus pies finalmente tocaron suelo firme. No sabía donde estaba, no conocía aquella casa de nada y comenzó a sentirse ligeramente asustado, sensación que se disipó cuando divisó a Liam a su lado, aún lo sujetaba de la muñeca, con bastante fuerza y le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como si buscara enfocarlo de alguna manera. Estaba borracho.

Draco suspiró, tenía semanas de no ver al auror, desde que se había marchado con Harry al London Eye. Liam cada vez aparecía con menos frecuencia en su trabajo y cuando la noticia de su romance salió en todos los periódicos mágicos dejó de visitarlo definitivamente y Draco sabía, lo había lastimado, aunque realmente no era que le importara, él le había dicho al chico desde el principio que no tenía intenciones de nada y éste lo había aceptado, ofreciéndole su amistad, supuestamente.

—Prometiste que dejarías de beber —Le reprendió. —Sabes que con tu trabajo no es buena idea que lo hagas.

El chico de ojos avellana pareció no escucharlo, por que comenzó a acercarse a él de manera peligrosa y Draco no sabía si estaba cayendo inconsciente sobre él a causa del alcohol o si quería besarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta que era lo segundo giró la cabeza y se sintió fastidiado, debía estar con Harry en el hospital cuidando de él, no siendo retenido por un borracho.

Buscó su varita entre su ropa pero no la encontró, así que miró las manos de su acompañante y la divisó con facilidad, el jodido auror había usado sus técnicas para arrebatársela sin que se diera cuenta, aún borracho parecía bastante hábil. Bufó, sabía que podía intentar salir por la puerta y llegar al modo muggle hasta San Mungo o podía golpear a Liam en el rostro por haberse atrevido a raptarlo de aquella manera y encima haber intentado algo con él cuando sabía que estaba con Harry.

—Me voy Liam —Dijo zafándose de manera brusca de su agarre y caminando hasta la puerta, la cual soltó un chasquido nada más puso la mano en el pomo, la había sellado.

Miró al pelinegro con expresión furiosa que no se molestó en fingir por que realmente se sentía enojado, Liam se tensó ligeramente, pero no retrocedió ni dio señales de rendirse. Draco caminó erguido hasta él y extendió la mano, indicándole que quería su varita y que la quería en aquel momento. Claro que sabía hacer magia sin varita, pero hacerlo en las condiciones en que la magia se encontraba era peligroso, incluso podía terminar junto a Harry en San Mungo. Draco bajó la mano, el auror no le devolvería su varita al parecer.

—Déjate de tonterías, devuélvemela —Protestó.

—Un beso —Dijo arrastrando las palabras, recordándole a Draco que estaba ebrio. —Solo un beso, Draco y luego podrás marcharte.

—Sabes que no le haría eso a Harry, así que lo siento, no hay trato —Liam frunció el ceño, se notaba que le costaba un poco pensar.

—Harry te lo hizo a ti —Le dijo y el rubio se tensó ligeramente recordando aquello. —Si me besas estarán a mano.

—Eso es ridículo, no somos niños y yo le amo —El joven entrecerró los ojos, claramente enojado por sus palabras.

—Si me besas, te aseguro que dejarás de hacerlo.

—Si no vas a devolverme mi varita abre la maldita puerta, o voy a olvidar que fuimos amigos y te partiré la cara al estilo muggle —Liam soltó una carcajada.

—Soy auror, Draco, no te equivoques, podría someterte si quisiera.

—Y yo he pasado la mitad de mi vida junto a Harry Potter, sé cómo defenderme.

Aquellas fueron las palabras que Liam esperaba, soltó las varitas y se abalanzó sobre él con todo su peso, Draco, que no era para nada un debilucho, forcejeó con él. Intentaba besarlo y sus labios olían extrañamente bien, Draco sabía que probablemente era efecto de alguna poción, si lo besaba seguramente quedaría bajo los efectos de alguna poción de amor. Podía oler el polvo de roca lunar y la esencia de rosas, no estaba equivocado, incluso podía oler algo de menta.

Empujó al chico con todas sus fuerzas proporcionándole un golpe en el rostro y aquello le dio el tiempo suficiente para buscar su varita en la oscuridad de la sala. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a ella Liam lo tacleó en el suelo, a solo unos centímetros de su objetivo. Lo sometió con bastante dificultad, Draco había dado batalla, pero al final se había encontrado casi inmóvil debajo del cuerpo del auror quién parecía genuinamente decidido.

Liam se inclinó sobre él, mientras Draco estiraba la mano todo lo que podía para alcanzar su varita, había intentado un encantamiento convocador, pero la casa parecía tener protecciones para ello, así que cuando el otro estuvo a punto de besarlo no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y murmurar:

— _Repellio_...

Liam si se apartó, salió volando hasta el techo de manera agresiva, pero el encantamiento se había salido de control, haciendo explotar todo alrededor, destrozando la sala y causando en la piel de Draco quemaduras, golpes y cortes que le causaba la madera que volaba de un lado a otro.

 _Joder._ Pensó mientras un encantamiento protector le salvaba de seguir sufriendo daño. Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y buscó su varita, sin éxito, seguramente había salido disparada cuando todo había explotado. Decidió usar de nuevo un encantamiento convocador, ahora que la mitad de la casa prácticamente se había caído funcionó y Draco obtuvo su varita. Buscó a Liam entre los escombros, se veía fatal y por un momento Draco temió haberlo asesinado accidentalmente, pero no, el bastardo aún respiraba y aquello solo hizo que el rubio deseara que se recuperara pronto solo para después molerlo a golpes él mismo; no podía creer que Liam se hubiese atrevido a hacer algo como aquello.

Los apareció en la zona de emergencias de San Mungo, donde fue atendido de inmediato, él no estaba grave, pese a haber estado en el centro de la explosión, así que, mientras dictaba su testimonio a los aurores dejó que lo curaran y lo atendieran. Sabía que estaría en el profeta al día siguiente pero lo que más le importaba en ese momento era ir con Harry.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para verlo, el moreno apareció por la puerta de su habitación una hora más tarde, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y Draco supo que ya sabía lo que había pasado.

—Ese es mi chico —Le dijo mientras besaba su coronilla, aún lucía cansado y ligeramente herido. —Que nadie te toque, dragón, yo y solo yo.

Draco asintió divertido mientras una enfermera iba a regañarlos por estar fuera de sus camas.

 


	15. Capítulo 14.

Sólo algunos minutos antes Draco había terminado de hacer el almuerzo, algo nada elaborado y que podía hace sin incendiar la casa; fideos a la crema y carne asada, le había costado poco más de dos horas terminar con aquella sencilla comida, y se sentía algo fastidiado, la cocina nunca, nunca, había sido lo suyo, en su casa siempre cocinaban los elfos y desde que vivía en el apartamento de Pansy se alimentaba de comida instantánea y cosas que Harry hacía para él y dejaba en la nevera, sin embargo, había prometido que cuidaría de Harry y eso era lo que estaba haciendo; le preparaba la comida, ayudaba con la limpieza del número 12 de Grimmauld Place y lavaba algo de ropa, sabía que no era nada bueno para aquellas labores y en más de una ocasión se vio auxiliado por Granger quien parecía tener muchísima más experiencia.

Pese a la insistencia de Sirius y Remus de que ellos se encargarían de todo nada más volver del trabajo, Draco no había dejado de ayudar, después de todo era un Slytherin y los Slytherin siempre buscaban su beneficio, y si este beneficio era ganarse a la familia de su novio, pues lo haría, así sus pulcras y delicadas manos terminaran un poco dañadas.

Una vez que se aseguró de que su comida tenía un sabor decente; la probó y se aseguró de no haberse pasado de sal, colocó la comida en dos platos, agregó un vaso de jugo de calabaza, un par de cubiertos y una servilleta de tela y subió rumbo a la habitación del moreno que supuestamente debía estar descansando. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con un encantamiento sin varita y no verbal, solo para descubrir a Harry profundamente dormido... o no.

Dejó la charola sobre una mesita cerca de la cama, la misma donde Potter había dejado sus gafas, aquellas que Draco creía que eran horribles y que de todas formas adoraba ver en Harry, se acercó a la cama con paso felino y silencioso, Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados y su desastroso cabello le caía sobre el rostro. Con mucho cuidado, Draco apartó los mechones de su rostro, descubriendo la cicatriz de su frente y acariciándola con adoración. Sonrió al darse cuenta que Harry solo fingía dormir y comenzó a besarlo en las mejillas, muy lentamente, hasta que el moreno no pudo resistirse más y lo sujetó del rostro, besándolo en los labios apasionadamente.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en escurrirse bajo las cobijas y acariciarse con desesperación, la tensión sexual acumulada de días los tenía como un par de adolecentes hormonados, se sentían como no lo habían hecho en Hogwarts por estar demasiado ocupados salvando al mundo. Tocaban por aquí y por allá rudamente, pero sin perderse ningún detalle, se besaban efusivamente, usando la lengua y los dientes, saboreándose, explorando aquella cavidad que tenían más que conocida y que seguía siendo fascinante para ambos. Draco fue el primero en colar sus manos debajo del pijama del moreno, una verde Slytherin que resaltaba sus ojos. Su piel era tan suave como cuando la había tocado por primera vez pero sus músculos se habían reafirmardo y se habían marcado gracias a su trabajo de auror. Tenía cicatrices, unas diferentes a las que Draco le había conocido en Hogwarts, unas que seguramente se había hecho en su ausencia.

Harry no perdió el tiempo, llevó sus manos directamente a los glúteos bien formados de su acompañante y los apretó con deliciosa brusquedad, haciendo que Draco soltara un jadeo y su erección diera un respingo, exigiendo contacto, exigiendo que por fin hicieran aquello que tanto anhelaban y que no habían podido concluir por un sinfín de interrupciones que habían surgido a lo largo de aquellos días. El moreno gemía roncamente, restregándose contra el cuerpo de Draco y rogando silenciosamente por algo de atención un poco más personal.

Pero justo cuando Draco se disponía a ponerle las manos encima a su pijama y arrojarla lo más lejos posible, las protecciones vibraron, anunciando que tenían visitas y que llegaría en cuestión de nada por la chimenea. Harry estaba enojado, Draco lo sabía, podía verlo en el puchero infantil que hacía y por la manera en la que fruncía el ceño. No era para menos, él estaba casi del mismo mal humor que Potter, por millonésima vez en aquella semana les habían interrumpido a mitad de su sesión de besos que prometía convertirse en sexo, en su primera vez. Si no habían sido Granger o Weasley, habían sido Blaise y Pansy, si no era Lupin era Black, si no era Goyle era Ginevra y así sucesivamente, parecía que todos sus amigos y conocidos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no dejarles llegar más allá de un desesperado frote de entrepiernas.

Bastante fastidiado, el rubio soltó un gruñido que expresaba su descontento, luego hizo ademán de desmontarse del cuerpo de su amante, quién personalmente no parecía maravillado con la idea y le sujetó de las caderas, manteniéndolo sobre él y mirándolo bajo la oscuridad que estar debajo de las sábanas les proporcionaba, sus verdes orbes le rogaban que no se fuera, que terminaran de una vez por todas lo que habían comenzado, que estaba listo, que lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo y Draco hubiera cedido si no hubiese sido por que la magia que sintió llegar era nada más y nada menos que la de su padrino.

—Podemos fingir que no hay nadie, solo debemos cerrar la puerta y esperar a que se vaya —Propuso Harry, con ojos de cachorro, aquellos que hacían que Draco le cumpliera cualquier deseo.

Draco miró la puerta y luego a un sonrojado Harry con los labios hinchados y el pijama completamente desacomodado, sintió que no podía más con ello y susurró algo similar a " _De acuerdo_ " que sonó más a " _Mjfldj_ " debido al beso en el que se habían unido nuevamente. El rubio atacó de nuevo el pijama, sin apartarse del beso, intentaba con manos temblorosas desabotonar la maldita camisa y se maldijo interinamente por haberle regalado una de ese tipo y no una de esas que se quitaba por la cabeza. Harry decía cosas como " _Dios... dios.._." y Draco respondía " _Un poco más, un poco más_ ", pero nada de aquello le importaba a Snape quién ya estaba tocando la puerta con suma insistencia, fuertemente y sin nada de recato.

—¡Largo! —Gritó Harry ya harto de los golpes en la madera.

—¡Más tarde! —Reafirmó el rubio dejando de lamer el abdomen de su novio quien parecía genuinamente ofendido por que Draco dejara de hacer con su lengua eso que estaba haciendo alrededor de su ombligo.

Harry curvó la espalda cuando Draco bajó un poco más abriéndose paso entre su pantalón de pijama y entonces, cuando lo mejor estuvo por venir se detuvo... Harry no tuvo si quiera tiempo de replicar, Draco se puso de pie como alma que lleva el diablo y se acomodó sus propias ropas casi a la misma velocidad, su rostro reflejaba incredulidad, dicha, confusión y pánico. El moreno pronto olvidó lo que había estado a punto de tener lugar, las manos del rubio temblaban, temblaban muchísimo mientras intentaba aplacar su cabello con bastante facilidad, entonces Draco lo miró con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y se apresuró hasta la puerta.

Draco seguramente hubiera seguido con el plan de ignorar a Severus si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que  _sintió_ algo que le hizo estremecerse, había alguien más con Severus, él podía saberlo, hubiera reconocido aquella magia en cualquier parte, rodeado de miles y miles de magos y aquello solo disparó sus nervios, ¿acaso era posible? ¿Narcissa se encontraría del otro lado de la puerta?

Habían hablado sobre ello, sobre hablar con Narcissa Malfoy sobre su supuesto hijo antes de hacerlo con Lucius, todos sabían que Severus era un gran amigo de la señora Malfoy, todos sabían lo mucho que confiaba en él y habían dispuesto que Snape arreglara todo para un encuentro, uno que no aseguraba, pues la señora Malfoy podía ser tan testaruda como su marido. Por eso fue que Draco desechó aquella idea rápidamente y se conformó con hablar con sus padres hasta el día de la fiesta, no esperaba tener que actuar hasta ese día y definitivamente no esperaba tener que darle la cara a su amada madre justo en aquel momento.

Y se sentía ansioso, al contrario de la mayoría de sus encuentros ese no lo había planeado, no había creado una táctica, no le había dado tiempo de pensar en nada y joder que un Slytherin sin sus planes era un una serpiente desprotegida y odiaba a Severus por no haberle avisado si quiera, el hombre pudo haber mandado una lechuza o un patronus, pero no, en lugar de eso se había aparecido en la casa de los merodeadores a tocar insistentemente la puerta de la habitación donde Harry y él estaban bastante ocupados y no había dicho nada, nada que les alertara de lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

Tal vez Harry se percató de su cambio de actitud, porque rápidamente se acomodó el pijama y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la nariz, dejando ver sus bellos ojos verdes que intentaban enfocar la escena a falta de gafas. Potter asintió y parpadeo una vez lentamente, en señal de afirmación, dándole fuerzas para lo que fuese que ocurriera al abrir la puerta. Draco ante esto caminó hasta la puerta de madera y tomó el pomo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle, la magia de los Malfoy estaba haciendo efecto, se sentía como una descarga eléctrica que lo conectaba con la mujer del otro lado de la puerta, su progenitora. Su lazo con ella siempre había sido de aquella manera, estaba unida a ella casi tanto como lo estaba con Harry, de una manera diferente, pero igual de intensa y poderosa.

Entonces abrió, Narcissa se quedó estática en su lugar, con la mano extendida, como si hubiera planeado abrir la puerta y algo la hubiese detenido, su expresión denotaba sorpresa, muchísima, Draco casi se la podía imaginar regañándose mentalmente por no haber controlado sus emociones, pero ninguno de los dos lo había hecho, ambos se miraban con las emociones a flor de piel y con el corazón en la garganta, Harry que miraba todo desde la cama, sentía el poder de ambos magos haciendo  _clic_ y reconociéndose como parte de una misma sangre y aunque ninguno de los Malfoy decía nada, Potter estaba seguro de que no era necesario, ellos habían sabido comunicarse con la mirada y Harry se alegaba de que Draco tuviera a alguien como Narcissa.

El reconocimiento llegó casi de inmediato, la señora Malfoy alzó la mano lentamente y tomó el rostro de su hijo con sumo cuidado, como si pudiese romperle en cualquier instante y Draco solo pudo seguir mirándola, sabía que lo estaba analizando, que trataba de leerlo, de encontrar alguna trampa en todo aquello, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos el engaño, pero Draco sabía, sabía que su madre se encontraría a si misma en esos ojos grises y no tendría más que aceptar la verdad que seguramente Severus se había tomado la libertad de relatar. Sintió la magia arremolinarse a su alrededor y la tierra dio unas cuantas sacudidas pero aquello poco importaba, los azules ojos de Narcissa Malfoy brillaron finalmente y tomó a su hijo en un abrazo cariñoso y fuerte, uno que silenciosamente decía: " _Lo entiendo, no hace falta nada más"_  y Draco por primera vez se permitió llorar.

La última vez que había visto de cerca a su madre había sido antes de abandonar Malfoy Manor junto a Harry Potter, llevándose toda la carga de traidor. Sabía que su madre no lo había pasado nada bien, después de la batalla la había visto, cuando secretamente le dijo que Potter estaba con vida. Al morir Voldemort todos se habían reunido con sus familias, se habían abrazado y habían llorado juntos, pero él no, él se había escondido de sus padres entre la multitud a sabiendas de lo que venía después; él debía pagar con su existencia el cambio en el tiempo y estar con sus padres solo le habría hecho más difícil hacerlo sin sentirse débil, después de todo era únicamente un chico al que le faltaba poco menos de un mes para cumplir dieciocho y que había sufrido ya demasiado.

Por supuesto que ver a su madre en las fotografías de  _El Profeta_ no eran ni mínimamente lo mismo y el tenerla ahí de verdad, abrazándola y sintiéndola le hicieron revivir aquellas épocas en las que era un niño que al caerse de la escoba no dejaba de llorar hasta que su madre acudía y le besaba la herida después de curársela con mucho amor. No le importó demasiado llorar a pulmón suelto frente a Harry y Severus, no le importó que le escucharan repetir " _Mamá, mamá, mamá"_ a gritos desesperados, como si tuviera solo cinco años, y no veintiuno, todo lo que importaba en aquel momento era que Narcissa Malfoy Black, su progenitora, la persona que más lo había amado en el mundo (aparte de Harry claro estaba) estaba ahí, sosteniéndolo cariñosamente para que no se derrumbara aún más, para no dejarlo caer.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó entre sus brazos y tal vez si hubiese sido por él jamás se hubiese apartado, se hubiera quedado ahí, recibiendo cariñitos en el cabello y mimos en sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas de felicidad infinita, pero su parte adulta le decía que aquello no era posible, así que cuando ella se apartó él solo pudo sonreírle cariñosamente, lleno de agradecimiento y amor, estaba tan orgulloso de ser su hijo que sentía que su pecho iba a explotar.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar, Dragón —Dijo ella con voz ligeramente ronca, señal de que había estado aguantando las ganas de romper a llorar.

Draco miró a Snape y a Harry quién le sonreía desde la cama, con la charola de comida sobre las piernas. Tomó la mano de su madre y caminó hasta el despacho que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa. Snape los siguió de cerca, tal vez pensando que el momento madre-hijo había pasado ya y sería buena idea estar presente para dar todas las explicaciones que seguramente Narcissa exigiría y demandaría. Y así pasó, tras tres horas de charla Narcissa terminó por comprender lo que había sucedido, al principio Draco había dudado en decirle que si no lograban convencer a Lucius él tendría que marcharse de nuevo, pero Snape lo había creído conveniente y lo había soltado sin preocupaciones, como si estuviesen hablando del clima. La mirada de su madre se endureció, pero no entró en pánico ni nada parecido, su semblante mostraba que se encontraba cavilando la situación tal vez calculando todos los escenarios posibles, como buena Malfoy, como perfecta Black y como una Slytherin ejemplar.

—Hablaré con tu padre, lo iré preparando poco a poco, y espero apoyo de parte de Severus —Declaró de manera seria. —Pero ahora, me gustaría saber, Draco, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en buscarnos? Soy tu madre, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, debiste saber que yo más que nadie podría ayudarte, recordarte —Sonaba ligeramente herida.

—Estaba asustado, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de mi padre, así que busqué a Pansy en primer lugar, ella no me reconoció y eso me hizo dudar mucho más, lo lamento... —Y su disculpa había sido sincera, sabía que su excusa era muy mala, pero esperaba que su madre entendiera —Quiero decir... si hubiera llegado y hubiera dicho que soy tu hijo seguramente habrías llamado a los aurores y me hubieras mandado a algún hospital psiquiátrico, reconocer a un hijo lo suponía más difícil que a un amigo, sobre todo porque tu no recordarías haberme dado a luz nunca...

Narcissa asintió comprendiendo el punto.

—De acuerdo, Dragón, pero de ahora en adelante vamos a trabajar juntos ¿de acuerdo? No necesitas seguir viviendo en el apartamento de Pansy, ni tendrás que sufrir más por dinero, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Lucius comprenda, tal cual hice yo y entonces todo volverá a la normalidad.

—¿Crees que me ha perdonado? —Preguntó de repente. —El que los haya traicionado... a él y al Lord... —Ella tomó su mano y la acarició. — Después de todo yo ayudé a Harry y...

—Escucha, Draco, tu tomaste tus propias decisiones, tu padre las suyas y nadie pude culparlos por haber elegido diferente, en su momento cada uno hizo lo que creyó conveniente, por nuestra familia, por nuestro apellido y por nuestro honor. Lucius está arrepentido, al final de la batalla no hacía más que buscar la manera de ir a Hogwarts y encontrarte, temiendo que algo te hubiera pasado, al final sus lealtades... nuestras lealtades estuvieron contigo, con nuestro amado hijo. Es una lástima que él haya tardado tanto tiempo en comprenderlo, pero así fue. Tal vez si, se sintió engañado y traicionado por la manera en que te fuiste y ayudaste al que en ese momento era el enemigo, pero no dudes, dragón, ni por un momento que te ama y que siempre has sido lo más importante para él.

El rubio asintió y sonrió ampliamente, se sentía demasiado conmovido como para ocultarlo y ahora, estaba cada vez más cerca de cumplir su objetivo y si lo que su madre decía era verdad, entonces el trabajo estaba hecho simplemente debía presentarse frente a su padre el día de la fiesta y con suerte la conexión mágica y de sangre hablaría por él. Se sentía eufórico, lo estaba logrando.

—Por cierto, me alegra ver que tu relación con Potter ha progresado bastante —Dijo la mujer cambiando de tema y sonriendo cálidamente. Draco se sonrojó y asintió sonriendo. —Pero de verdad espero que estén usando protección, no creo que un bebé en este momento sea buena idea, hay cosas más importantes que atender y...

—¡Mamá! —Exclamó avergonzado. —Nosotros no... él y yo no... é-él... —No sabía por qué tartamudeaba, estaba comportándose como un idiota, lo sabía, ya estaba bastante gradecito como para portarse así.

—Con todo eso de la guerra tú padre y yo nunca pudimos darte  _la plática_ , y por la cara que has puesto supongo que aún debemos dártela —Miró al profesor de pociones. —Severus, me gustaría que a falta de Lucius seas tú quién me ayude.

—¡No! — Exclamaron ambos de manera escandalosa, Snape no parecía para nada avergonzado pero el hombre era buenísimo escondiendo sus sentimientos. Draco por su parte había dejado su piel lechosa atrás y la había coloreado completamente de rojo. Narcissa soltó una carcajada.

—Vale, no hay porque alterarse tanto... —Dijo divertida. —Tal vez deberíamos llamar al señor Potter, si ambos están juntos apuesto que será mucho más fácil, dudo que alguien le haya dado  _la charla_  y si va a ser la primera vez de mi hijo, quiero que todo salga bien, sin inconvenientes...

—Madre, en serio, detente... —Rogó Draco.

—Severus, trae al chico Potter, por favor —Snape asintió y salió prácticamente volando de ahí, no queriendo verse involucrado en aquella  _charla._

Un sonriente Harry Potter que aún vestía el pijama atravesó la puerta sin imaginar lo que le esperaba. 


	16. Capítulo 15.

Estaba enojado, llevaba varios días así, desde que  _la charla_  había tenido lugar. Su madre se había encargado de explicarle lo que era el sexo de manera tan explícita que no se creía capaz de ponerlo en práctica sin recordar a su progenitora haciendo esos movimientos exagerados de mano y de varita, y no sabía que era peor, que a sus veintiún años hubiese tenido que soportar aquello o que Harry pareciera tan divertido como su madre por la extraña explicación sobre sexo entre hombres. Por supuesto que Potter había tenido  _la charla_ , el señor Weasley se había encargado de impartírsela junto a Ronald cuando la guerra terminó y ellos habían comenzado a tener una vida normal, sin locos tratando de dominar al mundo y esas cosas. Y era vergonzoso, Draco se sentía avergonzado, era demasiado viejo y su madre le hablaba como si tuviese quince. No podía ser arrogante y decir que no lo necesitaba, por que vaya que lo necesitaba, no conocía ningún hechizo de protección, ni lubricación, ni para el dolor post acto y aunque estaba agradecido le era más fácil fingirse ofendido y humillado, sobre todo porque cuando se emberrinchaba Harry le consentía mucho más que de costumbre.

Durante esos días Harry se había encargado del desayuno, le había consentido con dulces, túnicas nuevas y hasta flores, con besitos en los cachetes y paseos por el Londres muggle como el zoo y el parque de atracciones y Draco no podía sentirse mejor, no iba a mentir, la primera mitad de su vida había sido tratado como rey, hasta prácticamente los quince años y casi había olvidado lo que era ser un niño mimado, casi. Y si Draco dejaba de lado el asunto de  _la charla_ la verdad era que lo estaba pasando bastante bien, su madre iba de visita prácticamente todos los días, salía con ellos incluso al Londres muggle y de compras, si hasta les había ofrecido uno de sus elfos domésticos, pero Harry había insistido en que, si tenían a Kreacher en Hogwarts era porque no les gustaba tener elfos.

Y tal vez todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiese sido por dos pequeños detalles; el primero era que estaban a solo un día para la fiesta de los Malfoy la cual no se había cancelado únicamente por insistencia de Narcissa, el clima estaba peor que nunca, estaban ya en primavera y la nieve seguía cayendo como en pleno invierno, las tormentas eléctricas destrozaban árboles y hasta incendiaban casas, dementores eran vistos por todas partes, pese que los aurores trabajaban por controlarlos, la tierra se sacudía en temblores que rayaban en terremotos y la magia seguía tan descontrolada como en los últimos meses y que el ministerio hubiera levantado un decreto para el uso mínimo de magia no evitaba que diariamente llegaran casos de explosiones mágicas a San Mungo. Los magos y brujas no parecían estarlo llevando muy bien, no estaban acostumbrados a vivir como muggles y hasta lavar la vajilla les costaba un trabajo monumental.

Después de que Draco tuviera su propio accidente de ese tipo se había limitado a usar su magia para cosas realmente importantes como la aparición, Liam había estado internado bastantes días, con heridas de gravedad por las que él había tenido que declarar y no quería terminar igual, aunque al final el auror saliera vivito y coleando. No había presentado cargos en su contra, ni por secuestro, ni por intento de violación, y mucho menos por el uso indebido de una poción de amor. En su declaración Jones reveló haber sido influenciado por una fuerza mágica que no conocía, que se había sentido como bajo la  _imperius_ y que no había sido su intención atacar a Malfoy de aquella manera, el hombre confesó bajo una poción de la verdad y nadie tuvo muchas dudas, Draco incluso se atrevió a adjudicarle el suceso a  _Destino_. Sin embargo, aquella amistad estaba arruinada y el rubio no planeaba volver a saber nada del auror pese a saberlo inocente, más porque Harry había amenazado con castrar a su compañero de escuadrón si no se alejaba y después de todo era Harry Potter, si él decía que iba a hacer algo, había que creerle.

Aquella tarde habían salido de paseo al  _Battersea_ _Park_ , al suroeste de Londres, la excursión había sido organizada por Granger y habían asistido Narcissa, Molly, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Hermione, Ron con Lisa (su novia Hufflepuff), Harry y Draco. Se habían reunido junto al rio temprano en la mañana y todos juntos buscaron un buen lugar para un picnic. Pese al frio había bastante gente haciendo ejercicio y conversando animadamente y como no había nevado, el pasto estaba completamente libre y no había problema alguno para colocar una manta en el suelo y sentarse a descansar.

Habían decidido que aprovecharían el día antes de que lloviera, en el clima habían predicho una tormenta poco después del mediodía, pero ellos estaban decididos a pasar el día juntos y así fueran unas pocas horas. Los gemelos Weasley los alcanzarían más tarde, después de dejar instrucciones a los empleados de su tienda en el callejón. Bill y Fleur llegarían con la pequeña Victoire Weasley si es que el clima no empeoraba y aunque a Harry le hubiera encantado que Remus y Sirius asistieran entendía que estaban bastante ocupados con su trabajo.

Todos se sentaron en círculo sobre la enorme manta que Molly había llevado, la cual estaba encantada para desprender calor si el clima era demasiado frio y rápidamente las pláticas comenzaron a surgir por aquí y por allá, seguidos de risas por comentarios divertidos y anécdotas del pasado, por supuesto que Draco y Narcissa habían tenido mucho cuidado de no demostrar su lazo familiar frente a los demás, pues para ellos Draco era un francés completamente desconocido y Narcissa había acudido como invitada de Harry.

Ahí en medio de la gente que más amaban, Draco podía ver a Harry brillar con luz propia y se había alegrado muchísimo de ver que estaba rodeado de tanta gente que cuidara de él y que lo procurara; Molly no dejaba de decirle lo delgado que lucía y de llenarle una y otra vez su plato con comida, Hermione no dejaba de extenderle su suéter para que se cubriera, alegando que pescaría un resfriado, Ronald no dejaba de hablar de lo muy aburrido que se estaba volviendo el trabajo sin Harry por ahí, echándoles una mano y Lovegood no dejaba de recomendarle un sinfín de métodos para repeler creaturas de las que Draco jamás había escuchado. Y pronto se encontró sonriendo y pensado en que, si las cosas no salían de acuerdo al plan, sabía que Harry estaría en buenas manos.

—Bueno, señor, Moreau —Dijo Narcissa que se encontraba sentada a su lado. Intentando hacerle la plática, tal vez notando los pensamientos de su hijo. — Me encantaría escuchar cuáles son sus intenciones con Harry —Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron a la señora Malfoy, como si ella hubiera hecho la pregunta que todos habían querido hacer y nadie se había atrevido. — Porque tal vez el señor Potter y yo no tengamos lazos de sangre, pero es un buen amigo y no me gustaría que saliera lastimado.

Draco entornó los ojos, sabía que su madre solo intentaba avergonzarlo y aquella idea le hizo reír internamente, sin embargo su rostro se mostró sorprendido y agradeció mentalmente a Severus por haberle enseñado tan bien a fingir. Miró a su alrededor, todos los ojos de los presentes estaban en él, todos menos los de Harry que parecía perdido en la figura de un muchacho que se encontraba haciendo sentadillas muy cerca de ahí. Tal vez la mirada de Malfoy fue demasiado obvia al demostrar enojo, porque de repente todos se encontraban mirando hacia el mismo punto.

El chico al que Harry miraba estaba en forma, muy buena forma, era delgado, pero musculado, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos azules. El muchacho sonrió a Harry cundo notó que éste lo miraba y Potter solo atinó a sonrojarse hasta las orejas y a girar finalmente su rostro hasta sus amigos, quienes le miraban con el ceño fruncido; Hermione negaba desaprobatoriamente, Parkinson entrecerraba los ojos furiosa, Zabini había levantado el rostro y apretaba la mandíbula, Ron decía en voz baja " _Merlín, Harry..."_ como si estuviera muy decepcionado, Ginny apretaba la boca y miraba a otra parte, Luna parecía no darse cuenta de nada, Neville parecía sumamente incómodo, Molly parecía realmente seria, Narcisa alzaba una ceja y su mirada era fría, Nott intentaba tranquilizar a su novio y Lisa estaba tan incómoda como Neville, pero sin duda la peor expresión de todas era la de Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos se habían transformado de mercurio líquido a acero macizo, su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus cejas alzadas y la boca un poco torcida en una mueca de desagrado y Harry se sintió como cuando Voldemort le había lanzado el  _Avada_ _Kedavra_ durante la batalla de Hogwarts, cuando se había ido a entregar.

Potter soltó una risita nerviosa, gran error, el gesto de Draco pareció endurecerse un poco más, así que Potter decidió hablar.

—No, no, Draco, no es lo que...

—Hey... —Dijo una voz a las espaldas de Potter y todas las miradas se posaron en el joven castaño que hasta hacía unos segundos estaba haciendo ejercicio cerca de ellos. — Estaba por allá —Señaló, hablando claramente con Potter, todos los demás veían a Draco, temiendo lo peor. —Y pensé que podrías decirme tu nombre —Sonrió de una manera tan encantadora que Draco quiso tirarle todos los dientes.

—¿Cuál es tú nombre? —Preguntó Draco de repente, su expresión era de mara neutralidad y todos sabían lo que aquello significaba.

—John —Respondió contrariado, tal vez no había esperado que nadie más se metiera en su conversación con el moreno.

—Y... John... —Continuó despectivamente, Harry lo miraba con pánico. — ¿Te gusta Harry?

—¿Ese es tu nombre? —Le preguntó a Potter con una sonrisa aún más amplia, el moreno no respondió, seguía mirando a Malfoy, definitivamente tramaba algo, pero no se atrevería a hechizar a un muggle ¿o sí?

—Escucha, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? Una competencia deportiva, si ganas puedes llevarte a Potter —oh no, lo había llamado por su apellido. —a dar una vuelta, por un café o lo que sea y si yo gano mueves tu trasero lejos de aquí y no vuelves a acercarte nunca más.

—Draco, no creo que... —Intervino Hermione, pero el rubio la ignoró.

—¿O es que acaso temes perder?

El muchacho lo miró un momento, no entendiendo muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero Draco pudo leer muy bien su expresión, le gustaban los retos. Finalmente John aceptó, pese al gesto ofendido de Harry quién no se creía que lo hubieran apostado como si se tratara de un par de libras. Entendía a Draco, él siempre había sido así, en el colegio se limitaba a demostrar que era el mejor mediante competencias, obteniendo las mejores notas y esas cosas, para un Malfoy como él no era suficiente con hablar, se debía demostrar, se debía ganar y parecía que todos los Slytherin lo entendían, pues miraban a Draco Malfoy con bastante orgullo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a estirar. Los Gryffindor eran otra cosa, no parecían muy a gusto con aquello, pero tampoco lo impidieron y cuando Harry dijo  _"Déjenlo"_ nadie dijo nada más.

La competencia era sencilla, debían correr por todo el perímetro del parque, llegar de nuevo al punto del picnic, hacer veinte flexiones y veinte sentadillas, el primero en completarlo sería el ganador. Harry, quién se había sentido un poco ofendido al principio no pudo evitar cambiar ese sentimiento por culpa, todo aquello había pasado por un malentendido, Draco se había puesto celoso, pero Harry no había estado mirando a John por las razones que todos habían creído, si no por el tatuaje que tenía en la baja espalda, uno que se le veía cada que hacia una sentadilla y la camiseta se le levantaba un poco, era de una serpiente y él solo se encontraba pensando en que le gustaría uno igual que representara a su novio. Había pensado que podía hacérselo y mostrárselo como una sorpresa cuando John se giró y lo atrapó mirándolo.

Y ahora tenía que soportar ver a su competitivo novio meterse en una estúpida apuesta, sabía que Draco no se dejaría vencer, al menos no tan fácilmente, e incluso lo creía capaz de jugar sucio para obtener la victoria, no le desagradaba, no le apetecía nada tener una cita con nadie que no fuese Draco. Cuando ambos jóvenes desaparecieron de sus vistas, todos comenzaron a comer en silencio, nadie se atrevía a comentar nada, no muy seguros de lo que acababa de pasar y al cabo de veinte minutos comenzó a llover. Tomaron todas las cosas y se refugiaron debajo de un quiosco cercano, desde el que tenían vista de la pista principal del parque y treinta minutos después de eso John apareció y se colocó en el punto que habían acordado para comenzar con los otros ejercicios. Malfoy apareció pocos minutos después, estaba empapado y se podía leer en su rostro el esfuerzo, él estaba en forma, pero no era deportista y aun así se había atrevido a apostar.

Draco se puso rápidamente al corriente, hacía todo lo más rápido que podía, pero era obvio que su contrincante llevaba la ventaja. Harry vio a los Slytherin hacer muecas de desagrado y resignación, Hermione quién para sorpresa de todos había intentado ayudar a Malfoy, fue detenida por su novia quién negó con la cabeza y Harry lo entendía, a Draco no le gustaba nada recibir ayuda de nadie. Finalmente John fue el vencedor y en cuanto terminó con sus sentadillas estiró un poco y caminó hasta Harry sonrientemente.

—¿Está bien su pasamos a mi apartamento? Necesito una ducha, estoy empapado.

Harry quién estaba a punto de replicar que no iba a ir a ninguna parte con él, que todo había sido un malentendido, no pudo, la voz de Draco se escuchó por encima de la lluvia diciendo:

— _Obliviate._

Y se apareció de allí inmediatamente.


	17. Capítulo 16.

Si había una cosa que odiaba mucho más que a Voldemort era perder, lo detestaba con todo el alma. Aquella sensación de derrota le irritaba de sobremanera, no podía sobrellevarla y mucho menos ignorarla, era horrible y agobiante, le hacía sentir humillado y dejaba su autoestima por los suelos. Odiaba perder más que nada en el mundo, le enervaba y le hacía bullir la sangre. Él era un campeón por naturaleza, o al menos así se había sentido toda su vida y si había una persona contra la que no le molestaba perder era Harry Potter. Pero aquel muggle de nombre estúpido era una cosa totalmente diferente, no solo había perdido ante él y había tenido que  _obliviatarlo_ _,_ también había quedado como un completo estúpido frente a Potter, su madre, sus amigos y la familia de su novio y aquello era muchísimo más vergonzoso que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes.

Fue a parar al apartamento que su madre había adquirido únicamente para él, para que no tuviera que seguir abusando de la amabilidad de Pansy, era un penthouse de dos pisos en la zona rica de Londres, estaba decorada y amueblada de manera bastante moderna, gozaba con pisos alfombrados y de madera, era amplio y muy lujoso, más de lo que él necesitaba, pero su madre había insistido en que ningún hijo suyo merecía mucho menos que eso. Era bonito y tenía una magnífica vista al  _Big_ _Ben_ , no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, la mayoría de las veces se encontraba en Grimmauld Place con Harry y solo llegaba ahí a dormir, ni si quiera tenía comida en la nevera y la alacena no tenía más que sopas instantáneas y cereales.

Dejó que el agua de la lluvia escurriera en el piso, poco le importaba en ese momento arruinar la madera o la alfombra, estaba enojado consigo por haber perdido y con Harry por haber estado mirando a aquel tipo. Se sentía celoso, lo sabía, por eso no pensaba con claridad, se sentía humillado, se sentía herido ¿es que acaso no era él suficiente para Harry? ¿No había demostrado lo mucho que valía? Comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro en el salón, salpicando todo, con su largo cabello rubio escurriéndole por el rostro. Él había hecho por Potter más cosas que cualquiera y además era guapo, físicamente atractivo y tal vez no era tan carismático y solía ser bastante sarcástico, pero de ahí en fuera era perfecto para Harry... ¿no?

El sonido de la aparición le hizo pegar un ligero saltito, sus piernas reaccionaron y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba por las escaleras de cristal, siendo detenido a mitad de éstas por una mano sujetándolo por la muñeca de manera delicada. Ahí estaba Harry Potter, tan mojado como él por la lluvia, luciendo sumamente atribulado. Y aquello solo le hizo sentir más furioso, Potter tenía la culpa de todo, él lo había orillado a portarse como un idiota Gryffindor y no como el orgulloso Slytherin que era la mayor parte del tiempo y lo odiaba por eso, porque cuando se trataba de Potter no era él mismo, nunca lo era y siempre salía lastimado.

—Draco, tenemos que hablar, lo que pasó en el parque...

—No quiero escucharte, Potter, suficiente tengo con la humillación de hace rato, fue tan estúpido pelear con un desconocido por tu estúpida atención —Le escupió prácticamente en la cara, furioso. Harry en vez de aminorarse reforzó su agarre.

—Es que es justamente eso, no tienes que pelear por mi atención porque ya la tienes —Draco hizo ademán de seguir subiendo, pero Harry no lo soltó. —Yo solo miraba su tatuaje, y pensé en hacerme uno que te representara, quería tatuarte en mi piel, Draco, eso es todo... —Sonaba desesperado, tal vez asustado.

Malfoy no lo miró, sabía que si lo hacía caería ante aquellos ojos verdes y no quería sentirse débil, estaba cansado de sentirse de aquella manera cuando se trataba de Harry. Quería mantener su orgullo intacto por primera vez en años, no quería sucumbir ante los encantos de Potter y su jodida mirada de no haber roto ni un puto vaso. Porque estaba furioso y quería seguir así un rato más ¿para demostrar qué? Ni él lo sabía, cosas de Slyhterin suponía. Jaló su brazo con fuerza, haciéndolo perder ligeramente el equilibrio pero finalmente se zafó del agarre del moreno y terminó de subir el tramo de escalera que le hacía falta.

Pesaba que lo del tatuaje era la excusa más patética que hubiera escuchado nunca. Había soportado el beso con Ginevra porque sabía que aquello no había sido culpa de Potter, sino de la magia del tiempo que buscaba regresar a su camino original, pero aquello era totalmente diferente, Potter había tenido el descaro de beberse con la mirada a ese tal Paul, George o John o como fuese que se llamara mientras el tipo ejercitaba su perfecto cuerpo de atleta. ¿Qué podía tener aquel que Draco no tuviera? Draco tenía buen cuerpo, lo sabía, había ejercitado bastante antes de que la guerra estallara y se mantenía en forma, durante sus años de Hogwarts había sido un rompecorazones por su belleza y no había alma ahí que se resistiera a sus encantos, por que Draco era encantador para todo el universo menos para Harry Potter, al parecer.

—Draco, por favor... —Rogaba Harry —Por favor, detente, tenemos que hablar... Maldición al menos mírame... Odio cuando te pones de esa manera...

El rubio se detuvo en seco en su camino hacia el baño donde planeaba encerrarse hasta que Potter se cansara y se largara de su apartamento. ¿Odiaba que se portara de esa manera? ¿Ahora él era la victima? Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró, fulminándolo con la mirada y clavando su dedo índice en su pecho, inclinándose ligeramente para verlo directamente a la cara.

—Eso, Potter, pedazo de imbécil, lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer lo que hiciste. Ahora lárgate de mi casa —Arrastraba las palabras y usaba el tono más venenoso que tenía en su repertorio y Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse, recordando todas aquellas peleas que habían tenido en el colegio, en las que habían pasado días, semanas sin hablarse.

Pero no tenían semanas, ni días, al día siguiente debían ir a la fiesta de los Malfoy y enfrentarse a Lucius, el tiempo límite de Draco estaba por llegar y ellos estaban discutiendo como un par de mocosos inmaduros. Pero Draco no se sentía inmaduro, se sentía en todo su derecho de estar furioso, de reclamar, de gritar, de romper y de golpear a Potter, de golpearlo como aquella vez en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando le había roto la nariz.

La cerámica que adornaba el pasillo, como jarrones y macetas comenzó a vibrar por la magia descontrolada de Draco, los cuadros en las paredes se balanceaban de un lado a otro y amenazaban con caerse y despedazarse, las puertas se abrían o se cerraban, azotándose y las escaleras chirriaban. El verde y el gris se encontraban y chocaban soltando chispas de manera no tan literal, era como estar de nuevo en quinto curso, cuando Draco fingía ser un mortífago y Harry era un joven con el corazón roto, enamorado del chico malo. Y ambos sabían lo que seguía, solo faltaba que uno cruzara la línea y Harry sospechaba que ese sería Draco.

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, manteniéndose firme, jamás se había echado hacia atrás cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy y no iba a hacerlo en ese momento. Pero Draco no lo golpeó y las cosas dejaron de moverse por si solas, el rubio se apartó de Harry y se encerró en el baño como había sido su plan original, sellándola con magia y sentándose contra la puerta de madera, estaba llorando de la rabia y no iba a permitir que Potter lo viera de aquella manera, ya había pasado por demasiadas humillaciones en un solo día y no se creía capaz de soportar una más.

La magia de Harry fluyendo por debajo de la puerta le invadía, el estúpido auror estaba usando lo que sabía para intentar desbloquear la puerta. Draco reforzó el encantamiento, haciendo que saltaran chispas, sabía que podía causar una explosión mágica pero no le importaba nada, solo quería estar lejos de él. El moreno incrementó sus esfuerzos por tirar abajo la barrera que le impedía abrir la puerta y Draco tuvo que concentrarse bastante para no dejarlo pasar.  _Largo, largo, largo._  Pensaba repetidamente y entonces la magia de Harry se esfumó. Draco pasó varios minutos tratando de sentir algo, nada, Harry Potter se había rendido con él, por tercera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose.

Tomó aire y levantó los encantamientos de protección antes de abrir la puerta, asomó la cabeza y no divisó nada más que el pasillo, puso un pie fuera, sintiéndose inseguro, luego otro y cuando estuvo seguro de que nada más ocurriría, salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, sabía que debía tomar una ducha si no quería pescar un resfriado, pero se sentía agotado y pensó que lo mejor era tomar una siesta, en un par de horas atardecería y aún tenía suficiente tiempo para descansar. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se internó en ella. Se encontraba a oscuras, nunca abría las cortinas, pues siempre llegaba únicamente a dormir. Ni si quiera se molestó en prender la luz, caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la cama —nada digno de un Malfoy— y sin importarle si mojaba o no la colcha se dejó caer en ella, cerrando los ojos, ya no lloraba pero el nudo en su garganta seguía ahí.

Pronto llegó a una conclusión, estar enamorado apestaba, pero tal vez debió adivinarlo desde que se dio cuenta que estar enamorado era sinónimo de sentir ganas de vomitar. Suspiró y se abrazó a sí mismo.

—Estúpido Potter con su sonrisa perfecta, sus brillantes ojos verdes y su cabello que parece el nido de pájaros más bonito de la historia. —Se quejó en voz alta, pensándose solo. —Te odio por hacerme sentir así ¿Por qué no puedes mirarme solo a mí como yo te miro solo a ti? Soy un Slytherin ¿sabes? Soy egoísta y esas cosas... y te quiero solo para mí...

Sintió que la cama se hundía junto a él y se paralizó. Mierda.

—Lo sé, Draco —Le respondió con voz tranquila.

Harry se había acostado detrás de él y le abrazaba por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo tiernamente de una manera que a Draco le recordó al Harry que le había pedido permiso para abrazarlo, aquel chiquillo flacucho y bajito que le había cautivado por su espíritu aventurero y su valentía. Pero él sabía, Draco sabía que Harry no era aquel mismo muchacho, y él tampoco era aquel mismo Draco, el tiempo y la guerra los había hecho diferentes, demasiado distintos y sin embargo había una constante que no había flaqueado en lo más mínimo, Draco Malfoy estaba locamente enamorado de Harry Potter.

—Te pedí que te marcharas —Dijo casi en un susurro, relajándose ante las caricias que Potter le daba a su cabello.

—¿Y cuándo te he hecho caso en algo? —Preguntó a modo de broma y Draco se permitió sonreír en la oscuridad. —No te he mentido... lo del tatuaje es verdad, pero te entiendo, yo también he estado celoso... ¿Recuerdas a Krum?

—Teníamos catorce, Harry...

—Y él diecisiete y era el mejor buscador del mundo, y el más guapo, y carismático y te comía con los ojos...

—Al menos él me miraba sólo a mí... —Reclamó y Harry se levantó un poco para besar su mejilla. 

—¿Es que acaso necesitas usar  _legeremancia_  para creerme?

Draco rodó sobre sí mismo hasta quedar con la espalda sobre el colchón, Harry se recargó sobre su codo de lado, mirando a Draco quien mantenía una expresión seria, ambos sabían que la  _legeremancia_  no era necesaria. Se miraron en silencio a través de la oscuridad y tal como Draco había imaginado, los ojos esmeralda de Harry le trajeron paz y seguridad, se había rendido, había perdido una vez más ante sus encantos y ya no se sentía ni un poco molesto por ello.

—Bésame —Le pidió en voz muy bajita y Harry se inclinó inmediatamente sobre él, acariciándolo con sus labios, muy lentamente.

La saliva de Harry era como la droga, le invadía y le dificultaba el pensar y el respirar, le hacía sentir que necesitaba más y más de ella. Le hacía olvidar los peores momentos de su vida, sus inseguridades, sus miedos y su enojo. Con un solo beso lo llevaba a un viaje por el mundo, a un recorrido por el cielo, el infierno y el universo entero. Enredó sus delgadas y blancas manos en el mojado cabello de Harry quien comenzó a delinear sus labios con la lengua, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, permiso que se le concedió casi de manera inmediata.

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a batallar por tomar el control, Draco supo a donde se dirigía todo aquello y pensó que no había existido momento más perfecto, justo en ese momento necesitaba reafirmar que Harry James Potter era suyo, suyo y de nadie más y que así sería hasta el fin de sus días. Acarició la espalda de Harry, abriéndose paso entre la tela de su camiseta, delineando sus perfectos músculos de auror, su piel ardía bajo su tacto y le derretía hasta los huesos. Para Draco no había nadie más perfecto que Harry para él.

Potter no perdió el tiempo, con manos veloces comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio, causándole a éste ligeros escalofríos, su piel era fría como la nieve y la de Harry ardiente como el sol y le estaba derritiendo lentamente, volviéndolo una masa irreconocible que jadeaba de expectación. ¿Sería que por fin consumarían su amor? Draco esperaba que sí, porque estaba más listo de lo que jamás en su vida lo había estado y estaba casi seguro de que Harry se sentía de la misma manera.

De manera muy torpe se desnudaron, olvidando completamente que podían hacer magia y que aquella acción hubiese sido más sencilla si lo hubieran recordado. Recorrieron la piel ajena con devoción, usando las manos y los ojos para desnudarse hasta el alma. Draco se sentía nervioso, jamás había hecho nada de  _aquello_ con nadie y estaba seguro que lo que tendría lugar a continuación no sería ni mínimamente parecido a lo que había hecho con Harry en la enfermería de Hogwarts tantos años atrás y estaba ligeramente asustado.

Pese a las protestas, ahora agradecía  _la charla_ que su madre le había dado, se sentía como un crío, no como el hombre de veintiún años que supuestamente era y no era para menos, aquella era su primera vez, y la de Harry y sabía que sería doloroso y no estaba seguro de haber memorizado bien los encantamientos de protección y lubricación y había comenzado a temblar ligeramente.  _Perfecto, Malfoy, no pudiste haber encontrado un momento mejor para_ _portarte_ _como un_ _puberto_ _._ Pensó, pero al notar que Harry temblaba incluso más que él dejó de sentirse ridículo, si aquella sería su primera vez, se encargaría de que saliera lo mejor posible.

Acarició el cuerpo de su acompañante, las yemas de sus dedos en contacto con la morena piel de Harry producían pequeñas descargas de magia difíciles de describir, eran intensas pero satisfactorias, haciéndolos sentir mucho más unidos. Draco devoró su boca con pasión y ternura, el peso de Harry sobre su cuerpo le hacía sentir complementado y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo cuando Potter comenzó a restregarse contra él. El rubio no demoró en tomar las nalgas de su acompañante y atraer hacia sí mismo la erección de Harry que cada vez se encontraba más dura y el solo imagínalo hacía que Draco se relamiera los labios.

Se acomodaron entre húmedos besos, hasta que lograron que ambas erecciones se tocaran y se restregaran una contra otra, la expectación hacía que el libido subiera y el sudor comenzara a recorrer sus calientes cuerpos. Harry gruñía entre cada beso, susurrando cosas inentendibles a lo que Draco respondía arañándole la espalda suavemente, enterrando sus cortas uñas en su piel. Y era maravillosa la sensación de tenerse así, piel contra piel, erección contra erección y boca contra boca.

Pero ellos ya habían hecho aquello antes y ahora estaban en busca de dar un paso más, en busca de una nueva aventura. Draco tomó la iniciativa, con Harry demasiado ocupado restregándose contra él y besándolo, amasó las perfectas nalgas del auror Potter y jugueteó con ellas un poco, Harry había decidido que la boca del ojigris ya no era suficiente y que necesitaba algo más y fue bajando hasta su cuello, succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo. Malfoy sabía lo muy excitado que se encontraba su compañero, podía sentirlo en la dureza que se restregaba contra la suya, así que aprovechando aquello, muy discretamente, estiró los brazos y empezó a juguetear con la fruncida y cerrada entrada de su novio, el cual no se quejó en lo más mínimo.

Le costó trabajo concentrarse por la calentura del momento, pero Draco finalmente logró aplicar un encantamiento no verbal de lubricación en sus dedos y en el ano de Harry quién gruñó contra su lóbulo, como un león recién despertando. Intentó ir de manera lenta, ni él ni Harry habían hecho algo similar nunca y le preocupaba hacerle daño, ambos eran inexpertos y no estaba seguro de que las cosas salieran bien, quería entrar en Harry y hacerlo suyo por completo, pero no quería pensar únicamente con el pene, así que intentó prepararlo de manera lenta y cariñosa. Harry estaba muy apretado, demasiado, estaba húmedo y caliente y aquello solo hacía que la excitación de Draco se elevara hasta niveles que no creía posibles hasta antes de aquel día.

Harry hacía muecas de dolor y sus besos habían menguado, era claro que no estaba disfrutando para nada de lo que Draco hacía dentro de él, pero en ningún momento le había pedido que se detuviera. Ambos sabían que las primeras veces eran cortas y dolorosas, pero estaban tan seguros de lo que sentían el uno por el otro que no les importaba demasiado, aunque era claro que Harry se llevaría la peor parte. Como un Gryffindor ejemplar, Potter se recuperó y atrapó ambas erecciones para comenzar a masturbarlas, mientras Draco seguía trabajando en su interior, lentamente, poco a poco, hasta que sintió que era el momento adecuado de introducir un dedo más.

Los besos se intensificaron, Malfoy se había encargado de tener a la altura de su boca el cuello de su acompañante para besarlo y saborearlo; Harry tenía un sabor muy particular que no se comparaba con nada que hubiera probado nunca antes, era dulce y salado a la vez. Mordió muy cerca de su oreja, sabía que aquel lugar era uno de los puntos erógenos de su acompañante quién comenzó a masturbarlos más rápido en cuando Draco comenzó a lamer y morder ahí constantemente. Aprovechando ese nuevo  _hipe_ Draco introdujo el tercer dígito y comenzó con el trabajo de abrir la entrada, con un masaje ligero. Sabía que su prioridad era encontrar la próstata de Potter, pero el que éste lo masturbara y restregara su erección contra la suya le estaba distrayendo más de lo que deseaba y pronto se encontró pensando en que quería entrar en él, ya no era cuestión de placer, si no de vida o muerte.

—Dentro, Draco, te quiero dentro —Jadeó Harry contra su oído mientras se movía de atrás hasta adelante, haciendo que la erección del rubio pasara entre tus nalgas.

Aquello había sido demasiado para el pobre Draco que llevaba siglos esperando por aquel momento. Tomó a Harry por la cintura y prácticamente lo obligó a sentarse mientras él hacía lo mismo debajo de su cuerpo. La rosada erección de Malfoy estaba entre las nalgas de Harry quién lo miraba con los ojos más brillantes que nunca, pese a que el color verde de sus ojos era opacado por su dilatada pupila; el moreno lo miraba con deseo puro, estaba tan ansioso como él de concluir aquel acto que llevaban esperando muchísimo tiempo.

—Te amo —Dijo Draco apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de su acompañante, el cual se encontraba más rebelde que nunca.

Harry se inclinó y lo besó como respuesta, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y levantando las caderas, alineando su entrada con el glande Draco el cual sujetó su propio miembro para ayudarle un poco. Potter no lo dudó demasiado y fue bajando lentamente, no sin antes haber lubricado nuevamente su interior. Harry era tal cual Draco había imaginado, estrecho, caliente y jodidamente húmedo, solo merlín sabía que no iba a durar demasiado en aquel estado, no con el amor de su vida aprisionándole de aquella manera.

Harry gruñía débilmente, quejándose por el dolor que le causaba empalarse a sí mismo y sin embargo no se detenía, bajaba muy lentamente para tortura de Draco, quién se entretenía pensando en que no lo hacía a propósito. El pene del moreno disminuyó de tamaño haciendo obvio el dolor que estaba sintiendo y Draco rápidamente se dispuso a acariciarlo y a morder sus labios como a Potter tanto le gustaba que hiciera. Sólo merlín y Salazar sabían lo que Draco estaba batallando para no correrse en cuanto Harry terminó de bajar, haciendo que sus morenos glúteos chocaran contra los testículos del ojigris.

—Joder, Harry... —Dijo soltando un jadeo de placer.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, con sus alientos chocando y mirándose a los ojos, Harry sonrió cálidamente y recargó su frente contra la de Draco, cerrando los ojos, seguramente acostumbrándose a la intromisión en su cuerpo. Pero Malfoy no quería cerrar los ojos, no quería perderse ni un segundo de aquel maravilloso momento; se sentía tan excitado que lo único que quería era que Harry se moviera un poco y la vista tampoco era de mucha ayuda, tenía frente a si a un hombre guapo y musculoso cuyo sudor caía por sus fuertes brazos y abdominales, cuyo pene comenzaba a ponerse erecto nuevamente, mostrando toda su gloria, haciendo que Draco se preguntase si dolería mucho tener dentro aquel enorme pedazo de carne, por supuesto que tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

—Cuando todo esto termine mañana... —Comenzó a decir Harry, aún con su frente contra la de Draco, respirando suavemente y jadeando por las caricias que las manos de su acompañante le proporcionaban a su pene. —Vayamos a la playa, hagámoslo al amanecer...

Pero Draco quién había hecho una mueca de disgusto al pensar que las cosas podían no salir bien, no pudo replicar, Harry había comenzado a moverse, de arriba hacia abajo montándolo a un ritmo lento y tortuoso, haciendo que la conciencia del rubio se fuera a lo profundo de su ser, y se quedara allí guardadita. Sentir, sentir, sentir, era lo único importante en aquel momento. Al principio Harry no parecía estarlo pasando tan bien como Draco quién jadeaba y gruñía por la excitación, pero conforme pasaron los minutos aquello cambió y Draco supo, en cuanto Harry soltó un gritito de placer, que había logrado encontrar su propia próstata.

Y era jodidamente erótico tener a Harry-el-auror-más-sexy-del-mundo-Potter montándolo de aquella manera que se había tornado desesperada y llena de lujuria. Draco agitaba el pene de Potter con bastante rudeza, pero es que no podía ser de otra manera, no si el ano de Harry lo estaba absorbiendo de aquella manera tan deliciosa, llevándolo al límite del éxtasis. Conforme la excitación subía también lo hacía el aura mágica de ambos. Los objetos de la habitación comenzaron a levitar y a vibrar, Draco podía sentir su propia magia acariciando a Harry y podía sentir la magia del joven que vivió envolverlo y poniéndolo más caliente, si es que aquello era posible.

El sonido de sus pieles chocando lo hacía todo más maravilloso y sus descontrolados poderes mágicos creaban lucecitas doradas y plateadas que revoloteaban por toda la habitación. Harry subía y bajaba rápidamente, repitiendo una y otra vez:

—Joder, Draco... tan grande, tan grueso...

A lo que el rubio respondía.

— _Ghmvnlaf_...

Y entonces Draco sintió el líquido pre seminal escurrir en su mano y decidió que debía abrir los ojos que no podía perderse aquello, no podía perderse el momento en que Harry se correría. El moreno estalló con un rugido de león que sacudió el piso completo, había sido intenso, había soltado muchísimo semen, manchando su abdomen y el de Draco, su ano se contrajo de manera que el pene de Draco no soportó más y llegó al clímax instantes después, había sido delicioso, sublime, no solo habían conectado sus cuerpos, si no sus magias y sus mentes. Era como haber encontrado una parte que les había hecho falta toda la vida y ni si quiera lo sabían.

Harry se desmontó con mucho cuidado, no parecía que le doliera mucho, pero aun así Draco se encargó de ayudarlo a recostarse sobre la cama, pese a su cansancio. Ambos se acurrucaron en la cama y compartieron una sonrisita tonta. Harry jamás había visto los ojos de Draco brillar tanto y Draco jamás había visto a Harry lucir tan hermoso. Se mantuvieron de aquella manera un rato más, hasta que se acurrucaron juntos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Draco soñando con un futuro junto a Harry que incluía una bella casa de campo y un par de niños perfectos. Harry repasando el plan que tenía preparado por si las cosas no salían bien al día siguiente; Draco ya había sacrificado mucho por él, ahora sería su turno de devolverle el favor.

 


	18. Capítulo 17.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía liviano y descansado. Ahí a su lado Harry seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, mantenía una expresión serena con las cejas un tanto levantadas y la boca un poco abierta, por la que salían pequeñas exhalaciones que chocaban contra su mejilla. Harry se había aferrado a su cuerpo y lo envolvía con brazos y piernas, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca y aquello lo colmó de ternura. La tarde anterior había tenido la intención de entregarse al moreno como él lo había hecho, pero el sueño había sido más y no habían soportado más tiempo despiertos. Sonrió ante la idea de Harry haciéndole el amor, se sentía emocionado y esperaba que después del éxito de aquella noche se hiciera realidad.

Harry lucía angelical de aquella manera, la posesividad con la que lo abrazaba hacía que su corazón se detuviera y volviera a latir. Era una pena tener que despertarlo, y había estado decidido a esperar un poco más de aquella manera, si no hubiese sido por la lechuza que comenzó a golpetear su ventana con bastante insistencia. Harry se removió tranquilamente, apretando más a Draco contra su pecho, haciendo que el rubio soltara una risita divertida. En respuesta, el joven auror sonrió sin abrir los ojos y enterró su rostro en el cabello de su acompañante, aspirando su aroma de manera descarada. Draco se giró un poco para quedar de frente y acarició una de sus morenas mejillas justo cuando Harry abrió un ojo.

—Soñé contigo... —Le dijo el Gryffindor. —Cuando me salvaste de los  _dementores_  con tu patronus, estuviste fantástico. Ni siquiera lo habías practicando antes... Nunca me dijiste ¿cuál fue tu memoria feliz?

Draco sonrió misteriosamente y lo besó en los labios antes de enderezarse y encaminarse hasta la ventana, ignorando su pregunta y sin tomarse la molestia de cubrir su desnudez y sintiendo la mirada de Potter sobre él, devorándolo y aquello solo lo alentó a moverse lentamente y de manera seductora, como un gato. Harry soltó un pequeño silbido apreciativo y Draco solo pudo sonreír engreídamente antes de tomar la nota que la lechuza había dejado. El momento de sensualidad pasó enseguida, el sobre tenía el sello del ministerio y tenía como destinatario a su novio quién al notar su cambio rápidamente se puso de pie a su lado, colocándose los calzoncillos y dándole a Draco los suyos.

—Ha habido un accidente en el callejón, un nuevo desborde de magia que causó un temblor y un par de incendios, necesitan gente... —Anunció Harry mientras volvía a doblar la nota. —Debo irme.

—Pero aún debemos repasar el plan para ésta noche y... —Miró a su novio, parecía decidio a ayudar y él no iba a entrometerse, después de todo, Harry siempre había sido de aquella manera. —De acuerdo, ten mucho cuidado... —Se acercó y acarició su rostro. — Lleva tu capa de invisibilidad por cualquier cosa y envíame un patronus si necesitas ayuda, sé que no soy auror y que no tengo el mismo entrenamiento pero sé algunas cosas que podían ser de ayuda.

Harry lo besó en respuesta y después de un momento se separó, proponiendo una ducha en pareja antes de tener que marcharse. Ambos se metieron en la tina y se enjabonaron mutuamente, entre sonrisas y caricias inocentes. Harry sabía que Draco estaba un poco asustado, podía verlo reflejado en sus hermosos ojos plata; por la tarde tendrían que enfrentar a Lucius, quién era su último obstáculo para alcanzar su objetivo y Harry no podía mentir, estaba aterrado, la sola idea de volver a perder al amor de su vida lo estaba volviendo loco y aunque generalmente no era nada bueno para disimular, la noche anterior había decidió que necesitaba ser fuerte por él. Draco había soportado muchas cosas solo y jamás se había quejado, ni una sola vez, Harry siempre lo había visto fuerte y decidido, tal vez había flaqueado un poco cuando la situación le había sobrepasado, pero al fin y al cabo era humano y era comprensible. Draco había hecho muchas cosas para ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort, había hecho muchas cosas para ayudar a Harry y ponerlo a salvo, había hecho mucho por sus padres y había entregado más de lo que tenía, y aunque Potter estaba realmente agradecido, sabía que Draco ya no podía seguir dando más, sabía que su novio se merecía una vida feliz y tranquila, alejado de todos los problemas que siempre parecían rodearles a ambos y después de esa noche, si todo salía bien no tendrían que preocuparse por nada más.

De todas formas no es que fuese a dejar todo al azar, él solito se había tomado muy en serio eso de tomar las riendas de la situación y había armado su propio plan en caso de que el original fallara, en caso de que Lucius Malfoy decidiera que no quería cooperar. No se lo había dicho a nadie, sabía que de hacerlo todo el mundo se lo hubiera impedido y él no necesitaba más trabas, necesitaba ayudar a Draco y estaba decidido a hacerlo. Pensaba que, tal vez se había vuelto un poco más Slytherin, conspirando en secreto, buscando su propia felicidad —y la de Draco— pero no le importaba realmente, él sabía que en algunos casos era necesario, sobre todo cuando implicaba a la persona que más amas en el mundo. Por mucho tiempo Harry había sido el héroe de todo el mundo mágico, pero no había podido ayudar a su novio, al contrario, él había sido salvado por el príncipe de las serpientes una y otra vez y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta.

Al terminar la ducha ambos se vistieron con sus túnicas y desayunaron en silencio, el ambiente era ligeramente lúgubre, la ansiedad podía palparse en el aire y nada de lo que hicieran o dijeran podía disipar aquella sensación. Se miraban y sonreían, pero ambos sabían que las cosas no estaban bien y que no lo estarían hasta que pusieran fin a todo el asunto del pago por el cambio en la línea de tiempo. Aun así se esforzaron en mantener una pequeña conversación sobre una película muggle que habían visto y finalmente, cuando terminaron de comer el cereal que se habían servido —pues en el apartamento no tenían nada más— se despidieron con un beso y Harry se apareció de allí, directo al cuartel de los aurores en el ministerio.

Draco pasó gran parte de la mañana intentando leer un libro de pociones y otro de encantamientos que Severus le había proporcionado varias semanas atrás, necesitaba entretenerse y lo sabía, pero le parecía imposible hacerlo en aquella situación. Granger siempre le decía que debía mantenerse positivo, pero él había sido un Slytherin y más que positivo, la mayoría de las veces era realista; sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que su padre no lo recordase de inmediato, como Narcissa y aquel pequeño margen de error podía costarle la vida, de manera literal.

No era como si no hubiese pensado en que haría si todo salía mal, sabía que al menos en esa ocasión podía despedirse de sus padres y de sus amigos, además de Harry, intentaría advertirles sobre el futuro que había vislumbrado, no quería que el corazón de Harry se marchitara. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces no podía evitar hacer planes a futuro, abrazando una victoria que aún pendía de un hilo; pensaba que, si todo salía bien, estudiaría todo lo necesario para presentar sus éxtasis y aplicaría para integrarse al entrenamiento como inefable, había quedado fascinado con la profesión por la cantidad de trucos y cosas que Pansy parecía saber. Quería enlazarse con Harry, eso lo tenía más que claro, tal vez se lo pediría en un viaje a la playa, quería vivir con él definitivamente, buscar una casa bonita, ni si quiera tenía que ser grande, solo lo suficiente para ellos dos y los niños... los niños que quería tener con Harry de la manera que fuese. Sonrió ante la idea, su futuro lucía tan brillante. Desaparecer no era doloroso, lo doloroso sería dejar atrás todo aquello con lo que había soñado.

Decidió, que, como no podía seguir fingiendo que leía, lo mejor era salir a comprar algo de comer para las visitas de esa tarde, Pansy, Blaise, Granger y Weasley llegarían en un par de horas entes de la fiesta de caridad de los Malfoy para repasar el plan, nada elaborado, que habían hecho para la ocasión y como no tenía nada que ofrecerles y él definitivamente no iba a ponerse a cocinar, simplemente optó por colocarse algo de ropa muggle y salir en busca de un restaurante y pedir algo para llevar.

La verdad era que jamás había estado fuera de su apartamento y se sentía algo perdido, por lo que, cuando encontró un restaurante de comida tailandesa bastante cerca, decidió que no caminaría más o no sabría regresar sin aparecerse. Ordenó del bufet diferentes platillos cuyos nombres seguramente había pronunciado mal —pues nunca había aprendido aquel idioma— y cuando le entregaron la orden caminó de vuelta al apartamento mientras veía los automóviles pasar pensando que, en un futuro —si es que tenía uno— quería conseguir uno y aprender a manejarlo, sabía que Harry podía hacerlo y que probablemente le enseñaría.

Llegó al enorme edificio de cristal y subió por el asesor, era la segunda vez que lo utilizaba, no le daba demasiada confianza. Al llegar a su apartamento miró a ambos lados del pasillo y se apareció dentro, nunca utilizaba las llaves y ni si quiera sabía dónde se encontraban. Dentro ya estaban todos esperándole, había dejado una nota en la mesita frente al sofá por si aquello ocurría. Granger estaba junto a Weasley y Pansy junto a Blaise, hablaban en voz bajita y de manera muy tranquila. Draco no pudo evitar recordar la otra línea de tiempo, cuyas imágenes poco a poco se desvanecían de su memoria, pero que, a veces llegaban a él, recordándole lo diferente que hubiera sido todo si él no hubiera usado aquel giratiempo.

—Buenas tardes —Saludó con educación mientras colocaba la comida en la mesa del comedor. —¿Comemos?

Todos asintieron y ayudaron a colocar la mesa, todo de manera manual, pues aún era peligroso hacer uso de magia sin una razón de fuerza mayor.

—Por fin la nieve ha dejado de caer y no ha llovido en todo el día —Dijo Pansy casualmente. —Mi cabello no podía más con la humedad. —Todos rieron un poco, todos menos Ron que parecía realmente ocupado devorando unos fideos.

—Al menos parece que será un buen día para ir de gala —Agregó Hermione. —Espero que Harry no esté teniendo muchos problemas... Escuché que todo el departamento de aurores está en movilización, por el desastre en el centro del Londres mágico.

—Harry es un gran mago, no creo que tenga dificultades —Intervino Ron, escupiendo un poco de comida, haciendo que todas las serpientes fruncieran el ceño. —Pero espero que llegue a tiempo para la reunión, sería extraño que Draco llegara sin él.

Todos asintieron y continuaron con sus comidas, después de un momento de silencio Draco finalmente habló.

—Si todo saliera mal...

—Draco... —Le regañó Pansy, pero este continuó.

—En caso de que algo saliera mal y yo tenga que irme... cuiden de Harry... Sé que no tengo por qué pedírselos, sé que lo harán —Ahora se dirigía a Granger y Weasley. —Sé que no la va a pasar bien... pero quiero que él siga adelante, que lo protejan de él mismo —Miró a sus amigos. —Y quiero que ustedes vean por mi madre, no tengo idea de si todos volverán a olvidarme o no... pero...

—Estás siendo demasiado negativo —Intervino Ronald. —Por favor, si hasta yo logré recordarte y no éramos precisamente mejores amigos, tu padre va a reaccionar, te va a recordar y entonces podremos continuar tranquilamente.

Todos miraban a Weasley, maravillados por aquella elocuencia que muy rara vez mostraba, Hermione incluso le abrazó, orgullosa, gesto que hizo que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño, ligeramente ofendido. Y aunque Draco sabía que el Gryffindor podía tener razón, tampoco quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones y sentía que lo mejor había sido hacer esa petición, Harry y su madre tendrían apoyo y, aunque esperaba no tener que marcharse, un Slytherin siempre tenía más de un plan.

Inmediatamente después de comer se dedicaron a repasar el plan y cuando llegó la hora, uno a uno fueron tomando una ducha y comenzaron a alistarse para la fiesta, Draco había comprado una túnica bastante clásica, completamente negra y con bordados plateados, se sujetó el cabello que ya le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros con una cinta en una coleta baja y colocó el broche de Slytherin que Harry le había regalado en su camiseta de seda, debajo de la túnica. Una hora antes de partir llegó Theo, diez minutos después de ello llegó Lisa. Harry llegó solo diez minutos antes de lo acordado, luciendo terriblemente sucio y cansado, sin embargo tomó una ducha rápida y se colocó la túnica que Draco había elegido para él, una de color negro verdoso bastante sencilla pero elegante.

Antes de marcharse Harry y Draco se besaron, se miraron, sonrieron y finalmente se tomaron de las manos, miraron a sus amigos y asintieron para finalmente aparecerse en los límites de Malfoy Manor. Para Draco fue bastante difícil ver de nuevo su antiguo hogar, la última vez que había visto la mansión había estado prisionero y el tétrico y oscuro ambiente le había hecho sentir miedo, terror. Había estado rodeado de gente mala y había tenido como huésped al mismo Voldemort. Al mirar alrededor, se percató de que el trío de oro no lo estaba pasando mejor, y sin embargo hacían su mejor esfuerzo por disimular. Habían sido tiempos difíciles, la peor época de su vida, pero al final había logrado escapar con ayuda de aquellos Gryffindors.

Caminaron con sus respectivas parejas del brazo, a Draco le asombraba la manera tan natural en que adoptaba su pose sangrepura, cosa que Harry también pareció notar, pues sonrió de manera satisfactoria e intentó imitarle, luciendo más bien un poco torpe. Al llegar a la puerta fueron recibidos por unos elfos que los dejaron pasar nada más revisaron sus varitas, los dejaron pasar hasta el salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión. Muchísimos magos se encontraban ahí, bebiendo y charlando refinadamente, Draco sintió como Harry se tensaba al recibir saludos.

—Por eso no suelo asistir a éste tipo de eventos — Le aclaró mientras se alejaban lo más posible del resto de la gente.

El grupo de amigos se acomodó en una esquina y comenzaron a charlar casualmente, debían esperar a que los anfitriones hicieran acto de aparición. Para disimular un poco, se entretuvieron bebiendo y bailando de vez en cuando, manteniendo chalas casuales con otros invitados importantes y amigos en común. Para sorpresa de todos Snape y McGonagall estaban ahí y Gregory llegó poco después. Fue hasta que dieron las diez que Narcissa hizo su aparición, completamente sola y aquello solo hizo que los nervios salieran a flote ¿Dónde estaba Lucius? Después de la bienvenida por parte de la anfitriona, el baile se reanudó y Pansy aprovechó para acercarse a la madre de Draco para preguntar sobre la situación; Lucius no se sentía muy bien, pero había prometido bajar un rato.

Un muy frustrado Draco Malfoy había comenzado a beber más de lo que se había acordado y Harry había tenido que detenerlo, entendía su nerviosismo, pero no por eso iba a dejar que se embriagara, Draco, por alguna razón había comenzado a mirar el enorme reloj de pared que estaba en una de las paredes del salón, conforme el tiempo avanzaba había comenzado a sentirse algo débil y cansado, no había querido decir nada, pero tenía la sensación de que al llegar a media noche no lo contaría más.

Lucius Malfoy hizo su aparición a las once y cuarenta de la noche, una tormenta se había desatado afuera de la mansión; los cristales de las ventanas eran azotadas por la lluvia y el viento, haciéndolas vibrar salvajemente, acción que solo fue opacada por la música con la que todo el mundo bailaba. El patriarca de los Malfoy había llegado a saludar a algunos de los miembros del Wizengamot e inmediatamente procedió a bailar una de las piezas con su esposa, quién más que divertirse parecía a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, lanzándole miradas a Potter y a Malfoy que gritaban por que actuaran en ese mismo instante.

Por supuesto que ninguno había tomado en cuenta que Lucius no se sentiría bien y tardaría tanto en bajar a la fiesta. Sin embargo fue Harry quién improvisó un plan y rápidamente se acercó hasta Narcissa y pidiéndole permiso a Lucius comenzó a bailar con ella. Severus comprendió aquello quizá más rápido que el resto y rápidamente le pidió al padre de Draco que lo acompañara, que tenía a alguien importante a quién presentarle. Pansy y Hermione se habían parado lo suficientemente cerca como para intervenir, mientras que Ron bailaba con Lisa algo apartado y siempre alerta. Nott y Blaise se mantenían del otro lado del salón charlando con unos inversionistas franceses.

—Draco —Comenzó a decir Severus, con su típico tono de voz que demostraba indiferencia. —Déjame presentarte al señor Lucius Malfoy, nuestro anfitrión y un gran hombre de negocios.

Draco sonrió, colocándose una máscara con sentimientos que no sentía para nada, ocultando el nerviosismo. Su padre parecía examinarle con la mirada, como si intentara leer su alma y sin embargo no parecía reaccionar ante el hecho de que aquel joven rubio era muy parecido a él. Draco estiró la mano, esperando a que su padre la tomara y al hacer contacto sus magias reaccionaran, hecho un vistazo al reloj, faltaban solo diez minutos para la media noche. Lucius Malfoy apretó su mano con bastante curiosidad y sin embargo Draco no se sintió vinculado a él, no como se había sentido con su madre. Y entonces de verdad comenzó a preocuparse.

—Sí, conozco al chico, lo he visto en todos los titulares de  _El Profeta_ de los últimos tres meses, no sabía que lo conocieras, Severus.

—El chico es un prodigio de las artes oscuras y las pociones —Dijo con un orgullo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie. —Y además, creo que posee ciertas habilidades que creo, encontrarás interesantes, los dejaré solos para que puedan charlar a gusto.

Severus se marchó e inmediatamente se unió a Nott y Zabini quienes se habían acercado mucho más a la escena.

—Es gracioso, Severus nunca encuentra a nadie "interesante" —Señaló Lucius, su tono mordaz decía que sospechaba algo. —Pero por más que te veo sigo sin encontrar nada especial.

Aquel comentario le dolió a Draco más de lo que nunca le admitiría a nadie, a aquello se reducía su vida entera, a intentar complacer a un padre que jamás había visto nada especial en él. Sin embargo logró sonreír presuntuosamente y hasta soltar una pequeña y descarada carcajada que hizo que su padre alzara una ceja, de la misma manera que él lo hacía. El más joven de los Malfoy dio un sorbo a su bebida y miró de nuevo el reloj, seis minutos.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de información interesante que podrías encontrar en mí, como por ejemplo mi apellido, no lo has preguntado, Lucius.

—No creí que hiciera falta; Draco Moreau, francés, veintiún años, o al menos eso dicen los medios. —Draco soltó otra risita y negó divertido.

—Eso es lo que yo le he hecho creer a los medios. Si supieran la verdad se infartarían, como tú.

—Hay muy pocas cosas que me sorprendan ya, a estas alturas de mi vida señor... — Y ahí estaba, le estaba invitando a decirle su verdadero apellido.

—Draco, Draco Malfoy. —Lucius lo miró con un dejo de incredulidad, Draco podía ver en sus grises ojos la confusión y el reproche, seguramente pensando que se estaba burlando de él. —Yo, Lucius, soy tu unigénito, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

El patriarca de los Malfoy lo sujetó por el cuello de la túnica y lo levantó ligeramente del suelo, Draco no se inmutó ni un poco, dejó que su padre mirara la verdad a través de sus ojos, dejó que le inspeccionara y esperó a que comprendiera, que de verdad lo hiciera, porque estaba a solo unos minutos de que el juego se agotara. Todos en el salón parecieron darse cuenta del alboroto, pues los miraban con curiosidad, una que se disipó en cuanto la tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente y un montón de relámpagos empezaron a caer en los terrenos de la mansión, iluminando el exterior de manera dramática.

El movimiento de la tierra hizo que Lucius soltara a su hijo para mantener el equilibrio, el crujir del suelo pronto fue opacado por los gritos de la gente.

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! —Exclamó Draco por sobre el alboroto, balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras el suelo de madera se partía bajo sus pies. — ¿¡A caso no lo ves!? ¡Soy tu maldita imagen! ¿¡Tanto te he decepcionado que no has querido recordar?!

—¡Mentiras! ¡Calumnias! ¡No tengo un heredero! ¡Nunca desee uno y nunca lo tuve!

La tierra se movió violentamente, arrancando gritos de terror alrededor, la gente había comenzado a evacuar pero Draco y Lucius se mantuvieron firmes, mirándose, retándose.

—¡Abre los ojos por una vez en tu maldita vida, padre! ¡Si no lo haces será demasiado tarde! ¡No esperes hasta el final como aquella vez!

—¡Calla, miserable embustero! ¡No caeré en tus mentiras, en tus trampas!

Draco miró alrededor, Hermione intentaba arrastrar a Pansy fuera de la casa, Nott prácticamente ya tenía a Blaise en el marco de la puerta, no había señal de Ronald y su acompañante, y Harry y Narcissa intentaban acercarse, era difícil por el movimiento del suelo y los pedazos de techo que caían estrepitosamente. Malfoy Manor iba a caer y con ella su heredero.

—¡Está diciendo la verdad, Lucius, es Draco, nuestro amado Draco! —Exclamó Narcissa, tal vez comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo has podido creerle?

—¿A caso no lo sientes? ¡La magia que fluye en tu cuerpo es la misma que la mía, mi rostro es la viva imagen del tuyo en tu juventud! ¡Joder, papá! ¡Por una vez, por una vez en tu maldita vida! ¡Jamás te pedí nada, jamás! Pero ahora necesito que hagas esto por mi o yo...

El sonido de su voz se vio interrumpido por las campanadas del reloj, una a una comenzaron a arrancarle la esperanza, era tarde, era malditamente tarde y no lo había conseguido. Cerró los ojos con frustración y estuvo a punto de caminar hasta su padre y zarandearlo hasta hacerlo reaccionar, pero Harry ya se le había adelantado y había golpeado a su padre en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al resquebrajado suelo de madera.

—¡Siempre has sido un maldito egoísta! ¡Por una vez en tu maldita vida haz algo de bien por tu hijo! —Bramó, con los puños apretados mientras una asombrada familia Malfoy lo miraban.

La tierra se sacudió aún más violentamente, Draco miró sus manos y notó que estaba desvaneciéndose.

—¡Harry! —Exclamó con horror, sin dejar de mirar sus manos, Narcissa, por primera vez, soltó un jadeo de terror. —¡Harry, Harry! ¡Mamá, mamá, por favor!

Estaba desesperado, se había preparado psicológicamente por si aquello sucedía y sin embargo se sentía peor que la primera vez, estaba realmente aterrado de ser apartado de las personas que amaba. Sintió los brazos de Harry rodearle con fuerza, aferrándose a él, anclándolo a ese mundo.

—¡Narcissa, tome a su esposo y salga de aquí!

—¡Pero...!

—¡Yo cuidaré de él!

Un trozo de columna cayó entre ellos, dividiéndolos, dejando a Harry y Draco atrapados dentro de la mansión.

—Draco, Draco, mírame —Le decía Harry pero este no dejaba de verse y de llorar ¿en que momento había empezado? Ni él lo sabía. —Draco, por merlín, mírame —Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a clavar sus ojos en él.

—No quiero irme...

—¿Confías en mí?

Draco asintió y la última campanada sonó.

 


	19. Capítulo 18.

La lluvia desapareció, el viento dejó de soplar salvajemente, los relámpagos y truenos se marcharon, la tierra dejó de sacudirse y Malfoy Manor quedó reducido a poco más que escombros en toda la parte centro de la enorme casona, la cual había colapsado. Todos los magos que antes estuviesen ahí se habían marchado ya y solo quedaban los familiares y amigos de Malfoy y Potter que no habían logrado salir de la que alguna vez había sido la gloriosa mansión Malfoy. Hermione intentaba acercarse a los escombros, solo detenida por Ron quién la abrazaba fuertemente, diciéndole que debía esperar, que no era seguro, que debían esperar a los aurores. Pansy por su parte se encontraba junto a Narcissa que había entrado en un estado de shock tal que no se movía ni un centímetro. Blaise había partido junto a Theo hacia el ministerio casi de inmediato a reportar el desastre y Lucius Malfoy únicamente miraba a la que había sido su hogar con la mirada perdida.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! —Bramó Narcissa de repente, rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado —¡Es la segunda vez que pierdo a mi hijo por tu culpa! —La mujer se había puesto de pie y había comenzado a golpear de manera errónea a su marido; empujándolo débilmente, mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

—Draco... —Dijo Lucius de repente, cuando una lágrima escurrió por su pálida mejilla. Narcissa detuvo sus golpes, miró a su marido al rostro y dejó que las lágrimas disminuyeran por el asombro, Lucius parecía haber reaccionado —No, no... Draco...

La pareja se abrazó y lloró en silencio mirando hacia los escombros, Pansy se acercó y se unió al abrazo, sabían que todo había terminado, Draco probablemente se había marchado ya y Harry aún debía estar bajo los escombros, no había posibilidad de aparecerse desde el interior de la casa y seguramente estaba bastante herido. El sonido de la aparición hizo que todos voltearan, Blaise había llegado junto a un grupo de aurores que de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar en el desastre.

—Mi hijo sigue dentro —Declaró Lucius de inmediato, recobrando su impasible máscara de sangre pura.

Para sorpresa de todos, el auror simplemente asintió y se apresuró a comenzar con su trabajo, Hermione comenzó a hablar con uno de los aurores, explicándole lo que había ocurrido y mencionando que, probablemente Harry estaba inconsciente. La lluvia había traído con ella una noche estrellada y despejada, las nubes se habían manchado y tal vez nadie hubiera notado que segundos antes había tenido lugar un desastre si la mansión se hubiera mantenido de pie y Harry Potter no estuviera entre sus escombros, seguramente solo.

La tarea de localización tardó más tiempo de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, los aurores aún temían usar magia, no quería causar un desastre mayor al que ya estaba hecho, mucho menos si aún tenían vidas por salvar. Al amanecer aún no habían resultados, Hermione se había encargado de traer de su casa algunas mantas y un poco de café en termos el cual repartió en vasitos de plástico con ayuda de su prometida, la cual había llorado solo un poco y en ese momento se encontraba completamente calmada. Los ánimos no habían bajado, todos esperaban pacientes por el rescate de Harry y aún mantenían las esperanzas de que Draco volviera con él. El más ansioso de todos era Lucius pese a que nadie le había explicado que tal vez, su hijo se había marchado de nuevo.

A las siete de la mañana los aurores comenzaron a emplear magia para acelerar el proceso, habían recomendado a los familiares y amigos que se marcharan a descansar pero estos se habían negado rotundamente. Remus y Sirius llegaron casi de inmediato, tras un mensaje vía patronus de Hermione. Los Weasley llegaron momentos después, traídos por Goyle y con ellos Molly con una cacerola llena de estofado para el desayuno y algunos biscochos recién horneados. Neville y Luna llegaron poco después junto a Seamus y Dean quienes trajeron una casa de campaña encantada para quien quisiera dormir por un par de horas y la cual montaron en los preciosos jardines. Gryffindors y Slyhterins se sentaron en círculo, esperando noticias, comiendo y bebiendo un poco y con los nervios a flor de piel. A medio día la labor de rescate terminó y no había señal ni de Harry, ni de Draco, era como si nunca hubieran estado ahí y aquello desató la desesperación de todos los presentes.

—Supongo que era lógico —Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos —Harry no podía vivir sin Draco y decidió irse con él. Deberíamos estar felices por ellos ¿No? —Dijo cuándo notó que los leones comenzaron a soltar lágrimas. —Vamos a extrañarlos pero están juntos y seguramente felices. —A los unos asintieron, otros sorbieron por la nariz y los Slytherin elevaron sus varitas, conjurando un lumos que se vio opacado por el sol de primavera.

La noticia de la desaparición de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no tardó en circular por toda Inglaterra y Europa, nadie entendía nada de lo que había sucedido, nadie se explicaba cómo había sido que Malfoy tras casi cuatro años de desaparecido había vuelto solo para llevarse a Potter. No le tenían rencor, todos recordaban al rubio como una pieza clave para la caída de Voldemort, pero el mundo mágico estaba ansioso por saber la verdad. Y tal vez los amigos y familiares de Potter y Malfoy hubieran callado toda la vida, si no hubiese sido por la presión del ministerio y al final toda la verdad salió a la luz; Draco Malfoy había intervenido con ayuda de un giratiempo para evitar la muerte de Harry Potter a manos de Voldemort durante la guerra y había tenido que pagar por su intervención con su propia existencia, había regresado, aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo o por qué y al final había tenido un año entero para lograr que todos lo recordaran y había fallado, teniendo que volver.

La trágica historia de amor entre los dos héroes más grandes que había tenido el mundo mágico, después de Dumbledore, pronto se escuchó en cada rincón del mundo, conmoviendo corazones y durante los siguientes meses se escribieron libros enteros sobre ellos y el final que habían tenido, como dos amantes que dieron todo el uno por otro. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter había pasado a la historia no solo por sus habilidades mágicas, si no por demostrar que al final, lo más importante es la grandeza del corazón y la pureza del alma.

Nadie les había olvidado, tal vez había sido aquella la razón por la que todo fue mucho más difícil y doloroso y sin embargo la vida continuaba. Hermione y Pansy decidieron que para levantar un poco el ánimo se casarían lo más pronto posible y fijaron la fecha de la boda para el inicio del otoño y aquello dio bastante resultado, sus amigos y familiares parecían bastante entusiasmados y ocupados ayudando a la pareja a finalmente unir sus vidas. Narcissa muy amablemente había ofrecido el jardín de Malfoy Manor, cuya reconstrucción estaba casi terminada y la cual aseguraba, estaría lista para antes de la boda. Los jardines de la propiedad principal de los Malfoy se llenaba de colores rojizos, ocre y cobre durante el otoño, justo lo que Parkinson siempre había querido para el día de su boda, sonrió internamente al recordarlo, le hacía gracia pensar en que, en algún momento de su vida aquella boda la soñó junto a Draco.

La boda por supuesto no iba a ser nada sencilla, a Pansy le gustaba la extravagancia y lo costoso, y Hermione, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo, no le impidió nada, era  _su_ día especial y quería que fuera perfecto para ambas. El evento se llevaría a cabo durante la noche, habían decidido colgar un montón de lucecitas doradas por todo el jardín (Pansy había querido usar Hadas, pero Hermione, quién lo consideraba maltrato hacia las creaturas mágicas propuso usar un encantamiento), todo sería al aire libre y únicamente los cubriría una cúpula mágica que los protegería del clima.

Los padrinos, por supuesto, serían Ron y Blaise, quienes, a pesar de no haber retomado su romance habían dejado las peleas y hasta habían comenzado a llevarse mejor. Las encargadas de las flores serían Ginny y Luna, quienes habían terminado y habían comenzado a salir con otras personas, pero que seguían siendo las mejores amigas. El encargado del pastel sería Gregory junto a las hermanas Greengrass. Las encargadas del banquete por supuesto serían las señoras Granger y Parkinson, quienes serían auxiliadas por Narcissa y Molly.

Para el final del verano, ya todo estaba completamente listo, las quinientas invitaciones habían sido entregadas y las preparaciones estaban listas, todos se habían encargado de que todo fuera perfecto, no había margen de error y las novias no podían estar más felices por ello. Lo último por arreglar había sido el detalle de los vestidos; Hermione había decidido usar una bastante sencillo al estilo muggle, mientras que Pansy había decidido usar una túnica nupcial bastante extravagante pero que no opacaba para nada a Hermione. Ambas se complementaban de una manera tal que ninguna era más hermosa que otra, lucían bellísimas porque estaban juntas y aquello era lo único que importaba.

El día de la boda Pansy despertó en casa de sus padres, su despedida de soltera se había limitado a una pequeña reunión en la mansión Parkinson con todos sus amigos del colegio y el trabajo, mientras charlaban y bebían café, se lo había pasado bastante bien recordando sobre su época de colegio y charlando sobre la actualidad en el mundo mágico. No habían habido excesos ni nada de esas cosas, solamente amigos que le deseaban lo mejor y que parecían tan entusiasmados y felices como ella. No se habían quedado hasta tarde, todos habían estado de acuerdo en que la novia debía estar totalmente fresca para el gran día y se habían marchado a media noche.

Se levantó y se dirigió de manera inmediata hasta el cuarto de baño, donde se dio un baño con tónicos y perfumes que Severus le había dado la noche anterior, alegando que los había hecho por accidente y que no se le ocurría mejor persona para usarlos. Olían deliciosamente a flores y a mar. Cuando terminó con su baño de relajación se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, ahí esperando, ya se encontraba su madre junto a Daphne y Astoria Greengrass quienes habían sido sus únicas amigas durante el colegio. Pasaron la mañana repasando los horarios de la fiesta; a qué hora servirían la cena, la hora del baile, la ceremonia y todas esas cosas. Inmediatamente después, llevaron a cabo los rituales prematrimoniales que tenían los sangrepura como costumbre y aquello les llevó hasta la hora del almuerzo y un poco más.

Finalmente un par de horas antes de que la ceremonia tuviera lugar, el par de magos que habían contratado para el arreglo personal de la novia llegaron y comenzaron con su labor. Pansy estuvo lista justo a tiempo, luciendo espectacular e imponente, como la sangrepura y Slytherin que era. Antes de salir se colocó en la mano izquierda el brazalete que Draco le había regalado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, le dio un beso y susurró un " _Gracias"_.

Se preguntó si donde quiera que estuviera, Draco Malfoy se encontraba bien y feliz, aquella pregunta le asaltaba casi todos los días y lamentaba casi cada una de esas veces no obtener una respuesta certera. Sabía que con Harry a su lado, Draco estaba a salvo y probablemente estarían juntos, siendo felices o peleando por alguna tontería sin sentido. Draco y Harry siempre habían sido de aquella manera, se amaban profundamente pese a ser las personas más distintas del universo, lo que causaba que pelearan por cosas tontas y al final siempre se reconciliaran y siguieran como si aquello no hubiese pasado y era tan natural que Pansy sabía que, de no haber conocido a Hermione, no hubiese existido pareja más perfecta que esos dos. Le parecía maravilloso como el paso del tiempo los había cambiado, antes de Harry, Draco era una serpiente insufrible y antes de Draco, Potter era un león valeroso, con el tiempo habían adoptado modos del otro, habían dejado sus personalidades radicales y se habían mezclado mutuamente para llegar a un punto intermedio donde eran los dos juntos y no solo Draco o Harry. Pansy había escuchado de la boca de Draco aquella visión del futuro, donde se veía a si mismo con Astoria y a Potter con la Weasley y sin embargo no podía concebir aquel futuro, para ella no había mejor persona para Draco que Harry para pasar el resto de su existencia. Harry lo aterrizaba, lo ponía en su lugar y hasta cierto punto, le quitaba la arrogancia, lo hacía un poco más impulsivo y sentimental, sí, pero precisamente era por aquello que no había persona más perfecta para el príncipe de las serpientes que Harry James Potter, el que alguna vez había sido el príncipe de Gryffindor.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír al tiempo que la música de su entrada comenzó. El pasillo que la llevaría al altar era muy ancho, lo suficiente para que ella y Hermione entraran del brazo de sus respectivas padres. Pansy respiró hondo, su papá ya se encontraba a su lado, sonriendo amablemente y con orgullo, lo tomó del brazo y salió. Sabía que Hermione estaba caminando justo a un lado de su papá, pero no podía voltear a mirarla, no aún. Enfocó su mirada al final del recorrido, donde Blaise y Ron ya esperaban con las sortijas de unión en las manos, firmes y solemnes como solados. A mitad del recorrido se detuvieron y giraron para quedar justo al frente de su futura esposa y su suegro, quién había soltado unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción.

Cuando los verdes ojos de Pansy se enfocaron en los avellana de Hermione, ambas sonrieron y se ruborizaron. Sin perder más tiempo, se tomaron de la mano y continuaron con su camino hasta donde el mago encargado de llevar a cabo la unión las esperaba. Ambas sujetaban sus manos con firmeza y sonreían deslumbrando a todos los invitados, ellas brillaban más que las lucecitas doradas que adornaban el jardín. Pansy hubiera querido mirar a los invitados, saber sus reacciones, pero sus ojos solo estaban disponibles para Hermione Granger que tampoco había dejado de mirarla y sonreír como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Finalmente, al final del recorrido dejaron de mirarse, colocaron sus ramos de flores frente a sus pechos y se dispusieron a esperar la ceremonia, por fin, después de años, unirían sus vidas para siempre. La ceremonia fue breve y hermosa, el mago encargado de la unión decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, tal vez por la expresión impaciente de Parkinson que había hecho reír a Hermione más de una vez.

—Y para concluir con el enlace —Dijo el mago finalmente —Padrinos, entreguen las argollas, por favor.

Blaise y Ron sonrieron orgullosos y finalmente caminaron hasta las festejadas quiénes sonrieron ampliamente, sus dos mejores amigos extendieron las cajitas de terciopelo negro y las abrieron, pero dentro no había nada. El pánico en los ojos de Ron y el desconcierto de Blaise confirmaron lo que Pansy y Hermione sospechaban, habían perdido los anillos encantados especiales para la ceremonia y sin ellos, el evento no podría concluir.

—¿Mis anillos, Zabini, dónde están los anillos? —Pansy se había esforzado en no hablar en voz demasiado alta, ni perder la compostura, era su gran día.

—Yo... no lo tengo... —Dijo con bastante atribulado. —Estaba en la caja cuando... Merlín...

Para esas alturas del evento, los invitados ya habían comenzado a murmurar, nadie se explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Por favor, por favor Ron... —Suplicaba Hermione, más que enojada algo desesperada. —Dijiste que lo tenías, me juraste que lo cuidarías.

—Lo siento Hermione, de verdad que sí —Le decía con el entrecejo fruncido en una mueca de atribulación. Después de un momento Ronald agregó. —¡Ya sé quién podría tenerlos! —Exclamó como si la mejor idea de su vida estuviese teniendo lugar. Las chicas lo miraron, confundidas.

—¡Es verdad, Ronald! —Contribuyó Blaise. —¿Cómo hemos podido olvidarlo?

—Déjate de tonterías Blaise Zabini o te voy a maldecir hasta que quedes en coma por años —Amenazó Parkinson.

—Amor, tranquila, no te estreses, seguro que éstos dos tienen una muy buena razón para estar actuando como idiotas —Los miró con reproche. —¿Y bien?

—Bueno, tal vez, olvidamos decirles que... —Se interrumpió Ron y miró por el pasillo por el que las novias habían entrado, señalando de manera aliviada. — ¡Oh! ¡Gracias a Merlín, Harry, ella iba a matarme!

Todos miraron en aquella dirección, no creyendo lo que estaban escuchando. Caminando por la alfombra efectivamente estaba Harry, Harry Potter y no venía solo, llegaba del brazo con Draco Malfoy quién sonreía con suficiencia. Ambos chicos llegaron hasta el altar, vestían túnicas de gala y estaban bien arreglados. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, soltó el ramo de flores y abrazó a su mejor amigo con tanta fuerza que todos pudieron escuchar sus huesos tronar.

—Oh... Harry, Harry... —Decía entre lágrimas de felicidad.

—Lo siento Mione... No era mi intención llegar tarde con el anillo —Aclaró, como si se hubiesen visto solo un par de días atrás y no casi medio año. El moreno le guiñó un ojo, aclarando que después hablarían de ello, pero que por el momento, habían cosas más importantes.

Pansy se había quedado estática, Draco estaba de pie frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto divertido en el rostro. Ambos se miraban, como comunicándose en silencio. Parkinson no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a aceptar el beso que Draco colocó en su mano, de manera educada y finalmente se colocó en su posición en el altar. El rubio y el moreno caminaron hasta colocarse a un lado de Ron y Blaise, quienes sonreían satisfactoriamente, les entregaron los anillos a los padrinos y dejaron que la ceremonia concluyera con un hermoso juego de luces doradas y plateadas que invadieron todo el jardín. Inmediatamente, Fred y George soltaron un montón de mariposas blancas que revolotearon con gracilidad y finalmente, todos los magos levantaron sus varitas al cielo, trayendo consigo un montón de estrellas fugases que alumbraron aún más el cielo.

En la velada nadie preguntó cómo es que aquello había sucedido, como era que Draco y Harry habían llegado justo en el momento preciso, pero aquello no importaba demasiado, lo importante era que estaban ahí y que todos eran felices.

 


	20. Epílogo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well."

Las risas se escuchaban por todas partes, llenando el jardín en su totalidad. El viento soplaba suave y las nubes bailaban con él, regalándoles un hermoso y soleado día de verano como ningún otro. Todos sus amigos y familiares se habían reunido con ellos, habían llevado algunos sándwiches y aperitivos para pasar el almuerzo, que junto al refrescante jugo de calabaza hacían de la comida algo sencillo, pero delicioso, tanto para chicos como para grandes. El jardín estaba cubierto de mantas y cojines de todos tamaños colores, texturas y estampados, sobre los que la familia entera estaba sentada o recostada a espera de los que faltaban para iniciar con el partido de quidditch que habían organizado. Como siempre el último en llegar sería Ron, que era casi tan impuntual como los gemelos, quienes para sorpresa de todos, habían sido los segundos en llegar, después de los Malfoy.

Habían pasado dieciséis años y él todavía no podía acostumbrarse del todo al ruido y a la casa llena de voces, risas y ajetreo, no se parecía ni por poco a la vida que había imaginado que tendría, pero aquello estaba bien, era mejor de lo que había pedido y estaba contento con lo que se le había otorgado. Tenía lo que siempre había deseado, a sus padres sanos y salvos, al amor de su vida a su lado, en aquella casa de campo, a sus queridos amigos, con los cuales había compartido momentos preciosos y a sus amados hijos, quienes le brindaban toda la luz del universo, Albus y Scorpius a quienes habían tenido por medio del vientre alquilado de Ginevra Weasley y Astoria Greengrass.

Todos se encontraban ahí, la pandilla completa de los Weasley; Molly, Arthur, Bill y Fleur con Victoire, Fred y George quienes habían llegado con un montón de dulces para los niños y artículos de broma de su tienda, Ginny junto con Dean con quién estaba casada, Luna con su marido Rolf Scamander, Neville con su esposa Hanna, Sirius y Remus con su hijo adoptivo Tedd, cuyos padres habían muerto durante la batalla de Hogwarts, Pansy y Hermione, con Rose, su hermosa hija que tenía la misma edad de Albus y Scoprius, Blase y Nott, quienes a pesar de llevar siglos juntos no se habían animado a casarse, Narcissa y Lucius, quienes al principio se habían mostrado un poco reacios a convivir de aquella manera con los Weasley, pero que, al final se habían ganado su simpatía y ahora no se perdían ninguna reunión (aunque Lucius jamás admitiera que la pandilla de pelirrojos en realidad no le caía tan mal), y finalmente Gregory y Daphne quién se había vuelto parte del clan después de que su hermana falleciera en un accidente diez años atrás.

Draco miraba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro, a través de la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el jardín, si, definitivamente aquella no era ni por poco la vida que había soñado, pero era perfecta para él y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo... aunque tal vez, sólo tal vez, si pudiera, le devolvería a Harry lo que había entregado para que les dejaran volver, lo que había entregado para que pudieran tener esa vida. Harry no se quejaba, no lo había hecho en los diesiseis años que habían vivido de aquella manera y definitivamente, a esas alturas no lo haría, pero no por eso era menos injusto, al menos para Draco.

Las cosas para él aún no estaban del todo claras, por mucho que lo pensó y lo analizó solo recuerda haber estado en Malfoy Manor derrumbándose e inmediatamente después se encontraban en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, con un Sirius y un Remus bastante contrariados, porque al parecer habían pasado más de seis meses desde el incidente en la mansión, donde su padre no pudo recordarlo a tiempo. Y por alrededor de tres meses Draco no había entendido como era que él y Harry habían estado de vuelta, que el clima y la magia hubieran encontrado su orden natural. Hasta que lo descubrió. Por supuesto, él lo había sospechado desde mucho tiempo antes, era un Slytherin y era muy astuto, pero, Potter parecía tener las mismas capacidades y le había podido ocultar aquel  _pequeño_ detalle, como su esposo le llamaba, hasta el límite. Draco recordaba haberse sentido devastado al escuchar la noticia, se había sentido impotente y triste, porque sabía lo mucho que  _aquello_ había significado para Harry, lo mucho que su magia significaba para él.

Draco había escuchado una y otra vez aquella hermosa anécdota de cuando Harry supo que era un mago y la felicidad que aquello había conllevado, aquella noticia hizo que la vida de su marido mejorara muchísimo y el solo hecho de poseer magia hizo de la vida de Harry Potter una aventura maravillosa. Draco sabía lo muy importante que era para Harry el ser mago, porque, aunque Harry se hubiese criado con muggles, él siempre había dicho que el mundo mágico era y siempre sería su hogar y al final, Harry había entregado eso para que ambos pudieran volver sin ningún tipo de repercusión.  _Ellos_ exigieron algo para igualar la balanza y Harry sabía que tenía algo que serviría y lo dio sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Había sido hasta que Draco propuso un juego de buscadores entre ellos que Harry se animó a contarle la verdad, no podía hacer magia, ya no, y por lo tanto, no podía volar en escoba, o hacer pociones, se había convertido en un  _squib_. La manera tan tranquila en la que lo dijo hizo que el corazón de Draco se detuviera por minutos enteros, nadie podía estar tan tranquilo con algo como aquello y sin embargo, Harry no mostraba ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.  _No me importa no volver a volar en escoba, lo único que me importa eres tú._ Le había dicho y eso solo había hecho que Malfoy rompiera a llorar y le pidiera perdón un montón de veces, mientras le juraba que encontraría la solución. Sin embargo no había cura para lo que Harry había hecho y ambos habían tenido que aprender a vivir de aquella manera, aunque Draco sabía que él no se estaba llevando la peor parte.

Pese a todo, parecía que Harry lo estaba llevando bastante bien viviendo como muggle, haciéndolo todo a mano pese a la insistencia de su esposo de ayudarlo con magia, Harry podía ser muy orgulloso cuando quería y le gustaba hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Por supuesto, no había podido regresar a su trabajo como auror, pero había conseguido un trabajo en Hogwarts como profesor de vuelo de los alumnos de primer año y como entrenador particular de quidditch para los jóvenes magos que quisieran prender y ni si quiera tenía que volar, era tan bueno que podía dirigir a todo el equipo desde el suelo.

Si de algo había temido Harry, había sido a la hora de engendrar a Albus, Draco y él habían decido que cada uno aportaría una muestra genética para cada uno de sus hijos y Potter había estado muy reacio a hacerlo, no quería que su hijo se viera privado de lo maravilloso que era ser mago y le había pedido a Draco que él se encargara de la gestación de los dos muchachos que habían acordado tener. Al final entre todos sus amigos habían logrado convencerle de que lo mejor era que aportara su granito de arena y estuvieron muy contentos al ver que Albus era un hermoso niño y muy mágico.

—No te has puesto tu ropa para el quidditch —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry se encontraba ahí, luciendo tan encantador como cuando tenían diecisiete, cargaba una charola con galletas que al parecer acababan de estar listas pues traía guantes de protección para no quemarse. Draco negó y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Sabes que ya no juego —Le dijo con indiferencia, y era verdad, desde que Harry no podía volar él tampoco lo había hecho. —Soy demasiado viejo para ello, dejemos que los más jóvenes hagan de las suyas.

Harry negó divertido y Draco le abrió la puerta de cristal para que pudiera salir con la charola de galletas, de la cual, robó una, estaban rellenas de chocolate. Se encaminaron hasta el resto de sus invitados, repartiendo las galletas y charlando en el proceso. Ron llegó junto a su esposa Lisa y su hijo Hugo que era tan larguirucho y pecoso como él, los más jóvenes comenzaron a organizar los equipos para el partido, mientras los adultos se ocupaban de otras cosas como negocios y novedades.

El partido se jugó con Sirius como guardián, Fred y George como golpeadores, Blaise, Hugo y Victoire como cazadores y Albus como buscador en un equipo. Ron como guardián, Dean y Ginny como golpeadores, Rose, Ted y Pansy como cazadores y Scorpius como buscador en el otro. Harry por supuesto, hizo un fantástico papel como árbitro y aunque al final Scorpius tomó la snitch, el partido lo ganó el equipo de su hermano, por solo diez puntos de último momento. Draco no se había perdido ni un solo momento del partido, con ojos brillantes alentaba a sus hijos a atrapar su snitch, aquella que Harry le había regalado después de que Gryffindor le ganara a Slytherin en segundo año, estaba bastante vieja, pero aún volaba como nueva.

—Al capitán de Ravenclaw debió costarle muchísimo seleccionar a su buscador —Dijo Lucius, mirando orgulloso a sus nietos. —Ambos son muy buenos.

—Herencia de sus padres, como es obvio —Intervino una sonriente Narcissa.

—En realidad, Albus es mucho mejor cazador que buscador, por eso es que ambos entraron al equipo —Aclaró Draco —Tiene la fuerza y vigor de Harry, es como un pequeño zancudo volando de un lado a otro con la  _quaffle_.

Todos soltaron una carcajada y cuando finalmente el partido terminó, Draco comenzó a repartir vasos con agua natural entre los jugadores acalorados y sedientos, con ayuda de su madre quién le hablaba sobre las ventajas que tendría hacer negocio con Viktor Krum quién se había retirado de quidditch y ahora tenía su propia tienda de artículos para jugarlo. Draco sabía lo beneficioso que era, pero con lo celoso que era Harry cuando se trataba de Viktor no lo había considerado de verdad y de todas formas ya tenían un montón de inversiones más de las cuales subsistir y de las cuales ya era el legítimo dueño. Su padre le había heredado la fortuna completa un año después de que regresara junto con Harry, se había disculpado con él con lágrimas en los ojos, no solo por no haberlo recordado antes, si no por no haber sido el mejor de los padres. Después de eso su relación había mejorado bastante y aquello estaba bien.

Después de horas de charla, aperitivos, quidditch, ajedrez mágico y bromas de Fred y George que hicieron llorar a Scorpius —que eran tan sensible como Harry— y que Albus le defendiera —Su carácter era fuerte como el de Draco— todos se marcharon, dejando a los Potter-Malfoy en el jardín, recostados sobre las mantas y mirando el hermoso atardecer.

—El siguiente año, nos llevaremos la copa —Aseguró el siempre competitivo Albus —Esos Gryffindor no volverán a llevársela.

—Tómalo con calma —Le aconsejó Harry —Fue su primer año en el equipo, para cuando regresen a tercero estoy seguro estarán mejor coordinados.

—Todo ha sido culpa de Michael —Acusó Scorpius — Si no se me hubiera golpeado cuando intentaba darle a Rose, una cosa muy diferente hubiera sido, hubiera tomado la snitch.

—Tuve que maldecirlo un par de veces por los pasillos para hacerle pagar —Aclaró Albus de manera orgullosa, Draco sonrió con satisfacción a su hijo, quién le correspondió. Ambos borraron esa sonrisa cuando Harry los miró con reproche, dejando muy en claro que aquello no estaba bien, pero no animándose a abrir la boca, pues recordaba perfectamente bien el tipo de bully que había sido su marido en los tiempos de escuela.

Pese a no ser hermanos de sangre, Albus y Scorpius eran muy unidos, tenían la misma edad y habían sido seleccionados en la misma casa, aunque no compartían dormitorio. Se protegían mutuamente y según palabras de su propia boca eran mejores amigos. No era que no tuvieran más amigos, porque los tenían, aparte de sus "primos" Hugo y Rose, pero ellos eran como gemelos, no se apartaban el uno del otro para nada, hacían todo juntos y eran un excelente equipo, ya fuera para proyectos escolares o para quidditch, se complementaban de una manera tal que asombraba y no siempre de la mejor manera, pero Harry suponía que todas aquellas travesuras no solo se debían al gen Malfoy, si no al Potter mismo y aunque al principio había estado muy orgulloso de entregarles a sus hijos el mapa del merodeador —a Albus— y la capa —a Scorpius—, no pudo más que arrepentirse de hacerlo nada más terminó el primer año, cuando había recibido más de un queja por parte de la profesora McGonagall, aunque la pobre mujer no lograba enterarse de como aquellos dos se escabullían tan fácilmente.

Después de una charla sobre lo que sería su siguiente año en Hogwarts y muchos cumplidos a Remus y Severus por parte de sus hijos por ser los mejores profesores se pusieron en pie y Draco los mandó a dormir de manera inmediata, al día siguiente irían de paseo a la playa y debían levantarse muy temprano. Al terminar de recoger las cobijas y los cojines (a la manera muggle, Draco ya se había acostumbrado a usar el mínimo de magia y mucho más en frente de su marido), se tomaron de la mano y entraron a la casa. Era una de madera y de tamaño mediano, estaba adornada de manera bastante rústica y nada extravagante. Draco había vendido su departamento en Londres después de su boda con Harry y, aunque al principio habían querido irse a vivir a Godric's Hollow, al final habían decido que empezar de cero sería lo mejor. Su casa era perfecta para cuatro personas, tenía cuatro habitaciones y un despacho (que era en donde Draco se ocupaba de los negocios familiares), tenía un hermoso y amplio patio trasero, con un jardín plantado por Narcissa, tenía una sala amplia donde tenían una enorme televisión y una cocina/comedor bastante grande.

Draco y Harry subieron al segundo piso, guardando las colchas que cargaban dentro del armario e inmediatamente después decidieron que estaba bien si tomaban una ducha. Se desvistieron mutuamente, entre miradas cariñosas y sonrisas, llevaban años haciendo aquello y seguían sin cansarse el uno del otro. Pese a la edad —que en realidad no era mucha, treintainueve años— ambos se habían mantenido en forma, Draco por vanidad y Harry porque nunca había sabido quedarse quieto. Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, el rubio guió a su ahora esposo hasta el cuarto de baño dentro de la habitación y con un encantamiento no verbal llenó la tina rápidamente de agua, agua a la que Potter agregó varias opciones aromáticas y de relajación.

Harry se sentó en el agua con Draco entre sus piernas, la espuma del jabón se sentía deliciosa, pero lo mejor era el contacto de sus pieles. Potter había comenzado a hacerle un masaje a su acompañante, uno bastante sexy, en pensamientos del mismo Draco; Acariciaba con fuerza su espalda, su cuello y sus brazos, aprovechando la consistencia resbalosa del agua enjabonada.

—Eres perfecto... —Le dijo el moreno con voz sensual, mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo de su marido.

—Estoy viejo y acabado —Replicó Draco, con los ojos cerrados y un tono bastante relajado —Mis hijos se marchan pronto a su tercer año en el colegio.

—No eres viejo, estás maduro... —Rebatió Harry ahora besando su cuello suavemente, haciendo que la piel de Draco se erizara y su pene diera un respingo de satisfacción.

—Los chicos deben seguir despiertos...

—¿Eres mago o no? Usa un encantamiento silenciador y otro para bloquear la puerta. —Comenzó a restregar su pene entre las nalgas de su acompañante, diciendo sin palabras lo que deseaba en aquel momento.

—No voy a hacerlo en la tina —Sentenció el rubio, poniéndose de pie de inmediato. —La última vez casi morimos desnucados, ya no tenemos veinte. —Salió del cuarto de baño, aun escurriendo y moviendo las caderas de manera sugerente —¿Vienes o no?

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces, porque Potter era un tanto lento, pero cuando se trataba de una noche de sexo con Draco Malfoy no perdía ni un segundo. Draco se recostó en la cama boca abajo, mostrando su perfecto trasero y sonriendo al escuchar las pisadas apresuradas de Harry hasta la cama, había pasado mucho tiempo y aun así seguían volviéndose locos mutuamente. Sintió como la cama se hundía a su lado, recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, esperando  _eso_  que llegó casi de inmediato. Harry comenzó a mimarlo con un montón de besos en la espalda que lo hacían temblar y sentir que nada más en el mundo existía. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, mientras su acompañante acariciaba con sus gruesas manos sus costados y sonrió cuando Harry por accidente frotó su erección contra su pálido cuerpo, no que él no estuviera excitado, porque lo estaba y su erección contra las colchas de la cama era la prueba, pero había aprendido que, por mucho, Potter era más desesperado que él y no temía demostrarlo.

Draco decidió que era hora de girar, así que lo hizo y Harry le robó un húmedo y largo beso casi de inmediato, sus labios embonaban como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro y sus respiraciones y latidos estaban tan sincronizados que, de detenerse uno, los dos lo harían y morirían. Al encontrarse el verde y el plata solo pudieron seguir devorándose con la mirada y Draco creía que así sería hasta el final de sus días, porque su amor y su pasión en vez de aminorar con el tiempo solo crecían y se hacía más palpable, cualquiera que los mirara se daría cuenta. Harry comenzó a restregarse contra su pierna y Draco tuvo que aguantar muchísimo las ganas de tocarse a sí mismo. El moreno recorrió su pecho entre lamidas, mordidas y besos, deteniéndose en sus pezones, saboreándolos. Draco arqueó la espalda ante esto y Potter aprovechó para colar sus hábiles manos hasta sus nalgas; después de tanto tiempo haciéndolo, ninguno de los dos era aquel par de jóvenes inexpertos que alguna vez habían sido, se conocían mutuamente como las palmas de sus manos, Malfoy conocía cada punto sensible de su esposo y al revés y aprovechaban aquello para explotar al máximo la experiencia, llevándolos al límite.

El moreno fue bajando lentamente, entre caricias y besos, hasta llegar a la erección del ojigris la cual estaba más que lista; estaba hinchada y de la punta escurría el líquido preseminal que Harry no dudó el lamer en cuanto lo tuvo de frente. Con ágil lengua lamió todo el largo del miembro de su esposo, lenta y tortuosamente, como sabía que a Draco le ponía. Acunó sus testículos y los acarició sin pudor para inmediatamente devorar el rosado y enorme pene de su acompañante. Draco soltó un jadeo ahogado por la acción, era verdad que había colocado un encantamiento silenciador, pero no le gustaba sucumbir de aquella manera. Era como un reto para ambos, Draco se resistía y Harry no paraba hasta hacerlo gritar y era sensual y erótico.

Harry lamió, chupó y succionó con la habilidad de un experto, Draco hasta podía jurar que había comenzado a ver estrellas de lo bien que se sentía, pero justo en el mejor momento paró. Abrió los ojos, preguntándose si ocurría algo y se encontró con un Harry sumamente excitado y admirando su cuerpo mientras un par de dedos juguetones se adentraban en su cuerpo, lentamente. Potter pasó delicadamente los dedos de su mano libre por cada una de sus cicatrices, incluyendo aquellas que el mismo Potter había causado, de aquella manera ambos se aseguraban de recordar que tenían un pasado difícil, pero que habían logrado superarlo. Y era hermoso.

El ojiverde se inclinó hacia adelante, alineando su glande contra la entrada de Malfoy, quién lo recibió con un cariñoso y húmedo beso mientras enredaba sus delgadas manos en el desordenado cabello del león.

—Te amo —Le susurró a Harry en cuanto éste comenzó a entrar en él, muy lentamente, como si temiera lastimarlo pese a de todo ese tiempo de experiencia. —Te amo más que nada, y si me dieran la oportunidad de volver a nacer... volvería a hacer todo de la misma manera, solo para estar contigo.

En respuesta, Potter comenzó a besar sus mejillas, mientras repetía en voz muy, muy bajita su nombre, hasta que entró por completo en él, deteniéndose solo para mirarlo a los ojos, para Harry, Draco era el ser humano más precioso del universo, no solo físicamente y no dudó en concordar con él, le debía tanto a aquel giratiempo, de debía tanto a Draco por haber tomado esa decisión y haber cambiado sus vidas, porque él no se veía entre los brazos de nadie más que no fuera aquel rubio insufrible y caprichoso y era tan feliz que no concebía la idea de otra vida, donde no fueran ellos dos.

Comenzó a moverse, lentamente y los jadeos por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar, Draco estaba húmedo y estrecho, Harry demasiado hinchado y largo y aquella combinación los llevaba al límite de la locura. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Harry ya arremetía contra el cuerpo del rubio con fuerza y velocidad, haciendo reaccionar a la magia de su acompañante que se encargaba de lanzar pequeñas chispas de placer a través de su cuerpo, haciendo que Harry perdiera la razón.

—Draco, si... me encantas, me encantas, eres tan sexy y ardiente... —Gruñía más que decía.

—Más Harry, más, adentro, rápido, rápido —Jadeaba, más que responder.

Y Potter así lo hizo, fue más rápido y más profundo, golpeando la próstata de su acompañante haciéndolo explotar minutos después y derramándose en su interior al mismo tiempo, mientras la habitación se llenaba de luces doradas y jadeos arrítmicos. Para Draco, la sensación de ser poseído por Harry solo era igualada por poseer al moreno y muy cansado, atrajo a su esposo hasta sus brazos, quién rápidamente se acurrucó junto a él.

Se miraron y se sonrieron un poco, recordando cada momento de su vida que los había llevado hasta ese punto, el día en la tienda de túnicas, la charlas a media noche, los dulces y las tareas compartidas, el giratiempo, los patronus, las peleas absurdas, el beso en navidad, los celos, la inseguridad, la noche en la enfermería, Voldemort, la guerra, la victoria, el pago, el regreso, los amigos, la familia, los planes, las salidas, la victoria y el nuevo pago, sus hijos, la experiencia, el amor, la esperanza y la felicidad.

Finalmente cayeron dormidos, con la seguridad de que, el día siguiente sería mucho mejor que el anterior, porque estaban juntos y así sería hasta el final de sus días. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el final de nuestra historia. Lo que sigue de ahora en adelante son un grupo de capítulos bonus que escribí, demasiado encariñada con ésta historia como para dejarla.


	21. Bonus: Quidditch.

Harry Potter amaba el quidditch y que ya no pudiese jugarlo no significaba que no pudiese disfrutar de él, o al menos eso le había dicho a Draco antes de pedirle a éste que recuperara su viejo uniforme del colegio y se lo pusiera aquella noche. La idea había surgido luego de que, junto con sus amigos fuesen a ver un partido entre las  _Holyhead_ _Harpies_  y el  _Puddlemere_ _United_ , los chicos estaban en Hogwarts y a veces disfrutaban de pasar tiempo entre amigos, era satisfactorio, lejos del estrés que significaba tener que criar a una bola de adolecentes quejumbrosos y del trabajo. Por eso, cuando Draco había conseguido un palco exclusivo todo el mundo se apuntó, incluyendo un par de Hufflepuff amigos de los Gryffindor que los Slytherin no conocían de nada.

El partido había ido viento en popa, los Malfoy-Potter eran fanáticos del Puddlemere, pero como Ginny jugaba con las Harpies y casi todos los Weasley estaba allí apoyándola, tenían mucho cuidado de no parecer realmente felices de que su equipo llevara la delantera. Potter había comprado para él y su marido un bote con frituras y sodas, una canasta con grajeas de todos los sabores, calderos de chocolate, ranas de chocolate, pastelillos de calabaza y varitas de regaliz y la verdad era que, ahí rodeados de tanta comida chatarra lucían mucho más infantiles que sus hijos Scorpius y Albus.

Desde que Harry había perdido su magia, era muy rara vez en la que aquellos dos se dejaban ver en el mundo mágico y cuando lo hacían, los medios —principalmente El Profeta— no dudaban en sacar cientos de fotografías de ellos y Draco casi se imaginaba en la portada de corazón de bruja al día siguiente, un artículo completo dedicado a como él y su esposo, junto con sus amigos y familia habían ido a disfrutar del deporte de los magos.

En algún punto del partido Harry se giró y dijo:

—¿Sabes cómo te verías realmente bien? —Había sido cuidadoso de hablar en voz baja. Draco solo respondió con un  _Mmmh_  bastante escueto, mientras sorbía de su soda y miraba la snitch, aquella que ninguno de los buscadores había localizado aún —En tu uniforme de buscador...

—Me has visto en él, muchas veces —Le respondió divertido.

—Sí, sí, pero no el nuevo, el de Slytherin, ese que combina tan bien con tus ojos —el pelinegro le acarició la pierna con descaro, sin importarle que aquello también saliera en los próximos veinte artículos sobre ellos. Draco tragó fuerte el líquido en su boca y de inmediato se giró hacia su madre quién estaba a su izquierda.

—Madre, necesito mi uniforme de quidditch, el que usaba en el colegio ¿sigue en la mansión?

Narcissa había dicho que sí, Blaise había preguntado para qué diablos lo quería, Pansy lo miró con las cejas arriba, Hermione soltó una pequeña risita abochornada, Ron se hizo el desentendido metiéndose un montón de ranas de chocolate a la boca, Lucius bufó con fastidio, Sirius y Remus estaban en su propio mundo, junto a Teddy quién había podido escaparse de la academia de aurores y Harry solo atinó a ponerse rojo como un tomate ante el hecho de haber sido descubierto. Y si, la caricia en la pierna estuvo en cada una de las portadas de las revistas y los periódicos del mundo mágico, por más de dos semanas.

Entonces ahí se encontraba Draco, medio traumado porque su uniforme le quedaba realmente pequeño y había tenido que modificarlo con magia para que le entrara. Se miraba en el espejo, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en su lugar, el hacerse viejo le generaba bastante disgusto, sobre todo porque no se sentía ni la mitad de atractivo de lo que se había sentido a los veinte y ver a Scorpius, que era su viva imagen solo le traía más añoranza, su hijo era el recuerdo de lo que había sido y no volvería a ser. Bufó cuando sintió que su trasero no estaba donde debía y casi lloró de frustración cuando notó que una arruga más en su sien se asomó, recordándole que casi tenía cuarenta. Miró el uniforme sobre su cuerpo y suspiró cansado, recordando sus buenos tiempos en el colegio, cuando era el tipo más atractivo de todo Hogwarts.

El sonido de la aparición del traslador lo trajo al presente y casi quiso correr para esconderse en un lugar donde pudiese quitarse aquel traje de encima, sintiéndose ridículo. Pero el pánico no le dejó actuar a tiempo y cuando menos se había dado cuenta Potter ya estaba entrando en la habitación, con misma radiante sonrisa con la que siempre llegaba, una que se evaporó al ver a su esposo, de pie frente al espejo, vistiendo aquel traje que él mismo había pedido.

—Lo has hecho... —dijo Harry casi con un susurro, Draco no sabía si estaba gratamente sorprendido o todo lo contrario.

—Por supuesto —respondió con altanería, fingiendo que se sentía totalmente a gusto con él. — Me sorprende que aún me quede tan bien, no tuve que hacerle ningún arreglo, incluso estoy seguro que Al o Scorp querrán probárselo —Potter boqueó un poco, mirando el trasero de su esposo más tiempo del que debía.

Entonces Harry salió corriendo de la habitación, solo para regresar a la misma velocidad enfundado en su viejo uniforme de Gryffindor, con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos completamente llenos de algo que Draco sabía era lujuria. El moreno abrió la palma de la mano y una snitch comenzó a revolotear por la habitación, Draco sabía que era aquella que Harry le había regalado muchos años atrás, pero no entendía muy bien que era lo que sucedía. Potter cerró la puerta y sonrió juguetonamente.

—Quién la atrape primero desnuda al otro.

El pelinegro ni si quiera esperó una respuesta, comenzó a correr por toda la habitación, trepándose a los muebles de manera infantil y Draco, como cada que se trataba de su marido, aceptó el reto sin problemas. Ambos comenzaron a ir de un lado a otro, subiendo en la cómoda, el tocador y el colchón, colgándose de la lámpara que colgaba del techo, tropezándose con la alfombra y chocando con el armario más de una vez. Se empujaban, se tacleaban y se distraían con besos furtivos, pero al final el único ganador fue Harry, quién pese a no poder volar en escoba no había perdido su habilidad de buscador.

Aquella noche concluyó en sexo lleno de amor y pasión en el que ninguno se quitó su viejo uniforme, disfrutando de la textura de la tela y el cuero, mientras cumplían una de sus fantasías más viejas, haber hecho el amor como un par de críos hormonados después de un intenso partido donde solo uno había ganado la snitch, pero donde ambos habían ganado mucho, mucho más.


	22. Bonus: Discusión.

Draco llegó apareciéndose en la pequeña salita de estar, se sentía algo cansado e irritado, había estado trabajando de sol a sol las últimas dos semanas pero había valido la pena, su inversión en la tienda de Krum en artículos de quidditch estaba dando frutos y su fortuna prácticamente crecía sola, lo que era un alivio, pues pensaba que sus hijos merecían aquello y mucho más, merecían una vida donde no tuviesen que preocuparse por que comer, donde vivir o que vestir, merecían tener todo aquello para poder darse a sí mismos una vida normal, como la que ni él, ni Harry habían tenido. Draco trabajaba fuertemente por su familia, por su amado esposo y sus hermosos y preciosos hijos quienes habían demostrado merecerse cada uno de los caprichos que pedían, pues no solo eran los magos con mejores calificaciones de todo el colegio, sino que además, le habían otorgado a su casa la copa de las casas y de quidditch por dos años seguidos.

Por eso, cuando Viktor le había invitado a tomar una copa por ahí para festejar el éxito de su negocio, Draco había decidido que lo tenía bien merecido y que si, iba a ir con su amigo a alguna parte a relajarse por un par de horas, luego volvería a casa, tomaría un baño junto a su esposo y se iría a dormir para al día siguiente volver a la rutina, a las cuentas, a los números, a los negocios, al oro y a los inversionistas.

De manera perezosa se quitó la lujosa túnica de seda gris y con un bostezo que cubrió con la mano la dejó caer en uno de los sillones, la sala se encontraba en plena oscuridad, por ello, cuando una de las lámparas se encendió solo pudo cerrar los ojos, deslumbrado por la repentina cantidad de luz en sus ojos. Ahí, en el marco de la puerta estaba Harry ya con el pijama puesto y con la peor de las miradas que Draco le hubiese visto nunca, era una mirada que le culpaba de algo y que le reprochaba un sinfín de cosas. Draco solo atinó a sonreír de manera achispada, había bebido, no lo suficiente como para estar ebrio, pero tampoco había sido poquito. Aquello hizo que su marido entrecerrara más los ojos, como queriendo asesinarlo ahí mismo y en aquel momento el rubio agradeció que su marido no pudiera hacer magia, ni verbal, ni no verbal.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó al ver que Draco no iba a decir nada más.

—Fui a tomar algo... —aclaró, como restándole importancia.

—¿Y por qué? —su voz sonaba peligrosamente molesta.

—Porque tuve una semana de mierda y necesitaba relajarme —la simpleza en su voz hizo que Harry se pusiera rojo de la furia.

—¿Y de pura casualidad no olvidaste hacer algo antes de largarte a quien sabe dónde con quién sabe quién? —apretaba los dientes, furioso.

—Amm... no, creo que no... envíe al abogado todos los papeles, —comenzó a contar con los dedos— mandé a mi padre las gráficas del mes de todas nuestras fábricas, firmé aquel contrato con la fábrica de pociones y traje el pan, lo aparecí en la alacena —dijo complacido consigo mismo. Harry desvió la mirada apretando la mandíbula.

—Los chicos... —aclaró, a punto de reventar— olvidaste pasar por los muchachos a la estación, Draco, ¡Olvidaste a nuestros hijos en King Cross por ir a tomarte un puto "descanso"!

El rubio palideció recordando, era verdad, él había quedado en recoger a Albus y Scorpius en la estación de tren, aquel día volvía de su quinto año en Hogwarts. Pasó su mano por su cabello, sintiéndose terriblemente mal, lo había olvidado pero no había sido a propósito, él jamás hubiera dejado a sus hijos ahí, solos, sin dinero muggle para volver y joder...

—Voy a hablar con ellos —anunció, pasando junto a su marido que le detuvo de la muñeca, bastante brusco.

—Ni se te ocurra, es media noche, ya deben estar dormidos...

—Harry yo...

—Nada de Harry —le soltó y caminó hasta la chimenea— ¿Con quién estabas? ¿Quién te tenía tan entretenido que olvidaste ir por  _tus_ hijos?

—Harry, no empieces...

—¿Con Krum, cierto? Estabas con Viktor.

—Harry, el punto no es...

—¡Respóndeme! —exigió con voz poderosa, Draco invocó un  _muffliato_  para no despertar a los chicos, sabiendo que vendría una discusión.

—Si, estaba con él, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con...

—¡Claro que tiene! ¡Pasas más tiempo al pendiente de ese tipo que de mí, de tus hijos y esto, Malfoy, ha sido el colmo, Ron y Hermione les ofrecieron irse con ellos, pero como estaban esperando a su padre, el que nunca llegó, se quedaron esperando horas, no una, ni dos, cuatro horas enteras, porque confían tanto en ti que creyeron prudente quedarse ahí. Estaban muertos de preocupación, no por ellos, por ti, y resulta que tú solo te habías largado a tomar con Viktor. Los dejaste ahí, sin dinero muggle para transportarse hasta aquí, ni si quiera tenían para llamar a casa y que yo pudiera ir por ellos. Llegaron en el coche de un amable desconocido que pudo haberles hecho algo, pero a ellos lo único que les preocupaba era saber que había pasado con su papá ¡Te buscamos como idiotas por todas partes! Y resulta que nada te había pasado, que solo te habías ido a relajar.

—Yo... solo lo olvide pero...

—¿Pero qué? ¿No volverá a pasar? Esta no es la primera vez, y estoy cansado, dejé que hicieras ese negocio con Viktor porque jamás te he prohibido nada, pero me queda claro que ha sido un error, él te importa más que nosotros y... y... ¡ahg!

Harry respiraba con dificultad, había estado gritando todo el tiempo, claramente enojado, Draco no se encontraba mejor que él, nunca le había gustado que Harry le tratara de esa forma, pero como se sabía culpable intentaba controlarse.

—Quiero que te vayas... —le dijo Potter de repente— que te largues de mi casa hasta que tengas bien en claro tus prioridades, porque una cosa es que me dejes a mí de lado por  _él¸_   pero Albus y Scorpius son otra cosa muy diferente.

—¿Me estás echando?

—¿A caso no hablé caro? ¡Largo! ¡Te mandaré tus estúpidas cosas a  _su_ departamento! ¡Lárgate ya!

—¡Estás siendo estúpido e irracional!

—Estoy siendo contigo como te mereces! ¡Te largas con él cada que puedes poniendo de pretexto el trabajo, pero yo sé cómo te mira, te sigue deseando como cuando íbamos al colegio y ya no lo soporto! ¡No te soporto a ti, no lo soporto a él! ¡Te quiero lejos, lejos de mí y de  _mis_  hijos! ¡Éste tipo de cosas, tu comportamiento cuando se trata de Krum me hace desear no haber dado mi magia por ti, joder!

Draco se quedó en silencio por aquella confesión, entendía los celos de Harry, pero no sabía que llegaban hasta aquel grado y se sintió herido, porque aquello significaba que Harry prefería haberlo visto partir una vez más, haberlo visto desaparecer. Sintió su corazón romperse, no podía culpar a su marido por estar tan enojado, pero aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado. Apretó los ojos con frustración, al abrirlos se encontró con el rostro de Potter, arrepentido, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Draco... —Intentó decir, pero el rubio ya había pasado a su lado y había subido las escaleras.

En el camino a su dormitorio se encontró con Albus y Scorpius asomados desde la puerta de su habitación tomados de las manos y con el mayor gesto de aflicción que jamás les había visto, pero la decepción y la furia no le permitieron detenerse, Harry celoso era irracional, porque él no tenía nada con Viktor, nada que no fuese una relación de negocio y una vieja amistad. Y odiaba a Potter por hacerlo sentir así, como si no hubiera pasado cada parte de su vida intentando compensar el sacrificio que el ojiverde había hecho por él. Entró a su habitación y la selló con magia, sabía que Harry estaba tras él, lo escuchaba gritar su nombre y un sinfín de disculpas, pero él no se detuvo, con un movimiento de varita invocó una de las maletas del armario y con otro movimiento más todas sus prendas entraron, dejando el closet casi vacío.

Estúpido Potter y su estúpida inseguridad ¿lo quería fuera de la casa? Se marcharía y entonces se arrepentiría de haber dudado de él, ya se disculparía después con sus hijos por su error, pero no con Harry, a él no le había hecho nada.

—¡Draco! ¡Abre la puerta, abre la puerta! —sollozaba Harry del otro lado y Malfoy pudo sentir como cierta magia intentaba revocar su hechizo, a veces Harry hacia eso, soltaba magia sin darse cuenta, solo en situaciones emocionales demasiado intensas.

—Me voy Potter —dijo abriendo la puerta, para que pudieran mirarse una última vez.

—No, no, lo siento, estaba celoso y... por favor, no me dejes, no nos dejes.

El ex auror lloraba de verdad, se acercó hasta el rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza, el cuerpo de Draco vibró por el contacto y la furia se desvaneció, dejando solamente la tristeza.

—No quería decir eso, no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de haber cambiado mi magia por ti, lo siento, lo siento... —Dejándose vencer por el amor Malfoy le acarició el cabello, también lloraba.

—Lamento haber olvidado pasar por los chicos, lamento haber tenido que pasar demasiado tiempo con Viktor... Harry, yo te amo, te amo solo a ti, él es solo un viejo amigo y... Merlín... puedo vivir sin su amistad, pero no sin ti, no sin Al y Scorp... No volveré a tratar con Krum más que para lo necesario ¿de acuerdo? Enviaré a alguien más en mi representación, no tienes que ponerte así nunca más...

—No tienes que...

—Pero quiero... —Le sonrió y un lloroso Harry le correspondió.

Scorpius y Albos se asomaron a la habitación de sus padres y se unieron al abrazo, todos estaban llorando y así se fueron a dormir, todos en la cama del matrimonio, la cual tuvieron que agradar con magia, hacía mucho que los cuatro habían dejado de caber cómodamente, pero aquello no impedía que aún desearan pasar la noche todos juntos, abrazados y recordándose que eran una familia.


	23. Bonus: Scorbus.

Albus y Scorpius están peleados, Draco puede saberlo por la manera en que se ignoran y se miran, como si se odiaran de verdad, cosa que es mentira porque ellos se aman, se aman como nadie en el mundo. Se aman incluso más de lo que Draco y Harry alcanzan a ver, porque son sus hijos y han sido criados como hermanos pese a no estar unidos por lazos de sangre. Y es extraño, porque desde que aquellos dos nacieron nunca se habían peleado de aquella manera, ni por tanto tiempo. Tres días, dice Draco mentalmente, ya han pasado tres días y ninguno ha querido soltar la razón por la que han discutido, aunque Draco puede adivinarlo, todo es culpa de Rose Granger-Parkinson.

Rose, la hija de su mejor amiga, una chiquilla encantadora y humilde pero con mucha clase, criada con los mejores estándares de un sangre pura, pero a la vez, llena de valores que solo Granger podía aportar y es el nuevo amor platónico de Scorpius y Draco no puede culparlo porque la chiquilla es hermosa, inteligente y amable, pero aquello no parece tener de muy buen humor a Albus quién ha crecido toda su vida pegado a su hermano, como carne y uña, y la idea de una intrusa en su relación con Scorp le parece ofensivo e irritante. Por supuesto que Al debió haber sabido que aquello pasaría, porque ambos estaban creciendo, ya tenían dieciséis años y las hormonas estaban a tope y él, al igual que su hermano, debía estarse desviviendo por una jovencita o un jovencito, no por su recién enamorado hermano.

Harry opinaba que era divertido, pero Draco pensaba que aquello no podía terminar bien, mucho menos si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Albus no quería a Scorp únicamente como debía, si no como algo más. No era que los Malfoy no hubieran hecho aquello de mantener la línea de sangre desposándose entre hermanos, pero simplemente no podía concebir aquella idea, porque sus dos pequeños habían sido educados y criados para verse únicamente de manera fraternal, como Draco veía a Pansy, Blaise o Greg, por ejemplo y ya hasta podía ver el escándalo que se armaría de tener razón; que Albus Potter estaba enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy.

Su esposo por otra parte parecía no entender nada y aquello hasta cierto punto era irritante, por que Draco tenía que lidiar con aquella duda sin poder decir una palabra, primero, porque no estaba seguro de que fuese verdad, segundo, porque Harry seguramente no entendería la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que estén así? —Le preguntó el moreno mientras ambos se encargaban de lavar la vajilla. — Al principio el silencio y la calma estaban bien, pero creo que comienzo a extrañar sus bromas y sus gritos.

—Creo que hasta que Scorpius decida que ya no quiere salir con Rose.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Rose en todo esto?

—¿Es que no te enteras de nada, Potter? —Preguntó enternecido, depositando un besito en su nariz, haciendo que su marido se sonrojase.

—Deja de tratarme como un bebé.

—Pues deja de portarte como uno —se burló.

—¿No vas a contarme lo que sabes o sí?

—No estoy seguro de lo que sé —confesó.

Y no mentía así que Harry dejó el tema y se dedicó a tocar el trasero de Draco cada que tenía oportunidad, recordándole que él, definitivamente no era un bebé y Draco tuvo que retractarse esa misma noche mientras se derretía gritando el nombre del moreno.

Pero así como el enojo entre Scorpius y Albus llegó, también se fue, una mañana de verano realmente calurosa Draco y Harry simplemente fueron despertados por unas risas estruendosas y unas pisadas fuertes que bajaban las escaleras. Los chicos habían salido al jardín con sus escobas y habían comenzado un uno contra uno. Harry preparó unas malteadas para el desayuno, contento de que sus pequeños, no tan pequeños, por fin hubieran arreglado sus diferencias. Draco, sin embargo salió al jardín a verlos volar, si, parecía que habían arreglado sus cosas, pero también les notaba diferentes como si estuvieran...

Un viejo recuerdo llegó a su mente, un pequeño Scorpius de seis años anunciando a todo pulmón que le había pedido matrimonio a Albus y que este había aceptado, ambos había presumido su anillo improvisado de una rondana de cereal de miel, por lo que todos soltaron gestos enternecidos, aplausos y felicitaciones. Sonrió pensando que, al menos, Albus era correspondido.

Harry llegó con las malteadas un rato después, Albus y Scorpius descendieron rojos por el calor y el esfuerzo, agradeciendo por la comida una vez que los cuatro estuvieron en la mesa.

—¿Papá, podías pasarme el cereal? —Preguntó Albus y Harry se lo tendió.

Scorpius miró el cereal y tomó una de las donitas de maíz tostado, mirándola con diversión, inmediatamente tomó la más grande y la colocó a medias en el dedo meñique de Albus, quién se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¡Scorp! —Exclamó avergonzado, Draco los miró con una ceja arriba, pero no dijo nada.

Albus y Scorpius se adentraron en una conversación de la que sus padres estuvieron excluidos y al verlos así, Draco pudo verse a sí mismo y a Harry, profundamente enamorados, pero separados por unas circunstancias crueles y duras. Suspiró y cerró los ojos para finalmente dedicarles a sus hijos una sonrisa aprobatoria que les hizo sonrojar.

—¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? —preguntó Harry.

—De nada cariño, vayamos a la habitación, quiero devolverte el favor de anoche —Draco le guiñó un ojo a su esposo quién rápidamente se puso de pie mientras unos muy avergonzados Scorpius y Albus exclamaban:

—¡Papá por favor, no!   
  



	24. Bonus: Magia.

Draco había despertado aquella mañana sintiéndose extrañamente cansado, había dormido más de doce horas, no entendía la razón de su cansancio, pero al parecer él no era el único, Potter descansaba a su lado, tranquilamente, con la respiración acompasada y su cabello negro revuelto que dejaba ver ya algunas canas, señal de que el tiempo había pasado. El ambiente alrededor de Harry era terriblemente pesado, pero no desagradable y todos los objetos de la habitación flotaban tranquilamente, incluyendo la cama sobre la que hasta hace unos segundos ambos habían estado descansando. Aquella energía era fuerte y poderosa, atraía a Draco como la miel a las abejas y le embriagaba, había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde que había sentido la esencia mágica de Harry que casi se iba a soltar a llorar ahí mismo de lo bien que se sentía.

Pero Malfoy no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, ya antes su marido había dado pequeñas muestras de magia que, así como llegaban se iban, generalmente eran cosas accidentales y sin mucho nivel de complejidad pero era magia al fin y al cabo y Harry siempre estaba contento cada que pasaba, aunque fuese una vez cada dos meses. Sin embargo había algo diferente, algo que encendía en el rubio algo inexplicablemente familiar.

Draco extendió su pálida mano hasta la frente del moreno mientras ignoraba el hecho de que una nueva arruga había nacido en uno de sus dedos. La piel de su acompañante era cálida y estaba emanando magia pura. Mordiéndose un labio debatió entre despertar al ojiverde y mostrarle lo que ocurría o dejarlo dormir, por miedo a que al despertar aquella magia se esfumase, como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones.

El ojigris liberó su propia magia, dejándola danzar por la habitación junto a la de Harry quién sonrió entre sueños, tal vez sintiendo el poder de su marido. Ambas fuerzas iban de un lado al otro por el cuarto, como jugando perseguirse y encontrarse una y otra vez. La sensación era como hacer el amor, o al menos así lo sentía Draco quién se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos y tomando la mano de Potter, era sublime, era hermoso y era poderoso. Ambas magias se complementaban a la perfección y Malfoy se preguntó cómo había podido sobrevivir tantos años sin aquel poder que complementaba el suyo, se preguntaba cómo era posible que se les hubiera privado de aquel sentimiento.

La manera en que sus energías revoloteaban haciendo levitar los objetos, cambiándolos de color y hasta de tamaño era un espectáculo digno de ver, era poder en su más pura expresión, siendo liberado. De repente Draco se sintió observado, no era una sensación desagradable, sino todo lo contrario, una que le obligó a abrir los ojos nuevamente, no era Harry quién hubiera despertado, era un patronus y definitivamente no era el suyo; era una serpiente albina de tamaño impresionante con escamas prismáticas.

No pudo evitarlo más, soltó un jadeo de emoción y una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla, la serpiente danzó frente a él, como agradeciéndole la emotiva bienvenida y Draco solo atinó a sonreír y a acariciar su incorpórea forma, sintiendo la calidez del patronus atravesar su piel hasta llegar a su alma, calentándola y haciéndola sentir rejuvenecida.

—Oh... Merlín... —Dijo una voz a su derecha y Draco se vio obligado a girar el rostro, Harry estaba despierto y mirando su patronus, aquel que creía no volvería a ver.

Una luz más emergió de alguna parte de la habitación dando entrada al león de Draco, a su propio patronus, completamente feliz de ver a su viejo amigo. Ambos patronus flotaron por toda la habitación, jugando como en los viejos tiempos, demostrando cuanto habían extrañado encontrarse. Harry y Draco los miraron maravillados, con enormes y resplandecientes sonrisas, el moreno aferró la mano del rubio, con lágrimas en los ojos y no perdiéndose nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación.

—Lo estás haciendo tú, Harry —dijo Draco sumamente emocionado.

—Soy yo... soy yo... —sólo atinó a decir Potter, aún sin poder creérselo.

—Vamos, intenta otra cosa —le animó. — Conviérteme en hurón de ser necesario, pero haz algo.

Harry asintió como si fuese un niño pequeño y no un adulto que pasaba por bastante de los cuarenta. Potter extendió la mano hacia el frente, sobre la cama que aún levitaba, tomó aire y un tanto nervioso dijo:

— _Accio_ varita.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que la varita salió del armario, directamente hasta la mano derecha de su dueño. Al hacer contacto, la madera soltó un sin mil de luces de todos los colores, como fuegos artificiales que inundaron la habitación, como si lo estuviese eligiendo nuevamente. Draco soltó un grito de emoción y Harry abrió la boca muchísimo, sorprendido y muy, muy feliz. Las luces tardaron un poco más en desvanecerse y Harry tardó un poco saber qué hacer en aquel momento.

Miró a su esposo quién ya no contenía las lágrimas y se soltó a llorar con más fuerza, Draco se sentía tan feliz que sentía que en cualquier momento reventaría. Pero no era momento para reventar, era momento de celebrar.

Draco se apareció debajo de la cama que lentamente comenzó a descender. Malfoy blandió la su propia varita contra su esposo, limpiándose las lágrimas en el proceso y sonriendo de manera altanera, como solo él sabía hacer.

—¿Asustado Potter? —Le preguntó con sorna.

—Ni un poco —Respondió el moreno.

— _¡Depulso!_

_—¡Protego!_

Que Harry recuperara su magia había sido inesperado, pero gratamente satisfactorio, nadie se explicaba cómo era posible, pero tampoco importaba demasiado, Harry había recuperado lo que por derecho de nacimiento le pertenecía y ningún desastre natural se había desatado nuevamente ni Draco había desaparecido.

Cuando Hermione, Ron, Blaise y Pansy llegaron a la propiedad Malfoy-Potter aquella tarde se encontraron con un campo de guerra en todo su apogeo, un Harry lleno de polvo cubriéndose con una estantería que había caído al suelo y un Draco cubierto en sudor protegiéndose detrás del sofá. Sus amigos se miraron divertidos, sorprendidos de la energía que aquellos dos siempre parecía demostrar.

—¡Hermione! ¡Ron! ¡Detrás de mí! _—_ Exclamó Harry cuando Draco arremetió contra ellos con un  _depulso_  que solo les pasó rozando.

—¡Prepárense para perder, gatitos! —Dijo Draco mientras Pansy y Blaise se unían a su trinchera.

—¡Somos adultos por merlín! —Intervino Hermione antes de que Pansy le lanzase un encantamiento que le electrificó tanto el cabello que se le paró de puntas.

Las serpientes y los leones no podían dejar de competir entre ellos, estaba en su naturaleza, desde que Godric y Salazar habían decidido que ser rivales era más divertido que ser amigos. Por eso, aquella tarde cuando nadie pudo decidir quién había ganado de verdad, decidieron que lo arreglarían después, cuando no se sintieran tan agotados. Draco sirvió jugo de calabaza para todos cuando el duelo terminó, tuvieron que sentarse en el jardín, la casa no estaba ni un poco habitable.

—Mi padre se enterará de esto —amenazó Draco intentado regresar su rubio cabello a su color original y quitarse ese rojo escarlata que Weasley le había puesto.

Todos rieron, como cuando iban al colegio, muchos, muchos años atrás.  


	25. Bonus: Sexo.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba era mucho más difícil tener relaciones, porque definitivamente ellos no eran unos jovencitos de veinte años, no más. Aun así siempre era ardiente y adecuado, hacerlo con Harry siempre era una experiencia única y Draco siempre estaba contento cuando ambos coincidían en sus ganas de hacerlo.

Nada más salir de la ducha Draco había sido asaltado por un Harry Potter muy maduro y ardiente quién le había tomado por el cuello y le había robado un beso como hacía mucho tiempo no. El rubio rápidamente se entregó a sus instintos, olvidando por completo que tenía un reporte financiero que entregar, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Harry comenzó a acariciar su pálido cuerpo, incluso tomándose el tiempo de apreciar las arrugas que habían nacido en él, sin mostrar una pizca de inconformidad, pese a que Draco no se sentía seguro con su edad. Pronto olvidó aquel pequeño detalle, Harry lo había tirado sobre la cama de manera ansiosa y le arrancó la toalla de un solo jalón, deshaciéndose de su ropa interior inmediatamente después y mirándolo de manera depredadora.

Draco se derritió ante aquella mirada verde y se dejó hacer y deshacer, Potter se colocó a horcadas sobre él, con su moreno culo en su cara, indicándole lo que quería. Malfoy comenzó a chupar el pene que colgaba frente a su boca tal cual Potter hacía con el suyo, era el sesenta nueve más improvisado que habían tenido pero no por eso se sentía menos bien.

El rubio no perdió mucho tiempo e introdujo un par de dedos en su marido para comenzar a prepararlo, lo que Potter respondió con gruñidos de placer, de esos que hacían que Draco se incendiara vivo. Harry fue el encargado de deshacer aquella posición y de darse la vuelta, para comenzar a restregar su trasero contra el ya erecto miembro de su marido.

—Joder Harry... eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca —Declaró y en agradecimiento su marido se empaló sobre él, montándolo.

—No esperes que vaya demasiado rápido, estoy viejo para esto.

La pequeña broma se vio opacada por la manera de subir y bajar de Potter quién ciertamente no iba rápido ni apretaba tanto como en antaño, pero para Draco aquello estaba bien, para él Harry siempre era perfecto. La vista era un regalo del cielo y Malfoy no se la perdió por nada del mundo, Potter lo montaba cada vez más efusivamente y aunque la excitación le exigía que cerrara los ojos él se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que Harry se corrió y él dentro de su perfecto y moreno esposo.

Sin molestarse en salir de él, Harry se recostó sobre su pecho e intentó regular su respiración, Draco, como cada vez que terminaban se dedicó a intentar desenredar esa mata canosa que Harry llamaba cabello, con todo el cariño y amor del mundo.

—Estaba preocupado, —declaró el ojiverde— ha pasado algo de tiempo y comenzaba creer que no volvería a tener una erección.

—El tiempo pasa Harry es normal y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, cuando teníamos veinte era mucho más fácil, pero ahora...

—¿Qué pasará cuando ya no podamos hacerlo?

—Pues pasaremos el tiempo mirando películas muggles y dando de comer a las palomas del parque, pero por ahora ¿Por qué no lo intentamos de nuevo? Quiero tenerte dentro.

Harry asintió efusivamente y comenzó a repartir húmedos besos en el cuello de su pareja, haciéndolo estremecer con su saliva y su lengua, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Draco jamás se cansaba de Harry. Veinte minutos después de muchos besos y caricias estuvieron listos para volver a la acción, lo que al principio había sido frustrante, pero cuando Harry entró en él, aquello dejó de tener importancia.

Potter encontró su próstata casi de inmediato y Draco con mucho trabajo enredó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, había perdido mucha flexibilidad. Las estocadas fueron tranquilas y certeras, Harry se estaba cansando demasiado rápido a causa del primer asalto pero aquello ya había pasado con anterioridad, así que ninguno de los dos se sentía humillado o decaído.

—Harry... Harry... —gimoteaba Draco cada que Potter llegaba hasta el fondo— Te amo, por merlín, te amo, te amo más que a nada.

Harry con una cálida sonrisa comenzó a masturbarlo y se inclinó para repartir besos por todo su rostro, respondiéndole sin palabras que él también lo amaba, que lo amaba más que a nada en el universo.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax, no fue tan fuerte como el primero pero fue perfecto, Harry se recostó de nuevo sobre el rubio hasta que se quedaron dormidos y desnudos sobre aquella cama que habían compartido por años y que seguirían compartiendo por muchos más. 


	26. Bonus: Adiós.

Draco y Harry habían regresado de casa de Albus y Scorpius hacía apenas unas horas, habían ido a visitar a sus adorables nietas y les habían entregado sus regalos de navidad por adelantado, con los que habían quedado maravilladas, un par de escobas de carrera siempre eran un regalo que no pasaba de moda y las gemelas adoraban volar, sobre todo ahora que ambas pertenecían al equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, ambas como golpeadoras.

Harry había estado inusualmente insistente en entregarles sus regalos antes y pasar aquella noche con su familia, pero como muy pocas cosas, Draco no le había negado aquel capricho senil y pasaron toda la tarde disfrutando de lo que habían creado juntos, sintiéndose irremediablemente viejos pero felices. Los Weasley, los Granger y los Zabini se les unieron esa misma tarde por petición de Harry quién de repente parecía demasiado ansioso por convivir con todos aquellos amigos y familiares a los que más aprecio les tenía y fue una tarde como hacía mucho tiempo no tenían, no desde que Pansy había fallecido de un ataque al corazón y su esposa había quedado destrozada.

Aquello venía con el paso del tiempo, porque además de recuerdos bonitos, el tiempo traía dificultades de salud y se llevaba a gente que amaban, como cuando Lucius, Molly, Arthur y Narcissa habían muerto, muchos años atrás. Muchos de los suyos los habían dejado, la familia se había hecho pequeña por un momento, pero la muerte también trajo vida y la tercera generación estaba saliendo a flote, con niños en Hogwarts o jóvenes en las diferentes especialidades en la magia y Draco pensaba que así estaba bien, que estaba bien que el tiempo hiciera de las suyas y siguiera corriendo, sin atreverse a jugar con él de nuevo.

Su esposo estaba de acuerdo con él, con aquello de dejar las cosas ser, suponía que se debía a las malas experiencias del pasado. Él y Harry llegaron tomados de las manos por aparición, a Draco le costaba controlarla por la edad, pero Harry no parecía tener problema con ello, por lo que siempre era él quién los llevaba.

Draco había temido a la vejez casi toda su vida, pero ahora que la estaba viviendo la verdad era que no se sentía para nada desdichado. Si, era viejo, tenía el cabello lleno de canas y la cara llena de arrugas, pero no era un viejo inútil, era un viejo tan sano y fuerte como el mismo Dumbledore lo había sido y aquello estaba bien para él, viviría hasta que tuviera que hacerlo y aceptaría la muerte como a una vieja amiga.

Harry se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea, como siempre, con sus pies enfundados en unos viejos calcetines bastante feos y mirando hacia el fuego pacíficamente. Su negro cabello se había desteñido ya varios años atrás, pero seguía tan desordenado como siempre y sus ojos brillaban como en sus mejores años de juventud y Draco no podía sentirse más enamorado.

Conforme el tiempo había pasado la casa se había quedado sola, aunque las visitas de sus amigos sí que eran frecuentes, hasta que un año atrás había ocurrido de lo Pansy y entonces los ánimos decayeron, no solo por la pérdida, sino por la idea de que cualquiera podía ser el siguiente.

Draco miraba cada rincón de aquella casa que Harry y él habían adquirido, una que simbolizaba el empezar desde cero y recordaba todo lo que había vivido ahí, las tardes de sexo desenfrenado en cada superficie disponible que dejó de ser nada más estuvieron demasiado viejos como para aguantar el ritmo, las peleas absurdas y las no tan absurdas, las tardes de película, los duelos mágicos, las risas, los vuelos en escoba, el quidditch, las lecturas, el nacimiento de sus hijos y la partida de éstos, Draco había pasado maravillosos años ahí y no se arrepentía de nada.

—Vamos a Hogwarts —Le pidió Harry de repente, dejando de mirar el fuego. —Vayamos donde todo comenzó.

—Llamaré al director Burke para que nos diga cuándo podemos ir de visita.

—Vayamos ahora —respondió poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda rodeados de arrugas. No pudo más que asentir.

Harry tomó un par de túnicas que colgaban en el perchero de la entrada y le entregó la suya a Draco, uno verde botella y Harry se colocó la suya color rojo vino. Los apareció a las afueras del nevado Hogsmeade donde algunos alumnos del colegio corrían de un lado a otro comprando dulces y chucherías. No se entretuvieron mucho tiempo ahí, se dirigieron hasta los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo y aunque Draco estaba cansado por la tarde familiar intento no demostrarlo.

Los thestral eran visibles para ambos por lo que antes de subir les acariciaron la cabeza e inmediatamente se dejaron llevar hasta ese castillo que había visto nacer su amistad y florecer su romance, aquel que los había visto crecer y pasar por las peores situaciones, pero que siempre sería su hogar. Draco se sentía emocionado, habían pasado años desde que había estado ahí y sabía que Harry se encontraba igual.

Al llegar bajaron con todo el cuidado que un anciano requería y subieron las escalinatas. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que estaba tal cual lo recordaban. No había mucha gente, Draco suponía que se debía a las vacaciones de invierno. Recorrieron el castillo a paso lento, Harry llevaba su mapa y su capa, aunque no se la había colocado para nada. Visitaron el gran comedor, las mazmorras, la torre de Gryffindor, el laboratorio de pociones las aulas de transformaciones y defensa, incluso la sala de profesores y finalmente salieron al exterior hasta la cabaña en la que alguna vez había vivido el fallecido Hagrid, pasaron por los invernaderos y finalmente se detuvieron frente al congelado lago donde se dedicaron a ver la nieve caer.

Harry sacó de su túnica una libreta de piel de dragón verde y se la entregó a su esposo, le besó dulcemente en los labios y luego se colocó la capa y comenzó a caminar, Draco solo podía saberlo por las huellas que se marcaban en la nieve pero no hizo ademan de seguirlo, en su lugar abrió la libreta y miró que dentro estaba el broche de Slytherin y el de Gryffindor, muchas, muchas fotografías con recuerdos, viajes, días en casa, fiestas familiares, navidades, Halloweens, las graduaciones de sus hijos, sus nacimientos y sus logros, los nacimientos de sus nietas, fotos donde no salían juntos pero si con sus amigos en aquel mismo castillo.

La última hoja de la libreta había comenzado a marcar un par de letras que pronto se trasformaron en oraciones y decía:

_"Querido Malfoy,_

_Estas vacaciones de invierno han estado muy bien, he pasado tiempo con mi familia y hemos charlado y reído mucho, comimos un sinfín de tarta de melaza y algo de pavo pese a que aún falta bastante para navidad, pero he decidido volver antes al castillo porque tengo algo importante que decirte, espero puedas encontrarme en nuestro lugar secreto._

_Te quiere, Harry. "_

Draco sonrió ante aquello y decidió que seguirle el juego a su esposo sería divertido, así que comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo mientras la tormenta de nieve empeoraba. Finalmente se encontró con el aula en desuso que había sido su refugio por años y antes de abrir la puerta miró la libreta una vez más, esperando encontrar algo divertido, pero lo único que encontró fue un párrafo más.

_"Cuando te conocí supe que serías importante en mi vida y no me he equivocado, eres lo más importante para mí y verte cumplir con una vida feliz a mi lado es la mejor de las satisfacciones. He querido volver a éste lugar porque es nuestro, solo nuestro y no encontré mejor lugar para despedirme y decirte que te amo Draco Lucius Malfoy, fue un placer vivir a tu lado._

_Siempre tuyo, Harry."_

Malfoy abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas, su esposo estaba dentro con los brazos sobre el escritorio del aula y la cabeza sobre éstos, debajo de su cuerpo estaba la libreta de piel de dragón roja y su varita de pluma de fénix y Draco tal vez hubiera estado desbastado, pero la sonrisa en el arrugado y moreno rostro de Harry le trajo una paz incomparable.

Se acercó hasta él y soltó lágrimas silenciosas de dolor y pérdida, Harry se había ido para siempre, pero al menos había sido feliz. 


	27. Bonus: Para siempre.

El fin estaba cerca, Draco lo sabía, algo dentro de él se lo gritaba una y otra vez, como las campanadas a la media noche y no estaba asustado, si no ansioso y feliz. Se había encargado de los últimos asuntos que le competían, como la herencia y las cartas de despedida para sus hijos, sus nietos y los pocos amigos de su generación que aún no había pasado a mejor vida.

Llevaba un par de meses con la movilidad reducida y con su vida dependiendo de algunas pociones que le habían hecho desear marcharse con Harry diez años atrás, maldiciendo que la vida de los sangre pura fuese mucho más larga, pero a la vez agradecido, pues había podido asistir a la graduación de sus nietas sin ningún problema.

Se había acostumbrado a ser viejo y a moverse con algo de dificultad, se había acostumbrado a las canas, las arrugas y los malestares que conllevaba. Él siempre se había considerado un viejo sano, fuerte y poderoso, tanto como lo había sido Dumbledore y generalmente no se quejaba, pero el peso de los años comenzó a caer sobre sus hombros y entonces supo que era el momento.

Subió por las escaleras de la casa en la que vivía con sus hijos, ambos se habían mudado de nuevo allí para poder cuidarlo sin inconvenientes, pero ahora ambos se encontraban trabajando y las chicas se encontraban en los entrenamientos de las Harpies, ambas habían entrado en primera liga nada más graduarse, eran unas golpeadoras extraordinarias y las más jóvenes en entrar a un equipo profesional, Draco suponía que aquello de ser la excepción lo habían heredado de su difunto esposo.

Caminó hasta la habitación donde Harry y él habían compartido muchas cosas extraordinarias como las charlas nocturnas, los besos, las lágrimas, las peleas, el sexo y la magia de Harry cuando volvió, y abrió la puerta. Dentro todo había permanecido igual desde que se habían mudado juntos, muchos, muchos años atrás. Draco caminó hasta el armario de dónde sacó una pequeña caja de madera, regresó a la cama y se sentó sobre ella.

Dentro de la caja estaban todos sus recuerdos con Harry y la maravillosa vida que habían compartido juntos, no quería llevársela consigo, sabía que del otro lado no la necesitaría, pero quería mirar todo lo que había dentro una vez más. Al terminar de mirar las fotografías, las cartas y las libretas, dejó la caja sobre la mesita de noche a su lado, la cerró y sobre ella puso sus últimas voluntades y el montón de cartas de despedida, tomó lo único que se llevaría con él, el broche de Gryffindor que le había regalado a Harry muchos años atrás, se lo colgó sobre su túnica, era su favorita y se recostó sobre la cama, esperando que no doliera mucho.

Cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos sobre el broche, a Harry lo habían enterrado con el suyo de Slytherin y esperaba lo mismo para él. El sueño lo fue venciendo poco a poco, no sintió dolor, ni malestar, solo la sensación de ser liberado de un cuerpo que no le correspondía a la juventud de su alma.

Casi de inmediato abrió los ojos, como un parpadeo que solo había durado un poco más de normal. Se sentía más ligero y más ágil, se sentía joven, se sentía feliz y ni la cegadora luz frente a él lo hizo sentir de otra manera.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por sí solos por un largo pasillo que poco a poco fue dejando de ser una masa de luz y fue tomando forma... estaba en King Cross. Miró a su alrededor, ahí no había nadie, solo él en una estación de trenes que parecía de otro mundo, aunque tal vez sí que lo era. Caminó por el andén, sin molestarse en mirarse a sí, mismo, no sabía exactamente que hacía allí pero sus instintos le ordenaban tomar el tren que mágicamente había arribado y había comenzado a silbar, anunciando su pronta partida.

El rubio dudó un poco, no llevaba maletas, ni una capa de viaje, no llevaba ni un galeón encima y por supuesto tampoco un tiket.

—¿Vas a subir o no? —Preguntó una conocida voz frente a él, era la voz de Pansy, pero diferente.

Miró en su dirección, la chica estaba parada en la entrada del tren y lucía como cuando tenían dieciséis, tan joven, tan hermosa y llena de vida. Sus ojos amenazaron con soltar lágrimas pero intentó no hacerlo, era un momento feliz después de todo.

—No tengo un boleto... —Dijo estúpidamente y entonces se dio cuenta que su voz tampoco era la misma... ¿y si...?

—Aquí no lo necesitas, tonto, sube, nos están esperando.

Draco no lo dudó mucho más siguió a su mejor amiga por el largo pasillo del tren donde algunos de los compartimentos ya estaban ocupados; por las ventanas pudo ver a Gregory y a Vincent charlar animadamente y comiendo un montón de ranas de chocolate, a Luna y a Ginny charlando y mirando una viejísima edición del quisquilloso, en otro compartimento más estaba Nott mirado por la ventana como esperando pacientemente y Draco supo que seguía esperando por Blaise, pudo reconocer a los gemelos Weasley intentando gastarle bromas a Colin Creevey que lo miró un instante, como resignándose. Allí estaban muchos de sus viejos conocidos, compartiendo ese viaje hacia lo que él suponía era Hogwarts, pues todos llevaban su uniforme puesto.

Se detuvieron frente a uno de los compartimentos y Pansy sonrió, Draco se miró en el reflejo de la ventanilla cuya cortina estaba cerrada y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, era joven, tan joven como el resto, tenía dieciséis de nuevo, una vez más.

—¿Está allí dentro, cierto? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa y llevó automáticamente su mano a su pecho, debajo de su túnica de Slytherin llevaba el broche.

Pansy respondió con una sonrisa enigmática y Draco tomó la manija de la puerta, al hacerlo el ambiente que se mostraba neblinoso y sumamente blanco se iluminó, como su hubiera abierto una enorme ventana que bañó de sol y vida cada rincón del tren y ahí del otro lado estaba  _él_ , con su resplandeciente sonrisa algo aniñada, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su enmarañado cabello negro y sus ojos esmeralda más brillante que nunca detrás de aquellas gafas redondas que tanto adoraba.

Weasley y Granger lo acompañaban y Draco se sintió como en el pasado, dudoso de adentrarse a aquel compartimento.

—¡Hombre, Malfoy! Te estábamos esperando —le recibió Ronald, apretando su mano fervientemente.

—Pasa, pasa —le dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie —están en su compartimiento.

Y se marcharon con sus túnicas de Gryffindor ondeando por la brisa cálida que se había instalado.

Harry se puso de pie, mirándolo con anhelo y amor, como si solo se hubieran dejado de ver un par de días y no diez años en los que Draco le extrañó como a nada en el mundo. Las lágrimas no se detuvieron más tiempo y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, eran de color dorado, brillante y espectacular que manchaban su pálido rostro. Inmediatamente se lanzó sobre Harry, envolviéndole en un abrazo efusivo, aferrándose a él, como si temiera que se marchara una vez más, sus lágrimas doradas se evaporaban rápidamente.

—También estoy feliz de verte —le dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo, que Harry fuese un poco más bajo que él ayudaba muchísimo.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo... —Repetía Draco en voz susurrante como un mantra, sin dejar de llorar.

—También te amo Draco... —Le respondió y se separó para plantarle un energético beso lleno de amor y cariño que llenó el compartimiento del tren de luces doradas y plateadas.

Ambos sonrieron al separarse y Harry metió una de sus morenas manos debajo de su túnica.

—Me parece que esto es tuyo —dijo sonriente y le mostró el broche de Slytherin.

Draco sonrió aún más y sacó de debajo de su túnica el broche de Gryffindor, entonces los miraron por un instante antes de devolverse lo que les pertenecía a cada uno.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Draco finalmente, tomando la mano de Potter y sentándose junto a él, mirando por la ventana. El paisaje era un hermoso prado lleno de flores que pasaba a gran velocidad, un prado bañado en la luz cálida y dorada del sol que hacía que todo luciera en paz y armonía.

—¿A caso importa? –Draco lo pensó un poco.

—No mientras estés conmigo para siempre —respondió.

—Para siempre —afirmó Potter y sellaron su promesa con un beso.


End file.
